Even Fairies Have Dreams
by Halo-Lucinda-Ivy
Summary: The Hyuga and Uchiha Clans aren't the only well-known clans in Konoha. The Senjo Clan was invaded years ago, and only one survivor was found. Can Tsuki Senjo trust again and overcome her mute state? What is her relation with a certain Hyuga prodigy?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tsuki Senjo(Moon Fairy)

Age: 14

Clan: The members of the Senjo Clan have unique affinities with the elements and many symbolic objects. They are stronger when their affinity is within a range.

Weapons: Basic kunai and shuriken. Uniquely made bow with hand-crafted arrows. She's also skilled in Taijutsu.

Affinity: The Moon, particularly the Full Moon.

Chapter One:

~3rd POV

"Is she ready?" Might Guy looked at the Hokage expectantly.

"She has progressed swiftly," Hiruzen Sarutobi stated. "In merely a week, she has reached the same level as your students."

"She must be a quick learner to have that," Guy commented.

"She is very strong, indeed. Because of this, I've decided that she will join your team from here on out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Guy. "With her and Neji on the same team..."

"They'll have to know of their future soon enough. They should know of each other first."

Guy hummed an agreement, but still had a look of uncertainty upon his face. "Has she said anything?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Not a word," Hiruzen sighed. "I'm afraid that her past has scarred her permanently. Which leads to the question, how will she communicate with the rest of the team?"

"Leave that to me, sir," Guy assured. "I may have an idea that will help both situations."

"Have you?" Hiruzen seemed interested, but continued. "Then I expect to see Neji briefly tomorrow during your training session with your students. Until then, I leave Tsuki in your hands, Guy. Then, her life will be in the hands of Neji."

~Tsuki's POV

I sat, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I adjusted the bow in my hair slightly, then combed my fingers through my silky, blue hair. I hardly recognized the girl in the mirror. I haven't seen my own reflection for 6 years. The shinobi who rescued me one week ago all said I was beautiful for being a captive. Some of them said this, while the rest of them argued how harsh their comments were considering my past and experiences. I was still discouraged of however beautiful I was by my pointed ears, but I was proud to be a Senjo. For all I know, I was the last Senjo to live.

A knock at the door signaled I had company. I didn't speak or even move. I haven't spoken a word in about 6 years, give or take. Whoever was at the door could come or go, I didn't care. If they needed to see me so badly, they'd just walk right in after they did. It was one of the shinobi who rescued me, Might Guy. Behind him was someone I've known all my life, the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I trusted both of them to this day, the only two people I can trust at the moment.

"Tsuki, it is time for you to meet your new team," Grandpa Sarutobi told me.

I looked at him ruefully, then turned my head towards the mirror again, looking downcast. I didn't want to meet anyone. The more people I met, the more people I'd have to be wary around until I was actually able to trust them.

"Don't worry, Tsuki," Guy-Sensei said reassuringly, flashing that toothy grin he gave me the day he rescued me. "My team will treat you graciously, or so help me I'll make them run 200 laps around the village."

The fact that he said _his team_ made it a little better. If Guy-Sensei could trust them, so could I, I suppose. I'll just have to find that out on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

~Tsuki's POV

I looked around at the buildings that covered the village. I followed Guy-Sensei carefully as he was leading me to his team's training area, but not without gazing at the beauty of the village. Flower shops, restaurants, friendly people smiling and waving to everyone they knew. It was a sight indeed.

We drafted away from the crowd of the village towards an open area, far enough to where training ninja wouldn't harm the villagers.

Guy-Sensei led me to a spot where three young ninja were stretching and getting ready to train. One boy had black hair and was kicking, punching the air as practice. The only other girl was doing simple stretches, occasionally throwing kunai or shuriken at small targets that were posted up, right in the middle. The second boy, with long brown-black hair and his eyes closed, was sitting cross-legged, his back against the tree, meditating. Guy-Sensei said nothing, watching his pupils train in their own way, obviously proud of everything they do.

"Who is she?" The meditating boy now had his eyes open, looking at me. I simply looked back at him, not intimidated in the least.

The black-haired boy and the girl turned and saw I was standing next to their sensei.

"Um, hey, Guy-Sensei," the girl said, confusion written all over her face. "Who's this?"

"Is she an elf?" the black-haired boy asked.

The girl hit him upside his head, muttering how it was a rude question. I couldn't help but smile in amusement.

Guy-Sensei looked at the boy by the tree. "Neji, Lord Hokage wants to see you for a brief meeting. He will explain to you everything that you need to know. Meanwhile, I'll explain to Lee and TenTen what they need to know."

The boy named Neji raised a brow in suspicion, but nonetheless stood and walked the way Guy-Sensei and I came from, disappearing from sight.

"Lee, TenTen, this is your new teammate," Guy-Sensei told them.

They looked at me with shock and confusion, but both shrugged it off quickly and smiled at me.

Lee held out his hand to me. "My name is Rock Lee. It is my pleasure to welcome you to our team."

I shook his hand and smiled slightly, nodding my head in acknowledgement.

Tenten came up to me. "I'm Tenten. It'll be nice to have another girl on the team."

I shook her hand as well and smiled a little bigger out of amusement.

It was silent for a moment.

"Um," TenTen started.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lee asked.

Guy-Sensei put a hand on my shoulder as I just looked at my new teammates. "This is Tsuki Senjo. Tsuki here is mute, unfortunately."

"Senjo? As in the Senjo Clan?" Lee wondered.

"Yeah, I've heard of them," TenTen said, sharing Lee's thoughts.

"So far, Tsuki is the only survivor we've come across in rescuing," Guy-Sensei continued. "She's been training under the Hokage's wing for about a week now, and she has already reached the same level of technique that you three are."

"Wow! Now that is what I call determination!" Lee said excitedly. "Would you do me the honor of sparring, Tsuki?"

I looked up at Guy-Sensei for approval. He gave me his toothy grin and a thumbs-up. "Go for it!"

~3rd POV

Neji stood before the 3rd Hokage patiently.

"You wished to see me, Sir?" Neji prompted.

"Yes," Hiruzen nodded. "You understand that your team is acquiring a new member as of today?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You mean the girl that Guy-Sensei came with today?"

Hiruzen nodded once more. "Yes. Her name is Tsuki Senjo."

Neji became curious. "I thought the Senjo Clan was killed off six years ago."

"So it seemed. Few survived, only to be taken captive by the Sound Ninja who raided the clan walls. Tsuki is one of the captives, the only one our village has been able to rescue."

"After all this time? How can any of them still be kept alive when in the hands on the Sound Village?"

"We're undergoing fierce investigation as it is. But there is another reason I have called you here, Neji."

"What is it, Sir?" Neji asked.

"Tsuki has become mute after her terrifying experience, so it seems," Hiruzen said gravely.

"How can a team possibly function with one member being a mute?" Neji obviously did not like the idea that an extra member of his team actually might make the team weaker.

"Guy had said he had an idea to get around that."

"An idea?"

"More than likely, he will partner Tsuki up with you, Neji."

Neji thought for a moment. "Why me? Why not Lee or TenTen? Why put her on a team at all?"

"She is extremely powerful," Hiruzen explained. "In just a week, she has come to be as strong as you and Rock Lee. Her jutsus and affinities are...unique, you might say. And as for Tsuki being your partner..."

"Yes?" Neji was desperate to hear a perfectly good reason for being stuck partnering with a stranger.

"After an agreement between your father Hizashi, your uncle Hiashi, and Tsuki's father Ishi...You and Tsuki are to unite on the day Tsuki becomes mature."

Neji stared at his leader in surprise, shock, and a disbelieving look. He searched his mind for words.

"...Are you saying," the young Hyuga began, "that Tsuki and I are supposed to get married on the day she turns 16?"

"That is the arrangement made nearly eight years ago when you were both only at the age of six." Hiruzen sympathized with him. "However, Tsuki does not know of this yet. Which is why, concerning the circumstances, I am giving you the chance to abolish the arrangement by your word. What will it be, Neji?"

Neji thought his options over for a moment, not taking his eyes off the Hokage. After a few moments, he finally came to a conclusion.

"If it was my father's wish, I will proceed with this arrangement."

Hiruzen nodded. "Then you shall wed Tsuki on her 16th birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

~3rd POV

Neji arrived back at the training site. There he found Tenten panting and resting on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked her, a bit on edge.

Tenten looked up at him, smiling through her harsh breathing.

"Sparring with Tsuki," she said simply.

"Sparring against the new recruit already?"

"She was all for it," Tenten said in defense. "Lee wanted to spar with her. So I fought against her while Lee did his crazy warm-ups like he always does. Guy-Sensei is really impressed with her."

"I take it she defeated you?" Neji guessed, folding his arms.

Tenten nodded, no sign of depression over her loss in her eyes. "She's an amazing fighter."

"Is she?" Neji turned toward the training and Tsuki were in their fighting stances. Tenten stood up and followed Neji to stand next to Guy to watch the fight.

"Alright you two, just don't try to kill each other," Guy instructed.

The two stared one another down, waiting for the first move.

"I warn you now, Tsuki," Lee said. "Just because you are a girl, that does not mean I shall go easy on you." Lee kicked upward and stayed in that position as if to show he meant what he said.

Tsuki smiled at him, her eyes saying she wouldn't want it any other way.

~Tsuki's POV

It was quiet for two minutes when Lee finally charged towards me.

'He's fast!' I thought.

He jumped and swung his leg, attempting to kick me in the face. I bent backwards to avoid it, simultaneously back-flipping to distance me from him.

'I can be just as fast.'

He ran at me again, and I blocked and countered every one of his moves. After about five full minutes of blocking and countering Lee's attacks, I jumped above him. I reached into my back pouch and pulled out four shuriken and a kunai.

I threw the shuriken at him. He back-flipped to dodge them, but I judged where he'd land. I threw the kunai and it cut his cheek lightly.

He seemed completely surprised and paused for a moment. The cut wasn't deep enough for him to worry, but a tiny bit of blood welled up in the slit.

Lee smirked in approval before getting back into a fighting stance. I also got back into a stance. We were fighting with Taijutsu for about 15 minutes when I saw the sun was going down soon.

'I say it's time to settle this.'

When I managed to put about twenty feet of distance between Lee and I, I grabbed my bow from off my back. I could see Lee's eyes widen as he guessed my next move. He ran towards me in attempt to stop my attack.

I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and positioned it on my bow. Lee skidded to a halt about ten feet away from me as I let go of the arrow. It was heading straight towards Lee's throat thanks to my sharp aim.

~Neji's POV

Tsuki shot her arrow and Lee skidded to a halt. Judging by the projectile, it was heading for Lee's throat. I felt Tenten stiffen and tense up. She was about to jump up and save Lee when Tsuki's arrow stopped only inches away from Lee's neck.

Tenten was surprised. Guy seemed impressed. I used my Byakugan to see that Tsuki had used a stream of her chakra to control the arrow, stopping it before it fatally injured Lee. If this was a fight between enemies, Tsuki would've killed Lee with this last attack. I had to say, I myself am impressed with Tsuki's skills.

~Tsuki's POV

Lee seemed so shocked and scared when my arrow stopped inches from his throat. I cut off the connection of chakra between me and the arrow.

The arrow dropped to the ground, followed by Lee. The poor boy fell on his butt, panting.

I put my bow away and walked towards him. He looked up at me. I smiled and held out a hand for him. He smiled back and took my hand, and I helped him to his feet.

"You truly are a worthy kunouchi, Tsuki," Lee said.

"That was excellent sparring, you two," Guy-Sensei said, coming over to us. "Well, now, I suppose it's late enough. Come back tomorrow ready to train, team."

~3rd POV

Tenten and Lee walked off. Tsuki went to go pick up her discarded arrow. Just as Neji was about to head home, Guy stopped him.

"Neji." The Hyuga prodigy turned to look at him. "I'm sure the Hokage has explained everything to you?"

"Yes, I am aware of it all," he answered, glancing towards Tsuki.

"The Hokage has asked me to give you a private mission. We need someone to try and get Tsuki to speak."

"And you need me to do it," Neji guessed. "I'll try, but I won't guarantee any results."

"We just need you to try. She could have some valuable information. And considering the situation between the two of you..."

Guy paused as Tsuki walked by them.

"Tsuki. The Hokage suggested you'd stay with Neji at the Hyuga estate until further notice." Guy turned to Neji's suspicious face. "He has already spoken to Hiashi about the circumstances."

Neji nodded. "Follow me," he told her.

~Tsuki's POV

Neji led me through the village towards the Hyuga estate. Many shops were closing for the day. There were less people on the streets. The sunset made the village turn gold almost.

We arrived at the Hyuga estate in a matter of minutes. We walked through the gates and towards to bigger of the many households.

Neji slid open the door and let me in first. We both took off our shoes and he led me to the parlor. Hiashi was there, reading some scrolls.

"Lord Hiashi," Neji spoke.

Hiashi looked up. "Ah, Neji. I see Tsuki is doing well."

I bowed to the Hyuga leader.

"It's been many years, Tsuki," Hiashi said, a small smile on his face. "We must catch up sometime soon. In the meantime, Neji will show you to your room for now."

Neji nodded and we left the parlor. I noticed Neji seemed a little stiff around Hiashi. I wondered why.

Neji led me down a hall and stopped at a door. He flipped on the lights and allowed me in.

There was a traditional Japanese bed-mat in the corner of the room; it had two matresses underneath, making it look very comfortable. A black, see-through silk curtain hung from the ceiling above the bed and circled around it. A black dressing screen sat in the opposite corner; it had silver tulip designs on it. There was a slide-open closet on the far wall, big enough to fit a wardrobe for two. A nightstand stood next to bed outside the curtain; it had a lamp and an alarm clock on top of it. There was a window on side of the nightstand with two black curtains flanking it.

"This is guest room we use for long-term guests," Neji said, taking me out of my train of thought. "I hope it is decent enough for you."

I nodded in thanks.

Neji was about to walk out and close the door behind him. He paused, and without looking back, he said,

"I'm impressed that you were able to defeat Tenten and Lee today. But the training only gets harder."

And with that, he shut the door.

I walked to the window and opened it. The cool night air breezed in steadily. I looked up to the waning moon.

'Maybe I can turn things around. Starting here. I will find Taiyou.'

I grabbed hold of the sun pendant around my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! T_T But me and my sister got into a huge fight on Tuesday, and 13-year-old little sis called our mom like a little 5-year-old. So we got busted and the computer was confiscated. But I'm back! I really hope you like this chapter. And if anyone has any ideas they might want to share with me to put in this story, message me and let me know! **

Chapter Four:

~Tsuki's POV

It's been a few weeks since I've joined Guy-Sensei's team. I'm getting along with them just fine, even though they never hear me actually speak. Tenten's seemed to learn a system, and she can tell exactly what I'm thinking. I'll admit, we spend a lot of time hanging out when we're not training or on silly Genin missions. Tenten, I suppose you could say, has become my best friend.

Lee would spar with me every chance he got. He came close to beating me quite a few times, but I worked past it and defeated him in the end.

Neji had introduced me to his younger cousins, sisters Hinata and Hinabi. Hinata was a Genin as well. She was nice, and she'd talk to me about things that she's been learning amongst her team.

I became familiar with the village again since six years ago. Grandpa Sarutobi would call for me every once in a while to see how well I'm doing. I met his grandson, Konohamaru. The kid was a free spirit, I'll give him that.

Our team was getting stronger and stronger with every training session. They even told me their daily goal they've had since they first became a team a year ago. "Stronger than we were yesterday." It's a nice goal to reach.

Our team was done with our training session for the day, so Guy-Sensei gave us the rest of the day off. Neji and I were walking back to the Hyuga estate.

I slowed down to fix the bow in my hair a bit. On behalf of my own account, I ran into somebody's arm. I turned to see the person looking right back at me.

He was wearing a black suit and had purple markings on his face, along with a wrapped up thing on his back, a weapon I assume. I took a look at his headband.

'Sand Village?' I thought curiously.

Nonetheless, I bowed my apology and turned to catch up with Neji. But someone caught my arm in a tight grip. I turned my head to see the same boy.

My gaze turned into a glare as I flexed my arm muscles to force my arm out of his hold. But his physical strength out-matched mine.

"I don't think that's a proper apology," the boy sneered.

"Just leave her be," a blonde girl said behind him. "At least she apologized at all."

"I want a real apology," the boy said again.

My glare hardened. I want to gain my voice back and speak, but not for this rude shinobi.

I tried to pull my arm out of his hand again. He chuckled with satisfaction when he realized I couldn't.

"All you have to do is say 'sorry,'" he said.

Suddenly, another hand grabbed his wrist and pried it off my arm.

"Unfortunately, she is unable to speak," Neji told him with a scowl. "You're lucky she bothered to apologize to begin with due to your behavior."

The boy just scoffed and walked off with the blonde girl.

"Try to be more careful, Tsuki," Neji told me. "With the Chuunin Exams approaching, shinobi from all the different lands will be arriving within the next few days."

As Neji started to walk ahead once again, I thought maybe it was time I tried to speak once again.

"...Th-Thank..."

Neji stopped and looked back at me with surprise. "Are you trying to speak?"

"...Thank...you."

~Neji's POV

"...Thank...you."

Tsuki spoke. After six years of trauma, she finally spoke out loud. I'd have to report this to Guy as soon as possible.

But her voice was different than I'd imagine it to be. Judging by her looks and behavior, I'd assume Tsuki would have a voice like Hinata's. But I was wrong. Tsuki's voice sounded grown-up with wisdom.

"You're welcome," I said, after my moment of surprise.

~Tsuki's POV

That was the first I've spoken in six years. I couldn't believe it. I was opening up finally.

The way Neji helped me just a few moments ago made me feel like the safest person in the world. Even if it was just a thug who threatened me.

"You're welcome," he said after a moment. He was probably shocked of me speaking.

"I've just remembered that I have to meet with Guy for a brief meeting," Neji said. "Try to be back at the estate before long."

I nodded my reply this time as he left. I decided to walk around a bit before evening. It was only late afternoon anyway.

I walked the streets of Konoha, enjoying the happiness of the people. I did nothing else for about thirty minutes.

"Tsuki?"

I turned around. A raven-haired boy was staring at me questionably and curiously.

"It really is you, huh, Tsuki-nee?" he said.

I nodded.

"You remember me, don't you?"

I definitely knew him. Sasuke Uchiha. He was Taiyou's best friend. Of course he didn't hang around her as much after his brother killed off the entire Uchiha Clan. A year before my clan was attacked.

"I heard you were back in the village from my sensei," Sasuke said. "You're mute now, right?"

I waved my hand sideways as if to say "Sort of."

"They don't...know where Taiyou is yet, do they?"

I shook my head sadly. Sasuke sighed defeatedly. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was then I realized he was about my height, even though I was a year older than him.

I motioned for us to take a walk for a bit, and he began telling me about his training and his teammates. He doesn't seem to like either one of them, and I find it amusing. He talked about these things until we heard shouts coming from over the fence we were standing by. We hid in a tree overlooking the area and watched the scene.

"Konohamaru!"

The black-suited boy and blonde girl I ran into earlier were there. The boy was choking poor Konohamaru, lifting him off the ground. Two children around Konohamaru's age were practically in tears out of fear for their friend. A blonde boy and pink-haired girl were there as well.

"Tch, of course they'd be the ones to start something like this," Sasuke muttered.

'That must be Naruto and Sakura, the two from Sasuke's team,' I thought, recalling what Sasuke had told me.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" the Sand boy taunted.

Konohamaru was struggling to pry the boy's hand off.

"Put him down, Kankuro," the Sand girl huffed, "or you know you'll pay for it later."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, "the whole thing was my fault."

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto shouted.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here," Kankuro said, straining to contain obvious laughter. "Let's mess with these punks, huh?"

Konohamaru started kicking Kankuro, but it did him little good. "Let go of me you jerk!"

"You're fiesty," Kankuro commented, "but not for long."

Kakuro seemed to tighten his grip on Konohamaru.

Naruto was about to lose it, I could tell. He charged at Kankuro the next second.

"Put him down!"

Kankuro opened his eyes in a flash. He made a strange hand motion using his left hand. All of the sudden, Naruto tripped backwards, landing on his back.

"What the? What was that?" the blonde boy questioned, completely oblivious.

Sasuke and I glanced at each other, knowing exactly what happened. We turned back to the scene that was happening.

"You're a Leaf Genin too?" Kankuro mocked. "Looks like your village is full of wimps."

I gritted my teeth, ready to go in and take Konohamaru from this Sand nin. But Sasuke read my mind and put a hand out in front of me. I looked at him curiously. He lifted a few rocks in his hand, and I understood what he was waiting for.

Instead of trying to do anything to help Konohamaru, Naruto and the two children called out Konohamaru's name. Kankuro tightened his grip more.

"Hey!" Konohamaru shouted in protest. "Cut it out! That hurts!"

Naruto jumped to his feet. "That's it! Drop him now or I take you apart! You got that, fool?"

Sakura came up behind Naruto and put him in a headlock. "You're the fool! Making threats isn't going to help, Naruto!"

"And that is?" Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Kankuro observed them for a second longer. "You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts or scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth," he lifted Konohamaru an inch higher, "I just wanna break him in half."

Naruto and Sakura seemed shocked with a bit of fear. Konohamaru's friends were crying.

The Sand girl sighed. "Fine. I'm not involved in any of this, okay?"

"First," Kankuro said, "I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one!"

Kankuro lifted his fist, ready to throw a punch at Konohamaru. Naruto went to charge once again.

Sasukr threw one of the rocks, and at lightning speed I jumped and caught Konohamaru before he hit the ground. I was standing on the opposite fence with perfect balance, Konohamaru in my arms.

Konohamaru looked up at me and smiled excitedly. "Tsuki-nee-chan!"

Sasuke was sitting casually in the tree on the other side, throwing another rock up and down in his hand.

My head was turned a bit. I glared at Kankuro with narrowed eyes for a second time that day.

Kankuro was seething towards Sasuke.

"You're a long way from home," Sasuke said. "And you're way out of your league."

"SASUKE!3" Sakura shouted in glee.

I sighed inwardly. I leaned down and set Konohamaru on the ground. I crouched on the fence and pushed off, performing a backflip to the opposite fence. I stood on top while Sasuke remained in the tree behind me.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mute elf," Kankuro snickered. "Your boyfriend isn't here to help you this time."

"If it comes to her needing help to kick your ass, I'll be the one helping her," Sasuke scoffed. He crushed the rock in his hand to dust and let it drop bit by bit. "Get lost."

The others were having their own silly conversations on the side. Sasuke and I were focused on the Sand nin.

"Hey, punk and punkette, get down here." Sasuke and I simply glared at Kankuro. "You two are the kind of pesky little snots I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

He untied whatever weapon he had hanging on his back and set it on the ground.

"What, are you gonna use the Crow for this?" the blonde girl asked in disbelief.

Kankuro didn't answer. I crouched on the fence, ready to leap into a fight if needed.

"Kankuro, back off."

I started and looked to my right. A young boy with red hair was standing on a tree branch upside down opposite Sasuke. Sasuke seemed just as surprised.

"You're an embarassment to our village," the red-haired boy said.

'He's from the Sand as well.'

"Uh, hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted uneasily.

Gaara glanced at me Sasuke and I. I took a close look into his eyes.

'His eyes are colder than anyone else's I've seen before. And the way Kankuro reacted to seeing this boy...There's something about this boy to fear.'

Now the question is, how do I pass this knowledge on to my teammates when I still can't speak fluently?

**I hope it isn't a boring chapter. So Tsuki talked! Even if it was a little word or two. But she's getting there. :) Tune in next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

~Tsuki's POV

Kankuro was looking at the boy, Gaara, in fear. The look in Kankuro's eyes told me that Gaara was more dangerous than let on.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked. There was no emotion in his voice, on his face, or in his eyes.

"I-I-I know. I mean, they challenged us," Kankuro stammered. "They started the whole thing really. See, here's what happened..."

"Shut up." Kankuro looked even more scared at Gaara's harsh command. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh, right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line."

Gaara turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Sasuke didn't reply. He stood as Gaara turned into sand and reappeared on the ground next to his team.

"Let's go," he ordered. "We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright, sure, I get it," Kankuro said hurriedly.

I hopped off the fence and watched as the Sand nin started to walk away.

Sakura started to run up, but I caught her shoulder in time. "Hold on," she called. "Hey!"

The Sand shinobi stopped but didn't turn.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand," Sakura said. "Of course the Land of Fire and Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission."

I'll admit, Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said Sakura tried to play smart and act tough. I felt bad for her a bit.

"So state your purpose," she continued, "and it better be good."

They turned to face us. "Really?" the blonde girl said. "Have you guys all been living under a rock, or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?"

I blocked out the conversation as the girl explained how she and her team were here for the Chuunin Exams. I looked into Gaara's eyes. Pain, hatred...and death. Now that I know for sure that they're participating in the Chuunin Exams, I have to warn my team of them. I'll have no choice but to speak again.

Gaara and Sasuke gave each other their names. The Sand nin took off. I came back to reality in time to hear Konohamaru call Naruto lame.

"Gah! You're not gonna show me up, Sasuke!"

"Hn, back off, loser."

I sensed more presences nearby. I glanced around while the others goofed off.

I found three shinobi hiding in a nearby tree. Sound ninja. I took in a breath as I recognized them.

'He can't be here!' I thought fearfully.

I looked at Sasuke and gave a small wave to him and the others. Then I ran off as fast as I could.

I arrived at the Hyuga estate just before sunset. I was trying to forget about the Sound nin for now, so I was looking for something to clear my head. Hiashi was busy training Hinabi. Hinata was training by herself in the courtyard out back. Neji didn't seem to be home yet.

I decided to go out back to see Hinata's progress. She was panting and sweating. Poor girl trains hard, but she's so afraid of other peoples' opinions about her. I hear her father isn't even willing to call her an heir to the Hyuga Clan, that it's going straight to Hinabi.

Hinata noticed me after a few moments and smiled softly.

"Oh, h-hello, T-Tsuki-chan," she stuttered.

Okay, let's try this.

"...H-Hello...Hina...Hinata...chan," I breathed out.

She looked at me in surprise. "T-Tsuki-chan. Y-You're speaking again!"

I waved my hand as if to say "A little bit."

"That's g-great." She smiled hopefully. "D-Did you w-want t-to train a b-bit before it g-gets d-dark?"

I nodded.

We practiced our Taijutsu for a while. If she slipped a bit, I'd help her and show her how to attack so it cause more damage to an opponent. All Hinata needed was motivation and some help, and she's a quick learner. A shame her father isn't as enthustiastic.

"Tsuki."

Hinata and I stopped and turned. Neji was in the doorway. It was then we noticed that it was already dark. We had probably been training for at least an hour or so.

"Time to come inside, Tsuki. Guy wants us up early tomorrow for training."

Neji paid no regard to Hinata and went back inside. I put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

~Neji's POV

I had told Guy about Tsuki speaking earlier today.

"Good work, Neji," he said. "Seems that she's coming through little by little."

"What should I do from here on out?" I asked him.

"Keep trying to get her to talk. That way she'll feel more comfortable."

"About the engagement, you mean."

"That and around other people. Just let me or the Hokage know if she says anything about her abductor."

"Very well."

I started to walk off, but Guy called me back.

"I want the team up and early tomorrow. We have a lot of training to do."

I nodded and left.

When I got back to the estate, I found Tsuki training with Hinata in the courtyard. I called Tsuki in and went to my room.

A bit later, a knock was on my door. I got up and walked toward the door, opening it to find Hinata.

"What is it?" I asked.

She fiddled with her fingers like she always does. "Um...W-Well, earlier, T-Tsuki-chan s-started talking. I-I just t-thought I should let y-you know."

I sighed. "It's good that you came to tell me this. Let me know if she does speak again."

Hinata nodded and walked down the hall.

I looked across the hall to see Tsuki's door closed, the crack underneath showing that Tsuki's light was off and she was probably asleep.

I closed my door and went to bed as well.

~Tsuki's POV

Our team was at our usual training spot early next morning. Lee was punching and kicking a tree as practice. Tenten was throwing shuriken and kunai at multiple targets, her aim always perfect. Neji and I were having a small sparring session, exercising our Taijutsu.

The only one missing was Guy-Sensei, which was strange because he's usually the first one here. It didn't take him long to appear out of a cloud of smoke, though. He held up four forms in his hand. We all stopped training and went up to him.

"These are your application forms for the Chuunin Exams," he explained. "Each one of you are more than worthy to be participating in the exams. I recommended all four of you, and now the choice is for you to decide. Whether you take the exam or not."

"We will not let you down, Guy-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "We all have trained too hard to let the opportunity slip past us!"

"Lee's right," Tenten agreed. "We've been waiting a whole year to take these exams. There's no way we're gonna back down now."

"That's the spirit!" Guy-Sensei beamed. "That's the kind of youth that I'm looking for!"

Lee agreed with Guy-Sensei like he usually does. Tenten and I had sweat drops, and Neji had a look of annoyance.

Guy-Sensei handed us our application forms and had us begin training immediately.

We all trained until nightfall. We decided to hang back and go to our secret training spot in the forest. This spot was covered with targets and dummies all over the place. Most of the targets had kunai and shuriken lodged into them. Some of the dummies were worn out and decided to relax a bit. I hopped up and sat on the branch of one tree. Neji sat down at the base of the same tree. Lee was leaning on his elbow against the same tree. And Tenten was throwing her weapons at some targets for the hell of it.

"Rumor's going about that Tsuki is trying to speak again," Lee said, looking up at me.

"H-Hai..." I said.

Lee and Tenten smiled.

"That's great. Just keep trying, Tsuki," Tenten said.

Tenten threw three kunai at the target above Neji's head. Lee placed his hand next to it.

"Did you hear?" he asked. "We're going to have rookies at the exams. First year Genin. That has not happened in five years."

Tenten was flipping a kunai in her hand lazily. "No way," she huffed. "I bet it's just some Jounin trying to boost their egos."

"No, there is more to the story than that. Three of them are from Kakashi's squad."

'Sasuke's team.' I smirked. 'So they're going for it after all.' I remembered Lee telling me how Guy-Sensei and Kakashi always battled it out. They were rivals of the same village.

"Huh," Neji mused, "interesting."

"But not very," Tenten sighed, throwing her kunai at the target.

"Either way, it's too bad for them," Neji chuckled in agreement.

"I say we don't show our skills for as long as possible during the exams," Lee suggested. "That way, we'll be able to surprise our oppoenent's later."

"Agreed," Neji said. He stood up from his spot and started walking away. "Let's head home, Tsuki."

I jumped down from the branch and waved at Lee and Tenten while following Neji.

We got back to the estate and headed for our rooms.

"Tsuki, do you mind coming in for a moment?" Neji asked.

I turned away from my door and followed him into his room. He closed the door and went to look out his window. There was a photo on the wall next to the window. Neji's father, Hizashi.

"There's something you should know, Tsuki," Neji said seriously. "Our fathers had a final wish for us."

He turned to me, and I stared at him curiously.

"You and I...are engaged."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

**So Neji dropped the bomb on Tsuki. What will her reaction be? Find out next week! Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

~Tsuki's PO

We were engaged?

I couldn't hide the surprise and pure shock that clearly shown upon my face.

'Why didn't To-san tell me?' I thought in a bit of panic. 'I already knew about Taiyou, but...'

I tried to make sense of it all. But my thoughts were interrupted when Neji handed me a scroll.

I looked up at him curiously.

"It's written for you, from your father," he clarified.

I took the scroll hesitantly and opened it.

_'My dear Tsuki_

_I've agreed with Hiashi and Hizashi of the Hyuga Clan that you were to wed the eldest son. Considering the fact that Hiashi, the head of the clan, only had two daughters, Hizashi's son came next in line._

_This is to unite our clans. But also, I wanted to be sure that you'd live a safe and happy life. Young Neji is a strong boy indeed, and I know you'll be safe with him._

_I plan for you to recieve this message when you're of age. Please understand that I've thought this decision through for many hours and decided that it was for the best._

_Your sister Taiyou's engagement was with great thought as well. I hope the both of you will understand my worries for you. Our clan will be threatened time and time again. I want to ensure your safety._

_Your mother would be proud of you both, I'm sure. She still loves you, just like I do._

_Your father, Ishi'_

The letter almost brought tears to my eyes as I closed the scroll.

"It was written recently after the engagement was agreed," Neji said. "Or so Lord Hokage said."

Now was the time for me to say something.

"...Then so be it," I said softly.

Neji stared at me. I kept my gaze on the scroll in my hand, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"...Are you upset with the arrangements?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head lightly.

"I...I understand where my father was coming from. I'm sure that whatever happens, we'll be good for each other, Neji."

That was the first time I said his name out loud. And it felt great to speak so fluently now. And the boy before me noticed.

"You're speaking in complete sentences now."

I shrugged innocently. "I suppose the shock of the arrangements and the knowledge of my father's thoughts encouraged me."

"Well, in the meantime, we should get some rest. The Chuunin Exams are only days away."

I nodded, clutching the scroll to my chest. I turned for the door and opened it. Before closing it, I looked back a little. Neji was looking out the window again.

"Goodnight, Neji," I said.

He looked back at me. Hesitating for only a moment, he said, "Goodnight...Tsuki."

The day of the Chuunin Exams arrived quickly. We all agreed to meet up at our training and Tenten were so happy that I was speaking so well now, that Tenten insisted on taking me out to celebrate a bit. We had a night off, so we used that time to talk and get to know each other better.

Hinata and I kept training whenever we got the chance as well. We also got to know each other pretty well. Tenten and Hinata became my new best friends.

Guy-Sensei had met us at our spot and gave us words of encouragement and warning. We could pass the exams if we try our hardest, and the exams were no walk in the park. We were in for some rough times.

Along with many other Genin teams, we arrived at the village's Ninja Academy. But there were two Chuunin blocking everyone's way.

"We only climbed one flight of stairs," I whispered to my team. "Should we just continue going up and ignore the others?"

Lee answered back in a hushed tone. "That would only give away the fact that it's Genjutsu."

"Just go along with it as if we have no idea," Neji added in a whisper. "We don't want anyone to know that we can easily tell it's Genjutsu."

Tenten and I nodded. Our team somehow managed to get to the front of the group of shinobi.

Tenten and Lee started asking the Chuunin to let us through, but they were stubborn. Unfortunately, so was Lee.

One of them punched him in the face. Lee was knocked onto the floor, and Tenten knelt down to check if he was hurt badly. Lee brushed his fist over his cheek, brushing off the pain as well.

"You're taking the Chuunin Exams, but you can't even get past us?" one of them asked second one spoke up. "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?"

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya."

Tenten looked up at them pleadingly. "Please let us through. We're supposed to go in there."

She stood up and tried to walk past them. But she was punched in the face as well. She stumbled back, and I caught her before she fell on her butt like Lee did.

Muttering about hitting a girl being harsh were going around.

'Do they really believe girls are that weak?' I thought.

"Did you say harsh?" the Chuunin asked. "Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison. The exams are gonna make this look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life. And some of you may go crazy. For Chuunin, it's always life and death."

"You think it's a joke? Chuunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here anyway."

"We're just thinning out the herd, so go home and play with your dolls."

I stood straight and put a hand on my hip. "I guess we'll take our chances then," I huffed.

"Glad to see you're talking again, Tsuki." I turned and saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. He turned to the Chuunin. "Real nice speech. Now both of you step aside and let me through."

Sasuke stepped up. "And while you're at it, reverse the Genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

More muttering went around. "What does he mean? We're on the third floor." "I know."

'Are they really this clueless?' I thought with a light sigh. 'They won't last after the first exam.'

"Well, well." The Chuunin mused.

"So, you noticed the Genjutsu, huh?"

"Go ahead, tell them, Sakura," Sasuke encouraged. "I'm sure you saw before anyone else did."

"Huh?" She was clueless.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analitical skills on our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away."

"I must have?...Well sure!...Of course! Sure, I spotted it right away," she said. "This is only the second floor."

"Right!" Naruto agreed with a nod.

The _301_ sign at the top of the door changed to _201_.

One of the Chuunin smirked. "Well aren't we the smart ones? So you noticed an illusion." A glint in his eyes told me he wasn't going away just yet. "Now let's see you deal with this!"

Mid-sentence, he flipped and went to kick Sasuke. Sasuke retaliated just as fast and went to counter-kick. But neither of them was as fast as Lee.

In a blink of an eye, Lee was holding both shinobi's ankles, preventing them from finishing their attack on another.

'So much for hiding our abilities.'

Sasuke and the Chuunin backed down and Lee relaxed. Everyone was staring at Lee in surprise.

Neji, Tenten and I walked up to Lee.

"Hey," snapped Neji, "what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but..." Lee was lost for words. He turned his attention to Sakura.

Tenten shook her head. "Nevermind, it's over. Forget it."

Neji glared at Lee for another moment.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Neji."

He glanced at me and nodded.

The three of us watched as Lee advanced on Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?"

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"This is not going to end well," I muttered to Tenten. She nodded in agreement.

Lee held a thumbs-up and his big grin like Guy-Sensei. "Please be my girlfriend. I promise to protect you with my life."

"...Definitely...not."

Lee was shot down. "W-w-why?"

"Because you're a weirdo."

Lee was sunk, and he sulked. Naruto laughed at this.

Neji walked up, Tenten and I following.

"Hey you, over here," he called to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"What's that?" Neji was getting agitated now.

Tenten giggled in the background. I patted Neji on the chest and held his shoulder, hoping he doesn't attack Sasuke anytime soon.

"Again, just let it go, Neji," I said softly. "We have to check in soon."

Sasuke turned away. "Good luck in the exams, Tsuki," he said.

He walked away to his team. Naruto and Lee were sulking and leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, let's go," Sakura team walked off and out of sight. Tenten went to comfort Lee. I took my hand off Neji's shoulder and sighed lightly.

"You know him?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a little." I looked at him. "That's the boy...who was engaged to my younger sister, Taiyou."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

~Tsuki's POV

"Your sister?"

I nodded, looking at Sasuke as he and his team walked away. I saw Neji look their way as well. Tenten and Lee were watching them too.

Tenten smirked. "He's pretty bold," she said to Neji. "You gonna challenge him?"

Neji just closed his eyes and huffed. He looked up and started walking in the direction the others went. Tenten and I followed.

Tenten turned to face Lee. Neji and I stopped too, and I looked back at my teammates.

"Lee, what are you waiting for?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"We're supposed to check in," I added.

"I will catch up with you in a minute," he said, turning a bit. "You do not need to wait for me. I just want to check something."

With that, he began walking in the opposite direction. Tenten turned back to us in confusion.

"What's that about?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Neji sighed.

He walked off. Tenten and I walked side by side.

"You ever get the feeling that Lee is bound to do something stupid?" she asked me.

"Like everyday?"

"I mean majorly stupid. Like now." She laughed.

"Sometimes, but he'll just pay for it later. Karma will just come back around and bite him in the ass," I smiled.

"Wow, Tsuki, never thought you'd be one to say something like that."

"I always was a rebel when I was little."

The three of us got to the classroom and turned in our applications. We found us an unoccupied table and sat down, waiting for Lee to come back.

Tenten scoffed. "What's taking him so long?"

"Should we go look for him?" I suggested.

"He'll be fine," Neji said. "He probably went after the Uchiha kid."

Tenten stood up. "That's it. I'll go look for him. Save our seats."

And then she was out the door.

It was quiet for two minutes when Neji spoke up.

"Your sister. Taiyou." I looked at him. "What happened to her?"

I turned back to my folded hands that rested on the table, trying to think back to the night my clan was invaded.

"…The Senjo Clan has a very special Kekkei Genkai," I began. "Each member of the clan would have a close connection with a certain element or spiritual object of nature. My affinity is the moon. Taiyou's was the sun…"

_The Senjo Festival was ending as the sun began to set. Taiyou Senjo, the youngest daughter of Ishi Senjo, head of the Senjo Clan, was finishing her Sunset Dance. She waved her bladed fans in a rhythmic motion, careful to avoid any contact with anyone._

_She stopped in perfect timing with the music and as the sun completely disappeared. The Clan applauded as Taiyou took a small bow, folding her fans away and sheathing them, tucking them into her kimono sleeve._

_Ishi Senjo stood from his seat. The applause died down. "My youngest daughter has blessed us with the sacred Sunset Dance. Only performed by those of the Senjo who has been gifted with the affinity of the Sun. A rarity in itself."_

_Applause erupted once more. Every Senjo knew that Taiyou Senjo was only the second heiress of their clan that has ever been gifted with the affinity of the Sun._

_As was her older sister, Tsuki Senjo. Tsuki was only the second in the clan's history to receive the affinity of the moon._

_Ishi continued. "My eldest daughter, Tsuki, will now use her affinity of the moon to aid her in drawing our clan's right."_

_An eight-year-old Tsuki Senjo walked to where her sister was standing moments ago. She took out her bow and arrow and aimed for the sky. Her arrow lit up a pretty shade of blue that shone in the darkness of night. She released her arrow._

_She had connected a chakra thread to her arrow before letting it go. She moved her hand, her arrow clearly following her movements. A moment passed until her arrow finally fell to the ground, landing at her feet straight into the ground. In the sky, connecting seven bright stars, was a symbol._

_The seven stars shone brighter once the symbol was complete. With it, seven children among the clan began to glow lightly, a symbol on each of their foreheads._

_Tsuki Senjo, the moon. Taiyou Senjo, the sun. A young girl named Kaze Senjo, the wind. A boy named Hayashi Senjo, the forest. A boy named Konjou Senjo, the spirit. A girl named Tejina Senjo, the magic. And a little boy named Unabara Senjo, the sea._

_In the Senjo Clan, these seven children were the most important of all the clan's members. They were the most powerful in the clan. The most gifted. The most targeted. The Seven Children of Senjo._

_But they did not realize this. Not until that very night._

_The septagram in the stars faded. The children ceased to glow. But their marks on their foreheads remained, for on the night of the Senjo Festival, it was important for everyone to know who's hands their fate would be in in the future._

_The clan was finishing their night. Families bid goodbye to one another._

_Young Tsuki and Taiyou ran up to their father happily._

"_You both have done wonderfully well tonight, my daughters," he said, hugging them close, as if afraid to let them go._

_But the night's fun ended seconds later._

"_Unabara!"_

I paused in my story. Neji was listening intently throughout the whole thing. But I didn't know if I should go on. I didn't know who was listening to my story. The room was full of Genin from other villages.

"You don't have to continue, Tsuki," Neji spoke softly. He put a hand on top of mine reassuringly.

I glanced up at him for a moment and then looked back down. I placed my other hand on top of his.

_The youngest of the Seven Children, Unabara, was being held by a masked shinobi. The shinobi was wearing the headband of the Sound Village._

_Unabara's parents were on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood._

_Ishi pushed Tsuki and Taiyou behind him._

"_I shall give you one warning to put the child down," Ishi called._

_A slender man with long, straight black hair walked out from the shadows. He was laughing menacingly._

"_Orochimaru," Ishi growled threateningly._

"_I'm flattered that you remember me, Ishi Senjo," Orochimaru sneered. "But I'm afraid flattery won't be enough to survive."_

_Ishi called to the rest of the clan. "Protect the children at all costs!"_

_The Senjo shinobi started attacking. But more Sound nin appeared from the shadows. An ambush._

_Young Tsuki realized what was happening. She grabbed her bow and arrow from beside the wall behind her and stood in front of Taiyou. Taiyou followed her sister's lead and took out her fans._

_Konjou, the oldest of the Seven Children, ran up to stand beside the two sisters. He held his hanbo tightly in his hands._

_Nearby, Hayashi was protecting Unabara, who was saved from the Sound nin, using his tanto blades. Kaze was hugging her little brother Unabara close. Tejina was next to Hayashi, her sai swords at the ready._

_But it didn't matter. The children held their own. But the clan was falling one after another. The children, all too young to witness such cruelty, watched as their families and friends were slaughtered._

_They were the only ones left. Each were crying over their parents' bodies. The Sound ninja just laughed._

_Tsuki and Taiyou looked down at their dying father._

"_Always stay with each other," he told them. His voice was weak with strain. "As long as your necklaces…are alight, you both have each other."_

_With that, Ishi Senjo took his final breath. His eyes closed._

I stopped again. I felt like crying, remembering that night. But I didn't. I cried over that night enough. I was here to start anew, and to become stronger to protect those I care about from now on.

"After that," I continued, "the seven of us were taken away. We were all separated from each other. I still don't know what that man wanted with us. But I will never forget his face."

Neji was quiet, thinking.

"…If you were kept alive, then perhaps the others are still alive as well."

I grabbed my necklace. "I know Taiyou's alive. But the others…After all these years, I'm the only one who has been rescued. I just don't know anymore."

"Don't know what anymore?"

Tenten and Lee were walking toward us.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I looked at Lee. "Where were you?"

"He was picking a fight with that Sasuke kid," Tenten huffed. "I found him being scolded by Guy-Sensei."

"Making a mess of things already," Neji scoffed.

"The point is, we're here," I said. "The exams are going to begin soon anyway."

Just as I finished saying that, the classroom doors opened again. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stepped inside.

"Well it's about time," I said.

Then all nine of the rookies gathered. They were making quite a fuss over something, so it was catching a lot of attention from more of the scarier looking Genin in the room.

"Hey, you guys," someone called to the rookies. He had white hair pulled back and glasses.

'I know him,' I thought, observing him. 'But, from where?'

He walked up to them. "You might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a skeptical of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class fieldtrip."

"Well who asked you?" a blonde girl shouted at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

I inwardly gasped. 'What the hell is he doing here?'

I recognized him now.

'Relax, Tsuki,' I told myself. 'If Kabuto's here, then that means _he's_ here."

I took a breath and calmed myself, keeping my composure as to not alert him.

'And that means Taiyou's close.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

~Tsuki's POV

Kabuto had shown the rookies his info cards and explained how he was taking the Chuunin Exams for the 7th time. Sasuke had asked him if he had any info on certain candidates, two on his mind: Lee and that Gaara of the Sand. When mentioned that there was hardly any info on Gaara, and the fact that he as a Genin survived 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank unharmed, the rookies were restless and unnerved.

'I still have to warn the others about him,' I reminded myself.

Kabuto took his card with the map on it and revealed it again. He named each of the nations: Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound.

"From the looks of it," he said, "they all sent exceptionally skilled candidates this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently; no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

From the corner of my eye, I could see three Sound nin also listening to what the rookies and Kabuto were saying. They were the Sound nin who were watching us the day we met Gaara.

'I should watch them and warn my team about them as well. No one is safe with them here.'

Kabuto took his cards, blanked them, and placed them back on his pile. "Well, you get the point. The competition is going to be intense this year."

"So it would seem," a nervous Hinata spoke. "It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

The blonde girl standing next to Sakura shot a look at Hinata. "It's a fine time to start talking like that!" she nearly shouted.

"Do you…really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah," said Kabuto. "In the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

They ended their conversation and just stood there, thinking to themselves. I saw that Naruto was shaking, his head down.

"Do you think he's scared out of his mind?" Tenten asked me.

"I doubt it," I said.

Sakura stepped up to him. "Hey, don't worry, Naruto. We'll be fine."

That was when Naruto turned around and pointed at everyone else in the room. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of ya! Buh-lieve it!"

The blonde girl and Sakura started arguing with each other.

"Yeah! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto said, throwing his hands behind his head.

The other Genin in the room did nothing to respond. They just continued staring at the rookies.

"What a jerk," Tenten mused.

"Well he sure hasn't lost of his spunk," Neji commented.

"He has passion," Lee agreed.

"I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought, huh, Lee?"

"Uh, can you say that again a little louder?" a boy with a white pup asked sarcastically. "Didn't quite catch it."

"You moron." A boy with a lazy look on his face glared at Naruto. "Are you trying to get everybody in the place to hate our guts or what?"

Naruto just laughed. Then Sakura had him in a headlock.

Sakura looked at the Genin in the room, apologizing for Naruto and making excuses to why he said what he said. Then she continued yelling at Naruto, who stood there like he didn't care about it, which he probably didn't.

The three Sound nin disappeared from my corner view. Nearby, I saw the Sand nin. Kankuro was ready to prepare for a fight, but Gaara simply put his arm out to stop him.

The Sound ninja attacked Kabuto. One threw two kunai at him. Kabuto skidded back to avoid them. Another went to throw a punch at Kabuto, but he back up and the Sound ninja missed.

Seconds passed by until Kabuto's glasses broke, the lenses shattering and falling to the floor.

"Oh, I get it," Kabuto said calmly. "So it was that kind of attack." He took off his broken glasses.

Sasuke hurried forward. "Hang on, I saw it all. He dodged the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer than it looked," the lazy boy suggested. "Tch! Look at him acting like it's nothing. Real tough guy."

Then Kabuto peeled over and started gagging. The rookies were shocked and worried, asking him what was happening.

Everyone in the room was watching with curiosity. Lee and Tenten kept their eyes on what was happening. Even Neji looked confused.

'Sound waves,' I thought. 'At least my team will know to watch out for those guys now.'

Naruto and Sakura ran over to help Kabuto.

"Hey, Kabuto."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Kabuto looked up.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again.

"Not such a tough guy after all, I guess," the fluffy Sound nin sneered. "Maybe that's why he's on his 7th try."

"Write this on your little card, punk," the other Sound boy said. "The Genin from the Sound Village will be Chuunin when this is over. Guaranteed."

Naruto and Sakura glared at the Sound shinobi.

"Hey, Lee, what was going on with that attack?" Neji asked.

"There was more to it than just speed," our speed demon said. "Some kind of trick."

"Tsuki, do you have any idea?" Tenten asked me.

"Sound waves," I told them quietly. "From that thing on his arm. Some kind of jutsu he developed, maybe."

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke appeared up front. Followed by a voice.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerates! Listen up!" The smoke cleared to reveal a man in a long coat and several Chuunin behind him. "It's time to begin," the man said. "I am Ibiki Marino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy."

Just by the look and first impression of Ibiki, a lot of the Genin in the room were uneasy.

Ibiki pointed towards the back. "First…You candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off! Who told you you could fight? You wanna be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry. It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy…Sir."

Ibiki smirked and huffed. He looked around the classroom. "I'll say this once, so listen up! There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

No reply was given for a moment. Then one of the Sound ninja smirked.

"No fatal force?" he mocked. "That's no fun."

His comment was ignored.

"Now," Ibiki continued, "if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chuunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return, you'll each be given a number." He held up a light stack of small paper with numbers labeling them. "This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated."

One of the Chuunin held up a large stack of papers. Naruto started freaking out over the fact that there was a written portion of the exam.

Everyone was seated now. The Chuunin were seated around us. I was all the way in the back on the last row. I could see all three of my teammates, as well as many other familiar faces. The nine rookies, the Sound ninja, and the Sand shinobi.

Ibiki tapped the chalkboard with a piece of chalk. "Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around." He tapped the board twice more as he said this.

'How can we pay attention when you're tapping that board all the time?' I thought irritably.

"All right, rule number one is this…" He began writing something on the board. "The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what you're all used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members. Or in some cases four."

This got nearly every Genin to gasp or mutter in surprise. I glanced at my teammates. We had nothing to worry about. Even if we didn't know the answers to whatever questions were on this test, we already came up with ways to figure out how to get them.

"What? Wait a second!" Sakura shouted. "You're saying we all get scored as a team?"

"Silence!" Ibiki demanded. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen! Rule number three: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score."

"What?""Huh?"

If the room didn't have an uneasy feeling before, it was there now.

'Neji and I more than likely won't get spotted cheating at all. I just hope Tenten's plan to help Lee out will work though.'

"Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered as shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

A bolt of realization hit me. 'So that's their game! They want us to cheat like a true ninja. To not get caught at all.' I smirked. 'This will be easy for my team.'

"One more thing. If any candidate should get a zero a fail the test, the entire team fails."

Not too far in front of me, I saw Sasuke tense up.

"What he say?" Sakura shouted again.

'Looks like they'll kill Naruto if he doesn't pass this.' I sighed.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total."

Silence…

As soon as the clock hit the minute mark,

"Begin!"

And papers flipped.

I closed my eyes and focused. I listened carefully among the many candidates. A couple of them were racing pencils on paper.

'They all know the answers already,' I figured. 'I can't miss a single beat.'

I focused on the closest person to me and opened my eyes. I listened to the markings and beats his pencil made and copied them onto my own paper.

While copying the answers down, I let my eyes gaze over the other Genin. Some of them already figured out what Ibiki wanted us to do for real.

The rookie with the white pup, who was sitting on his head, was getting answers from the pup himself. Gaara of the Sand was doing something strange, but he's a strange kid. I found the lead Sound shinobi. Looks like he was doing the same thing I was, though my eyes are more sensitive and can hear from miles away if I wanted. It looked like he was listening to the sound waves of the guy behind him.

A fly was shooed away nearby, and it flew towards the rookie with the dark glasses. He must be from the Aburame Clan; after all, they breed insects. Turns out, it was that kids paper that Tenten was using to get Lee some answers. She moved her pencil around in her hand, the invisible thread connected to four mirrors on the ceiling. Lee adjusted his headband as soon as he saw the answers clearly.

'Bingo.'

I looked down at my paper. Number five already. And only twenty minutes had gone by. The Chuunin around the room were writing down names continuously. These Genin sure didn't know how to gather information.

One of the Chuunin stood up and threw a kunai. It pierced the test paper and desk in front of the Genin sitting behind Naruto. The Genin, startled, stood up and faced the Chuunin who threw the kunai.

"What the…What was that all about?" the Genin asked.

"Five strikes and you're out," the Chuunin said. "You just failed the test."

"What? It can't be!"

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately."

Two more Genin stood up from their seats, annoyed looks on their faces. The guy behind Naruto was frozen for a moment, other than shaking with disbelief and shock. Then he followed his team out the door.

"Candidate number 23, failed."

"Numbers 27 and 43, fail!"

One was dragged out of the room, yelling. A Sand nin slammed his hand on his paper and stood.

"No way!" he shouted. "Who says I cheated five times? Where's your proof? How can you keep track of all of us? You got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn't just-"

The guy was cut off when the Chuunin who called him out rushed him and pinned him to the wall by the neck.

"Sorry, pal. We were chosen for this duty because we don't make mistakes like that. You can't even blink without us seeing it. We're the best of the best and you my friend are history." The Chuunin let the guy down, who slumped to the floor. "Now get out. Take your teammates with you."

'I'll admit, that was a little scary,' I thought, trying my best to focus more on the wave patterns coming from the guy I'm cheating off of. He was sitting two rows and five seats away from me.

I was on question eight now. Second to last.

I looked up again. Neji was putting his Byakugan to use. By the way Sasuke was writing and looking up at the same time, looks like his Sharingan is working for him too. The rookie blonde girl seemed like she had something up her sleeve too.

The Chuunin in the room started calling out numbers continuously.

"Number 59, you fail."

"Numbers 33 and 9, fail."

"Number 41, fail!"

"Numbers 35 and 62, fail."

'Sucks for those guys,' I thought, glancing at my team. 'From what I can tell, none of the Chuunin have written down my number or my teammates'. We're in the clear so far.'

"Uh, excuse me." Kankuro raised his hand.

"What is it?" a nearby Chuunin asked.

"Gotta use the can, sorry."

The Chuunin, literally, bound Kankuro's hands. "We go with you to make sure you're not up to something."

"That's perfectly understandable," Kankuro almost laughed.

'He's already up to something.'

Question nine.

'Okay, last one until the tenth question. That's only five minutes away,' I thought, looking at the clock.

I listened closely and copied down the ninth answer.

'Three minute left. Let's see how the others are doing.'

I closed my eyes and focused on my teammates. Neji's pencil was silent, as well as Tenten's. Lee was still writing, but stopped a minute later.

I opened my eyes and smiled. 'They all got the answers too. We're all set for the final question.'

I gazed around the classroom one last time. A lot of teams have been kicked out. There were many of us left, but only a little over half of what we started out with.

Fifteen minutes exactly before the hour mark, Ibiki started speaking again.

"All right!" he called. "Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question." It was silent for a moment. "But…before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

The door opened. I glanced back and saw a confused Kankuro standing there, the Chuunin behind him.

"Ah, made it just in time," Ibiki commented. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." Kankuro seemed a little nervous. "Well, take your seat."

Hesitant, Kankuro slowly made his way back to his seat. Once he was seated, Ibiki continued.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you."

Silence. For a good five minutes.

"Very well, then. Rule number one: Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

The Sand girl from Gaara's team spoke up. "Whoa, so what's the catch? Let's say we decide we don't wanna do it, what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of the answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And the means, of course, both your teammates fail as well."

Muttering broke out in the classroom.

'If he messing with us or something?' I thought quizzically. 'His rules make it seem like the test is impossible to pass to begin with…Or maybe his rules are the test itself. Just like with the whole cheating thing.'

As I thought about this, Ibiki continued.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish."

'Then finish already,' I thought impatiently.

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you'll not only fail…you will be banned from taking the Chuunin Exam ever again!"

Dog boy jumped up and pointed at Ibiki. "Hey, that's bullcrap, man! That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that? There are lots of people here who have taken the test before!" His pup bark twice in support.

Ibiki started laughing. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now. Of course, if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now, if you're ready. The tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

No one did or said anything for a few moments. Then the guy sitting next to Naruto raise his hand.

"I'm out," he said. "That's it, I'm out. I just can't do it, I'm sorry."

"Number 50, fail! Number 130, number 110, that means you're out too."

The guy apologized to his teammates as they stood up. He didn't dare look at them. The three of them walked out.

Then a lot more started raising their hand. The classroom was growing emptier by the minute.

'I hope Tenten is feeling up to the question,' I thought glancing her way. 'There's no way Lee will raise his hand. He's always risky. And Neji is too proud and confident to give up now.' I glanced around. 'I wonder if Naruto will raise his hand.' I then noticed Hinata sitting next to him. 'Or even Hinata…'

I noticed Sakura, sitting a few seats behind Naruto, going to raise her hand. But she stopped when she saw Naruto's hand lifting. He just sat there, his arm in the air, not saying a word. Then…He slammed his hand onto the desk and shot up.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

The smallest and lightest gasp escaped my lips as my head lifted off my hand a bit. So that's his goal in life.

'…He does look like him.' I smiled as I thought about the photo Grandpa Sarutobi showed me in his personal office.

Naruto sat down and folded his arms stubbornly. Sakura didn't dare try to raise her hand after that speech. She and Sasuke seemed satisfied with Naruto's reaction.

"This decision is one that could change your life," Ibiki said. "If for any reason you would like to quit, now's your last chance."

"No way," Naruto replied. "I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja."

Nearly everyone in the classroom seemed to be motivated and encouraged by Naruto's words. Including Lee. No one was leaving the room now.

I counted. '79 Genin left, including me and my team. Competition is rough.'

Ibiki glanced at the Chuunin sitting on the left wall. They all nodded to him with smiles on their faces. Ibiki nodded back. Then he looked back at the rest of us.

"Well then, I admire your determination, if nothing else. But for those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you…that you've all passed the first exam!"

Everyone was in a state of confusion.

Sakura stood up. "Hold on! What just happened? What do you mean we've passed? Where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki laughed. "There never was one. Not a written one at least! Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second!" the Sand girl spoke up. "So the other nine questions were just a waste of time, is that what you're saying?"

"Oh no, not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence in the most advert circumstances."

"Oh well that clears up everything," she said sarcastically.

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was not only to test you as individuals, but as a team. And how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so that you know that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I figured it was something like. That's why I kept my cool."

'His ego's getter bigger with every lie,' I sighed inwardly.

Ibiki ignored him. "The first nine questions of the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion, that you'd have to cheat if you any chance of passing. The fact is, the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two Chuunin, who already knew the answers, and had them sit in with you." Two guys were smirked, one waved, who was the one I cheated from.

Naruto had another little freak-out moment, catching the attention of some irritable Genin behind him. They started muttering about him.

"Aw, come on!" he said. "I wasn't fooled for a second. You had to be a complete doofus not to see it. Isn't that right, Hinata?"

Hinata shrunk back a little bit, but had an amused smile on her face.

'So he's the one she told me she was crushing on.' I grinned. 'Hinata, you have your hands full with this one.'

"Those who were caught at it failed," Ibiki said, again ignoring Naruto's comment. He was fooling with his bandana. "Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily." He took off his bandana and everyone's face became one of shock. "Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather information will determine whether a mission's a failure or a success. There'll be times you'll have to risk your life to get it."

Thanks to my sensitive hearing, I heard Sasuke say, "Man, what a mess. Scars and puncture wounds. Burn marks…What he must've endured."

Naruto gulped just at the sight of Ibiki's scalp.

Ibiki was tying his bandana back on. "Of course you must consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bare this in mind. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okay," Sand girl droned, "but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing was about."

"You're not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that?"

"Sure, but explain it anyway," Sakura dared.

'She doesn't know.'

"As I've said before, the goal was to test you not as individuals, but as a part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices. Both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try and answer it, knowing if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being Chuunin. It was a no-win situation. But just the sort Chuunin have to face everyday. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission.

"To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you, that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now, would you have the option to pass on this insane mission, saying that you and your comrades want to live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger?…No! There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal. Achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chuunin Squad Leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor, would never be able to call themselves Chuunin. At least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chuunin Selection Exam completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

Naruto jumped up and started cheering in place.

'And I though Lee was hyperactive,' I though, laughing lightly.

The next second, something crashed through the window. A woman, who was wrapped in a brown sheet, came in. She threw kunai to the ceiling, hanging the sheet up. Ibiki was blocked from view.

"Is this…part of the test?" Naruto asked.

"Heads up, boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go! Follow me!"

No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone just stared at Anko like she was insane.

Ibiki stepped into a view. "You're early. Again."

Anko had a look of embarrassment. She looked around the room. "How many are there? Ibiki, you let these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki shot back.

"Hmm. They sure don't look it. Trust me, when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

"Huh? More than half, really?" Sakura looked worried.

"This is gonna be fun," Anko mused. "Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far! But things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."

Neji and I were walking home after saying goodbye to Lee and Tenten.

"Do you really think tomorrow's test will be that difficult?" I asked him.

"We'll see what we're up against tomorrow morning before coming up with any accusations," he said. "Then we'll come up with a plan to pass."

I nodded.

I was standing with my team in front a large gated area. The trees were huge, and I could hear all sorts of things fluttering and crawling in there.

"This is not a fun place, I can tell," I muttered.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam," Anko explained. "It's a 44th Battle Training Zone. But we call it…The Forest of Death."

"Yeah, definitely not a fun place," Tenten agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

~Tsuki's POV

Each person was standing with their own team, staring at the gated forest. I fiddled with the bracelet on my right wrist. I had an uneasy feeling about this place, and I don't think it's the creatures who already live in there.

"This whole place just completely creeps me out," Sakura said.

Anko smirked. "It should. They call it the Forest of Death," she said in an obvious tone. "And soon enough, you're gonna find out why."

Naruto snorted. He made a girlish pose and pitched his voice higher, mocking Anko. "'They call it the Forest of Death, and soon enough you're gonna find out why.' Do your worst! You're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything!"

Anko just smiled. "So…Looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy." She swiftly released a kunai from her sleeve and threw it. It just barely grazed Naruto's cheek, jutting into the ground behind a Grass nin.

Anko flashed to stand behind Naruto. "You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid, are you?" Naruto's cheek was bleeding, and he stood motionless, speechless. "Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."

The Grass nin moved behind Anko, Anko's disposed kunai held in her…tongue? Anko sensed a person behind her. She released another kunai from her sleeve and moved around quickly, only to see it was the Grass shinobi.

"I was…just returning your knife," she said.

"Why thank you, Grass ninja," Anko replied.

I could see the tension between Anko and the Grass shinobi. Anko seemed suspicious of her, just like I was. I only knew of one ninja who could do that with their tongue…

"You know," Anko began, "I really only recommend you stand this close behind me…if you wish to reach a premature end." She took her kunai.

The Grass nin pulled her tongue back into her mouth. "My pardon. With the side of blood on your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm." She started to retreat back to her team.

"Likewise," Anko returned.

My eyes moved with the Grass nin, watching her walk back to her team. I was startled when her eyes met mine in a corner gaze, but I didn't show my surprise. The look in this ninja's eye told me she wasn't good news.

We lost each other's stares when her back was on me. I only turned my attention back to my front side when Tenten shook my arm. I looked at her questioning gaze and shrugged.

"It's nothing," I assured her.

She was skeptical, but let it go.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick-tempered," Anko said amusingly. "Must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun."

Naruto, holding his bleeding cheek, glared up at Anko grudgingly.

Anko started walking back towards the fence. "Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She turned and reached into her coat, pulling out a stack of documents. "Just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test. And I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise, it would be my responsibility." She laughed. "Now, I will explain what you'll be doing in this test. Here, pass these out." Naruto took the stack, took a paper, and passed the stack to the next person. "The first thing you'll need to know is that this test will test everyone of your survival skills." Anko pulled out a scroll and revealed it to be a diagram of the forest. "First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The 44th Battle Training Zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers, and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of…anything goes battle. To get your hand son these scrolls…" She pulled out two scrolls, one white, one black.

"Both of them?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. Altogether, 26 teams will be taking part in this test. So half of those teams will be going after the Heaven scroll. And the other half will be trying to get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for."

Sasuke spoke up. "Okay, so how do we pass the test?"

"Your entire squad must bring both a Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower."

"That means, at the very best, half of us will fail," Sakura voiced. "More if not every team is able to get both the scrolls."

"No one ever said it would be easy," Anko mused. "Oh, and one more thing. The test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"Five days out there?" the blonde girl exclaimed.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" her teammate cried.

"Just look around," Anko answered. "The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah, but…" Kabuto stated. "That's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Aw man!"

"Quiet down!" the blonde girl scolded her teammate. "This is why they call it survival you know."

"That means with these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass the test," Neji said.

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter," Lee agreed. "So we will have less time to sleep, and less time to recover. It is a challenge indeed!" He flashed his teeth.

"You would be the one, Lee," I droned under my breath in amusement.

"Completely surrounded by enemies," Sasuke huffed. "There won't be time to rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right," Anko said. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

The lazy boy on the blonde girl's team raised his hand. "So, um, let's say mid-exam. Can we quit?"

"Of course not! In a middle of a battle, you can't say 'Sorry, I quit.'…Well, I guess you could, but it's probably gonna get ya killed."

The boy muttered something under his breath, but I didn't care to hear it. My sharp hearing was at a norm for now. I was saving my concentration and energy for later.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple: If all three members, or four, of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two: If a team loses a member, or if a member is incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you, may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

Anko laughed a bit. "Let me just put it to you this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. There are times when ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent forms and take them over there in exchange for your scrolls." She pointed to a booth nearby with three Chuunin waiting. "After that, each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside."

Anko sighed. "Oh, and I have one more word of advice…Just don't die!"

If Anko's explanation of the exam didn't catch peoples' attention, her final words surely did. Everyone was on edge. You could feel the tension radiating off of everyone's body.

Me, Neji, Lee, and Tenten were huddled away from the other candidates.

"Lee, are you going to even read over your consent form?" Tenten asked him.

"I already know that there are challenges up ahead! That alone is enough for my consent!" he cheered.

I let the two of them argue and walked over to Neji. He had been standing alone against a nearby tree, reading his own form. He obviously finished reading it, because he now was looking at the forest.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. If we were to be married in a few years, we might as well try to get to know each other better.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want to face this forest?"

His questioned startled me. I didn't answer right away. I looked around at the many groups of Genin. I observed the Sound nin first, then Kabuto, and then finally the Grass nin who returned Anko's kunai. I kept my gaze on her the longest.

"Yes," I told him. "Something's telling me that Taiyou is here. Somewhere near if not in the village itself. And I think I may find out where in that forest." I looked at the forest now. I didn't need sensitive hearing to hear the many creatures and dangers in there. I already knew I was going up against something extremely dangerous.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him, looking back at him. "Did you ask Lee or Tenten?"

Again, he stayed silent. But then he sighed. "Lord Hokage has made it clear that as long as we're engaged, it is my duty to be sure you're safe."

I knew there was a light blush, hardly noticeable, on my face. But I smiled at him. "You don't need to worry about me. If I can beat Lee in a fight, how dangerous can this forest really be?"

Though I only said that reassure him. I was afraid that I was the only one who suspected more danger was only minutes away from entering the forest with us.

When they had called for the consent forms, the Chuunin had draped a curtain in front of the booth.

"So the other teams won't know what team has which scroll and who's carrying it," Neji concluded.

"Another challenge for us to partake in," Lee said enthusiastically.

"More like another dilemma," Tenten and I said together.

We turned in our forms and received an Earth scroll.

"Looks like we'll be searching for a Heaven scroll, then," Neji said, pocketing the scroll.

Once all the teams got a scroll, it was nearly 2 o'clock.

"Listen up!" Anko shouted. "All the teams have received their scrolls, so everybody, go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open, the test is on!"

Our team made our way to our gate. Gate 41. We were ready. You could literally see the fire in Lee's eyes.

Thirty minutes passed. The Chuunin at our gate unlocked it.

"Alright, heads up, you maggots!" Anko voiced. "The second part of the test has begun!"

The gate opened, and we were off in a blink of an eye.

The four of us jumped from tree to tree, branch to branch. Lee was ahead of the rest of us, and he seemed to be gaining more speed.

"Take it easy, Lee," Neji called to him. "The test has only just begun."

"That may be," Lee said. "But still…Whoever our enemies are, I want to find them before they find us."

"You hot-blooded fool," Neji laughed.

Tenten smiled in amusement while I laughed a little.

We kept going for a few minutes. I kept my senses on high. I was hearing things from all directions.

I suddenly hear screaming. Three distinct voices.

"Five minutes into the forest, and already one team has been attacked," I informed the others.

"Can you tell from where?" Tenten asked.

"Not close enough to where we're in any danger. On the other side of the tower, actually."

"Then that means we are falling behind already," Lee said. "We must be quicker if we are to obtain a Heaven scroll."

"Keep it down, Lee," Neji warned.

"We don't want to let our enemies know what scroll we have," I added.

"Right," Lee nodded.

It's been hours since the exam started. We have yet to come into contact with anyone, let alone somebody with a Heaven scroll.

We decided to take a short rest at the base of a large tree. Just a drink of water or so, to keep us going. It wasn't long before Neji spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough resting up, I think," he said. He was swinging a kunai between his two fingers. "The other teams will be calling it a day soon. And that means it's time to strike. You know the plan. We split up, and fan out. Whatever happens, whether we make contact with another team or not, we meet back here in this spot." Neji tossed the kunai to the ground, and it wedged into the dirt. "Got it?"

"No sweat," Tenten mused.

"Roger," Lee saluted.

"Tsuki, you'll be with me," Neji said. I nodded.

Tenten and Lee didn't argue. They figured that Neji and I had a connection ever since he was called to the Hokage's office the day I joined them. We still hadn't told them about our engagement. It seemed that the only people who knew about it was Lord Hokage, Guy-Sensei, and Lord Hiashi.

"Alright," Neji said. "Let's move!"

Not a second later, we all split up. I followed Neji easily. We slowed down after putting only a few miles between us and the rendezvous point.

"Keep your guard up," Neji warned. "Listen for even the slightest movement."

I nodded and raised my hearing senses. I could hear everything near me. Even the footsteps of the smallest ant.

We kept walking, soon coming into a tiny clearing. I stopped. I picked up breathing from behind a nearby bush. Neji stopped as well, seeming to have sensed them at the same time.

"Alright, stop hiding and come out," he called.

My ears picked up panicked whispering.

"How could he have seen us? We hid so fast!"

"What a drag. Now that they've found us out, this is gonna be such a pain."

"It's no big deal. Our hide-and-hangout strategy didn't work. So, we'll just use strategy number two."

"Whaaat? Are you serious, Ino?"

"You got a problem with that? Trust me, this plan can't fail."

"Well, what have we got to lose?"

"Rookies," I murmured to Neji.

We turned to them as they ran out from behind the bush.

The blonde girl, Ino, laughed dreamily. "Wow! Imagine running into last year's number one rookie Neji Hyuga out here! And Tsuki Senjo too? What a dream come true!"

"Can I have your autograph?" asked the lazy one.

I just looked at them like they were stupid. I've seen a lot of a strange ninja, but this is just weird.

"Ugh. It's you guys," Neji scoffed.

"Yeah!" Ino reached up and undid her hair, letting it fall. "Hi there. I've been wanting to meet you for a really long time, Neji. So, hi."

"Get lost." Neji turned his back to them.

I laughed at their pathetic attempt to suck up to us. Especially the way Ino tried to flirt with Neji. I didn't know if he didn't like her or her flirting, but something about the way Ino looked when Neji shot her down made me sigh in annoyance.

"What?"

I started following Neji while glancing back at the rookies through the corner of my eye. She literally raised her fists and started punching the air in anger.

I stopped next to Neji when he paused in step.

"Did you just raise your fists to me?" he questioned.

"Does that mean you want to fight?" I added sarcastically. There was no way we'd actually fight them. Knowing Neji as long as I have, I knew he had too much pride. And I never feel right fighting someone I didn't need to fight.

Ino straightened up. "No. No way! 'Course not!"

Neji scoffed again, turning his head to face them. "Go away. Even if we were to steal a scroll from you cowardly wimps, everybody would just laugh at us for it."

"Sounds good to me!" Ino exclaimed, running behind the bush with her teammates.

"Hn. They scurry off like cockroaches," Neji commented.

"Better that they did, isn't it?" I said as we continued walking.

Neji smirked. "I suppose you're right. It'd only take one of us to defeat them in a matter of minutes."

"Don't get so full of yourself now, Neji. There are a lot of other strong ninja taking the exam with us." I smiled, but inwardly, I was frowning. 'And I know what they're capable of.'

Tenten sighed out of irritation. "He's late. And he's never late. Lee is…Well, fanatical about being on time. Maybe he ran into the enemy." She paused for a moment, then let out a light gasp. "You think…?"

Neji chuckled. "No, I'm sure that he's alright. But still, we'd better go find him."

"Right," Tenten nodded.

Just before we took off, the others stopped when they heard me gasp. The both looked at me, but my attention was drawn to my necklace.

The sun-shaped necklace around my neck was glowing a bright orange and yellow. It's glow was so intense that it gave me a feeling of anxiety.

'Taiyou!'

I listened to the feeling the necklace was giving me, and I took off in the direction it told me. The way Lee went when we split up.

~3rd POV

Tsuki took off quickly, following her necklace.

"Where is she going?" Tenten asked. "And why was her necklace glowing like that."

Neji thought about the story Tsuki told him right before the 1st exam started. "I think I may know what's going on. Come on, we have to follow her."

And they both raced after Tsuki as fast as they could. But with a heads up, and with a wild speed that suddenly came to her, she was probably as fast as Rock Lee and already miles ahead of them.

~Tsuki's POV

I stopped on a high tree branch overlooking a clearing. I panted from running so fast as I watched the scene before me.

It was the Sound ninja. Sakura was sitting in front of a hollow tree hanging over Sasuke and Naruto, both unconscious. Lee was fighting, alone. And a familiar blonde girl was standing next to Sakura protectively.

"Taiyou," I breathed quietly.

I racked my brain for the Sound nins' names…Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Three of Orochimaru's followers. What did they want with Sakura and her teammates?

Dosu attacked Sakura, but Lee ran hurriedly in front of her and took the blow. Lee fell to his knees, then on his side on the ground.

Dosu raised his arm. "Alright, little man. Time to end it."Sakura took out three kunai and three shuriken. "That's what you think!" She threw the kunai at Dosu, but he blocked them with his sound armor.

"I'd almost forgotten you."

Sakura threw her shuriken. "Catch these!"

Zaku stepped in a blew them away with a wall of air. Sakura was thrown off balance for a second, long enough for Kin to make her move and grab Sakura by the hair.

"Sakura!" Taiyou raced toward her.

Dosu ran and grabbed Taiyou by the arm and threw her against a tree. She slid down the trunk and crouched on all fours, trying to regain her loss of air.

Kin made a comment about making Sakura and Taiyou watch while Zaku finished off Sasuke.

'Orochimaru wants Sasuke? But why?'

I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I've seen enough. I reached for an arrow from my quiver. I tagged a paper bomb to it, then grabbed my bow and shot the arrow into the air above the clearing. I quickly jumped on the branch and silently landed on my feet on the ground.

The paper bomb exploded. Like I had hoped, it distracted everybody, because they all looked up.

I ran into the clearing at full speed, throwing a punch at Zaku. I sent him flying, and he landed with a thud on his back. I then spun and kicked Dosu away, sending him in the opposite direction. Kin didn't move, nor did she release Sakura. She just glared at me.

I knelt down beside Lee.

"You idiot. You had the rest of us worried," I muttered, checking him for any fatal injuries.

"Tsuki…What are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

I glanced up at Taiyou, who was staring at me in surprise.

"Well, well, well." I whirled around to see Dosu getting to his feet. "If it isn't dear Tsuki Senjo. I thought you didn't talk anymore."

"I had nothing to say to you or the rest of your psychotic village," I seethed.

"Forget her!" Zaku shouted, coming into view once more. "First I'm going to finish off Sasuke, then I'm going to kill the rest of ya."

Sakura pulled out a kunai and clutched it in both of her hands.

"Oh, come on," Kin sniggered. "You really think that'll work on me?"

"It's not meant for you," Sakura shot back.

Sakura used the kunai and cut her own hair, releasing her from Kin's grip. Sakura's headband fell off in the process.

Taiyou appeared next to me. We looked at each for a long moment, then grinned.

"I think it's time to show these Sound ninja what Leaf kunouchi are capable of," I said.

Dosu scoffed at us. "I can't wait to kill you two after all these years."

I took my bow and prepared and arrow. Taiyou brought out her fans from their sheaths and unfolded them.

"I dare ya to try," Taiyou smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

~Tsuki's POV

"Taiyou, go help Sakura," I muttered.

"What about you?" she protested.

"I can handle him. Besides, Sakura can't fight off Kin and Zaku by herself."

Taiyou glared at Dosu one more time before running to help Sakura.

"Oh no you don't." Dosu went to send an attack Taiyou's way.

A second later, there was an arrow lodged in his arm. His arm started bleeding as he groaned in pain. He glared back at me.

"Your fight is with me." I readied another arrow. "And I don't miss."

He chuckled. "Very well. I'll kill you first."

~Taiyou's POV

Sakura was doing a pretty good job. Kin stabbed her with a kunai, but Sakura had performed a Substitution Jutsu just in time. I took this chance to start fighting Kin myself.

Sakura ran at Zaku, throwing kunai his way. She made the hand signs and was substituted again when Zaku blew the kunai back at her. Now she was coming at Zaku from above. He threw three kunai at her, then started looking around. He only realized she was the real Sakura when blood dripped onto his face. She stabbed his arm with a kunai, and bit his other arm. He started punching her in the head, but she didn't give in.

I focused on Kin now. All she was doing was throwing weapons at me, which I easily deflected with my fans. I even sent some back at her. It did little damage, but it was working.

I was getting tired of this. I quickly sheathed my fans and started performing hand signs.

"Senjo Kyuusho! Makai Gokuin!"

Kin stopped moving. She was paralyzed.

I haven't perfected Makai Gokuin yet, so it won't take long for her to break the Genjutsu. Five minutes at least. But she'd probably be scarred for life, which was good enough for me.

I looked over to Sakura. Zaku managed to get her off of him with one last blow to the head.

I was about to run over to her until Zaku spotted me. He sent a large gust of wind my way. I put my arms in front of me to block what I could, but I was still skidding back, away from Sakura. I wouldn't be able to get to her in time.

~Tsuki's POV

Dosu took the arrow in his arm out and tossed it to the ground. He started walking toward me, lifting his arm with the metal plate. A few steps toward me, and he stumbled forward.

The discarded arrow was now lodged in his back.

"That one might not come out," I said.

"How did you…?"

I lifted my hand without saying a word.

"Chakra threads. Smart girl." There was a glint in his eye. He rushed at me. "Let's see you deal with this!"

I jumped back quickly, shooting and arrow at him and trying to avoid his sound waves as much as possible. He tossed the arrow aside with his metal arm and continued toward me. I back-flipped three times before standing my ground.

'I won't get anywhere if he sends those sound waves of his my way over and over. I need to beat him as quickly as possible.' I looked around a little. I spotted my second arrow lying on the ground not far from me. 'But maybe that's what it takes to beat him!'

I knew what I was doing was risky, and the others would probably be beyond angry with me for it, but it was the only way I saw to beat Dosu.

Dosu charged at me again. This time, I stayed put, putting my bow back in place. Dosu was right in front of me, throwing his arm at me for a blow. I lifted my arm to block his, and the sound waves came rushing through my ears seconds later.

I cringed and tried to deal with it. I pushed my arm up, lifting his arm with the metal plate at the same time. Perfect.

Dosu laughed. "You should have expected my attack. You've seen it many times before."

I smirked. "I was expecting it." I waved my right arm forcefully, controlling the second arrow with my chakra. I put a heavy force of chakra into it, and it collided with Dosu's metal plate easily, cracking it dangerously.

Dosu was startled beyond compare. I took the opportunity and spun, kicking Dosu in the stomach. He flew through the air away from me. He struggled to get up, and I figured he'd be occupied trying to for a good few minutes.

Breathing heavily, I turned around to look for Taiyou and Sakura. Kin was paralyzed. Taiyou was being blown back by a gust the Zaku sent after her. He was advancing on Sakura. We couldn't get to Sakura in time before Zaku did.

Regardless, I started running towards her. But I didn't have to.

I stopped in my tracks when Ino and her team appeared, standing in front of Sakura protectively. Sakura looked up in awe.

Zaku smirked. "So what's this, the second string?"

"Ino," Sakura muttered.

"Surprised?" Ino commented. "I swore I'd never let you show me up, didn't I?"

I turned my attention to Taiyou. I ran over to her and pulled her away from the gust. It passed right by us and disappeared when its target vanished.

"Arigato," she said, trying to regain her breath. "Who are these guys?"

"Another Leaf team. Sakura's friend, I suppose."

"Sakura, your teammates are down," Ino told her. "Look after them."

Sakura sat there for a minute until she nodded.

"Come on." Taiyou pulled me with her. We ran over to the tree that Sasuke and Naruto lied under.

I looked around. Ino's team was fighting Zaku. Kin was no longer paralyzed, meaning she broke Taiyou's Genjutsu. Dosu was finally on his feet and heading to his team. I spotted Lee not too far away, still unconscious.

I hurried over to him and lifted his arm over my shoulder. I walked back to the tree where Sakura and Taiyou were watching the fight from. It was the safest place right now.

I settled my teammate on the ground floor and turned to see what was going on.

The bigger of Ino's teammates was able to jump Zaku's current. He was spinning in a giant ball, and Zaku stood there, petrified. Dosu ran toward him in order to save his teammate, but the lazy one in Ino's team stepped in.

"Ninja Art! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow stretched until it connected with Dosu's, freezing Dosu on the spot.

Zaku was able to jump out of the way before the giant human ball could land on him.

Dosu was standing there in a strange pose, since the lazy one was doing the same. Whatever he did, Dosu did. Kin was shouting at Dosu, wondering why he was just standing there.

"Ino, I'll leave the girl to you," the lazy boy muttered.

"Okay, you got it," Ino said. "Just take care of my body while I'm gone." She made a hand sign. "Ninja Art! Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The boy caught Ino's limp body, and Kin stood there. Zaku was still dodging Ino's other teammate.

"Enough of this!" Zaku exclaimed. "Kin!"

She didn't move.

"What's wrong with you?" Dosu shouted.

Kin grabbed a kunai and pointed it to her neck, smirking at her two teammates. "Party's over, fellas. Take it easy. One false move from either of you and your teammate her gets it in the neck. You don't want that to happen. So here's what you do. Just drop the scroll and walk away. When you're far enough away to where I can't sense your chakras, I'll let her go."

Zaku and Dosu said nothing. But it didn't look like they were contemplating Ino's offer either.

"Hey, Chouji!" she shouted.

"What is it? What are they up to?" Sakura exclaimed.

Chouji spun his way over to her. Zaku sent a strong air current at Ino, who was still in Kin's body. Chouji got in front of her, but was blown away. Ino got knocked into a tree. Ino's actualy body started bleeding by the mouth.

"This is bad!" the boy said.

Ino in Kin's body lied there, looking up at the Sound nin weakly. "I don't…I don't understand you guys. What kind of monsters would attack their own teammate?"

"I guess…Monsters like us," Zaku huffed.

"You see, we don't play this game by your rules," Dosu added. "It's not the scrolls we're after, or even passing this test."

"What then?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke."

Taiyou and I turned around and looked at Sasuke. Dark energy was emitting from him.

'Why would Orochimaru want Sasuke?' I thought.

We turned back to the scene before us.

The boy's jutsu wore off, and Dosu was free.

"So, your paralysis jutsu has a pretty limited duration I see."

"Shadow Possession Jutsu. Get your jutsus right."

"Whatever. And I see your teammate is able to slip her soul into her opponent. Very clever and interesting. So whatever happens to Kin happens to her too. So if Kin were to die…"

"What are you gonna do? Kill your teammate?"

"Well if push comes to shove," Zaku lifted his arm in Ino's direction, "yeah."

The next second, I was standing in front of Ino. She was still in Kin's body, which made me wonder why she didn't release her jutsu.

"Try it!" I dared.

"Tsuki, are you crazy?" Taiyou called.

I didn't answer.

"You don't have the strength to stop Zaku's attack, Senjo," Dosu scoffed. "You're still taking damage from the last attack you endured." He raised his plated arm.

"Tch." I gritted my teeth, knowing he was right.

"Oh man, what a drag!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Chouji agreed.

Zaku stood up, his arm still raised in my direction. "Did you really think you could beat us? Face it! You ninja are just a bunch of hacks."

"From a second rate village," Dosu sneered.

"Huh. That's pretty tough talk." Everyone looked up, and there stood Neji with Tenten. "I guess that makes your village third rate. I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing?"

"What?"

I sighed in relief.

"Lee!" Tenten gasped.

"You blew it," Neji scoffed. He looked at me. "Stand down, Tsuki."

I would have stood my ground, but Zaku had let his arm fall to his side. He was no longer focused on killing Kin and Ino at the same time, only on my teammates. I stepped back as Neji asked.

"Hn. You Genin keep popping out of the woods like cockroaches!" Dosu seethed.

"It looks to me as if somebody used our teammates as a punching bag." He activated his Byakugan. "No one does that and gets away with it!"

Dosu and Zaku seemed to be frightened, even the slightest bit. Ino and her team were speechless with awe.

"No more playing around, Tenten," Neji commanded. "Full power!" But then he paused.

"What's the matter? Neji?" Tenten asked.

I felt a large amount of chakra nearby. I looked around until I spotted Sasuke.

"Well?" Dosu taunted. "Are you going to stand up there all day? Or are you gonna come down and do something about it?"

"Actually, it looks like it might've been taken out of my hands," Neji stated calmly.

Dosu was confused. But that was when he looked at Sasuke. Everyone else was already seeing it. Sasuke was surrounded in dark purple chakra.

Sasuke lifted himself from the ground, but there was something off about him.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" Sakura gasped in relief. But then she faltered, seeing something wasn't right about Sasuke after all.

There were markings covering half of Sasuke's body. They glowed a fiery orange until settling and becoming black.

Sasuke observed his surroundings. "Sakura…Taiyou…Who did this to you?" His Sharingan was activated. "Who was it?"

"Sasuke?" Taiyou voiced.

"What's happening to you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke said nothing as he looked at his marked arm. "Don't worry. I'm all right. It's only the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift. And he made me understand what I am."

I caught on to what he meant. "Sasuke! Don't let him take over!"

He ignored my comment. "I am an avenger. To follow my path, I must have power. At any price, even if it means being consumed by evil."

Sasuke was going to turn to evil for power…I don't know what those markings on his body means. But I do know that whatever the case, if Sasuke is so consumed in evil from now on, he was to have no relation to Taiyou or me.

"Sakura, Taiyou. Tell me. Which one of these people did this to you?" Sasuke demanded.

Zaku smirked. "That'd be me."

Sasuke flashed his gaze to Zaku. Then turned his full attention on him. I could feel Sasuke's intention to kill him.

"Ino!" Ino's teammate was calling her from the bushes. "Hurry up and get back in your body! You don't want to get involved in this! You too, Chouji! Get out of there!"

Chouji ran over to his teammate. Ino nodded at me in thanks and then released her jutsu. Kin dropped to the ground unconscious.

I hurried back to where Taiyou and Sakura were. I stood next to Lee's unconscious form, just in case things got out of hand. And they might.

Sasuke's mark spread across his face. There was an idle gust of wind blowing at Sasuke's hair and clothes roughly.

Dosu was arguing with Zaku not to attack.

"Super Sonic Slicing Wave!"

I grabbed Lee and leaped away. Taiyou did the same with Naruto, and Sasuke with Sakura.

Zaku's jutsu faded. "What do ya know? Blew 'em all away."

"Not quite." Sasuke, standing next to Zaku, punched him in the face. Zaku toppled onto the ground, his body tossing itself until he finally landed.

Sasuke performed his Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Zaku blew the flames away, but there was shuriken in the flames to begin with. They did there damage as Zaku was preoccupied with the basic weapons. Sasuke moved fast, as fast as Lee. Next thing I know, Sasuke had a hold on both of Zaku's arms, pulling them back with his foot on Zaku's back. Sasuke pressed his foot forward and pulled Zaku's arms back, trying to break them.

And break them he did. He let Zaku go finally, and the injured Sound ninja landed on the ground in a heap. Sasuke turned his attention to Dosu.

"Looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."

Sasuke advanced on Dosu. Dosu stood there, unable to move out of fear. Sakura gazed at Sasuke desperately. She was crying. What she did next surprised me.

"No! Stop! Don't do it!" She hugged Sasuke from behind, and he turned his gaze on her, angry that she stopped him. "Stop…Please."

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment. His mark started to fade, disappearing from all around his body. The only mark left was the one on his neck. He fell back, almost in Sakura's arms. He was breathing heavily.

"You're strong, Sasuke." Dosu held out his Earth scroll to them. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." He set the scroll on the ground. "We'll strike a deal. I'll give you this scroll, and you let us go." He walked over to pick up Zaku. "It seemed we underestimated you. But at least we found out what we needed to know." He picked up Kin. "For the moment, we're even. But if we should ever again meet in combat, I promise you. We won't run or hide." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, catching Dosu's attention. "Who is this Orochimaru anyway? What's he done to Sasuke? And why Sasuke?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke. And we did. I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone to whom he bestowed such powers. I don't even know why Sasuke survived the curse mark. There are many things I don't know."

With that, Dosu left.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Chouji called.

"Ino, you look after Lee and Tsuki. We'll check out the kid."

"Right!" She came over to us. "Are you okay, Tsuki?"

I nodded. "Fine." I looked over at Sasuke, Sakura, and Taiyou. 'But are they?'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

~Tsuki's POV

Taiyou and I stood away from the others. Ino took care of Lee while Shikamaru and Chouji tried to wake Naruto up. Sasuke and Sakura were resting and Neji was speaking with Tenten in a hushed manner.

"What happened to you six years ago?" I asked my sister bluntly.

"After Orochimaru killed Father, I was taken away with Kaze and Hayashi," Taiyou explained simply. "Then I was moved to another of Orochimaru's hideouts. I know what he's after."

She looked me dead in the eye, the most serious look Taiyou can have. I didn't think my younger sister could be so serious, with her free and happy spirit, not even when it came to real fighting. But her look said it all.

"Senjo Gekido," I realized quietly.

"Hai. He wants to secrets to the gekido, so he's using the Seven Children to get them."

"But how does he even know about the gekido? No one outside the clan is supposed to know about it except Lord Hokage."

"Tsuki, it's Orochimaru! All he does is research. And experiments."

"If he gets his hands on the secrets to the Senjo Gekido, then the village will be wiped out," I decided. Then another thought came to mind. "The others. Are they still…?"

"As far as know, yes, they're alive," Taiyou said reassuringly. "I don't know where they are though. Orochimaru has hideouts all over the country. Even the world, maybe."

"We'll need to find them somehow. But first, how did you even get here? And how'd you end up with Sasuke and the others?"

Taiyou sighed. "Well…"

~Flashback~

_~3rd__ POV_

_Sasuke and Sakura were separated from Naruto. A kunouchi from the Grass had attacked them after sending her teammates away. Attempting to disguise herself as Naruto and steal the scroll from Sasuke and Sakura, her plans were foiled when Sasuke figured out she wasn't the real Naruto._

_The two Leaf ninja and the Grass shinobi stared each other down. The kunouchi made hand signs, causing Sasuke and Sakura to put their guard up even more. A puff of smoke appeared next to the Grass shinobi. She held her arm out in the smoke._

_The smoke disappeared, and standing there were a young girl around Sasuke's and Sakura's age. The Grass nin had a tight hold on the young girl's arm. The girl glared at the Grass ninja and tried retching her arm free._

"_I wonder if she looks familiar to either of you," the kunouchi taunted._

_Sasuke and Sakura studied the girl, curiously wondering who she is. That's when Sasuke noticed her cresent-shaped necklace. To confirm his suspicions, he found her pointed ears._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. "So you're the one who invaded their clan!"_

_The un-named shinobi smirked. "Very good. I'm afraid I no longer have any use for her." She threw the girl towards the two Leaf ninja, saying, "You can have her. I'm sure your village will be delighted to have her back alive."_

_The girl landed in front of Sakura. Sakura helped the blonde-haired girl up._

"_I won't let you get away with murdering Taiyou's clan," Sasuke vowed._

_Taiyou turned to glare at the Grass nin. The kunouchi just smirked again._

_The Grass nin took her Earth scroll from her back pouch. Sasuke and Sakura noticed it was the scroll they needed to pass the exam._

"_Ah," the Grass nin observed. "You'd love to get your hands on our Earth scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your Heaven scroll."_

_She took her Earth scroll and brought it up to her face, lifting her head the slightest bit. Her snake-like tongue wrapped around the Earth scroll, and she began pushing the scroll into her mouth, whole. She swallowed the entire scroll._

_Sakura and Taiyou were disgusted._

"_Well, when this is all over," the Grass nin licked her lips, "one of us will have both scrolls." Sasuke and Sakura gasped. "And the other will be dead."_

_Taiyou quickly shut her eyes. Having seen this technique used on another before, she knew what was coming. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura suffered an illusion of their own death. They were paralyzed, though Sasuke could still move somewhat._

_Sasuke seemed to get sick after seeing his own death. Taiyou opened her eyes only after hearing him gag. She looked to Sasuke, who was wobbly and fighting his paralyzed state. She then turned to Sakura, who was crying, not moving at all except for violent shaking._

_Taiyou, having enough of the Grass nin, reached behind her for her fans. She brought them out, the blades shining against any light that could touch them._

"_Ah, ah, ah," the Grass ninja said. "I would put those fans away, if I were you." She took out two kunai._

_Taiyou reluctantly tucked her fans back into their sheaths, knowing she couldn't attack._

_The Grass shinobi laughed. "Two of you are paralyzed with fear. And the other knows that if she moves from the spot, there'll be no chance for her to protect to others. Hmm, what to do?"_

_Sasuke struggled to pull a lose kunai from his holster. Soon, he was standing next to Taiyou._

"_Very good," the kunouchi commented. "Now what happens?"_

_Sasuke froze completely. The Grass ninja advanced toward them, pulling out a third kunai. Taiyou took out one of her fans this time, prepared to deflect the kunai if she had to._

"_Your fans aren't strong enough, girl," the shinobi said. "And don't worry, I'll make it quick. But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen it with your own eyes."_

_She stopped walking towards them and raised the three kunai above her head. "I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing." She threw to kunai, aiming for their foreheads._

_The kunai flew towards them. Taiyou whirled her head around when she heard movement. Sasuke stabbed himself in the leg with his own kunai. His Sharingan was activated as his gaze swept over her and Sakura._

_Taiyou jumped away from the kunai hurdling toward her, and Sasuke scooped up Sakura. The three of them ran from the scene, barely escaping with their lives._

~Tsuki's POV

After that, Taiyou only spoke of the main details to the story. Fighting Orochimaru, Sasuke receiving the curse mark, Naruto's seal being sealed, and how the girls tried to fight off the Sound ninja. Lee arrived and fought, then I came in.

"So, Orochimaru did place the curse mark on Sasuke," I mused, looking over at the Uchiha. "Sasuke's strong, but I'm honestly surprised he survived. After seeing all the ninja who were cursed and killed by the mark before…It's amazing, really."

"I thought so too. But Orochimaru's not only here for Sasuke, Tsuki."

I looked at her again, confused.

"You know as well as I do that I don't know the secrets to the Senjo Gekido," Taiyou said. "Neither does Kaze, Hayashi, or Unabara. The only ones who know the secrets are Konjou, Tejina, and you."

This fact dawned on me, hitting me like sharp jab to the stomach. Orochimaru was here for Sasuke, the village, and me.

Before I could say anything, Neji appeared at my side.

"It's time we get moving, Tsuki," he told me. "Are you alright?" He must have seen my surprised look.

I shrugged my shock away and relaxed myself and nodded to him. "Neji, this is Taiyou."

Neji seemed taken aback, glancing at Taiyou for a moment. "Your sister?" Again, I nodded.

"And you are?" Taiyou asked, with her amazingly cocky attitude that always managed to cheer people up.

"This is Neji Hyuga," I said. Then I whispered, "My engagement."

"What?" Taiyou covered her mouth quickly and looked around, making sure she didn't alert the others. They seemed to disregard it for the moment. She lowered her voice to match my whisper, though it was stressed. "Why didn't you tell me six years ago Father arranged a marriage for you?"

"I only found out a few weeks ago. Neji and I were placed on the same team, and I was sent to live in the Hyuga Estate. We're…still getting used to each other, I guess you could say."

Neji just listened quietly.

Taiyou put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Well this turned out to be an eventful day."

We suddenly heard Naruto scream and turned around. We relaxed when we saw he was just waking up after Chouji hit him in the head with a branch.

He looked around for a minute and ducked down. "Everybody hide! Quick! Get down! That ninja…Where could she be hiding?"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at their teammate. "Naruto?" Sakura voiced.

Chouji poked Naruto in the head with the stick again as Shikamaru said, "You really are one of a kind, that's for sure. And I mean, you're the kind that gets on my nerves."

Naruto spotted his teammates and ran toward them, shouting about Sakura's hair. She made an excuse to why her hair is short. When Naruto asked about why Shikamaru and his team were here, Sakura merely said they showed up to help.

"So is that really the Uzumaki kid?" Taiyou asked me.

"Hai," I said.

~Taiyou's POV

'He's as loud and spaztic as I am,' I thought. I remembered when I first saw him, here in the Forest of Death.

~Flashback~

_~3__rd__ POV_

_Taiyou and Sakura were standing on one tree branch. Sasuke was standing on another several yards away. The Grass nin, her body like a snake, slithered up the tree trunk towards Sasuke in an amazing speed._

_The kunouchi was stopped by several kunai and shuriken nearly piercing her, wedging themselves into the tree._

"_Looks like I came just in time!" Naruto was standing on a higher tree branch closer to Sasuke._

"_Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed happily._

'_So this is Naruto Uzumaki,' Taiyou thought silently. 'The 9-tails.'_

"_Great timing," she muttered in relief._

~Tsuki's POV

Tenten landed in front of Ino, who was holding Lee up with his arm over her shoulder.

"I'll take care of him now, Ino," Tenten said.

"Uh…Okay," Ino said.

Tenten started to violently shake Lee, holding onto his shoulders. "Come on, Lee! Pull it together and snap out of things, alright?"

She let go of him and he actually woke up, sitting on his knees.

"Tenten, is that you?" he asked, dazed. "What are you doing here?"

Tenten knelt to his level. "I came to help you out, what do you think?"

Lee looked around. "What? Where are those Sound ninja guys?"

"Sasuke took care of them. Don't worry about those guys," she said.

"Really?" He looked towards Sasuke.

"Just what were you thinking rushing in there all by yourself?" Tenten lectured. "You're a total mess!"

"Well, Sakura was in trouble, so I had to do something, right?"

"That was pretty darn stupid, don't you think?"

"Well…I guess I can't really argue with that."

Taiyou, Neji, and I walked over to Lee and Tenten. Naruto ran over and pointed at Lee.

"Aha! I know you, Bushy Brow!" Naruto taunted.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Sakura shouted. "You better not say anything bad about Lee!" She punched Naruto and panted. Sasuke stood behind her, not really caring. Lee and Tenten laughed as Naruto just lied there on the ground, winded.

"Lee?" Sakura turned to Lee, who was know paying attention to her in total confusion.

"Huh?"

"Thank you," she said. "Because of you, and Tsuki and Taiyou as well, I was able to stand up for myself. And I've become a little stronger."

Lee sat there. It finally registered in his mind and he teared up. "Thank you, Sakura. But I guess my efforts alone were not good enough. So Sasuke…You are as good as your reputation, just what you'd expect from the Uchiha Clan. To chase off those ninja, you must be very strong. Not like me, I just got beaten to a pulp."

I put my hand on Lee's shoulder and patted it comfortingly.

"Sakura." Lee looked up at her again. "The lotus of the Leaf Village blooms twice."

"Huh?"

"When we meet again, I will have become a stronger ninja. I promise."

Tenten looked amazed at the way Lee was acting. Sakura smiled at hearing the sincerity in Lee's voice. And Naruto looked annoyed.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino shouted. "Come over here! I wanna fix your hair for you, okay?"

Sakura studied Ino for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

My team was off once again. It was just us four. Taiyou decided to stay with the others.

~Flashback~

_Taiyou and I exchanged our necklaces. My crescent moon hung around my neck as her radiant sun hung around hers. They both glowed a little as they were finally reunited with their rightful owners._

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Taiyou?" I asked her as the others prepared to leave._

"_Someone needs to keep an eye on Sasuke," she said, glancing towards him. "Sakura and Naruto have no idea what's going on with that mark. Sakura was lucky enough to stop him this time, but you know as well as I do that the power will consume him if he's not careful. And I know how reckless he can be if it comes to that."_

"_That is true. Then I suppose we'll see you at the tower with them in four days?"_

"_Four days. See ya later, sis." She waved and walked off towards Sasuke and his team._

_I jumped up and landed next to Neji on a tree branch._

"_Let's go," Neji said. "We've wasted enough time here."_

"_Right," the rest of us said. And we were gone in a flash._

"Tsuki."

"Hmm?" I looked back at Lee.

"I noticed, the girl with the blonde hair, she had ears like yours," he said. "Do you know her?"

I faced the front again, smiling. "She is my long-lost sister, Taiyou."

"So it was your sister," Tenten said. "Neji told me it might've been her after you ran off like that."

"The sun necklace I wore before was the key to finding her if we were ever separated," I explained. "Our father new that our clan was in danger, and made sure we wore each other's necklace. Once we found each other again, we were to exchange necklaces, signaling that what was lost was found. And now that we've both worn the other's necklace for so long, one of us will know if the other is ever in danger."

"How many of you are left?" Lee asked. "Of the Senjo Clan, I mean."

"Including Taiyou and I…Seven. The Seven Children of Senjo."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

~Tsuki's POV

"Now we have both scrolls." Lee put the scrolls in his pouch and walked back to us.

"What about them?" Tenten asked, pointing to the three unconscious ninja on the ground.

"The proctors will eventually gather them up," Neji said. "We're wasting time here. We have both scrolls, so now we must go to the tower to complete the second exam officially."

"I agree," I said. "The exam ends tomorrow. We need to move fast."

Tenten nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go," Neji said.

We arrived at the tower without trouble several hours before the end of the exam. Once we were inside, a poem was hanging on the wall in the empty room.

'_If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This _ is the secret way that guides us from this place today.'_

With this, we opened the scrolls. We realized it was a summoning jutsu and tossed the scrolls on the ground, waiting for whoever or whatever to appear.

A Chuunin greeted us and explained that we passed the second exam. He also explained the meaning of the poem on the wall. When he left, we rested until they called for the next exam.

~Time skip

~Taiyou's POV

Sakura and Naruto threw the scrolls away from us when Sasuke warned them. The scrolls activated a summoning jutsu, and out of the smoke appeared a man that the others seemed to know.

See, we just arrived at the tower. We met up with their friend Kabuto and he helped us get an Earth scroll to get into the tower. It wasn't easy, especially when it took hours just to beat these three guys. Sasuke almost lost control of the curse mark, but he's okay, obviously. We figured out it only activates when he tries to use his Sharingan.

Anyway, after getting inside the tower, we were met with silence in an empty room. A weird poem with some words missing was on the wall, and after reading it, Sakura figured it meant we they had to open their scrolls.

Sasuke figured out it was a summoning jutsu and here we are. With a stranger to me standing before us.

"Hey," he greeted the others, "long time no see."

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura said.

"It looks like you went through a lot," he smirked. "In this test." He looked them over and then saw me. Confusion and wonder were evident in his eyes, but Naruto spoke before he could. But I knew this Iruka person was going to ask questions later.

~Anko's POV

I just broke the news to Lord Hokage, Kotetsu, and Izumo that Orochimaru was back. Then Izumo asked the golden question: "Why did he come to this village now anyway?"

Then I remembered what Orochimaru told me in the Forest of Death.

_~Flashback~_

"_He's a very promising prospect. He's inherited the sublime abilities of the Uchiha Clan. And the other hails from the Senjo Clan. She's just what I need to take over every village, starting with the Leaf."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Those kids," I muttered.

"He's after Sasuke, right?" Lord Hokage guessed.

"And the Senjo girl that was rescued a few months ago," I said. "I can understand why he'd want the boy, but why does he want that poor girl? Something about her being what he needed to take over every village."

Lord Hokage stayed silent for a moment. "I know exactly what he's up to concerning Tsuki. I'll handle that matter myself."

"But didn't he hold her hostage for six years?" I asked. "You'd think he would have done whatever he needed to by now."

"It seems that Orochimaru was unable to accomplish his goals."

"Sir?"

"This is considered highly classified, but our situation is grave." Lord Hokage sighed. "It is fact that the Senjo Clan has a secret. There is a legend: _'Seven are born from the seven-points.'_ Seven children of one generation are born with affinities for the most sacred beings of nature. Moon, sun, forest, wind, sea, spirit, and magic. It is said that only the three eldest of the Seven Children contain a destructive force within their bodies."

"Destructive force?" I repeated. Kotetsu and Izumo were listening carefully.

"Senjo Gekido. It activates on its own after the user experiences great rage and causes them to go on a destructive rampage. If any of the three children activate it, even by accident, they will attack anything and anyone they feel is out to harm them, whether they are comrades or enemies. And if legend is true, then the one unleashing the Senjo Gekido will experience great physical and mental pain in the end."

"Who are the three children?" Kotetsu asked.

"Konjou the Spirit. Tejina the Magic. And Tsuki the Moon. Unfortunately, none of them were taught how to control it. Or rather it is impossible for them to be taught how more than to learn how on their own."

"And what happens if Orochimaru manages to get his hands on this power?" Izumo questioned.

"…Our village will face total annihilation."

~Tsuki's POV

The exam was over. All of the teams who passed were standing in a large room. Grandpa Sarutobi, Anko and Ibiki, some Chuunin, and the Jounin of each passing team stood before us. I was almost surprised to see Taiyou standing with the Jounin, Guy-sensei on her right and Kakashi Hatake on her left.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam," Anko said. "Alright, now pay attention. Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. You'd better listen carefully, maggots." She turned to Grandpa Sarutobi. "Lord Hoakge, they're all yours."

He nodded and stepped forward. "Before I begin, I would like to make an announcement. We all graciously thank the Genin from the Leaf Village who have rescued Taiyou Senjo." He turned and motioned her forward to stand next to him. After placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, he continued, "She was returned to us safely after six years. I'm pleased to say that once she has mastered the basics, she will be training under Kakashi Hatake."

Some of the officials started clapping, believing it was important to have another Senjo back in our village. Some of the Genin clapped too, mostly from the Leaf Village of course: Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Dog-boy, Chouji, Ino, and even Sasuke and Neji. Naruto on the other hand…

"Yeah! Way to go, Taiyou!" He gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up. I almost laughed.

Taiyou bowed to all of us, turned, bowed to the Jounin and Chuunin, then walked back to stand next to Kakashi-sensei. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to tell her she'll do fine.

Now Grandpa Sarutobi began explaining the point of the Chuunin Exams. To put it short, he told us that the Chuunin Exams allowed each of us to fight for our village while also strengthening and keeping peace between our countries. A chance for each nation to show its strength through its shinobi. When he was done explaining, it was quiet for a moment.

"Hmph! Well he sure convinced me," Naruto said.

"Any test is fine. Just tell me the details of the exam already, I can handle anything you throw at me." I turned my head and saw that Gaara kid with his team. Not surprised to see he made it through, but surprised to see he made it through without a scratch.

"Very well, then." Grandpa Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Now listen closely. I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll all be doing on the third exam."

Before he could, though, a Jounin appeared kneeling before him in respect. "Lord Hokage, before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gecko, appointed proctor of the third exam, to speak first."

"So be it."

Hayate stood. "It's nice to meet you all." He coughed and turned to face us. "There's something I would like all of you to do before the third exam."

Pause.

"Uh, we have to have a preliminary exam before we do the real one."

"Preliminary? Just what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. Sensei, excuse me, but I really don't see the point," Sakura said. "What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move on to the third exam?"

"Uh, well, you see, the first and second exams might've been too easy. The fact is, we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chuunin Exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But is that fair?"

"It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They come only to see the best. So if there are any of you who feel that you're not in top physical condition-"

He began to cough violently, and I could guess what many of us were thinking. 'Speak for yourself.'

"Sorry about that," he said, calming down. "As I was saying, if any of you don't feel up to this, now's the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

Words of complaint voiced from a few of us.

"Oh yeah, the winner's will be determined by one-to-one combat, sudden death. So like I said, if there's anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand."

No one raised their hand. Until…

Kabuto smiled innocently with his hand raised. "Okay, you got me, I'm out."

"Uh…Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf Village, right? Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Got'cha."

Naruto started to argue that Kabuto should stay, but Kabuto claimed he was too beat up to continue, especially right away.

'What's his game?' I focused on the whispered conversation between him and his teammate.

"Kabuto, what do you think you're doing anyway? Have you forgotten Orochimaru's orders?"

"I'm leaving all that to you. What's the problem? For someone with your abilities, it should be no trouble. This is your chance to prove yourself, Yoroi. After all, you've always wanted to take my place, haven't you? Go for it."

"Hmph. You may be Orochimaru's favorite, but be careful you don't push it too far."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind." Kabuto paused, and I heard him smirk. "You be careful too, Tsuki."

My head turned fully in his direction, eyes wide. He was waving innocently at Naruto and his team. Then he continued out the door.

I composed myself and turned forward again, looking down. 'Kabuto holds back more than I realized. If he's Orochimaru's favorite like Yoroi said, then he must've done something back in the forest as a secret mission. But what?'

"Now, does anybody else wanna quit?" Hayate asked.

No one said anything.

Neji turned and looked at me, seeming to be thinking about something.

'Neji's a strong shinobi. If I back down now, he won't respect me as an equal, especially since we're betrothed. I have to continue.'

"I want you to back out, Tsuki."

I stared at Neji in disbelief, my eyes wide once again. 'What?'

**So there's chapter 12. Thanks for all the patience you readers gave me. I'm starting to get back into the groove of things and if my luck continues, I should be back to updating every Wednesday. Reviews and feedback is greatly apreciated. The only reason I'm posting this chapter now is because my friend wanted me to. Lols. I need reviews/favorites/alerts for chapter 13 next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

~Tsuki's POV

"Neji, what are you saying?" I heard Lee ask.

"Yeah, Tsuki can pass this exam easy," Tenten said. "Why do you want her to back out?"

"I have my reasons," Neji replied, but he didn't tear his gaze from my eyes.

I searched his eyes for any explanation as to why he would want me to quit. I didn't find one.

"You're still suffering from that Sound ninja's attack back in the Forest of Death," Neji reminded me. "Your hearing is one your strongest capabilities. However, if you continue with the exam, you'll be sensitive to every little sound, be distracted, and miscalculate your opponent's moves. It's too soon for you to be fighting again."

I didn't say anything, knowing he was right.

"…He does prove a point, Tsuki," Lee said.

I looked back at him and Tenten.

She nodded in agreement. "Now that I think about it, he's right. But you could always try again next time, when those rotten Sound ninja aren't here."

"And maybe with your sister, too," Lee added.

I turned back around to face Neji. That's when I realized his motive. Concern, though you could hardly see it, was flashing continuously across his eyes. He was worried for my safety.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I said nothing as I raised my hand.

"Hai?" Hayate acknowledged.

"Sensei, I'd like to withdraw from the exams," I said, opening my eyes to look at him. "However, if I may, I'd like to remain here and observe the preliminary rounds with the rest of my fellow Genin."

Hayate flipped through some papers on his clipboard. "Tsuki Senjo?"

"Hai, Sensei."

He turned to look at Grandpa Sarutobi. "Do you approve of her stay, Lord Hokage?"

"Of course, no questions asked," Grandpa Sarutobi answered. "She has every right to be with her teammates as they continue."

I nodded my thanks.

~Guy's POV

I noticed Neji and the others talking to Tsuki. A few moments of their quiet speaking, Tsuki raised her hand and asked to withdraw from the exams although stay to watch. I was a little surprised at first, until I saw Neji face forward again. It was then I understood.

"I don't get it," Taiyou said from beside me. "Why did she quit?"

"It seems to me as though her teammates are worried for her," Kakashi said, glancing at me.

I chuckled. "I believe you're right about that one, Kakashi."

~Tsuki's POV

No one raised their hand after me.

"Alright, then," Hayate said. "We'll now begin the preliminary round. This round will consist of one-on-one individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are twenty of you remaining. That means there will be ten matches. The surviving candidates from these ten matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the contest. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor, I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches." He coughed again. "I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you." He nodded to Anko, who nodded back.

She spoke into her receiver. A panel opened up on the wall and revealed a screen.

"The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match, those names will appear on the display behind me. As there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear."

Everyone waited as the screen lit up and names started shuffling on the screen. The pairing made my eyes widen and look towards the Genin next to me.

_YOROI AKADO_

_VS_

_SASUKE UCHIHA_

'It's too soon for him to be fighting again after almost losing control of that mark,' I thought, watching as Sasuke cringed and held onto his neck. 'And to make it even more stressing, against one of Orochimaru's men.' I glanced at Kabuto's teammate on my other side.

"Alright now, those who's names have been drawn, come forward."

Sasuke and Yoroi walked to the front and faced each other, ready to fight.

"You have been chosen for the first match. Yoroi Akado VS Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"None here," Sasuke said.

"No," Yoroi said almost immediately.

"Uh, alright, then. Let's begin the first match." Hayate coughed once again. "Okay, everyone other than the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level."

The Sound and the Sand shinobi moved up the stairs on the far left of the room. The rookies of the Leaf and my team moved up on the far right.

Guy-sensei met us on the upper level. I made myself comfortable and sat on the railing, my legs dangling off the edge.

"If you're ready, let the match begin," Hayate said.

Yoroi began almost immediately. "Oh, I'm ready." He made a single hand sign.

"So am I," Sasuke said.

Blue chakra surrounded Yoroi's right hand, his left hand reaching into his weapon pouch. Sasuke pulled out a kunai just in time to send three shuriken flying back at Yoroi.

However, I saw Sasuke recoil from the curse mark and fall forward.

'He hasn't even used his Sharingan! The curse mark is stronger than I thought.'

Sasuke looked up to find Yoroi standing over him. Luckily, the young Uchiha manage to roll out of the way from a fatal blow. Sasuke dug his kunai into the floor and swung himself over until he was able to reach Yoroi. He kicked Yoroi down and managed to catch a hit from Yoroi. They were both on the ground, Sasuke seeming to be in control of the fight.

"Hey, he got him!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

As if in response to Naruto's outburst, Yoroi's hand glowed with chakra again. Sasuke froze as Yoroi lifted his arm, then hit Sasuke square in the chest. It was enough pressure to make Sasuke release his opponent and hold his torso in pain.

Yoroi backed away, then charged.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura called out.

Sasuke sat up quickly, only to be thrown on his back again. Yoroi's glowing hand grabbed Sasuke by the head, and I could tell Sasuke was suddenly getting weaker with every passing second. Sasuke's arm dropped, the other trying to pry Yoroi away. I glanced at Sasuke's team next to me, joined by Taiyou. All four of them were looking worried.

"My chakra…What are you doing?" Sasuke breathed.

Yoroi laughed. "You're just noticing it now?"

"My chakra, you're stealing it from me."

Yoroi laughed again. "Finally caught on, huh?"

Sasuke's other arm dropped beside him as he grew weaker still. But he finally balled his fist and kicked Yoroi off, shouting, "Get off me!" He sat up slowly, struggling to stay up.

Yoroi stood up. "So, you still have some strength left. Impressive, for a guinea pig. Don't worry, little man, I'll make it short and sweet." He lifted his hand, ready to steal more of Sasuke's chakra.

Yoroi charged at Sasuke again, and this time Sasuke managed to dodge Yoroi again and again, but not as graceful as he would have if he wasn't so weak.

"What's the matter? Is that really the best you can do?" Yoroi taunted.

Swiftly, Sasuke kicked around, but Yoroi managed to jump away before getting hit. Yoroi laughed at Sasuke's feeble attempt to land a blow.

Everyone was watching with interest. But that's only because they don't know about the mark. All except for Taiyou, Sakura, and Naruto. I glanced towards them. Taiyou was right next to me, gripping the rail hard enough to whiten her knuckles. She was nervous and worried. Sakura was no better, because Naruto looked at her and she turned away, unable to watch Sasuke get hurt.

Naruto growled. "Hey, Sasuke! Come on, man! What was that? And you call yourself an Uchiha?"

"Naruto!" I warned him. But he ignored me and continued his rant.

"You're gonna let some stooge walk all over ya? Come on! Stop messing around and get it in gear!"

I looked back at Sasuke to see his reaction. But he was looking at…Lee? Then a look of realization came across him.

"He has an plan," I voiced.

"How do you know?" my sister asked.

I smirked at her. "I tend to read people better than you, imouto-chan."

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me!" Yoroi shouted, charging at Sasuke once again, ready to steal even more chakra from him.

Sasuke turned back to Yoroi.

"Big mistake, and your last!"

Yoroi attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke was dodging him left and right, much more swiftly and graceful than before. Then Sasuke suddenly disappeared from Yoroi's sight, reappearing right in front of him.

Lee gasped lightly, recognizing the technique. I recognized it too.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi upward, right underneath his chin. Yoroi was casted into the air. Sasuke quickly pushed himself into the air as well, right below a stunned and confused Yoroi.

"Lee, that's…" I began, but was too interested in what happened next to continue.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Sasuke scoffed. "I kind of borrowed that move, but from here on in, it's all original." He pressed two fingers to Yoroi's back, and Yoroi seemed to know this move as well.

"The Dancing Leaf Shadow!" he gasped.

"Now take this!" Sasuke said. But he stopped, crying out in pain as the mark started to take over.

Taiyou looked over at Kakashi-sensei. He was watching Sasuke intently. I turned back to see what was happening. But not even a moment later, the curse mark receded.

"No way…" Taiyou and I muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "Here we go."

He turned Yoroi to one side to kick him, but Yoroi blocked it with his arm.

"Ha!" he gloated, "You're no match for me!"

But he didn't expect Sasuke to turn in midair for another blow.

"Who's no match for whom?" I heard Kakashi-sensei say.

Sasuke elbowed Yoroi in the throat, sending him cascading to the floor. Sasuke followed, hitting Yoroi again in the stomach. Then a final kick to the gut, Yoroi was trapped in a pressure lock between Sasuke's kick and the hard tiled floor.

"Lion's Barrage!"

Yoroi didn't get up, and Sasuke was sent skidding backward and lied there.

It was silent.

Hayate walked toward Yoroi and checked him. "Well, this one's had it."

Sasuke got to his knees finally, panting, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I'm declaring this match over," Hayate said. "As the winner of this preliminary round, Sasuke Uchiha advances to the finals."

Taiyou relaxed and Sakura brightened.

"Way to go!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke was still panting, and was just about to fall back before Kakashi-sensei poofed up behind him. Sasuke was leaning against Kakashi-sensei's knee as they both talked.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Sasuke from the balcony. "Hey, Sasuke! You won in such an uncool way. You came out looking like you're the one who got beat up."

"You idiot," I heard Sasuke huff. "Give me a break or I'll…Oh well."

Sasuke was satisfied with his victory. That's all that mattered to him.

Sasuke and Lee were looking at each other.

"Looks like you saved him in this round, Lee," I said.

"…Maybe," he finally answered.

I faced forward again. 'I can tell why Lee is so nervous. Sasuke's gonna be tough to beat even now. But in the future…If he really does stoop towards Orochimaru, I don't know if any of us will be able to beat him…Huh?' I looked across the room towards the far left balcony. Gaara was shaking, but I don't think it was out of fear. 'I really hope whoever fights him isn't someone I care about…'

Something else caught my eye on the other balcony. The Jounin in charge of the Sound Genin. His tongue was out of his mouth, licking thin air like a…snake.

'Orochimaru!'

I grabbed Taiyou's shoulder and squeezed, not taking my gaze off of him.

"Tsuki, what is it?" she asked.

"What slithers in tall grass, hunting for prey?" I quizzed her, my voice low enough for only her to hear.

She looked across the way. "He's not giving up."

"He doesn't even notice us. He's looking at Sasuke."

"Kakashi-sensei's going to take Sasuke and seal that mark. Orochimaru won't be able to go after him. It'll start too much commotion."

'I hope you're right.'

Some medics took Yoroi away on a stretcher. A medic tried to take Sasuke, but Kakashi-sensei shooed him away.

Sasuke stood up, and began to walk out of the building with Kakashi-sensei trailing behind him.

"Hey, Sakura, Taiyou, maybe I'm just crazy," Naruto started, "but did you two see any weird marks on Sasuke's neck during the fight?"

Taiyou and Sakura looked at each other, seeming to share the same thought.

"What mark?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't see anything," Taiyou agreed.

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, but he sounded unconvinced.

Hayate walked to the center of the floor. "Uh, okay, then. Let's move on to the second match."

Names rapidly flashed on the screen until they finally settled on two.

_SHINO ABURAME_

_VS_

_ZAKU ABUMI_

"Step forward, please," Hayate ordered.

Zaku had both of his arms in a sling. Shino was calm and didn't say a word. I recognized him as the bug-boy from the rookies.

'That would explain the bugs. He's of the Aburame Clan.'

"Sasuke sure did a number on him, no?" Taiyou said, folding her arms on the rail.

"He deserved it. I'd love to see how he's gonna fight in that condition, though," I said.

"Very good," Hayate said. "Now if you are both ready, we'll begin. Candidates ready?" He stepped back. "Begin."

I glanced up in time to see Orochimaru smirking at me. My eyes widen as he teleported away, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

"Kakashi-sensei better be ready for a fight," Taiyou whispered, having noticed.

But I didn't say anything. I was reminding myself that Orochimaru wasn't only after Sasuke. He was after me as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

~Tsuki's POV

The fight between Shino and Zaku wasn't particularly long. Shino won with hardly any difficulty. Shino had a swarm of parasites ready to attack Zaku from behind. And with just one working arm, Zaku was in a no-win situation.

So Zaku forced his other arm to work. But just as he was about to attack Shino and the swarm, his arms literally blew up from the inside. Turns out Shino had plugged up the air holes in Zaku's hands. That was a brilliant, yet scary, move. But of course, I've seen scarier.

Lee and Neji were bewildered, so Neji used his Byakugan to look at Shino's chakra. He discovered that Shino hadn't used a summoning jutsu, but rather the insects lived inside of him.

Gai-sensei and Neji then explained how Shino's clan make a pact with the insects. They allow the insects to live in their body and feed off their chakra, and the bugs do whatever the master says. Interesting.

"Man, that Shino is good!" Naruto said. "With him being so quiet? I can't wait to get my shot at him!"

"Whoa," Sakura sighed. "I thought Shino was weird before, but now…"

"Zaku deserved it, if you ask me," Taiyou huffed, folding her arms.

"You're just saying that because he made Sasuke go completely berserk in the Forest of Death," I said, watching the medics take Zaku away on a stretcher.

Taiyou glared at me. "Do you always have to make fun of me?"

"It's my job," I shrugged innocently.

Tenten, Sakura, and Naruto laughed a little bit. Taiyou kept glaring at me until we heard Hayate start to speak.

"Uh, alright, everyone," he said. "Moving right on to the third match."

Kakashi-sensei appeared behind Sakura and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hi," he greeted.

"What do you mean, 'hi'?" Sakura nearly shouted. "Is that all you can say? What about-What about Sasuke? How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine," Kakashi-sensei told her. "Sleeping soundly in the infirmary."

Sakura sighed in relief. Taiyou and I stared at Kakashi-sensei, wondering what really happened.

Our questioning thoughts were answered when he gave us a wary glance. We understood perfectly. Orochimaru tried to go after Sasuke with no time to waste. And judging by the Jounin's expression, Sasuke was being heavily guarded.

The next match was Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugu, Kabuto's last teammate. This match wasn't too long either. Misumi had the upper hand in the beginning, being able to dislocate his bones and control his flexibility with his chakra. It was kinda freaky how he used his newly stretched body to restrain Kankuro.

Misumi, and everyone else, thought he broke Kankuro's neck. But the Kankuro he had a hold of turned out to be a puppet. The real Kankuro was in the wraps he always carried on his back. He was really controlling the puppet with chakra threads. Let's just say Misumi forfeited after his bones started to be crushed by Kankuro's puppet.

"He controlled that puppet with his chakra from a distance," Tenten said.

"You did the same thing with your arrow during our first training together, right, Tsuki?" Lee asked.

I nodded. "It's a useful technique when using ninja tools. Your chakra usually has to be controlled at least near perfect and in tune with your weapon."

"Two against one is hitting below the belt, isn't it?" Naruto asked. "I mean, is that even fair? Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's not really two against one," the silver-haired Jounin responded. "It's a puppet, not another ninja."

"Yeah, it's just a puppet master jutsu," Sakura said.

Taiyou spoke up. "He's controlling the puppet with chakra. Like Tsuki said before, you can control the movements of ninja tools from a distance by connecting your chakra to them. The puppet is a ninja tool, like a shuriken."

We all watched as they took Misumi away on a stretcher.

Sakura excused herself and left. I saw Ino follow her after a moment.

"I wonder who's going to fight next," Taiyou sighed.

I turned and got off the rail, setting myself on my feet. "You only say that because you don't have to worry about fighting yourself." I looked at her and leaned back on the rail, holding onto it.

"Hey, now, I just came out of captivity and fought unnecessarily for my life and others in the Forest of Death," she countered. "I deserve to relax right now."

I glanced at my team and Hinata on the far side of the balcony. 'Yes, but these fights are getting dangerous,' I thought silently.

Sakura and Ino came back. That was Hayate's cue.

"Now let's continue. It's time to begin the fourth battle."

The panel began randomizing the names.

"Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdos," Naruto scoffed. "This contest is chalk full of 'em."

"Well you're one to talk," Kakashi-sensei joked.

"Yeah, good point," Sakura agreed.

"Hey, give me a break!"

Taiyou and Sakura giggled. I would have laughed, if I wasn't shocked by the pairing that appeared on the panel.

Kakashi-sensei put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and cleared his throat. "This isn't the time for laughter."

_SAKURA HARUNO_

_VS._

_INO YAMANAKA_

Sakura gasped and whirled around to face Ino, who became just as surprised. The girls faltered for a second, but shrugged off their surprise and put on their game faces. They went down to the battle zone.

"I never thought I'd fight you," Ino said. "Or at least I didn't think it would happen this soon. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

Sakura didn't respond.

I remember how Hinata told me Sakura and Ino were the best of friends as kids. But when they got into the academy, they buried their friendship after fighting about who would date Sasuke. It's a shame, really, seeing how Sasuke's been engaged since he was three and they lost their friendship between each other for nothing.

But now the two lost friends were fighting each other. One was ready, the other was hesitant.

"I hope Sakura doesn't choke," Taiyou muttered.

"Go Sakura! You can do it! Don't lose!"

I grinned awkwardly. "With Naruto as her pep squad, I don't know if she'll be able to choke."

"Begin," Hayate signaled.

Almost immediately, the girls ran at each other. Sakura kicked at Ino's head. Ino ducked, then she threw a punch. Sakura blocked it and crouched, kicking at Ino from below, twice. Ino back away. Sakura threw three shuriken at Ino. Ino dodged one, caught another and threw it back to counter the last.

"Oh, no," Chouji groaned. "I just knew it."

"Sakura's totally blowing Ino out of the water in this battle," Naruto cheered.

"What a fool," Shikamaru scoffed.

"What did you say to me?"

"You wanna make something of it? Go ahead, 'cause you'll lose."

"Who do you think you are?"

"That's it?" Neji said. "That's as good as kunouchi can get at hand-to-hand combat?"

"What?" Naruto rounded.

"It's not because they're girls, you know, Neji," Tenten scolded.

"It's just because those two are using kick-gloves," I clarified. "It doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman in battle."

Naruto was confused, as always, but no one bothered to explain.

The girls kept going at each other. But then Sakura left herself open for Ino to punch her in the stomach. She recoiled. Ino went to punch Sakura in the face before the pink-haired kunouchi could recover. But Ino slapped her at the last second.

All of us were amazed. Sakura looked at Ino, and Ino looked at her hand. They just…stood there.

Sakura balled her fists. "Alright, listen up, Ino. I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke."

"What did you say?" Ino yelled.

"I'm not the weak, needy girl I used to be! You're not even on my radar, and you're not Sasuke's type! Ino pig!"

"I cannot believe they're arguing about this," I sighed.

"I can't believe Sasuke didn't mention anything," Taiyou said. "I mean, just because our clan was raided and we disappeared, you'd think he'd use the excuse to keep the girls away."

"Huh? Mention what? What excuse?" Naruto asked, catching our conversation.

Taiyou jumped. "Uh…Nothing! Just an inside joke between me and Sasuke is all," she said nervously.

"Taiyou and Sasuke were best friends before our clan was raided six years ago," I explained. "Don't think anything of it, Naruto."

"Thanks," Taiyou muttered.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed. "You'd better watch your step! You have any idea who you're mouthing off to? Gah! Don't press your luck with me, you little billboard-brow!"

"Did you…hear that stuff?" Naruto asked. "Sakura was so mean. That's out of line, isn't it? She sure made Ino mad. I've never seen her look so scary."

"Hmm, yes. But there's more to it than that," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Huh?"

"Sakura isn't the type of person to do things like needlessly flaunt her own power and carelessly hurt people. But she also doesn't like Ino having to take pity on her and pull her punches."

"So I'm a bud that hasn't flowered, huh?" Sakura said.

Sakura untied her headband and pulled it off. Whatever the significance was to that, Ino seemed to understand.

"What…What in the world is going on?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Why are those two getting so worked up just looking at each other?"

"…Well, Naruto, rivalry is a tricky business. Not that I would know."

Gai-sensei looked at Kakashi-sensei, who waved and laughed, "Oh, hi there."

I couldn't help but laugh behind my hand at the look on Gai-sensei's disgusted face.

Focusing back on the fight below us. Ino untied her headband from around her waist.

"I understand, Sakura," she said.

Both girls tied their headbands to their foreheads.

They ran at each other, both ready to throw a punch. But the amazing thing about these blows is that they hit each other, fist to fist. You could almost feel the force of the countered blows coming off. We were all sort of impressed by that. And we knew this fight was about to really start.

They ran at each other again, Sakura performing the Clone Jutsu and easily making two clones of herself.

"This isn't just the plain old academy exam," Ino mocked. "Do you really think you can beat me with just a basic ninja art like that?"

Ino stopped and tried to find out which Sakura was the real one. But Sakura was clever and took Ino by surprise. Her two clones disappeared in puffs of smoke while she landed a punch and sent Ino on her back a few yeards away.

"I'm not some crybaby anymore," Sakura said. "You play with fire, and you're gonna get burned! Let's see your best, Ino."

Ino got to one knee and wiped her mouth. "It's not like I needed your invitation you know. I'll give you my best, but you're not gonna like it!" She stood up.

"You're doing awesome, Sakura!" Naruto cheered. "Awesome! Believe it!""Powerful strikes while using chakra," Kakashi-sensei mused. "Top-notch considering she's a rookie."

"Huh?"

"I've never seen Sakura this good."

"Hold on," Naruto said, "you're not saying she's better than me."

"No, you're the greatest." Kakashi-sensei made his sarcasm obvious enough for Naruto to groan at it.

Sakura ran at Ino quickly.

"Yeah!" Lee almost shouted. I almost forgot he thought Sakura was the girl of his dreams.

Ino and Sakura threw punches again, but they each caught the other's fist. They pushed each other away. They both threw a shuriken, and the tools bounced off each other.

The match was going to last for some time. The girls were evenly matched. Especially when they both punched each other in the face at the same time with the same force sending both of them away from the other at an equal distance. It's been the longest battle so far: 10 minutes. And I had a feeling it wasn't near over.

They both sat where they were, catching their breath.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Ino shouted. "How can you be evenly matched with me?"

Sakura smirked. "I guess you're right, Ino. Your obsession with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff."

Ino growled and took out a kunai. "You're gonna pay for that. I've had enough of you making fun of me."

Then Ino did the strangest thing. She cut her own hair short. To say the least, it amazed her team, Lee, Naruto, and even Kakashi-sensei.

"Hn," Sakura huffed. "You think that'll help?"

"That's it!" Ino screamed. She threw her cut hair at Sakura. "See? I don't need this!"

"And I thought she looked scary before," Naruto muttered.

Ino formed a hand sign. "Alright, I'm gonna put an end to this right now. Get ready to tell everyone you lost to me, billboard brow!"

"Wait, don't tell me…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"Could it be?" Chouji asked.

Ino changed her sign, her thumbs and two first fingers together.

"I knew I recognized it," Shikamaru scoffed. "It's the Mind Transfer Jutsu sign."

Asuma-sensei rubbed his head. "Aw, man. That fool."

'Interesting,' I thought. 'She's really going to use it against Sakura.'

"Look, I know you're frustrated," Sakura goaded, "but that's pointless."

"Oh yeah?" Ino challenged. "Well we'll just see about that."

"Ninja Art, Mind Transfer Jutsu. It's a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit and grasp control of their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging all of their own spiritual energy and striking their enemy with it. But despite its power, there are major flaws to this formidable jutsu that makes it extremely dangerous. First, the user's discharged energy can only fly straight, and it moves at a very slow speed. Second, even if the spiritual energy misses the enemy, it can't return to the user's own body for several minutes, and this in battles that measure only in seconds. I should add that while the spiritual energy is gone, the user's body, your body, Ino, can't move at all. It'll be little more than a doll."

"So what? I don't care! I won't know unless I try!"

Sakura got ready to run. "If you miss, it's all over. You do know that, right?"

Shikamaru gripped the rail. Him and the rest of his team were nervous.

Sakura took off.

"Don't do it!" Shikamaru called in a weak voice.

"Ninja Art, Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino's body went still. And so did Sakura's. Ino's dropped to its knees.

"Did it work?" Shikamaru wondered.

Sakura laughed. "What an unfortunate choice, Ino."

"So it's all over, right?"

"I can't believe she did it," Chouji said.

"Wait a minute," I said, looking closely.

"It's all over, Ino." Sakura tried to step forward, but her feet were restrained and pinned where she stood. "No way!"

"You fell for it, Sakura!" Ino said. "Ha! I finally caught you."

"It can't be!"

Ino laughed. "I'm afraid it can. All those hand signs earlier were just an act to fool you. To trick you into running right into the trap I've laid for you. And it worked. Now you can't move at all, can you? You're being held by a special rope made from my hair and the chakra I poured into it. Now that you're trapped, I can take over your body and make you say that you're giving up on this match." She made her hand sign. "Now there's no way that I'll ever miss with this jutsu now."

"Now I see," Kakashi-sensei said.

"You gotta get out of there, quick!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura struggled but couldn't move no matter what.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Both body's went still.

"That's really unfortunate," Sakura said.

"Ino missed!" Chouji whispered.

"No, wait," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura has been-"

"Nice one, Sakura," Naruto said, cutting Lee off.

"Not quite," said 'Sakura.'

"I knew it," Taiyou cursed. "Ino didn't miss after all."

"I don't get it," Naruto said. "What's with Ino and Sakura? Sakura's acting really strange. This is you chance!" he shouted. "Do it, Sakura! Attack!"

"The Mind Transfer Jutsu worked," Kakashi-sensei told him. "Sakura's done for."

"The Mind Transfer…Does that…Does that mean that Sakura has…?" Lee couldn't finish his question. But Kakashi-sensei understood.

"Yes," he said. "I'm afraid so. Sakura's spirit has completely been taken over by Ino."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Ino's spirit is inside Sakura now. Well, I'm guessing Ino's goal is probably…"

Ino, in Sakura's body, raised her hand. "Now I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say that I with-"

"No!" We all looked at Naruto. "Sakura, don't!"

Ino growled. "Man, that kid's just so annoying."

"You worked so hard to get here, Sakura! Don't disgrace yourself now by losing to that lame Ino girl!"

"Yell all you want. There's nothing you can do now." But Ino faltered suddenly. "What?" She held her head, as if in pain. "What's happening?" She groaned and screamed once or twice.

"Is this normal?" Taiyou asked.

"Not in the least," Shikamaru answered, staring in awe.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted. "This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked. "Are you withdrawing? Well, are you or not?"

"No I won't be withdrawing! Not today or any other day!"

"What's up with Ino? Something looks wrong," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura's fighting Ino's spirit," I said in amazement, and actually quite happy.

"Release!" And with that, Ino went back into her own body.

Sakura and Ino caught their breath.

"How can you have two spirits in you?" Ino wondered. "Just what are you anyway?"

"Someone who is just as strong as she is beautiful," Sakura replied. "I mean, a girl's gotta be tough if she's gonna survive something like this."

They ran at each other, each receiving a punch in the face. Their headbands flew off, completely loosened. They flew away from each other. Both tried to get up, but they were exhausted, and both Sakura and Ino went unconscious.

"Since neither combatant is able to continue," Hayate said, "by double-knockout, no one gets through the fourth battle of this preliminary. This match is over."

Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten all gave comments of disbelief and protest.

Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei went down to gather their students. They placed the girls sitting against the wall behind us. Shikamaru and Chouji called out Ino. Naruto and Lee did the same for Sakura.

"Shh," Kakashi-sensei told them.

Asuma-sensei stood up straight. "I don't think that treatment will be necessary. They'll probably just wake up after a little while. But they both certainly put up a great fight."

"Yeah. Despite her success with Naruto and Sasuke, I didn't think Sakura had what it takes to win here. But she's grown a lot. She may not have done as well as she would have liked, but still, a lot of good happened here. I feel like it was the right choice to send her to these Chuunin Exams."

"Just think, if what they're saying about Sakura and Ino usually being the back-ups," Taiyou said to me. "That was a really impressive fight, I say. Just think of what they'll learn in the future. I'd be scared, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but you're a new kunouchi here, Taiyou," I laughed. "Remember that. After these exams blow over, you'll probably be training with Kakashi-sensei everyday. Or even before then. So you'd be get ready."

We looked at the panel. And the names that appeared had me worried.

_TENTEN_

_VS._

_TEMARI_

What really had me worried is that one of my best friends was about to face one of the Sand Ninja.

**I'm back bitches! :D Let me tell ya, since I got that review from a person named RJ, I wrote FIVE chapters in THREE days. I was at a party last night and went to bed early so I didn't get a chance to update then. BUT I'M UPDATING NOW! :D And RJ, your question shall be answered soon, my friend. VERY soon. x3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

~Tsuki's POV

Tenten was about to face the Sand Ninja girl, Temari.

Kankuro was scary. I knew Gaara was as dangerous as they come. Temari had attitude. I can't help but worry for Tenten as I watched her stand face-to-face with Temari.

Neji somehow spoke over Lee's cheering of "Go Tenten! Whoo!"

"So, another Genin from the Sand Village," he said. "This should be interesting to watch."

I leaned my elbow on the rail and sat my head on my hand. "Are you saying that out of curiosity?" I muttered. I looked back at him, expecting him to answer, but saw him having a glaring contest with Gaara across the room. So I let it go.

"Come on, Tenten!" Lee shouted. "Use the power of youth!"

"Nice, Lee!" Gai-sensei encouraged. "Let's hear that support! You can do it, Tenten!"

"Take her down, Tenten!"

"For the fifth match," Hayate introduced. "Tenten. Temari. Get ready…Begin."

Tenten jumped back a space, seeing Temari smirk.

"Come on, Tenten! Keep her guessing!"-Lee

"Go for it! You have the power of youth!"-Gai-sensei

"Come on, Tenten! Send that girl back to her village on a stretcher! We're right behind you all the way, Tenten!"-Lee

"Let's hear it! Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate! Tenten, Tenten!"-Gai-sensei

"Whoo~!"-Lee

You get the idea.

Naruto was covering his ears, asking, "How did I get stuck in the cheering section?"

Neji and I didn't have a problem with it, and Tenten was ignoring it. The three of us were used to this enough already. Taiyou seemed fine as well, but that's because Senjo Clan members can automatically raise or lower the volume of what our ears pick up. So to her, the obnoxious cheering coming from my teammate and sensei sounded like a whisper in the wind.

"What are you waiting for?" Hayate asked the two kunouchi. "I did say to begin."

Tenten just waited.

"Ha!" Temari grinned. "Guess she's waiting for me to make a move. Big mistake, because the first move I make will be the last one you see."

For the two steps Temari took towards Tenten, she took two steps back.

"Come on, I don't want this match to be over so quickly," Temari goaded. "So why don't you go first? Come on, girl, show me what you got."

"Okay, if you insist," Tenten said. "Remember, you asked for it!"

She jumped and threw four shuriken at Temari. And the shuriken…hit the ground behind Temari?

"I missed her? There's just no way!" Tenten cried out.

"What was that? A warm-up exercise? Or maybe you're a little nervous and it's effected your aim. Is that it? Rats. I was at least hoping I'd work up a sweat. But forget that idea. This is the best you've got."

"What is going on?" Lee asked. "How could she have missed? It is incredible!"

"It's impossible!" Gai-sensei scoffed. "Tenten's aim is perfect. She always hits her mark."

"Not this time she didn't," Neji pointed out.

"She never misses," Gai-sensei argued. "There must have been something that made her miss."

"That has to be it," I agreed. "There's no way Tenten would miss like that. Not with such a close distance between her and her opponent."

I picked up a conversation between Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Chouji and Shikamaru were saying the Sand Village already won this match, and Naruto disagreed, saying the match only just begun.

But I was worried the boys were right. Tenten's strength is her aim and use of various ninja weapons. If Temari can throw her off that this easily…

Tenten ran around Temari, keeping her distance. Then she jumped in the air, almost all the way to the ceiling, and pulled out her scroll.

"Alright. Try this on for size!" She opened her scroll, flipped upright, and the scroll created a downward spiral around her airborne figure. She spun faster until it was all a blur, and weapons rained down on Temari.

Temari's figure flashed away and back within a millisecond. All of Tenten's weapons fell to the ground.

"I saw something," I whispered.

Temari had her fan out, opened 1/3 of the way. Tenten landed back on her feet.

"No way!" my best friend shouted. "She stopped everything I threw! What has she got in that fan of hers?"

Temari laughed. "Take a look." There was a purple dot imprinted on her fan. "This is the first moon. There are two more. When you see all three moons, you'll know you lost the match."

"Tenten!" Lee called. "Do not play your opponent's game! Maintain focus! Maintain focus!"

"I think she's trying," Taiyou huffed. "Though, I don't see how she's focusing this well with you guys shouting at her every five seconds."

Lee seemed lost. I looked at my sister.

"Do you always have to insult people you don't know that well?" I asked.

"It's my way of getting to know them," she shrugged innocently.

I shook my head and turned back to the fight. Tenten pulled out her last resort, holding two twin scrolls in her hand.

"She's using that already?" Gai-sensei voiced.

"What's with the two scrolls?" Naruto asked. "What does she plan on doing with them?"

Tenten knelt down and stood the scrolls up, one on each side of her.

"Ha! It won't work, whatever it is," Temari smirked.

Tenten performed her hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons!" She threw the scrolls up, two dragons appeared from the smoke, and Tenten jumped into her double-spiral. She started twisting and flipping, grabbing every weapon she can out of her scrolls, and threw them at Temari.

"Hn. It doesn't matter how many you throw at me. It's all the same." Temari lifted her fan, and it opened some more, another purple dot revealed. "Moon number two!" She waved her fan at the oncoming weapons and blew them all away.

Tenten landed on her feet. "I'm not done!" She flipped into the air again, and literally seemed to just float there. She moved her hands in various motions. Her fallen weapons began to move, and I noticed she had connected thin pieces of thread to each one. She aimed her weapons at Temari.

Temari looked surprised for a moment, but smirked again and waved her fan.

TenTen fell with her weapons this time. When she got to her feet, Temari's fan was opened completely.

"Moon number three."

Temari ducked behind her fan. It whirled in a circular motion, and she disappeared. Literally.

Tenten looked around.

"Over here!" Temari called playfully.

She flew towards Tenten on her fan, and over Tenten's head. She jumped off and stood in front of Tenten again.

"Now it's my turn. Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She waved her fan at Tenten, and there were silver winds blowing around Tenten with a great force behind them. Tenten was thrown into the typhoon in the air.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted.

Tenten was receiving cuts all over her body.

"Temari's chakra is controlling the vortex," Neji said.

"Huh?"

"She fought well," Neji said gravely, "but she'll never escape from that whirlwind. It's over."

The vortex stopped, and Tenten fell. Temari held out her now-closed fan. I don't know how she didn't break her back from this, but Tenten landed on Temari's fan on her back. Blood spat out from her mouth, and she was unconscious.

"Whoa, that girl's really ruthless," Naruto said nervously.

Temari stared at my unconscious teammate. "Wasn't much of a match. Kinda boring."

"To be able to stop everyone of Tenten's attacks like that," Gai-sensei said.

"I still cannot believe it," Lee agreed.

"It was impressive alright," Naruto said. "Scary."

Hayate stepped forward. "The winner of the fifth match, Temari."

Temari smirked.

"Wait a second!" Lee shouted, jumping off the balcony.

At that moment, Temari threw Tenten away, and Lee saw it coming. He caught Tenten before she could land on the various weapons lying on the ground.

"Hey, nice catch," Temari commented.

"What is wrong with you?" Lee shouted angrily. "She may have lost, but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best!"

Temari slammed her fan down. "Oh beat it! And take that sack of garbage with you."

Lee growled.

"No, Lee!" Neji yelled. "Lee!"

Lee ran at Temari. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Temari just blocked his attack with her fan. "Not even close. You know what, you're as dumb as you look."

"What did you say?"

"Lee, stop!" Gai-sensei jumped to ground level.

"But, Gai-sensei!"

"Temari!" I looked up and saw Gaara was the one who spoke. "Forget them. The match is over, so get up here. You won. So why are you wasting time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

"What?" Lee growled. He glared at Gaara, and Gaara glared back.

Gai-sensei put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Just calm down, Lee. A word of warning. You Sand Villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Gaara narrowed his eyes even more, if that was possible.

Sakura came to stand next to Naruto. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure you could take them."

He turned to her. "Sakura? What? You're alright? I never thought you'd be back so soon."

"I'm fine. But never mind me. It's you you should be thinking about."

"Huh? Me? I don't have any injuries. I haven't even fought yet."

"I meant you don't want to disgrace yourself after you worked so hard to get here," she said. "Think of what Sasuke will say."

"Oh…Oh, right."

I tuned out their conversation when I saw Lee and Gai-sensei coming back.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I asked.

Gai-sensei nodded. "She'll be back on her feet in no time, Tsuki. Don't you worry about a thing."

I nodded, but still couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling I had. It was like a coldness freezing my spine. I knew something really bad was going to happen here.

The panel began pairing up names again.

"Here we go!" Naruto shouted. He and Lee started arguing how they want to fight next. Both were extremely disappointed. It was Shikamaru verses the Sound Ninja Kin.

"I hope he violently knocks her out," Taiyou muttered. "That whore nearly killed me a few days ago."

"As far as I've seen of him, it takes a lot for him to get violent," I said. "So you might be disappointed."

Ino was cheering like a mad-woman. I could tell her team wasn't used to her new enthusiasm. Chouji was staring at her strangely.

Shikamaru and Kin faced each other on the ground floor.

"Oh man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru groaned. "I mean, give me a break. I gotta fight a girl?"

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that way, little man," Kin scoffed.

"Ready?" Hayate asked. "The sixth match. Shikamaru and Kin. Begin."

Shikamaru got ready to use his jutsu.

"You're not trying to use that stupid shadow thing again, are you?" Kin mocked.

"Shut your mouth!" Shikamaru seethed. "Ninja Art, Shadow Possession Jutsu."

His shadow went after her.

"Is that all you know?" she asked. "If that's the only trick you got, this is going to be easier than I thought." She dodged his shadow and threw two senbon with bells on them.

He ducked and the senbon stuck into the wall behind him. "Bells?" he wondered. "Oh, please, not that old trick. Let me guess. Next you'll throw senbon with bells and senbon without bells at the same time. I'll react to the bells. And while I focus on them, I won't notice the silent needles coming at me. Am I right? Hn, good luck."

"You sure do talk a lot, don't you?"

Shikamaru started dodging her weapons. "Now I'll now to be careful to dodge all the senbon, not just the ones with the bells."

The sound of a bell caught my ears.

Shikamaru was taken by surprise, looking around for the next needle. "What? Where?"

But he let himself get distracted. By the time he realized she was moving the bells on the wall with threads, she already threw two senbon his way. They lodged in his arm, and he fell back.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called.

"Well that didn't take long," Naruto said.

"Hold on," Sakura interrupted quickly. "Don't be so sure. He's not beaten yet."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru gripped the needles in his arm. "One inch higher and that would have been a fatal hit." He pulled them out quickly and groaned in pain. "Okay, now I get a turn."

"Sorry," Kin said. "That was your turn."

She pulled on her thread and caused the bells to sound again. And something was wrong with Shikamaru. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Kin.

She smirked. "You see, you never ask for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee. This bell sounds off a peculiar sound vibration that targets the inner ear and goes directly to the brain. First come paralysis, and then you'll start hallucinating."

Shikamaru tried covering his ears.

"It won't work," Kin explained. "You can't block the sound out once it's in your head. It's useless." Suddenly, there were several of her.

Shikamaru stared at her. "I…can't tell which one is the real one."

"You can't move your arms and legs. And even if you could, you wouldn't know which one of us to throw your shadow at. Face it, you're cooked, little man." She held up three senbon. "I'm going to cook you nice and slow over a hot fire."

"You think it's that easy, huh?" Shikamaru said. He was impaled by the three senbon Kin had before.

"That was three. Next I'll throw five. Each time a couple more until you end up looking like a hedgehog."

"Stop playing games why don't ya?"

"Hmm?""If you're so tough, why don't you just get it over with? Stop wasting my time."

"I'm sorry. So you're not a fan of my slow and painful method huh? Fine, suit yourself. We'll do it the quick way then. And painful."

And that was it for her. Shikamaru stalled her long enough. He was able to find the real one.

The fake Kins vanished. The real one was frozen.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I can't move my arm!"

Shikamaru stood up. "Looks like my lame shadow jutsu was a success after all."

"But you haven't thrown any shadows. No way. I made sure of it!"

"You still don't see it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look at that thread you're holding. Don't you think it's strange that it even casts a shadow at this height? Of course you didn't notice it because you were concentrating on other things like killing me."

Kin growled. "My shadow, spreading out around me. And I didn't see it coming."

"Right. I cast my shadow through that thread and followed it all the way back. And now I'm attached to you."

Shikamaru lifted his right arm, and Kin's did the same.

"And now? So we mirror each other's movements. So what? Cute trick, but what do you gain by it?"

"Man, you're annoying. Shut up and watch."

Shikamaru opened his weapon pouch. So did Kin.

"You must be insane," she said. "If you throw that shuriken at me, you'll just be attacking yourself."

"Makes it kind of interesting, doesn't it?" Shikamaru joked.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't!"

"Yeah? Like a game of chicken. Let's see who ducks first!"

"You're crazy!" she shouted as they both threw their shuriken.

Everyone was watching with interest, amazement, and complete curiosity as to what the hell Shikamaru was thinking.

But when I saw Shikamaru bending backwards to dodged the shuriken, I caught on. Kin would've done the same…if the wall wasn't there to knock her out. She bent back as Shikamaru had, but her head hit the wall behind her, and the shuriken was an inch away from her. Shikamaru measured that move perfectly.

"And that's what I call using your head," he said, flipping off his hands to his feet. "The wise shinobi carefully scouts the physical layout of battlefield. And never loses sight of his position on it. That was your problem. I made sure she was so busy focusing on me, she didn't notice the wall inches behind her head. So when we both bent backwards, _kabong_! Now who's hearing bells?"

Hayate raised a hand to Shikamaru. "Winner of the sixth match, Shikamaru Nara."

"Atta boy, Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

"Yeah, way to go!" Chouji joined in.

"Unusual, but pretty smart," I said.

"Hey, it works for me," Taiyou grinned. "At least she got knocked out."

Naruto and Lee were muttering about wanting their turn next. The panel started shuffling.

"This year's rookies look like they could be quite a challenge," Neji said.

I looked at him and saw him watching Hinata. She noticed and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Cut it out, Neji," I whispered. "You know she's intimidated by you."

"As she should be," he said, looking at the panel now.

I shook my head in disgust. I can't believe it. After I saw the concern in his eyes for me at the beginning of the preliminaries, I thought I'd only see that side of him. But I'm starting to get really irritated by his cocky attitude.

I looked at the panel as it stopped on two names.

_NARUTO UZUMAKI_

_VS._

_KIBA INUZUKA_

"Yeah! It's here! It's here at last!" Naruto cheered. "The moment I've been waiting for! Finally I get a chance to show what I've got!"

Lee sulked. "Ugh, I'm going to die of old age before I get my turn. I just want a chance to show Sakura what I'm made of. She's going to get tired of waiting. All I want is a chance. Is that too much to ask?"

Taiyou and I laughed. We were in a much lighter mood knowing that Naruto would be fine. Especially since he was fighting Hinata's other teammate and not and psychotic Sound or Sand ninja.

"Good luck, Naruto," Sakura said. "Do your best."

"You know it, Sakura!" he nodded. "It's my time to shine."

**Okay, so it's obvious I'm not writing out all of the preliminary fights. Just the ones that I see most important to my plot and the actual plot of the Naruto Series. Except for Shikamaru's fight here, I only did his because he's one of my favorite characters and I laugh my ass off everytime I see him knock out Kin. xD Take that biznitch! Anyway, notice how Tsuki's slowly starting to get pissed off with Neji? If you haven't, which would be weird because I'm making obvious, you'll LOVE what I have in store for you. Thanks for your support! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this chapter is just the fight between Naruto and Kiba, but there is a big piece of new information about the Senjo Clan's abilities. So I suggest you don't skim, because you might miss something. ;) Happy reading!**

Chapter 16:

~Tsuki's POV

Hayate stood below us with Naruto and Kiba facing each other.

"Now the seventh match. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka."

"I've been waiting forever for this!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sorry, Kiba. Don't take it personally if I blow you away."

Kiba growled and pointed accusingly at Naruto. "That's just what I was going to say! Only not so politely. Right, Akamaru?" His dog, Akamaru, who was sitting in Kiba's jacket, barked.

"Oh yeah? Well talking's easy! Let's see what you got to say at the end of the match!"

Kiba took Akamaru out of his jacket and set him down on the floor, muttering, "Little quirt!"

Naruto pointed at Akamaru. "Wait a second! Are you kidding me? What's the puppy doing here? He's just gonna get in the way!"

"Deal with it!" Kiba snapped back. "I never go into battle without Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in approval.

Naruto turned to Hayate disapprovingly. "Come on! Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"No," Hayate answered. "Like Shino's bugs, they are a part of him. He is within the rules."

"Eh…Whatever! Fine with me. I do my best work with a handicap."

"Ha! We'll just see about that," Kiba said. He stood up. "Akamaru, you stay right here. Leave all this to me. I got it."

"Go on, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "You can't lose to this jerk!"

"You think he can handle it?" I asked my sister.

She didn't respond, so I looked at her. She was thinking, I could see that, and she was watching below with deep interest.

Finally, she said, "Definitely."

I stared at her for a moment, a little surprised at the confidence she had for a kid she just met a day or two ago. But I shrugged it off for now and focused back on the match.

"Looks," Kiba said, "I feel sorry for you. So I'm gonna finish you off in one shot, 'kay?"

"Yeah? Is that right?" Naruto asked. "Man, you're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me."

"You sure talk tough for such a little squirt!" "Bark!" (That was Akamaru, if you couldn't tell. ;P)

Hayate looked at both boys. "When you're ready, you can begin."

Kiba crouched down, forming a hand sign. Chakra was radiating off his body as he placed his hands on the ground. His nails grew longer and sharper, and his fangs did the same.

"Here I come," he grinned.

He charged at Naruto quickly, elbowing him in the chest. Naruto flew a few yards and landed on his back, not getting up right away. Sakura gasped.

Kiba smirked. "This little guy's gonna be out for a while." He turned to look at Hayate. "You can call the match."

"Poor Naruto," Lee said. "That was embarrassing."

I saw Sakura and Kakashi-sensei share a knowing smile. That made me think that maybe Naruto wasn't out just yet. I looked down and studied the scenery.

Kiba turned away from Naruto, going back to his puppy.

I leaned back and stood straight, placing my right hand on my hip and holding the rail with my left. "Well what do ya know."

Naruto grunted as he sat up.

Kiba whirled around in surprise. "What? No way!"

Naruto stood up. "Don't ever…" He looked up at Kiba, determination in his eyes. "Don't ever underestimate me!"

Lee fist-pumped, shouting, "Yeah!"

"Atta boy, Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

Kiba faced Naruto and huffed. "Yeah, yeah. More tough talk. Look at yourself in a mirror! You're a mess!"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. "I just wanted to see what you've got. Frankly you hit like an old lady. You have a better chance of winning this if you send that puppy in to fight for you!"

"C'mon, Akamaru!" Kiba growled. They both ran at Naruto. Kiba reached into his back pouch and pulled out two smoke grenades. "Take this!"

Naruto was engulfed in purple smoke. Kiba jumped in.

"Well this sucks," Taiyou sighed, slouching against the rail and folding her arms. She looked at me. "I wouldn't bother watching as long as they're in there, Nee-chan."

"Why not?" Lee asked while Neji just listened.

"The five senses of the human body is tricky when it comes to our clan," I said. "We can touch, taste, and smell like any other person. But our sight and hearing ability is on a different scale than average."

"Our clan is more in tune with the natural environment and spirit than anything else," Taiyou explained. "We use our ears to listen to the voices of nature. So our hearing is on a much higher scale than yours. Although, we can manipulate the volume of any sound we pick up. Comes in handy when you've dealt with Sound ninja half your life."

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, because our hearing is more advanced, our sight is on a lower level than average. It balances out our senses, you could say. If anything is interfering with our sight in the slightest, we're practically blind. So in other words, that purple smoke is preventing us from seeing any movement inside."

"Then how do you see in the dark?" Sakura asked, catching our conversation.

"That's easy," Taiyou grinned. "Because we're connected with nature, we use the light of the moon and stars to make it seem like daytime to us."

"That's a little confusing, but it sounds interesting," Sakura smiled.

We stopped when we heard to obvious sounds of blows being made, and Naruto grunting in pain. Then we saw Naruto run out of the smoke, but Akamaru was ready. The white pup jumped at Naruto, biting his arm, and pushed Naruto back into the fog.

Kiba jumped out of the smoke as it began to fade. Naruto was lying on his side, Akamaru sitting next to him.

"Bark!" "Yeah! This fight is over!" Akamaru began running to his owner, who held his arms out for him. "Good doggie! Way to-" Akamaru jumped and actually bit Kiba on the arm. "Hey, Akamaru, what are you doing?"

I heard a muffled, "Surprise! Got'cha!" and Naruto's laughter.

Akamaru poofed…and Naruto was the one biting Kiba's arm.

"Naruto's fighting style…is quite unusual, isn't it?" I asked, kind of weirded out.

"You have no idea," Taiyou and Sakura said.

"You used a Transformation Jutsu!" Kiba realized. "You little…Get off! Let go of me!" Kiba swatted Naruto off. Naruto spat and had a sick look on his face.

"You smell even worse than the dog!"

Kiba looked around. "What you do with him? Where is he?"

"He's right here!" Naruto's clone held Akamaru up by his forelegs.

Kiba growled, obviously mad.

"That was amazing, Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto grinned.

"Well what do ya know? Gotten a little stronger, I see," Kiba commented. "But not nearly strong enough. 'Cause now I'm gettin' serious!"

"Oh?" Naruto droned. "Well good. 'Cause I want to seriously knock you out!"

Kiba smirked, then closed his eyes and took a breath. He was silent for a moment, then opened his eyes. "Naruto, if I were you, I'd let Akamaru go." And with that, Kiba flicked a food pill into Akamaru's mouth.

Akamaru swallowed and growled. His teeth got bigger, and his fur turned red. He back-kicked Naruto's clone, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. The pup jumped over to stand beside his master.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "What was that thing you fed him? How come all his fur just turned red?"

"Are you sure you wanna stick around to find out?" Kiba tossed another food pill into his own mouth and swallowed. Kiba's eyes got sharper, particularly his pupils, and all of his teeth were razor sharp. "Let's go, Akamaru!" he called in a rough voice. He crouched, ready with a hand sign. Akamaru jumped onto his back and barked. "Beast Mimicry!" In a puff of smoke, Akamaru became a clone of Kiba. "Man Beast Clones!" they both said.

Naruto faltered. "He's got a crazy look in his eyes all of a sudden. Hey, wait! He took something! No fair! That's cheating! He oughta be disqualified!"

"Food pills are just another tool. They're allowed," Hayate said.

"Ah, you're no help at all!"

"Let's finish this!" Kiba said. He and Akamaru jumped and went in for the kill.

Naruto back-flipped, causing the beasts to create a crater in the floor. The smoke cleared.

One of them, not sure who, charged at Naruto. Naruto moved away, but the beast kept running. He ran on all fours along the wall, kicked off, and went to slash Naruto again. They both kept going at Naruto like this for a few moments until Naruto jumped into the air and away from them.

"Now I got ya!" Kiba shouted. He and Akamaru ran at Naruto as he touched ground. They twisted themselves in the air, like drills, going right at Naruto. "Fang Over Fang!"

They finally hit Naruto. Hard. He landed roughly many yards away, and you could see he was bleeding from his head. He didn't get up.

"I told ya it was gonna get serious," Kiba sneered.

Naruto's hand twitched, and his voice was strained. "I will…I will be…Hokage…I will…"

Taiyou and I shared a glance. Now I knew why I thought Naruto was familiar. Neither of us could remember, though, in light of what we've been through.

_~Flashback~_

_~Tsuki's POV, Age 6_

_Father was taking us to meet the Hokage. On the way there, we saw a blonde boy run past us, head down._

"_Is he alright, Father?" Taiyou asked, watching the boy behind her._

"_I'm not sure, Taiyou," Father replied. "The other villagers despise him for reasons you'll understand when you're older."_

"_Why?" I asked. "Did he do something bad?"_

"_No, not him. But something else has. But if he becomes Hokage like he claims everyday, he'll make up for it."_

_I was busy thinking about what Father meant. But Taiyou was more concerned for the boy himself._

"_Do we hate him too, Father?" she asked._

_He smiled down at her. "No, little one. The Senjo do not hate those who have committed no crime. He's just misunderstood, much like you are, Tsuki."_

We learned about the tailed-beasts in the lessons Father taught us many years ago. But we had no idea that Naruto was the boy we saw that day. Until now. And judging by the look on my sister's face, she was even more interested in Naruto than she was before.

But remembering that day, I still didn't understand what my father meant. _"He's just misunderstood, much like you are, Tsuki."_ I was never hated or misunderstood as a child, was I?

"And how are you gonna do that? By lying flat on your face?" Kiba laughed. "I got news for ya. I'm gonna be Hokage!" He laughed insanely this time. "Come on! Do you really think a weakling like you could be Hokage? You must be weak in the head!" But Kiba lost his grin when Naruto started getting up.

"On your feet, Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stood there with his head down. "Sorry, but…You can forget about being Hokage. Because I'm," he looked up, grinning, "the top dog around here."

"You're kidding. You're a real glutton for punishment, aren't ya?"

Naruto only smirked, earning a confident grin from Kiba anyway.

"Okay, it's your funeral. I'm gonna make sure you don't get up again. Let's go, Akamaru!"

They both ran at Naruto.

"How many times are ya gonna use that move?" Naruto mocked.

"Just once more!" Kiba and Akamaru performed their Fang Over Fang jutsu.

Naruto jumped and managed to dodge it, but landed on his face between the two angry beasts. Next thing I know, they're inside another purple fog and the only thing you can see is Kiba's and Akamaru's Fan Over Fang surrounding the fog.

"Damn," Taiyou cursed. "Now we really can't see anything."

But she didn't have to wait long for the two beasts to jump out of the fading smoke. Naruto stood there, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Ha! Looks like you've run out of gas, kid," Kiba commented.

"Yeah? Well bring it on, dog breath! No matter how many clones of yourself you make, I'll still have enough gas to beat you!"

"Ha! You always have a snappy comeback. Let's see you comeback from this! Ready, Akamaru?"

And the same routine again. Smoke grenades, check. Fang Over Fang, check. Can't see anything, double check.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked nervously, holding her hands together. "I can't see."

"We're listening out for Naruto as best as we can," I said.

"The only problem is the blasts that keep coming from Kiba's jutsu," Taiyou added, concentrating.

Then I just barely heard Naruto say, "Transform!"

"Now this ought to be interesting," I said, watching closely as the smoke disappeared.

"Very clever," Kakashi-sensei remarked.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him.

"Wait, you'll see," he told her.

There stood three Kibas. The real Kiba couldn't determine which one was Akamaru and which one was Naruto.

"Perfect! Good one, Naruto! Brilliant!" Sakura exclaimed. "He made himself look like Kiba. Now Kiba doesn't know which one to go after. He's got to be careful, because he might attack Akamaru."

"And meanwhile, Naruto is safe attacking either one," Lee added. "Brilliant idea! Whoohoo!"

"He's got him complete stumped. Ha!"

"Okay," Kiba huffed, "so I see you've gotten better at the Transformation Jutsu. But you forgot one little thing. I admit, you look just like me, and that threw me for a minute. But I still know which one is you. You can't hide from me." He threw a punch at the one on his left, saying, "You wanna know why?" The one he punched tumbled away. "I can smell ya, kid. There's just no getting past our sense of smell. Tough luck. Heheh, game's over."

The one he punched disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by…Akamaru?

He was pissed, whirling around to punch the other one. "So it was you! Messing with me!"

That one tumbled as well, and Akamaru appeared from the puff of smoke.

"What in the world?" I muttered.

Everyone was lost. Even Neji looked confused and interested at the same time.

The first Akamaru he punched got up. The jutsu was released, and Naruto stood there looking proud. Kiba turned just in time to get kicked in the chin by Naruto.

"Atta boy!" Sakura shouted.

Kiba landed next to his unconscious pup and sat up. He wiped his mouth and looked at Akamaru. He was stunned, and lost at what to do. He glared at Naruto. "Little squirt!"

"The smart shinobi is careful about how he uses his jutsu," Naruto said proudly. "Otherwise, it's liable to come back and bite him on the butt, dummy." Naruto made a thumbs-down motion as he said this.

And that made Kiba even more angry. He bit his hand to calm himself down and stood up. He bled, but he paid no mind as he reached into his pouches and took out six shuriken, three in each hand.

"So, are you finally getting serious, Kiba? Good." Naruto made a hand sign, the smile never leaving his face. "That means it's time to unveil something special I've been saving. My super secret killer move."

"Your what? You gotta be kidding me."

"Huh? Where'd he come up with that?" Sakura asked.

"You can leave it to Naruto to have a trick up his sleeve," Lee said, fire in his eyes. "Well done."

"Careful, Lee," I warned amusingly. "You're not fighting yet."

"Ha!" Kiba snarled. He mocked Naruto when he said, "Super secret killer move. Get out of here! It's a bluff!"

"Yeah? Well try me and find out!" He changed his hand sign, facing his palms forward. "You ready?"

Kiba ran at Naruto, throwing his shuriken. Naruto dodged them all in a strange fashion, but I was getting used to it from him. Naruto was in the air again, and Kiba was charging.

"Beast Mimicry! All Force Jutsu!"

Naruto landed on his feet, but with the charging beast after him, he wasn't able to dodge the blow Kiba sent him. Naruto flew back, staying on his feet.

Kiba appeared to his right. "Well, what are ya waitin' for?" He punched Naruto in the face. Naruto landed face first on the ground.

"No, Naruto!" Sakura called. "On your feet, Naruto!"

Naruto got up. "He's coming at me so fast I don't have a chance to build up my chakra."

Kiba ran at Naruto again. "Hey, what's wrong? You just gonna stand there?"

Kiba passed Naruto, then was across from Naruto, all in an instant. He attacked again and was able to slash Naruto, causing the blonde boy to fly back again.

Kiba leaped at Naruto, slashing his claws. Naruto let him cut his arm, because he grabbed Kiba's wrist and threw him across the room.

Naruto stood there, panting. He looked up. "I will be Hokage." He formed his hand sign. "I will never lose to you, or anyone here!"

"Dream on, kid! How can you beat me when you can't keep up with me?"

Kiba just kept going at Naruto like it was nothing, and Naruto kept getting knocked down. Neither was going to give up. Naruto was having trouble getting up this time.

"Ha! You wanted me to get serious, so I got serious! You get it now? You were just kidding yourself. You never even had a chance!"

But Kiba stopped when Naruto started getting up.

"I absolutely will not lose." Naruto turned to face Kiba, a grin plastered on his face. "I guess that means you're out of luck."

"Atta boy! Look at him! He's starting to crack! You got him right where you want him!" Sakura cheered.

"Now, Naruto. Go for it," Lee muttered.

"Hey, what are ya waitin' for? Ya tired?" Naruto goaded.

"You're a scrappy little squirt, I'll give ya that."

"Enough of this." Naruto made his hand sign once more. "It's time to unveil my new technique."

"Go for it!"

Kiba charged, managing to get behind Naruto and ready to get in the final blow.

But everyone froze when a sound reached our ears.

Kiba recoiled, covering his nose and groaning.

"Did he really just do that?" I asked. I rubbed my forehead.

Taiyou was laughing behind her hand. "I can't believe him farting just saved him."

I shot her a disgusted look. "You would laugh at something like that, wouldn't you?" I looked back down at the fight. "The only thing Naruto accomplished from that was throwing Kiba off. Thanks to Kiba's sensitive nose, he'll be smelling that for a while."

Sakura decided to keep Naruto's self-esteem up by shouting, "Whatever works, Naruto! You slowed him down, at least!"

Naruto acknowledged her, then faced a faltered Kiba. "I wish I could say I planned it. But anyway, the time has come to reveal my new technique. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four clones appeared next to Naruto, two on each side of him. They surrounded Kiba.

"You've kicked me around pretty good, so far," Naruto said. "But now it's payback time!"

Kiba glanced at the five Narutos. One went and punched Kiba in the face, throwing him off balanced. Another jumped on the back of the one that punched Kiba and flipped into the air. The other three ganged up on Kiba, kicking him upward.

"Na." "Ru." "To."

The Naruto in the air already kicked Kiba down into the floor.

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

Everyone stared in amazement. It was obvious where he based his technique from, but for him to actually pull it off was what shocked everybody.

Kiba didn't get up. Naruto's clones disappeared, and he stood in front of Kiba, panting.

Hayate stepped forward and knelt down to check on Kiba. He coughed, looking up at Naruto. He stood, stepped back, and cleared his throat. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Whoohoo!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, Naruto! That's my teammate! Way to go!"

I laughed when I saw their happy expressions. I also noticed Asuma-sensei's students were impressed too.

"I have to admit, I didn't believe your judgment about him was right at first, Taiyou," I said.

"What I tell ya?" she said. She nodded her head proudly. "I'm always right about these sort of things."

"But not everything else," I laughed. "I have you beat there."

"Who asked you anyway?" she scoffed, glaring at me.

I laughed again as we watched Naruto up the stairs.

"It was nothin'!" he called to us. "Piece of cake!"

I saw him stop and face Hinata. I noticed she was holding out some medicine to him. I smiled.

But I stopped, seeing Neji glaring daggers towards the shy girl. I stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me.

"Relax, Neji," I said softly. "She's not harming you in any way."

He closed his eyes; I couldn't tell if he did because he was irritated or if he was calming down.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over matters that don't concern you, Tsuki," he said coldly.

I pulled back, amazed at the tone in his voice. This can't be the same Neji who worried over me, can it?

**So Tsuki's realizing the exams is having a negative effect on Neji, especially since Hinata made this far. Everyone is used to it, sure, but Neji is the first person Tsuki actually spoke to out loud since she got back to the village for a reason. As you can see, she's doubting her own judgement of him...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Btw, so you'll brace yourself for the wait, you won't find out what Tsuki's father meant until AFTER the exams are completely done. ;) So if you want me to get that far, I'll need reviews! Oh! And if you have any ideas that you think might work for this story, I'm all ears. I have plenty already, but I always manage to make new ideas work. So message me and I'll get back to you. 8D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

~Tsuki's POV

Lee and Sakura watched as Naruto applied some of the ointment Hinata gave him on his cuts. They healed almost instantly.

"Whoa, this stuff Hinata gave me works fast," Naruto said. He held it out to Sakura. "Here, wanna try it, Sakura?"

I turned away and saw Hinata going to talk to Kiba before the medics took him and poor Akamaru to the infirmary.

"Alright," Hayate said. "We'll now pick the names for the next match."

Everyone looked up immediately to see who would fight next. The names that appeared made my heart sink.

_HINATA HYUGA_

_VS._

_NEJI HYUGA_

I glanced at Hinata and saw her face was full of fear. This can't be happening.

I quickly grabbed Neji's arm as he started to walk away. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Neji," I said quietly. "You have to control yourself down there. Do not make this a blood bath."

He said nothing as he pulled away and walked down to the ground floor. I looked at Lee, and I saw he was a little worried too.

The Hyugas stood face-to-face below us.

"I never thought that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata."

"Nor I, Brother."

"What she call him?" Sakura asked.

"Brother?" Naruto repeated. "Those two are…brother and sister?"

"They're both descended from the Hyuga Clan," Kakashi-sensei explained, "one of the most ancient and honorable clans in the village. They're not actually brother and sister."

"Okay, but they're related somehow, right?" Sakura guessed.

"Yes, in a way a branch of a great tree is related to its trunk. Technically, they're more like cousins."

Naruto gave Kakashi-sensei a look. "The trunk of…a tree?"

"Yes," Lee clarified. "Hinata belongs to the family's main household, directly descended from the head of the clan. While Neji's family is just a side branch of the clan."

"But still, they're family," Sakura protested. "And now they have to fight each other. I feel for them. Must be hard."

"Yes…But…"

"But what?"

"It may not be as hard as it seems. I have heard that for many generations now, there has been some bad blood between the two families."

"Hmm," Naruto pondered. "And why is that?"

"I have never known of the specifics. But, you know of the bloodline traits of the great ninja clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuga, special techniques unique to those families. The first generation of the Hyuga Clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favor the main branch of the family. It seems some branches of the family broke these rules. Anyway, it is said because of that, there is friction between the branches of the clan."

"So it's like this match is a family feud," Sakura said.

I shook my head. "Worse." They looked at me, but I kept my gaze below. "Neji bears a separate grudge against the main branch of his own."

"What grudge?" my sister asked.

I didn't answer. It's not my place to tell.

"Look," Kakashi-sensei said. "They're about to start."

"Alright, you may begin when ready," Hayate signaled.

Neji shifted. "Before we do this, a word of advice. Hinata, listen to me." She looked up at him. "Withdraw, now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja."

Hinata was taken aback. I gripped the rail, getting more angry with Neji the more he spoke down on her.

"You're too kind and gentle," Neji pressed. "You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others." Hinata looked away. "Admit it. You have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better for you to simply remain a Genin. But to register for the Chuunin Exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba did, and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. Could you?"

"No, you're wrong." Hinata shook her head. "You're wrong…I wanted…I had to find out. I did it because I wanted to see if I could change."

Neji studied her for a moment. "Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuga's Main Branch."

"What?"

"People can't change no matter how hard they try. They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure."

Naruto growled next to me, looking ready to go down there and fight Neji himself. Hinata was taking in every word Neji said, becoming more afraid and amazed at each word.

"People are judged by their true nature," he continued. "That is the way of the world. That is why we have an elite, and why there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and studying. But ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, Hinata. We must live with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly. With my Byakugan.

"Despite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that you'd like to run. Run as far away from here as you can."

"No, you're wrong!" she exclaimed in her small voice. "You're wrong about me."

Sakura turned around. "Byakugan?"

"It's the kekkai genkai, or bloodline trait, of the Hyuga," Kakashi-sensei explained. "A visual jutsu, like Sasuke's Sharingan. In fact, they say the Uchiha's Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan some long time ago. But for sheer power of insight, the Byakugan is the stronger of the two."

I looked back down and saw Neji had already formed his hand signs. And Hinata was scared out of her mind.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata froze, seeing Neji's Byakugan was activated, and he was glaring at her dead on. She averted her eyes this way and that.

"My eyes cannot be deceived."

Hinata looked up in surprise when Neji spoke.

"Just one moment ago, in the slightest of movements, your gaze drifted to the upper left corner of the room. I saw, at that moment, you were thinking of your past. Your bitter past. And then, almost immediately after, your gaze drifted to the lower right. It was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me, it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self, and you wonder if your life has prepared you for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of the battle. You see yourself losing. And the way you're holding your arms in front of your body like that? It tells me that you're trying to build a wall between us, to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from revealing the deepest recesses of your mind. And why? Because everything I've said is true. So go on."

"She's totally buying everything he's saying," my sister scoffed. "Is she really going to believe that?"

"Hey father never gave her the encouragement she needed," I said. "So her self-confidence is at the lowest level. And Neji is using that against her."

Taiyou leaned closer to me and muttered, "No offense to you, but your future husband is an asshole."

I glanced at her but stayed quiet.

But Neji kept speaking. "That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips. I know that it's a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic. Made all the more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all futile, Hinata. You are what you are. Whether you admit it or not, you already know."

"That does it!" We all, including Neji and Hinata, looked at Naruto. "Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be? Go on, Hinata! Show this guy he's wrong!" Naruto growled, gripping the rail. "Hinata! You're just gonna stand there and take that? Do something! You're driving me crazy!"

Hinata gazed at Naruto for a moment, then looked down. Neji turned back to face her, but was surprised when she looked up at him with a new determination in her eyes.

"Looks like your pep talk might've worked, Naruto," Taiyou said.

"If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen," he warned.

Hinata closed her eyes and performed her hand signs. "Byakugan!" She drew her right elbow back, held out her left palm, and leaned back on her right leg. "Defend yourself, my brother."

Neji got into the same position as Hinata. "Very well then."

"Of course, it is the Hyuga Style," Lee said suddenly. Naruto and Sakura looked at him curiously. "That is why their poses are the same."

"The Hyuga Style?" repeated Sakura.

"It is the most effective type of Taijutsu found in our village." He clenched his fist. "I have said it before. I have on my team the man is probably the strongest Genin to ever come out of the Hidden Leaf Village. That man, Neji Hyuga."

The Hyuga descendants ran at each other. They countered and dodged each others' blows. It just kept going back and forth.

"Hinata is never this fierce during training," I said in amazement. "I can't believe she's holding her own against Neji."

Then she surprised me even more. She nearly hit Neji completely with her Gentle Fist. He managed to step away from her palm just in the knick of time.

"Did she get him?" Sakura asked.

"No way, she hardly touched him," Naruto said.

"Even so," Lee said, "a glancing hit is enough. That's what makes the Hyuga Clan such formidable fighters."

"What does?" Sakura questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Their type of jutsu is a unique one," Gai-sensei explained. "It's been passed down for generations. It's not the kind of jutsu Lee and I employ. We concentrate on inflicting external damage. We make crushing blows to create contusions and break limbs, pounding our enemy."

I took over. "The Hyuga way is to attack the internal organs and the chakra network, through which chakra flows."

"Their way is more…subtle," Gai-sensei finished. "Perhaps not as thrilling to watch, but it gradually takes effect with devastating results."

"You see, you can't build up your internal organs, no matter how hard you train," Kakashi-sensei said. "Even the toughest ninja is vulnerable to this kind of attack."

Hinata was giving Neji all that he could handle. I couldn't shake off my amazement, or my happiness that she's finally coming out of her shell in battle. Even if she was fighting Neji.

"Hinata! Way to go!" Naruto cheered.

"They attack the chakra network?" Sakura said, letting it sink in. "These people are…amazing."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Naruto agreed. "So what is the chakra network anyway?"

Sakura groaned.

"Really, Naruto?" Taiyou said. "Really? I mean, you don't even know what the chakra network is?"

Naruto just looked at her blankly.

"Here, I will explain it," Lee offered. "It is the complex system of circulatory canals that distribute chakra throughout the body. Similar to a person's vascular system, the vains and arteries that carry blood."

"I get it," Naruto said. "Only these veins carry chakra, not blood."

"Uh, basically. Furthermore, the chakra network is so closely connected to all the most vital internal organs, they are virtually one in the same. Therefore, when the network is attacked, these organs suffer damage as well."

"In other words, you're totally screwed if you ever fight a Hyuga in battle," my sister put it simply.

"Wow, Lee," Naruto praised, "how'd you ever get to be so smart?"

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted. "How'd you ever get to be a Genin?" She punched him on the head.

Lee didn't seem to notice them, though. He was clenching his fist tightly, his gaze fixed on the fight that was occurring below us.

"But, Sensei," Sakura began, "how do they know where to strike their opponent? I mean, the chakra network is invisible to the eye, right? So how do they know where to exactly land their blows?"

"You're forgetting their Byakugan," Kakashi-sensei told her. "There are few things invisible to those eyes. What's more, when they strike a blow, it's a little different from a normal attack. A small but intense burst of their own chakra is released from their hand. It drills into the opponent's body, directly attack his chakra network."

Hinata went in for another blow at Neji. But Neji did the same. We heard a blow being made, but we didn't know who hit who.

"Yeah! Get him!" Naruto called.

I listened closely for a sign. All I heard was a heart violently thump against a chest. But who got hit?

**I love Neji to death and all, but he was such an ass to Hinata. T_T Cross your fingers, folks! The moment's nearly here!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The moment you've been waiting for is here, RJ! Happy reading! ;)**

Chapter 18:

~Tsuki's POV

Whether it was Neji's or Hinata's heart rapidly beating against their chest, I didn't know.

Then Hinata spat out blood. I looked closer and saw Neji had hit a point on her arm with his two forefingers. He also had hit her right in the chest with his right had.

"So that's it, huh?" he said. "That's all there is to the main branch's power?"

Sakura gasped.

"Wait, what is going on?" Naruto asked. "I saw Hinata hit Neji perfectly!"

Hinata was bleeding from her mouth and panting, but the fierce look in her eyes never left her. She pushed Neji's arm away from her chest and went to hit him in the face. But Neji caught her arm and hit another chakra point.

Neji pushed Hinata's sleeve back, and she faltered.

"But…You mean…All this time you…" Poor girl couldn't even finish her statements.

"That's right," Neji said, clearly understanding. "I could see your chakra points the whole time."

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Naruto asked.

"On the chakra network," I began, "there are 316 energy centers, or chakra points. Each are only about the size of the head of a pin. Hitting one directly can effect the chakra flow, either halting or increasing it, depending on how the attacker strikes the chakra points. Even in doing so, it allows a ninja to gain complete control over an opponent's chakra flow."

"But the chakra points are undetectable even to my Sharingan eye," Kakashi-sensei said. "And even beyond his ability to see the chakra points, he can target them accurately, even during intense battle."

Neji hit Hinata in her chest with his palm. She flew back, landing a few feet away.

Neji stepped towards her. "Look, Hinata. I'm completely out of your league, and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures." She looked back at him, panting. "You may not like it, but it's a fact. From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed. You're destined for failure. And now you're consumed with hopelessness. Now this is your last warning, Hinata. Forfeit this match."

Hinata was on her hands and knees, her back facing Neji and her head down. "I…I…"

"Hmm?"

Hinata began pushing herself up. "I never…go back…" She was getting to her feet. "On…my word…" She turned to face Neji. "Because that too is my nindo. My ninja way." She stood straighter, and then she looked up at Naruto, smiling.

"I had no idea that Hinata is as tough as she is," Naruto said.

"She is a lot like you," Lee said.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You know, come to think of it, she is always watching you."

Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion.

"People look down on her, Naruto," I said, not taking my eyes off my other best friend below. "Just like they use to look down on you. She always lets it get in her way. But you didn't, and that inspires her."

Naruto didn't respond, probably thinking.

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan as she glared at Neji.

Neji reactivated his Byakugan as well. "Bring it on."

But suddenly, Hinata's heart made a cracking sound. She recoiled, holding her chest and spitting more blood onto the floor.

'Hinata,' I thought sadly. 'Her chakra flow has stopped. She won't be able to take another blow like that.'

"Doesn't it seem like the difference in strength makes it unfair?" Sakura asked grudgingly. "He's just way to strong. It's a mis-match. Seriously."

"Go, Hinata!" Naruto called. "You can do it!"

Hinata didn't waste time as she charged. Her and Neji began fighting, using their Gentle Fist and regular Taijutsu. It went on, back and forth at each other, Hinata giving it all she had.

She cried out as she went for a blow. Neji growled, pushing her arm away. He hit her with an uppercut to her chin. Hinata stumbled back, pausing to catch her breath.

"Hinata!" Naruto nearly yelled.

Hinata tried to hold it in, her eyes tightly shut. But she coughed violently, a little blood dripping from her mouth. But she composed herself and ran at Neji again.

She went in to attack, but Neji sidestepped and landed another blow to her chest. The blow was intense enough for me to see the chakra escape from her back. They stood like that, frozen, until Hinata coughed out blood and fell face first onto the floor.

Sakura, Taiyou and I all gasped lightly. Lee was in awe. Naruto was cringing with anger.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Neji asked, whether Hinata was conscious or not. "Your strikes were ineffective from the very start. You're finished." He deactivated his Byakugan, calmly looking down at Hinata's unmoving form.

Neji began walking away from her.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata,' I thought. 'No matter what Neji said, you have changed.'

"It's too bad, but after that blow to the heart," Gai-sensei voiced, "Hinata is done."

Hayate stepped forward. "Since she's no longer able to continue this match-"

"No!"

I whirled to look at the blonde boy with whiskers.

"Don't stop this match!" he ordered.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"If Hinata is allowed to keep fighting, there's no guarantee she'll survive," I said fiercely. "Don't you understand that?"

"Sis, calm down," Taiyou said to me.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention to us. He was looking below, smiling.

I looked down and gasped, as did nearly everyone else in the room. Or they were at least taken by surprise.

Hinata was pushing herself to her feet. She struggled, and stumbled when she was standing, holding her arm across her stomach. She breathed roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji asked her. His voice was hard. "If you continue to fight, you're going to die."

Hinata looked up, the same determination locked in her eyes. Neji growled and reactivated his Byakugan.

Hinata stumbled forward. "I'm far…from finished."

"Give up the tough guy act," Neji demanded. "I can tell you're barely standing. You've been carrying a very heavy burden. Having been born to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan, and you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. But look, people can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore."

Hinata shook her head calmly. "No. You're wrong, Brother. You've got it backwards."

Neji looked at her, taken aback.

"You see," Hinata continued, "I can tell…that you're the one…You're suffering much more than I."

"I what?"

"You're the one who's all torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuga Clan."

Neji narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He ran at Hinata in forceful anger.

"Neji, no!" Hayate shouted. "The match is over!"

"Stop, Neji!" I screamed.

Suddenly, just before Neji got to Hinata, four Jounin stopped him. Hayate had his index finger against Neji's headband and his fist held in front of him, ready to defend Hinata. Kakashi-sensei grabbed Neji's outstretched arm to hold off his attack. Gai-sensei had an arm wrapped around Neji's neck to hold him back, but not enough to choke him. Kurenai-sensei had a grip on Neji's other wrist to prevent him from attacking.

Taiyou and I let out a breath.

"Neji!" Gai-sensei scolded. "Get a hold of yourself. You promised me you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up."

"Why are you and the other Jounin butting in?" Neji asked through gritted teeth. "The head family gets special treatment, huh?"

My ears picked up the unmistakable sound of a heart lurching. Hinata whimpered and dropped to her hands and knees. Kurenai-sensei looked up and ran to her side.

"Hinata!" she exclaimed.

"Hinata!" Naruto called.

He, Lee, Sakura and I all jumped down from the balcony and ran to Hinata's side. I got there first and knelt beside her, holding her head up and resting my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto?" Hinata said weakly, looking at him. Her words came out in whispers. "I just…I…Do you…?" She didn't finish her question as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Naruto stared at her worriedly.

"Hey you. Loser." We looked at Neji, waiting to hear what he had to say to Naruto. "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, if you intend to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that."

I didn't necessarily glare at Neji. More like I stared at him with intensive disgust and anger.

Naruto stood up beside me. "We'll just see about that."

Neji smirked as if to say, 'I guess we will.' And it pissed off Naruto to where the blonde boy charged at Neji, who was calmly waiting for him to try and attack.

But Lee skidded in front of Naruto, stopping Naruto in his tracks. Neji's smirk disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Naruto, I get where you are coming from, believe me," Lee said. "But the rules say that all fighting must be done officially in a match. The loser beating a gifted genius through sheer will power…Now would not that make for an exciting match? Even if, I am the one who is going to have to fight Neji." Lee looked back at Naruto. "Of course if you ended up fighting him, that is fine too."

Naruto growled, then back off. "Alright, fine. You win, Lee." He walked back towards us.

I saw Lee and Gai-sensei give thumbs-ups to each other and rolled my eyes, not understanding how they can be this way at this time.

My attention was brought back to Hinata when I heard her choke out. My head snapped down to look at her, and she spat out blood even in her unconsciousness.

"Her heart's been beating irregularly for most of the fight," I told Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei unzipped Hinata's jacket and placed a hand on her chest. After a moment, she looked at Neji fiercely.

"I wouldn't waste your time glaring at me," Neji said uncaringly, "when you really should be taking care of her."

"Get a medic!" Kurenai-sensei commanded. "And hurry up!"

"We're coming!"

I stood up and backed away as some medics check Hinata over.

My heart stopped when I heard one say, "She has no pulse!"

Naruto perked up and ran over.

"It's very serious," another medic said. "She's got ten minutes at best. Get her to the emergency room now."

"Stand back!"

Naruto stepped back as they ran out with Hinata on a stretcher. We watched as they took her away and disappeared through the doors.

Naruto knelt down, trailing his fingers in a small pool of Hinata's blood that was on the floor. He stood back up and faced Neji. He held out his fist, which dripped blood.

"I vow to win," he promised.

Neji thought nothing of it of course.

We were told they needed the floor cleared so they can clean for the next match. I took my chance.

I walked up to Neji. "May I speak to you? Privately," I added when I got a look from Naruto and Lee.

Neji nodded his head once and I followed him past the doors and into the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I've already told you not to worry yourself with these matters, Tsuki," he said.

"You almost killed her, Neji," I pressed. "I warned you not to turn it into a blood bath."

"You and the others just don't understand." Neji gave me a sharp glance, hard and cold.

"What don't I understand?" I asked desperately.

"You don't know what it's like to live like a slave to the head of your family, because you come directly from the head of your family. You don't understand how it feels to lose your father to the barbaric decrees that operate your clan. You've no idea what I've been through and go through everyday! Your clan believes all life is sacred. Your clan would never kill their own. Your clan is as soft as Hinata is. Gentle, weak, and overall low-level shinobi."

I snapped. The next thing I heard was the hard and painful contact of skin. Neji's head was turned slightly to the side, and he actually winced whilst glaring at me. My arm was held across my torso, my fist balled and stinging with slight pain.

"How's that for gentle and weak?" I challenged. I lowered my arm and spoke softly as I countered his statements. "I wasn't a slave to my family, I was a slave a to psychotic murderer. Taiyou and I watched our entire clan and our father die in their own pools of blood, right before our eyes. We've been prisoners for six years, and are still on the run from the maniac who captured us before. The only people left of my clan may or may not be alive, and we were all separated from each other. I haven't had any family at all for nearly half of my life. And you have the nerve to tell me that I don't understand what you go through, Neji. Maybe it's you who doesn't understand."

I turned on my heel and walked to the door. I paused and looked back at him.

"I hope you enjoyed hearing my voice like everyone else has, because this is the last time you'll hear it. You may have the Byakugan, Neji, and you may be the most gifted with its use, but you still don't see everything. In fact, you don't see anything at all."

And with that, I opened the door and walked back into the large room. I walked up the steps to the balcony we stood on before, but I sat on the step on the very top. I put my hand to forehead and rested my arm across my brought up knees. I closed my eyes and breathed. I hated the fact that I punched Neji in the face, but he doesn't deserve my sympathy after what he said.

I came back to this village mute, shy and untrusting to strangers. But Neji had changed that. Because of him, I found the courage to speak again, and I know how to pick out the bad people from the good people. But what was Neji? Was he a good person, or a bad person?

I sighed in frustration and draped my right arm over my left. I opened my eyes and watched as Neji walked up the steps. He walked past me without a glance.

Taiyou was suddenly next to me and sat down on the step. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked seriously.

I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it.

'I'll go through with the marriage, seeing as it was Father's last wishes for me,' I thought. I reached up and held onto my crescent moon pendant. 'But is Neji the one I'm meant to give this to?'

**WOOOOOOOOW! O_O I went back and read it after writing it, and I surprised myself! Looks like Tsuki's pretty tough, yes? If you want to read what happens with Tsuki and Neji, you have to review! ;) I'll keep writing, but I won't post until I get more reviews, yeah. Thanks for reading! xD And since I made you guys wait long enough, I just decided to post chapters 14-18 all at the same time. Now I gotta write 19! x.x Wish me luck!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so it's 2:30am and I wrote this chapter in two hours. It's a suckish chapter, and I would have made it better, but I've been working on a school project all day and didn't get a chance to write until two hours ago. So I'm tired. In fact,for the last hour, I've been getting dizzy and lightheaded. But I love you guys, my readers, so much that I forced myself to continue! Just to show you that I am getting back on track with my story!**

**To Daytime Television: Your review was very specific, and I know what you mean in reference to making it more original. I'm trying, I promise you. ;)**

**To Ever Autumn13: I will keep writing! :D**

**To rouellene123: I laughed when I read your review. I know chapter 18 was harsh, but it worked, right? ;)**

**To YellowMittens: I was touched by your review, and laughed. I'm glad you like my story so much! I'll try to make it worth your reading time. And trust me, no pressure at all. Hahah!**

**To RJ: I'm so glad I didn't disappoint you! Thank you for the cheers! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Chapter 19:

~Tsuki's POV

I turned my head as I heard footsteps coming our way. Kankuro. He walked up the staircase.

"Ladies," Kankuro acknowledged. He looked at me. "Seems like you're not mute anymore, Elf girl."

"Minor results of traumatic situations," I huffed. "I got over it."

"I can tell. You're mouthier than that Uchiha kid." Kankuro glanced at my sister. "A friend of yours?"

"Is it your business?" Taiyou shot back.

"Feistiness must run in your family," Kankuro guessed.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked impatiently.

"I come in peace." He held his hands up in promise. "I just wanna talk to the blonde kid."

Kankuro walked past us. I turned and saw Naruto was standing closest to the staircase, away from the others.

"Hey, you!" Kankuro called, walking to Naruto. "How come you're all by yourself? Why aren't you hanging with your buddies?"

"Huh?" Naruto gave him a look, scoffed, and looked away. "What's it to you?"

I faced forward again and sighed. I attempted to ignore the boys' conversation, but I then heard Kankuro say,

"So tell me something about this guy Neji."

I turned back around, this time my body halfway facing them. I leaned back against the bars on the edge of the balcony, and Taiyou did the same on the wall behind her.

"I have a feeling we didn't see the full extent of his power in the last fight, did we?" asked Kankuro. So what's his story?"

"I'm gonna pulverize him, that's his story!" Naruto said, holding his fist up.

"…Okay, but that's not quite what I meant.

"Ya know, ya seem like a nice guy. I like you," Kankuro said. I couldn't tell if he was sucking up to get info about Neji, or he was serious.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't like you," Naruto countered.

Taiyou grunted and laughed behind her hand. I just grinned exasperatedly and shook my head.

"You're asking the wrong person about Neji, dude," my sister said.

I gave her a look. Kankuro turned and looked at her. Then he looked at me and had a look of realization.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Now I remember. He was the one you were with that day when you crossed me."

"You crossed me," I scowled. "Twice."

Kankuro shrugged. "Whatever you say. So what's the story on your boyfriend, Elf?"

Naruto got a freaked look on his face. "Boyfriend?"

I folded my arms and closed my eyes. "He's my teammate, not my boyfriend." Not technically speaking… "Anyway, his story is not mine to tell. Sorry, but you'll have to find out from someone else. If anyone else knows it."

I heard Hayate cough from below. "Now then, we'll continue the competition."

I heard the panel begin shuffling the four names that were left to be picked. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about if Hinata was okay. I was worried, and I decided that I would go see her when these preliminary fights were done.

"Uh, Tsuki?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes still closed.

"That red-headed guy from the Sand Village," Taiyou said. "He's bad news, right?"

"Gaara?" I voiced. "I wouldn't want to fight him without major backup, if that's what you mean."

"And the creepy guy on your team is Rock Lee, right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Somewhere you're not gonna like."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She pointed, and I turned to look at the panel.

"Oh my God," I muttered.

I got to my feet and saw Lee and Gai-sensei talking. They were both pumped with energy.

Lee hopped over the railing and landed on his feet in front of Gaara on the battle floor. I went to the rail to look below and held onto it.

Lee held his right hand in front of him, palm facing himself, and his left hand behind his back. The usual Lee-stance.

"I knew that sooner or later we would have to meet, and I am glad that it is sooner," he said confidently.

Gaara didn't respond.

"I don't know what kind of moves that guy with the dumb haircut has got, but he'll never take Gaara down," Kankuro said. "Not in this lifetime."

"Wrong," Naruto said.

"What?"

"Lee's stronger than you think. You have no idea."

"Gaara's power radiates from his body," Taiyou said, standing next to me.

"But Lee will definitely do some damage," I finished. "I guarantee it." 'But how much can Lee take from Gaara is what I'm worried about.'

Lee caught something in thin air. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, dropping the cork from Gaara's gourd.

Hayate raised his hand. "Alright then, if you are both ready…Begin."

Lee wasted no time, running at Gaara and jumping. "Leaf Hurricane!"

A wall of sand blocked Lee's kick. Gaara didn't have to move; he just stood there with his arms folded.

The sand crashed down on Lee, but he jumped up before getting hit. He back away and spat.

Gaara's sand retreated to his gourd once again.

However, when Lee charged again, the sand came back out immediately. Lee kicked and punched at Gaara, but the sand just kept getting in the way. Then Gaara's sand took the offensive, and Lee had to use a kunai to put down the attacks it made.

Lee couldn't get at Gaara, so he dodged the sand by flipping away to a safe distance. He jumped over the attacking sand and threw two shuriken, but the sand blocked that too.

"Whoa," Naruto said. "The sand! He's using it as a shield."

"He's not doing it," Kankuro said. "The sand is doing it of its own accord."

"Huh?"

"How is that possible?" Taiyou asked.

Kankuro shrugged. "It's almost like a living thing. It'll come to Gaara's defense without him doing anything. That's why Gaara's never been injured. No one can get at him. No one's even been able to touch him."

"I hope Gaara can adapt to change, then," I said, looking at Lee. "He'll be pretty upset when he gets hit if he can't adapt."

"What makes you so confident that'll happen, Elf?"

"If you don't believe me, just wait and see," I told him. "No one knows Lee better than our team."

"Well?" Gaara spoke finally. "Is that all? I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough…blood."

Gaara's sand raced towards Lee. Lee jumped to get away, but the sand caught his leg and swung him into the wall. He cringed for a second, then rolled away as the sand crashed into the wall. He ran at Gaara and started kicking and punching again, only to be blocked continuously.

"What's up with your friend, Tsuki?" Taiyou huffed. "Why's he only using Taijutsu?"

"He doesn't have any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," I explained. "Actually, according to Gai-sensei, Lee wasn't even that great at Taijutsu a few years ago."

"No way," Naruto said. "Look at him go."

"I didn't believe it at first either, Naruto," I grinned. "But you have no idea how much Lee trains."

I saw Gaara's sand jumping at Lee from the floor, and Lee was backing away each time. But finally the sand got beneath him and Lee slipped. The sand towered over Lee and crashed down.

I looked up and saw Lee spinning backwards in the air, landing on the statue jutting out of the wall on the far side. A second ago, everyone thought Lee was done for.

My ears picked up Gai-sensei's raised voice. "Alright, Lee. Take 'em off!" He gave a sharp thumbs-up.

Lee saluted. "Uh, but, Gai-sensei, you said that was only to be used as a last resort when the lives of people were at stake."

"That's right, I did! But this is an exception."

Lee looked ecstatic. "Really? Really?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he sat down. He slid down his legwarmers and start unhooking the weights around his legs.

"Totally cool," Naruto commented.

"Totally dumb," Kankuro countered.

"Totally gone," I smirked. "You won't be able to see him now. I hope you guys can follow rapid movements."

"Ah, that is better." Lee stood up and held his weights out away from him. "Now I will be able to move freely."

Lee dropped the weights. When they made two small craters and clouds of smoke come from the floor with a loud crash, everyone was surprised. Naruto and Taiyou gapped.

"Alright!" Gai-sensei shouted. "Now go!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lee crouched, and blinked away. He literally just disappeared. I glanced at Gaara, and even he was surprised by Lee's 'sudden disappearance.'

Lee appeared behind Gaara and kicked. The sand just managed to block him. But it was enough for Gaara to come out of his motionless state as he unfolded his arms and frantically looked around for Lee, who was blinking from here to there with blows.

The sand was barely keeping up with each blow Lee made. It was an amazing sight. I never saw Lee fight without his weights, and the time he did fight without them couldn't have been more perfect than when fighting Gaara and his possessed sand.

Lee flipped into the air a few feet above Gaara. He threw his leg down, and he kicked Gaara's head down. He finally landed a blow! Gaara winced, a cut on his face. Lee skidded back.

"Whoa, that's scary," Naruto said. "And I thought he was quick on his feet before. He's been that fast all this time?"

Kankuro was speechless.

"I told you, you won't be able to see him at his full speed," I said. "You have to guess where he's at."

"But how is he that fast?" Taiyou asked. "That's inhumane."

"He skipped on developing his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, going straight for Taijutsu. He's made himself the number one Taijutsu specialist there is."

"Yes, Lee!" Gai-sensei shouted from down the way. "Let the power of youth explode!"

"Right!" Lee ran at Gaara again.

Gaara grunted and lashed out, his sand protecting his front. Lee flashed and appeared behind him. The sand was attempting to keep up again. Gaara couldn't find Lee quick enough. And Lee was able to punch Gaara in the face, sending him a few feet away on his back.

"Wow, now that's what I call speed," Taiyou said in awe. "No wonder Sasuke nearly got his ass handed to him by your friend."

I shook my head and grinned. "Lee went easy on Sasuke before. This is full throttle."

Gaara hastily got to his feet, his arms and head hanging down.

"Uh-oh," Kankuro said, and something about the tone of his voice told me I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Uh-oh is right!" Naruto said. "Your friend with the eye makeup is getting the stuffing beat out of him."

"That isn't what I was talking about, kid," Kankuro said with a grave tone.

"What the hell is that?" Taiyou voiced.

I looked back at Gaara and saw chips of his face were falling off. No, it was sand. What the hell?

"What the heck?" Naruto asked. "What is going on with this guy? His face is falling off."

Gaara didn't have a scratch on him. His sand rose and covered him up again, so he looked like he did from the beginning.

"I don't get it. Is he made of sand or what? All those blows and kicks Lee hit him with. Did any of them get through?"

"No. It's like he's wearing a suit of armor," Kankuro explained.

"A what?"

"Ordinarily, those shifting clouds of sand are enough to shield him. But in the event that the shield is penetrated, Gaara can wear the sand like armor, as a last line of defense."

"That would explain why he doesn't have a scratch on him," Taiyou sighed. "Really tough defense, and a tough offense to boot. I feel sorry for your teammate, Tsuki."

"This guy's too much," Naruto said. "He's got armor now? Does he have any weak spots?"

Something else was bugging me, though. "Kankuro."

"Hmm?"

"I noticed, when Gaara was rebuilding his armor, you had a worried and terrified look on your face. Temari and your sensei had similar expressions." I turned and looked at Kankuro. "In the event that your teammate ended up without any damage usually would've put up positive expressions. But instead, they were negative. Why is that?"

Kankuro glanced at Gaara. "Trust me, Elf, you don't wanna know."

This didn't ease my worries, but I let it go and focused back on the fight.

"Well? Is that all?" Gaara asked calmly.

I saw a glint in Lee's eyes. He grinned lightly and loosened his bandages on his arms, leaving some slack.

"Get ready," he growled.

"The Lotus," I muttered.

Lee ran around Gaara at rapid speed. All you could see was a sharp, circular cloud of dust picked up from Lee.

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara asked."Okay, you asked for it," Lee granted.

Lee kicked Gaara upwards, over and over again with an incredible series of kicks, until the nearly hit the ceiling.

Then I saw Lee cringe and recoil and bit before wrapping Gaara in the bandages.

'Damn it,' I cursed silently.

Lee turned himself and Gaara upside down, then they spun downwards.

"Now take this!" Lee called. "Primary Lotus!"

They crashed into the floor. A cloud of smoke appeared from the crater Lee created. Lee landed on his feet next to it, panting.

Gaara lay in the middle of the crater, his shield cracked and breaking.

"It is over," I heard Lee say. "I got him!"

"Right on!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"Amazing," Naruto muttered. "He really did it."

"No, I don't believe it," Kankuro said.

"Looks like you were right, Tsuki," Taiyou told me.

I nodded, sighing in relief.

"You did it!" Sakura cheered. "Way to go, Lee!"

Hayate walked closer to check Gaara. But the weird thing about it was that Gaara's armor was empty. It chipped away, hollow.

Lee's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I stand corrected," Taiyou said. "I don't think this is over yet."

"I really hope you're wrong," I told her.

That was wishful thinking.

**So, as I said before, this chapter was kind of suckish. I'll try to make the next one better! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this chapter is much better, I'm sure. Especially at the end. ;) Happy reading!**

**And by the way, RJ, yes, you really did make me think that hard. I was tired of making the readers wait, and whe I got your first review I forced myself to settle down and think nothing but of the story. So yay for you! :) Thanks for supporting my story so much!**

**And another note, apparently my late night work last week took its toll on me. Here's how it went: Stayed up all night Saturday/Sunday(before midnight to past) wrting a suckish chapter 19, rushed out of here for an overnight school trip Monday afternoon, was busy all day Tuesday, and Wednesday I nearly toppled over a desk at school. Apparently I suffered from light-headedness and dizziness because I was over-exhausting myself. I'm pretty sure most of it came from staying up late that night. But it was worth it. :)**

Chapter 20:

~Tsuki's POV

"What the?" Sakura exclaimed. "An empty shell!"

She was right. Gaara's body, the one that was lying in the small crater in the floor, was nothing but a shall made out of sand.

Lee panted, staring at the faux Gaara in disbelief. He gasped when he sensed someone behind him and turned around.

Gaara was rising from a small pit of sand. The sand flowed from off top his head as he laughed dangerously. The look in Gaara's eyes was pure evil, as deadly as the look in Orochimaru's eyes.

"So it's happened," Kankuro whispered. "Just as I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Taiyou and I asked simultaneously.

"That look in his eyes," he said. "That can only mean…the demon inside of him has been awakened."

"What?" I gasped, turning to look back at the fight.

Gaara performed a hand sign, and the sand pushed Lee onto his back a few feet away. Lee pushed himself up, but he fell back on his butt. He quickly faced Gaara, but Gaara was getting ready. Gaara smirked as he created a giant wall of sand that was about to bury Lee.

"Run, Lee!" Naruto shouted.

Lee guarded his front with his arms held protectively in front of himself. But it didn't stop Gaara's sand from throwing him into a wall.

Gaara's sand was out of control. It shot itself like missiles right at Lee. Smoke rose from the attack.

"The poor kid is helpless," Kankuro said gravely. "He doesn't have anything left. Gaara's just toying with him now."

"Is he gonna dodge him or what?" my sister asked.

"Lee's in too much pain from the Lotus Technique," I shook my desperately. "The strain on his body is too much."

The smoke cleared, and Lee was panting, kneeling in front of a wall crater. He hand his hands out, apparently having protected himself most of the damage.

As Gaara sent his sand after Lee again, my teammate was barely managing to dodge each attack. Lee couldn't take much more, that much was sure. He crossed his arms in front of him as protection when Gaara straightened.

Lee was suddenly pressed into the floor, crying out in pain, as Gaara's sand came down on him with amazing force.

'Just give up already, Lee,' I thought, shutting my eyes tight and gripping the rail. 'I can't watch all three of my best friends get hurt so much all at once.'

"Your friend doesn't know when to give up," Kankuro huffed.

I opened my eyes and saw Lee was running to dodge the blows of sand.

"He should quit while he can," Kankuro continued. "It was just bad luck that he got Gaara as an opponent."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Kankuro, then he looked down at the fight again. "Come on, Bushy Brow."

"It's amazing he's still going," Taiyou muttered. "Especially after the hits he took."

I looked at Lee, and his eyes told it all.

_~Flashback~_

_It was two days before the exams, and two days after I found out about my engagement with Neji. I decided to wander the village after training again, but I went further into the woods this time._

_I wasn't surprised when I found Lee at a desolate training area. He was practicing his kicks and punches against an upright log. It had chips of wood sticking out and a dent on both sides after being used for practice so much._

"_You should probably rest if you plan on taking the exams with us, you know," I said, making my presence known._

_Lee stumbled, making me laugh a little. He turned to face me in confusion, but brightened after seeing it was me._

"_Tsuki," he greeted. "Your voice is still unfamiliar to me."_

"_You'll get used to it," I promised. "Why aren't you resting, Lee?" I walked over to him and we sat down on the grass._

"_Are you kidding?" he asked enthusiastically. "There is so much training I need to do."_

_I laughed. "Ever hear of overworking yourself?"_

"_I must if I am to become the best ninja I can be." Lee had a determined look in his eye. "If I am going to beat Neji one day, I must train as much as I can."_

"_You want to beat Neji?" I asked. "Why?"_

"_He and Tenten say it's impossible for me to beat because he is a genius. But I work hard, and I never give up. That is my ninja way."_

The same determination Lee had in his eyes that day was in his eyes now. Only stronger.

'I can't give up on Lee,' I thought. 'He'll come out of this just fine. I know it.'

Lee was thrown back by a blast of sand. He got up hastily and braced himself.

Gaara laughed. "What good do you think that'll do?"

"I pity the kid," Kankuro smirked. "Gaara will just toy with him until he begs for mercy."

"Well, then," Gai-sensei said, overhearing. "Gaara's in for a long match, because that'll never happen."

"Huh?"

"Lee doesn't know how to give up."

I cringed when Lee was thrown back again, the sand coming down on him. He cried out in pain again. I couldn't imagine how Gai-sensei was feeling right now, watching Lee being hurt so much.

"He can't go on," Sakura cried desperately. "Make him quit before he gets himself killed."

For once, Naruto was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Lee suddenly found new strength as he got into his usual pose, ready to fight. The pain in his faced disappeared out of his own will.

Gaara's sand flowed around him in a large circle sharp as waves. It formed a giant claw and went in for the kill.

Lee was as quick as before, dodging past the sand. This interested Gaara.

"What?" Kankuro said.

"He's still able to-"

Naruto cut Neji off (maybe on purpose), "Move like that?"

"Where did that come from?" Taiyou asked.

"I have no idea, but who cares?" I said.

Lee grinned and got into his pose. He swiftly dodged each attack Gaara sent after him.

"Lee's smiling," Sakura said. "He's running for his life, but he's still smiling."

"Yes," Gai-sensei agreed, "but now it's Gaara's turn to run." He looked at Sakura when she gave him a confused look. "The Leaf Village Lotus blooms twice."

"I've heard that somewhere before," she said, pondering. "Yeah…Lee told me that."

"But-" Kakashi-sensei gave Gai-sensei a pointed look. "No, Gai, you didn't."

"Yes, Kakashi, I did."

"So that Genin, that boy, is able to open the 8 Inner Gates and use the Hidden Lotus?"

Gai-sensei looked at Lee, almost regretfully. "That is correct."

"Well, if that isn't the most…" Kakashi-sensei looked extremely pissed.

"What are they talking about?" Taiyou asked me.

"I have no idea," I muttered back. "None of us have heard anything about this before."

"Okay," Kakashi-sensei growled, "how many of the 8 Inner Gates is he able to open now?"

"Five gates," Gai-sensei answered.

"Okay, what exactly are these 8 Inner Gates you're talking about?" Sakura asked impatiently. "And the Hidden Lotus?"

"The 8 Gates are like valves, where chakra limiters must be open if one is to…release the Hidden Lotus," Gai-sensei said.

"I'm still not following."

Kakashi-sensei turned and lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "There are gates along the chakra network, located at those points of the body where chakra is most heavily concentrated. Starting at the head, there are the Gate of Opening, the Gate of Rest, of Life, of Pain, of Closing, of Joy, of Shock, and the Gate of Death. These are what are called the 8 Inner Gates. Their purpose is to limit to flow chakra through the body. But the Lotus exerts tremendous pressure on these limiters, eventually forcing the gates open. This releases the restraints on the chakra, resulting in the person's strength being increased tenfold, or more."

Gai-sensei took over. "The Primary Lotus opens only the first gate, the Gate of Opening, releasing the brain's restraints, freeing the person to bring his body's strength to its full extent. You've seen the results."

"And…Hidden Lotus?" Sakura persisted.

"At the second gate, the Gate of Rest, one's strength is increased further. And at the third gate, the Gate of Life, one enters the Hidden Lotus."

"Wait a minute. Just the Primary Lotus almost destroyed him. He could barely move. What's going to happen to him if he takes it further?"

"Exactly," Kakashi-sensei muttered gravely. "By opening all eight gates, you could obtain power beyond the Hokage's. The only drawback is…you die."

I took back, looking at Gai-sensei in disbelief and anger. "Oh my God."

My sister stepped up. "What in the hell is wrong with you, teaching him something like that?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Kakashi-sensei agreed, glaring at Gai-sensei. "I don't know what that boy means to you, Gai, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we NEVER bring our personal feelings into play. I wouldn't have thought you were capable of this."

"You have no right," Gai-sensei shot back angrily. "You know nothing about him. Nothing at all!" He looked down at Lee. "That boy has something to prove. And he's determined to prove it, even at the cost of his life. And I am determined to help him reach his goal. Not for his sake, but because that goal is worth reaching."

I focused back on the fight.

Lee was panting a little, having successfully dodged all of Gaara's attacks so far. Gaara paused, waiting to see what Lee was up to. Lee crossed his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden lift in power, radiating off of Lee.

"I don't know what you think you're planning right now," Gaara said, "but this match is over for you."

"You are right," Lee said. "It is over, one way or another."

Lee's strength was rising, his hair suddenly defying gravity.

"I am not going to be the only one to lose here," he growled. "It is now, or never!"

His skin turned red, veins enlarged on his face. His eyes turned completely white. Lee was sweating blue chakra.

He threw his arms to his side, fists clenched. "The third gate, Gate of Life, open!" His chakra swirled around him, creating an invisible force field.

"His whole body's changing," Sakura said.

"He's turning red," said Naruto.

"What's it mean? What's happening?" Kankuro asked.

"Unbelievable," Taiyou and I said in awe.

"He's opened the third gate, the Gate of Life," Kakashi-sensei stated. "Now he'll attack."

"Oh, no, not yet," Gai-sensei corrected.

"The fourth gate, Gate of Pain, open!" Lee cried out. His power continued to rise.

"Incredible!" Kakashi-sensei said in surprise. "No one could do that through sheer effort alone. This boy is truly a genius."

Lee pushed off from the ground at a run. It was so fast, all I saw was the floor crumbled into boulders and Lee kicked Gaara in the chin. Smoke and wind picked up, and wind blew us so hard, we all had to cover our faces.

"He's faster than ever!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed, putting his arm down.

"Gaara!" Kankuro looked around desperately for his teammate.

"Whoa!" Naruto breathed. "Where'd they go?"

"Up there!" Shikamaru called.

We all looked up and saw Gaara airborne, his sand suit cracking.

"There's Gaara, but what happened to Lee?" asked Ino.

"He's just…gone!" Chouji said.

"The sands not quick enough to protect him!" Taiyou grinned.

"There!" I pointed at a rapidly-fast Lee.

"Hiding behind that sand armor again, eh?" he said, charging quickly towards Gaara. "Well we will see about that!"

He was suddenly in front of Gaara. He hit him away. Then he was behind him and did the same. Gaara wasn't getting out of this one. Lee was landing direct blows all across the room in the air. (Imagine pinball in the air. Hahah.)

Gaara's armor wasn't going to be able to take much more, for it was crumbling away.

"You are a tough one!" Lee commented, never stopping his assault. "Try this!" He clenched his fist.

"His muscles are tearing themselves apart!" Kakashi-sensei realized.

"One more and we are finished!" Lee shouted, going in for the final blow. "The fifth gate, Gate of Closing, open!"

As Lee rushed at Gaara, who put his arms up in defense, I saw him glance at Neji.

'Not even Neji could withstand this kind of power,' I said silently. 'Congratulations, Lee.'

Lee flashed away when he was right in front of Gaara, then he punched Gaara so hard in the stomach, Gaara gasped breathlessly. Then Lee caught Gaara by the wrappings, and Gaara's sand shield poorly attempted to go to his defense.

Lee twisted and kicked Gaara in the stomach. "Hidden Lotus!"

A gust of smoke and rock emitted from the blow, causing all of us to cover our eyes and mouth again. When the dust cleared, I saw Gaara's gourd turning into sand.

"What the hell?" I voiced.

Another cloud of dust as the two shinobi hit the floor. Lee rolled and tumbled out of the cloud, back to normal.

"Unbelievable, he did it!" Naruto cheered.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called.

"What's that? Down there?"

The answer to Ino's question came when the dust cleared. Gaara lay in a newly formed crater. He breathed roughly, his sand standing around him in protection.

"He cushioned his fall with his gourd," Taiyou said. "Damn it!"

Gaara lifted his arm towards Lee weakly. Lee sat up, seeing Gaara's sand starting to come after him. But he was too weak to get away. Gaara's sand formed a giant hand.

"I know what's coming now," Shino muttered. I glanced at him, and he looked afraid.

Lee got to his knees and tried to push himself up, but he fell again. The sand was right behind him.

The sand swallowed Lee's left arm and leg, and Lee tried to pull himself free. He stood up painfully.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara closed his fist.

Lee screamed. I gasped when he fell unconscious, landing on his back.

But Gaara continued to send his sand after him. "Now you die!"

"Lee!" I screamed. "No!" Taiyou literally had to hold onto my arm to prevent me from stopping Gaara myself.

But I didn't have to. Gai-sensei stepped in, forcing the sand to disperse.

Gaara sat up, staring at Gai-sensei in anger and bewilderment. The look my sensei gave Gaara seemed to trigger something in him. Gaara held his head and grunted. He opened one eye and looked at Gai-sensei.

"But why?" he asked. "He failed. Why save him?"

"Because he's…" Gai-sensei thought for a moment. "Because he's…He is my student. And also because he is precious to me."

Gaara looked obviously confused, but shrugged it off as his sand went back into his newly formed gourd. He started walking away, towards the balcony his team stood on.

"I quit," he said simply.

"He what? He quits?" Sakura repeated.

"But it's too late for Lee," Kakashi-sensei pointed out. "He lost the match the minute Gai intervened."

"The winner is…" Hayate trailed off.

Everyone watched in amazement as Lee was suddenly standing limply with his arm raised. His arms and legs shook. His left leg and arm were bleeding.

"It can't be," Gai-sensei said as he turned around. He moved to stand directly in front of Lee, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, Lee, it's all right. It's all over now. Anyway, you're in no condition to-"

"I don't believe it," I said softly, looking at my teammate sadly. "He's not even awake, and he still wants to continue fighting."

"Oh, Lee." Gai-sensei's voiced cracked, and I saw a tear trail down his cheek. "What have I done? Look at you. Not even conscious, and still determined to show the world what you can do."

Kakashi-sensei covered his Sharingan with his headband. "He's out cold. Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower."

Gai-sensei was straight up crying now. "Lee, you've already proven it." He pulled Lee into a hug. Lee didn't respond except closing his eyes. "You are a splendid ninja."

"The winner is Gaara."

Gaara didn't move. He scowled at Gai-sensei and Lee.

Sakura was about to jump down and go to Lee, but Kakashi-sensei stopped her. But he wouldn't stop me, and apparently not Naruto either.

We both jumped down. I heard Taiyou say "Hey!" and jump down with us. The three of us ran towards Lee and Gai-sensei, who had Lee lying down on the floor now. As we passed Gaara, he and Naruto had a stare-off for a moment.

The medics were right behind us as we stopped.

"Hurry, this boy needs attention," Hayate said to them.

We walked around them and stood by Gai-sensei as the medics checked Lee over.

One medic looked up at Gai-sensei. "You're his teacher, aren't you?"

"I am. What is it?"

The medic stood up. "Will you come with me?"

Gai-sensei put a hand on my back and ushered me with him. We followed the medic a little ways off. He didn't complain that I was there.

"The boy's breathing is faint, but steady," he said. "There are bone fractures and muscle tears throughout his body. He's facing…a long and difficult rehabilitation."

"But?" I asked, seeing the look on his face.

"But I'm afraid that's not the worst of it," he said, looking down. "His left arm and leg in particular have suffered massive damage. I'm sorry, I know how much it means to you all, but he'll never fight again. His days as a shinobi are over."

I froze. 'It can't be. This'll kill Lee even more than any physical injury!'

The medic bowed and walked away. I saw Naruto and Taiyou were listening in the entire time.

Naruto looked at Lee as they lifted him on the stretcher. "No, he's wrong. He's wrong, it can't be true."

Gai-sensei walked over to gaze down at his favorite student. Taiyou walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I only watched as the medics carried Lee away.

"Easy for you to say it's over!" Naruto shouted at them. What about Bushy Brow? What's he supposed to do now? Failure! I thought you said we could win! I thought you were gonna show them how a failure can…It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

Naruto was about to chase after them, but Kakashi-sensei flashed behind him and covered his mouth.

"That's enough, Naruto."

Naruto shoved his sensei's arm away. "But, sensei, it isn't fair! All he ever wanted was to prove himself against Sasuke and Neji."

"Maybe that's what led to his downfall. He was so fixated on that goal that he sacrificed his body, his future, to attain it. And now that goal is unattainable. But you're wrong about one thing, Naruto. It wasn't just Sasuke and Neji he was thinking of. It was you too."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he continued to watch Lee being carried away.

"That's right. He risked everything in the hopes of meeting you in combat. Remember that." Kakashi-sensei placed his hand on Naruto's head. "Be worthy of his sacrifice."

I sighed as the medics disappeared into the hallway outside.

"You okay?" Taiyou asked me.

I nodded once. "I just need some air. Let me know how the final match turns out."

I headed out into the hallway, the opposite way which they took Lee. I managed to find a door leading outside onto a balcony. It was dark, the crescent moon shining brightly.

"It's too much," I whispered. I gripped to rail to the balcony. My body shook as I started thinking about all the pain I've seen to this day. Especially from my loved ones.

Father…The image of him taking his last breath. He practically died in my arms.

Taiyou…She was so frightened the night we were separated.

Tenten…Hinata…Lee…They all want to prove themselves, but they were defeated in the cruelest ways.

Mother…I didn't know her well. She died from an illness she had gotten after giving birth to Taiyou. I was only three. But I remember her dying in my presence.

Neji…The pain he lives with, being looked down upon by his family while losing his father in the process.

And my own suffering. From when I was kidnapped by Orochimaru, the torture he put me through.

I was thinking about all of this at once. The images passed through my mind in a rapid jumble. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was the pain my loved ones and I have suffered throughout the years.

I gasped as I got a sharp pain in my chest.

~3rd POV

Tsuki fell to her knees, holding her chest in agony. She continued to gasp as the pain grew slowly. She closed her eyes, sweat dripping off her forehead.

Her chakra began to radiate from her body, little by little. Tsuki opened her eyes and looked at the moon above. Her eyes were pure white, soulless, her pupils gone.

She panted and grunted simultaneously as the pain increased.

"Tsuki?" Taiyou walked down the hall, coming up to the door leading to the balcony. "Where are you?"

~Tsuki's POV

I snapped back to reality when I heard Taiyou calling for me. The pain vanished completely. I panted and pulled myself up using the rail.

"There you are." I heard Taiyou right behind me. "The last match just ended."

"Already?" I asked, not facing her. I needed to compose myself.

"Poor Chouji was no match for that jerk Dosu," she told me. "You okay?"

I sighed and turned to face her, feeling completely normal. "Yeah, let's go see what's going on with the finals."

"If you say so."

She turned down the hall again. I glanced back at the moon one more time before following.

'What the hell was that?' I thought. I looked down at my hand. 'Father, what am I? What didn't you tell me?'

**Seems to me like Father Dearest hid something very important from his beloved daughter. But don't ask me what it is, 'cause I ain't tellin' ya! Not yet, anyway. You have to wait for it. ^.- And just a heads up, I'm totally winging it for the next few chapters. Considering we all know there was a month between the preliminaries and the finals, I'm attempting to just write randomly. 8) Good news is though, I already have the next two chapters written. But unless I get more reviews, you'll never read them! :) Hahah! I'm just joking. I'm still postig weeky. But seriously, guys, those reviews? They would make my day. :)**

**And be sure to check my profile. I have some stories in progress that I'm debating on posting. I'll need your opinions on whether or not they're a go.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello hello! So I got question in a review the other day. I have no idea what you mean about Taiyou's fight. She's not exactly a Leaf Village kunouchi yet. Remember, they rescued her during the exam, so she's not even a Genin. But don't worry, you'll see what she can do very soon. She doesn't only kick ass in Genjutsu, mind you. ;)**

**So yeah, this chapter is pretty boring. Except the ending (once again). But bear with me. And considering this chapter sucks a bit, I might post again Wednesday. MAYBE. If I get more reviews. ;)**

**On another note, I will be posting two chapters for sure next Sunday. You see, I'm going to Gulf Shores for vacation two Saturdays from now and won't be back until the Saturday after. Which means no posting the week I'm gone. Hopefully I'll be able to post the Sunday that I get home after vacation, but it might be complicated. So I'll see what I can do this next week, and maybe I'll post three chapters next Sunday instead. :) Yeah, you know you love Halo. 'Cause Halo loves you too!**

Chapter 21:

~Tsuki's POV

I stood next to Taiyou and Sakura on the balcony. The preliminary winners were standing side-by-side on the floor below us.

Grandpa Sarutobi was standing at the front, facing the winners. Hayate stood directly in front of the Genin, Ibiki and Anko on either side of him.

"I commend all those who have advanced to the finals of the third level of the Chuunin Exams," Hayate said. "Well, there's one person missing, but still, congratulations."

"Sensei?" Sakura looked up at Kakashi-sensei. "I have a question for you."

"About Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei guessed. "I'm sorry. I don't know much about that, I'm afraid. But I wouldn't worry too much."

Taiyou and I gave him skeptical looks.

"Girls, I have to leave," he told us. "I'm leaving it up to you three to get the details about the finals."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Kakashi-sensei was gone before Sakura finished.

Taiyou grinned at Sakura. "Relax, Sakura, Sasuke's fine. He's too cocky to let something like this put him down."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"And now I will begin the explanation of the final rounds," Grandpa Sarutobi said. "In the final rounds, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly, the final battles will commence one month from now."

"Wait, we're not gonna do it right here and now?" Naruto asked.

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation," Grandpa Sarutobi answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji questioned.

"Simply this: In addition to announcing the conclusion of the preliminary matches to each country's leaders, we must also have some time to prepare and distribute the summons for the final selection. Not to mention that you examinees must have some time to prepare for something this important."

"Look, I don't really get what you're trying to say," Kankuro said impatiently. "What's the point of this?"

"I mean that to know your adversaries and prepare yourself, you need time. Even though up to this point all the battles have been real battles, as I'm sure you could all attest, they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy. But that's no longer the case now that you've battled each other. So in order to make the battles fair and just, we're giving you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks. By now, everyone knows your techniques. So by using your old tired tricks is a sure way to lose in battle. And remember to get some rest as well.

"Now, with all of that behind us, I'd like to begin winding things up. But before we can put this to an end, there is one more important matter we must take of to prepare for the final rounds."

"Let's get on with it," Naruto said. "I mean, come on, how long do we have to wait until we start training?"

"In a calm, orderly fashion, every one of you is going to take a small slip of paper from the box Anko is holding."

"Everyone just stay where you are," the kunouchi said. "I'll come to you." She went to Dosu first. "Just take one."

Naruto picked after him, and then everyone had one in a few seconds.

"Good, now everyone has one," Ibiki said. "Going from left to right, tell me the number that's on your slip of paper."

"I've got 8."-Dosu

"Number 1 of course."-Naruto

"7."-Temari

"5."-Kankuro

"3."-Gaara

"9."-Shikamaru

"2."-Neji

"6."-Shino

"And that means Sasuke will be number four," Ibiki said as he wrote the names down.

"Right. Now I'm going to tell you how the final selection tournament is going to work," Grandpa Sarutobi said.

"Geez, they have too many explanations," Taiyou grumbled, slouching against the rail.

"Is that what the numbers are for?" Shikamaru asked. "Drawing lots?"

"Ibiki, you may reveal which ninja have been paired up."

"Yes, sir!" Ibiki turned his chart toward the Genin.

The ones that caught my eye the most were the first two pairs.

"Naruto verses Neji, and then Sasuke verses Gaara?" Taiyou said. "Looks like we'll be doing some major cheering from the stands, Tsuki. The question is, who are you going to cheer for?"

I gave her a look, wondering that myself.

"May I ask you a question?" Shikamaru raised his hand."You may."

"Alright, if this is a tournament, does that mean there's only going to be one winner? I mean, only one of us is going to be able to become a Chuunin then?"

"Actually, it's quite the contrary. There are going to be several judges for the final rounds, including myself, the shinobi leaders, and the Kazekage. The lords from the various countries that ultimately will be assigning your missions to you. Through this tournament, the judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation of your abilities. They will then decide whether any or all of you possess the qualities required of a Chuunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they could still become a Chuunin."

"So there's actually a chance that every one of us who competes in the final selection could become a Chuunin," Temari clarified.

"Correct, but conversely there's also the chance that none of you will be chosen. The advantage in fighting more rounds in the tournament is in getting more chances to display your talents in front of the judges who will decide your fate. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?"

When Shikamaru didn't reply, Grandpa Sarutobi continued.

"I thank you all for your patience. Now let us adjourn until next month."

Taiyou forced me to go back to the Hyuga Compound and get some sleep. I gave in just because she's more stubborn than Naruto and Lee combined. I didn't intend to sleep much, but I in fact slept an entire day.

"Damn, I slept too long," I muttered.

I got up and took a long shower. When I got out, I got dressed in my usual outfit. I left my weapons alone, considering I wasn't training today, or any day for a while.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I turned to walk down the hallway but stopped.

"Hinata?"

The shy girl was walking towards me. She was looking a lot better.

"Hello, Tsuki," she smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "When did they let you leave the hospital?"

"This morning, actually," she said. She always talked comfortably around me. "When I was stable again, they kept me in overnight just in case. They said I had to take it easy for a while until my body completely repairs itself."

"That's great news," I sighed. "Do me a favor and don't get too stressed about anything, Hinata."

She nodded. "Are you going somewhere today?"

I gave her a sad smile. "Lee is in the hospital. His fight with Gaara put a lot of damage on his body. I'm going to go visit him."

"I give him my best wishes, then."

"I'll tell him. See you, Hinata."

I waved as I walked passed her. I was surprised to find Taiyou standing outside, waiting for me. She was staying at an apartment Grandpa Sarutobi offered her.

"It's about time," she complained, folding her arms. "I had time to make friends with the entire village already. Not literally, but at least the people our age."

I sighed, pulling on my sandals. "I thought you were going to hang out with Sakura today."

"Yeah, but she told me about an hour ago that she had to help her mom with stuff."

"Makes sense. What's everyone else doing?"

I stood up and we started walking to the hospital.

"Let's see." Taiyou started counting on her fingers. "Sakura's busy running errands. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji are with Asuma-sensei at the barbecue. Kiba is with Kurenai-sensei training Shino. I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei is busy with the whole Sasuke business. Naruto's attempting to train with Konohamaru's old teacher."

"Attempting to train?" I repeated.

"According to Naruto, Ebisu is a closet pervert, and he's refusing to cooperate."

"However Naruto made his discovery of Ebisu being a 'closet pervert' is beyond my wanting to know."

"Tell me about it. Hey, you know Neji has Tenten helping him train?"

"When did she get out of the hospital?" I asked.

"Last night, I think," Taiyou said. "But who cares? I know Tenten is one of your best friends and all. But aren't you bothered by the fact that you should be helping your husband train instead of her?"

"Not at this point," I growled. "And he's not my husband. I'm not forgiving him so easily for what he did and said."

"I know what he did, with the whole trying to kill Hinata thing. But what exactly did he say?"

"He insulted our clan, and he said I didn't understand his pain. He's using it all as an excuse. But when he said our clan was nothing but a weak bunch of shinobi, that's where he crossed the line."

"I ought to beat the hell out of him for that!" my sister exclaimed angrily.

"Don't bother." I rubbed my right hand gently, remembering what happened the other night.

"No way," Taiyou gapped. "You slapped him?"

"If you mean with a closed fist, then yes."

"Tsuki! I didn't think you had that sort of thing in you! You'd never injure someone unless you had to. Like in the Forest of Death, you had no choice but the beat up those Sound freaks."

"Yeah, well, things have changed since our clan stood tall," I said in a hard tone.

I didn't mean to sound so harsh when I said it. But we had stopped in front of our clan's old estate. Taiyou didn't realize it until now.

"It's blocked off," she said.

There was red tape crossed in front of the entrance to the estate. It was completely abandoned.

I closed my eyes and turned away in the direction of the hospital.

"Hey, where are you going?" Taiyou called.

I didn't face her. "To visit Lee, of course."

She glanced at the estate. "Don't you want to go inside? There's so many good memories in there that I want to remember."

"Yes, but too many bad ones I don't want to remember. You can go inside." I looked back at her and gave a small smile. "Besides, I need to get to the hospital before Lee drives the doctors nuts."

Taiyou smirked and nodded. She looked around once, then snuck into the estate.

I made it to the hospital and asked for Lee's room. It took them a while to find out if he was allowed any visitors. But I was let in soon enough.

A nurse led me to his room on the second floor. She waved me in and left. When I looked inside the room, Lee was sleeping in the bed. He had some bandages on his face to cover minor bruises and cuts.

'I wonder if he's woken up since his fight with Gaara,' I thought, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

I noticed Lee's headband sitting on the nightstand. Gai-sensei was here already.

"We'll find a way, Lee," I whispered. "We'll find a way for you to continue being a shinobi."

~Taiyou's POV

I managed to find our old home. I went inside and started going through Father's old files.

"Good thing Tsuki didn't come in with me," I said. "She would kill me if she knew what I was looking for."

I didn't want Tsuki to come inside the abandoned compound in the first place. I knew she didn't want to come in, so I pretended to want her to. I always knew you could never change Tsuki's mind, so that fell into favor for me.

The real reason I came inside the estate wasn't to remember good times. Far from it. I wanted to go through Father's papers.

Something is really off about Tsuki. And I'm not talking about her mild change of attitude, because that's to be expected after living through our experiences. But I felt something, some kind of power radiating off of her. She never had it before. But suddenly, the feeling I get from her has been getting stronger and stronger since we reunited in the Forest of Death. It's not human, and definitely not a good vibe.

Orochimaru was here in the village for two things: Sasuke, and my sister. Sasuke is self-explanatory. Tsuki is a different story.

Orochimaru wanted the Senjo Gekido, which only Tsuki, Konjou, and Tejina should know. But it got me wondering. If all three of them should know the secrets of the gekido, why would Orochimaru need Tsuki when he still has Konjou and Tejina? And why does it seem like Tsuki doesn't know anything about it when she should?

Our Father never told us the secrets. Because there is no secret. I found this out as I read the scrolls Father kept hidden away.

"Oh my God," I muttered.

I rolled the scroll back up and tucked it into my pouch. I ran out of the estate, needing to find Tsuki. Fast.

Halfway to the hospital, I slowed to a stop.

'I can't show this to Tsuki,' I realized. 'She's has too much emotional strain since the exams. This will only stress her out even more. I can't show it to her. Not yet. But there is someone I can show it to.'

And I had a feeling he wasn't gonna like it.

A commotion nearby brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to my left and saw this old, white-haired man goggling and drooling over a naked blonde. And she had whiskers?

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth angrily. Oh, he's gonna get it.

The girl suddenly transformed back to Naruto, who pointed at the old man. "I was right! You are pathetic! You're nothing but a lousy little pervert!"

"I am not a little pervert!" the old man grumbled.

"Yeah, well then what are you!"

The old man laughed. "I'm a big one."

"Great, that makes all the difference."

By this point I was right next to Naruto, but the two idiots didn't notice of course. I slapped Naruto upside his head.

"Gah!" He rubbed his head and looked back at me. "Geez, what was that for, Taiyou?"

"If I ever see you use that disgusting jutsu again, both me and Sakura will kick your ass," I threatened. "You're a pervert just for creating that jutsu!"

"How did you know I made it?"

"Sakura talks, kid. A lot."

"Your name," the old man said, looking at me. "What did you say it was?"

I looked up at him. "I didn't say anything."

"It's Taiyou, right? Taiyou Senjo?"

"Who's asking?" I shot back, getting paranoid and defensive.

The old man closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Besides the hair, you look exactly like Mizu. You have her attitude, too."

I was taken aback. I glared at him. "Just who the hell are you? How do you know anything about my mom?"

**And the answer to your questioning sick minds is NO! xD Jiraiya does not know Mizu, Taiyou and Tsuki's mom, through pervrted situations. You'll find out in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!3**


	22. Author's Note

Okay, so I know I haven't been updating regularly again. And I apologize so much, that I hate myself right now.

You see, first I had some computer issues weeks ago, which prevented me from updating. Then I left for Alabama for a week, as you might have known. But I come back home, and the reality hits me that I need to make some special jutsus for our two favorite Senjo girls. Frankly, my mind isn't helping me like it should. So if you want me to get more chapters out, I could use a hand in coming up with some more jutsus.

If you're interested, private message me or email me at and we can come up with a jutsu together. I can use all the help I can get, because it's not just Tsuki and Taiyou that I need to make up jutsus for. Wink, wink. ;) If you email me rather than message me here, be sure to specify in the subject box that you're offering your creativity, that way I don't delete it by mistake. Email is preferred! Please and thank you!

The one and only,

~Halo Lucinda Ivy


	23. Chapter 22

**I know, I know. I should have updated sooner. But here you go! It's not a long chapter, but it's all I could write for a chapter because my sister is constantly asking me for the computer.**

**Also, I would like to show epic thanks to Koyuki-Rune and rouellene123. They gave me some great ideas for jutsus that I will definitely use. I also want to thank them for allowing me to alter them so they'll fit Tsuki's and Taiyou's fighting styles better.**

**In other news, it gives me great pleasure to announce Koyuki-Rune has agreed to become one of my story advisers. :) She gives wonderful feedback, and she has been an enormous help to me. She's also a great person. I'd suggest getting to know her. You'll love her!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 22:

~Taiyou's POV

"Answer my question," I said fiercely.

"Hold your horses, kid," the old man said. "Relax. I knew your mom since she was about your age. She was one of my students. One of my best, actually."

The ferocity left me. "You're my mom's old sensei?"

"That I am."

"She wrote about you in her journals."

"Really?" The old man had a big ego, that was for sure. "What did she say?"

"Just that you're a major perv," I shrugged.

The old man faltered, stumbling forward.

"But," I said, "she also mentioned that you were the best teacher she could ask for."

The old man beamed at this, yet had a sad look in his eyes. "I remember the days."

"You didn't hit on your own student, did you?" Naruto exclaimed in disgust.

"Of course not!" the old man shouted in his face. Then he stepped back. "She just left too young."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She died when I was two years old," I said sadly. "Tsuki and I never got a chance to know her at all. So we read her journals and listened to our father's stories, just to see what she was like."

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Why don't you come with us, Taiyou?"

"Huh?" I looked at him in confusion.

"The Pervy Sage is gonna train me for the finals," Naruto explained. "You haven't had any training since we rescued you from that creep Orochimaru, and you probably won't get any training done with Kakashi-sensei busy all the time with Sasuke. Besides, this way you can have the same teacher as your mom."

Before I could speak, the old man said, "Great idea! I'd be delighted to take the offspring of one of my most talented students."

"Then it's a deal!" Naruto said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked helplessly.

But I went with them anyway.

~Three weeks Later~

~Tsuki's POV

"And he was doing push-ups…" I grunted as I blocked a kick from Taiyou and pushed her off, "outside the hospital. The nurse went ballistic."

Taiyou threw one of her bladed fans at me, which I dropped to the lowest crouch possible to dodge, my hands on the ground and my left leg outstretched to give me leverage.

This is actually the first time Taiyou and I have talked or anything since the preliminaries. She's been busy training with Naruto and our mother's sensei, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. I've been visiting Lee in the hospital nearly everyday, or spending time with Hinata.

"So he knows about he might not be able to become a ninja?" she asked, snatching her discarded fan out of the air as it came back to her.

I stood up again. "It wasn't their place to tell him, but the doctors were relentless."

Taiyou used her fans to block the three kunai I threw at her. "Didn't take it too well, did her?"

"He wasn't too happy."

"So, have you talked to Neji at all since your little disagreement?"

I scoffed as she charged at me. She put her fans away mid-run and we started using basic hand-to-hand combat.

"I haven't even seen much of him," I said, blocking her punch. "Come to think of it, the only time I've seen him since the preliminaries was when Tenten brought him home."

"Why'd she have to bring him home?" Taiyou asked incredulously. "I'd think a big shot like Neji could walk himself home."

"He pushed himself to hard training about a week ago. He passed out, so Tenten just decided to bring him home. And he's not a big shot, he just trains a lot."

My sister jumped back, five feet away from me, and placed her hands on her hips. We both panted a little as we took a break.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and folded my arms. "What's that look for?"

Taiyou was looking at me with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes. "You just totally defended your husband-to-be."

I blinked. "Run that by me again?"

"Calling someone a big shot is either an offensive term or a praising term." Oh great, she was suddenly going all smart on me. "I used it offensively. And you just defended him. Which tells me, my dear sister, that you're not mad at him as much as you were before. He doesn't even have to explain himself and apologize for you to take him back."

"How can I take him back if we were never together?" I challenged. "Yes, we're engaged. But we never actually got into a relationship. As far as I'm concerned, we've only been friends this entire time."

My sister sighed and stepped closer. "Look, all I know is that he's the only reason you backed out of the preliminaries, let alone the entire Chuunin Exams."

"How do you-"

"Kakashi-sensei and your sensei figured it out and told me. Whether you want to believe it or not, Tsuki, Neji is concerned for your safety. I'm not happy about what he did to Hinata or said to you, but sometimes we can't control the things we do and say. You ever think he might regret what he did?"

I stared at Taiyou disbelievingly. But I knew she was right in a sense.

I blinked, letting out a short breath of laughter, then looked back up at my sister. "When did you become the wise owl?"

She threw her arms out childishly and tilted her head. "It comes with having me as your oh-so lovable sister," she said, dropping her arms to her sides. She looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes with her hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm late for my training with Jiraiya-sensei and Naruto."

"How's that going?" I asked.

"Great. He was kind of just building me up to a few basic things the last few days."

"How is he teaching you and Naruto at the same time when you two are at different levels?"

"Please, Tsuki, give me a break," Taiyou scoffed lightly. "I'm a Senjo, remember. We always chakra to spare and are quick learners. If anything, I might be at a slightly higher level than Naruto right now. Besides, we're both learning the Summoning Technique."

She started to walk away as I gain a dumbfounded expression.

"Wait, what?" I asked, walking after her. "What Summoning Technique?"

"Oh, yeah!" Taiyou turned around and started to walk backwards. "Did you know our clan has it's own type of Summoning? There are certain Summons that only we can use, depending on our infinity. I'm telling you, Tsuki, this Jiraiya guy might know a lot more about our clan than we do. Anyway, gotta go!" She turned around again and took off at a run.

"Taiyou, wait!" I shouted. But she was nearly gone. "Damn it."

~Taiyou's POV

Okay, so I lied to my sister. Again. That's starting to become a really bad habit of mine.

No, I didn't lie about learning the Summoning Technique or any of that. I lied about going to train with Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei. Jiraiya-sensei was getting a bit impatient with Naruto learning the technique, so he wanted a private training session with him today.

So no, I'm not going to train with Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei. I had something more important to deal with.

I found the secluded training area I was looking for in the forest. I knew this was the spot, because the person I was looking for was there, training by himself.

"Neji," I called, walking into view, my arms folded.

The Hyuga prodigy straightened up and turned to look at me. "If you're here to tell me off for what I said, I don't care to hear it. I know Tsuki told you."

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't call myself your biggest fan after that comment you made about my clan," I smiled sarcastically.

Neji scoffed. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know there's a lot of tension between you and my sister right now-"

"Which is exactly why you're going to have to solve whatever problem you have with her on your own," he interrupted.

"I don't have a problem with Tsuki," I snapped. "No one does except you, apparently. Maybe you should just…" I stopped and took a breath. "Look, I didn't come here to yell at you. I came to ask you for your help."

"Whatever you need, you'll need to ask someone else. I'm busy." He turned away, getting into a stance.

"Too busy to save Tsuki's life?" I asked, raising my voice.

Neji froze, and I mentally cheered at the fact I finally got his attention. He stood straight again and turned back to look at me.

"She's in danger?" he asked calmly.

"From the moment she was born, unfortunately," I muttered, and I reached into my pouch for the scroll I stole from the abandoned home I used to live in. "I found this in my father's study a few weeks ago."

"You went inside the Senjo Estate?"

"The moment I saw Tsuki rushing to help us fight the Sound ninja in the Forest of Death, I knew something was wrong. Something about her…" I shook my head. "After Lee's fight against that Sand kid during the preliminaries, Tsuki stepped out for some air. I went looking for her a little while after, and I felt something."

"Like what?" Neji asked, clearly interested.

"Something powerful. Dangerous. Let's just say it was easy for me to fear for my life if I got too close to it." I recalled the how Tsuki seemed a bit off when I found her that night.

"So what is it?"

I handed Neji the scroll, and he took it with a questioning look. He opened it and read through it quickly. He seemed to become uneasy as he continued reading.

"There were other scrolls explaining more of it, but this was the most important," I explained.

Neji looked up at me. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"A demon," I said, "or something along those lines. It's been living inside her since she was born. But it's waking up."

"When will it awaken completely?"

I sighed and scratched the side of my head, looking down at the scroll. "You're guess is as good as mine."

Neji gave me a look.

"Okay, bad time to be saying things like that." I rubbed my face and thought for a moment, thinking back to the other scrolls I read through. "Okay, according to my father, this thing living inside Tsuki is only awakened by any sort of emotional stress. Which is why you need to make nice with her. Soon."

"Why me?" Neji asked stubbornly.

"Wow, boys really are idiots," I muttered. "I thought it'd be obvious, Neji. You're the center of her distress right now. She's angry with you, she's upset because you're in pain, she's stressed about your engagement. The very things that awaken this thing. Rage, sadness, pain…Heartbreak, even." I swear I saw something like guilt pass through Neji's eyes. "I wasn't there when my mother died. But Tsuki was. She witnessed both of our parents die. She saw our clan being slaughtered at the hand of the very man who took us away. She just saw her closest friends being hurt during those damned preliminaries. And then there's you. She's going through way too much at one time. This demon can break lose at any moment. And it can kill her. That's why you need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"What makes me so special that I am the only one who can save her from this demon?"

"You're the first one she spoke to when she was rescued, right?" When Neji didn't answer, I shrugged and gave a half smile. "You're the only one who could've gotten her to quit the exams when she got that far. Trust me, she's as stubborn as I am, and I never would've quit."

Neji rolled the scroll up and put it in his own pouch.

I sighed. "Just don't make your decision too late, Neji. If my sister dies when she could've been saved, I'll probably end up in prison for murdering a fellow Leaf shinobi."

I started to walk away.

"Tsuki said there were only seven survivors of the Senjo Clan the night you were taken," Neji said, stopping me in my tracks. "The Seven Children of Senjo."

I turned around, shocked. "She told you about the Seven Children?"

"The man who took you all," Neji continued, ignoring my question, "what was he after?"

I closed my eyes. I honestly didn't want to answer this question. It was too troubling to think about. I rubbed the back of my neck and took a deep breath before looking back at Neji.

"His name was Orochimaru," I said. "Somehow he discovered certain things the Senjo Clan liked to keep to itself. In fact, only the important people in our clan were meant to know certain secrets. But Orochimaru found out about something our clan called the Senjo Gekido. It's power is supposed to be enormous. Anyone who harnesses it would probably be unstoppable.

"We were told the Gekido was going to be given to the three eldest children of the Senjo Seven." I counted the names off my fingers. "Konjou, Tejina, and Tsuki.

"But when Tsuki seemed to not know anything about it, I started questioning what we were told. Especially since Orochimaru is coming back for Tsuki, when he already has Tejina and Konjou."

"He's coming back for her?" Neji asked in alarm.

"Hai, because that thing living inside Tsuki is the Senjo Gekido. A demonic rage that is almost impossible to stop once it's released. Tsuki is in danger from all angles."

Neji cursed under his breath. "How will we know when it's released?"

"My father wrote about Tsuki's affinity having a part to play. He suggested there may be an eclipse of the sun, so she can be powered by the moon. She'll be at her strongest."

I walked up to stand directly in front of Neji. My eyes were hard on his.

"Swear to me that you'll protect Tsuki," I ordered.

"I'm already under oath to protect her," he said. "We're engaged, after all."

I shook my head impatiently. "Not because you're engaged to my sister. Because you love her."

Neji faltered. His mouth opened slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Swear to me," I repeated.

After a long moment, he finally nodded. "I swear."

**So like I said. Not a long chapter, but it's longer than the chapter I had originally written. The old Chapter 22 sucked when I read it over, so I erased the whole thing and wrote this Chapter 22!**

**Thank you for all the feedback and encouragement to keep the story going. I love you guys!**

**With school coming up next week, I'll probably be working double to get even one chapter out on Sundays. But I still have all of this week, so I'll work on the story as much as possible, and hope to post at least three chapters next Sunday. It's the least I can do for making you lovely people wait for this chapter.**

**Tchao!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

~Tsuki's POV

It's been four days since Taiyou and I sparred and she left in an unusual exit. I have no idea where she went afterwards, but I know she hadn't been training with Naruto and Jiraiya. How? Because she had no idea Naruto was knocked out in the hospital until I mentioned it. He's okay now, and she knows she's caught in her lie, but it doesn't mean she's telling me anytime soon where she actually went.

Today is the final fight between the Chuunin Examinees. Taiyou and I were walking to the stadium where the finals were to take place.

"What's so bad you can't tell me?" I asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to know," she shrugged. "Just drop it, Tsuki. Hopefully, I've taken care of the problem completely and we have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

The tone in her voice told me she was serious, and she sounded a bit scared too. I was going to drop it, for now, but only for her sake.

"So, anything new lately?" she asked, changing the subject.

I thought back to the last three days of my life. "Not that I can think of."

"You still haven't talked to Neji?" asked Taiyou quickly.

I looked at her in confusion. "No. Although he keeps giving me this weird look."

"What kind of look?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe curiosity…Concern? Why do you ask?"

"Uh, curiosity will be the death of me," she covered, sticking out her tongue.

"Uh huh. Sure."

We walked through the entrance to the stadium and found the place totally packed. Luckily, there was some room at the top where we could stand. We didn't mind. Taiyou was here to root Naruto and Sasuke on. I almost didn't come, but if I tried to stay home, Gai-sensei would drown me in another speech.

"Damn," Taiyou said. She stood near the wall closest to the exit. "Didn't expect this many people to show up."

I took a spot next to her and leaned sideways against the wall, my arms folded. "Well, when you have the Uchiha survivor and the Hyuga prodigy both fighting in the final rounds, you should expect this many people."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda obvious who would win most of the fights, don't ya think?"

"Hmm." I looked down into the stadium where the fights would take place.

"Tsuki!" Taiyou nearly shouted, getting my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not still thinking about what happened at the hospital, are you?" she asked worriedly. "You know, what you said to Gaara, I don't think it's true."

I thought back to what happened in the hospital yesterday.

_Taiyou and I had decided to go to the hospital to visit Naruto and Lee. Naruto was still in his coma as far as I knew. And Lee was still bedridden._

_We got to the hospital to find it abandoned. We signed in anyway and went off to Naruto's room first._

_He and Shikamaru were talking, getting ready to chow down on some apples. We talked for a bit before we began to feel uneasy. Something was wrong._

_We found Gaara of the Sand in Lee's room, his sand surrounding my unconscious teammate, ready to kill him. Thankfully, Shikamaru stopped him with his Shadow Possession Jutsu._

_Gaara told us about how his own father tried to kill him, how he was born to be a weapon for the Sand Village, how everyone in his village feared and loathed him because of the demon that lives in his body. He said we wouldn't understand. Killing was his purpose in life._

"_I do understand, Gaara!" I exclaimed, my voice a bit raised. The others looked at me, but I kept my gaze on the boy with shocking red hair. "I understand the urges you get. To kill, to protect yourself from those who hate you and are scared of you."_

"_Tsuki, what are you talking about?" Taiyou asked carefully._

"_Ever since I came back to this village, I've felt something growing inside of me. Something evil. I don't know what it is, and I don't know how to control it. But it's alive, and it's trying to control me little by little." I looked Gaara straight in the eye. "But that doesn't give you the right to kill everyone you come in contact with, Gaara. Just because your demons are evil doesn't mean you have to be. It just means you're letting it control you."_

_Gaara narrowed his eyes. "If what you say is true, and you have a demon living within you, you will know soon enough what it feels like to be a monster. You won't be able to stop it."_

After that, Gai-sensei showed up and practically scared Gaara away, who promised we would all die by his hand in the end.

"It is true, Taiyou," I said. "Everything I said to Gaara. I can feel it. Right now, I can feel it. You know as well as I do that secrets were kept from us all our lives. What if I'm one of them?"

~Taiyou's POV

"What is I'm one of them?" my sister asked.

I looked at her face. She had a scared and desperate look in her eyes. Her mouth was a thin line. And her body was completely stiff with apprehension.

'Neji should have talked to her by now, that idiot,' I scoffed silently.

I opened my mouth to tell her what Neji should have. But she beat me to it.

"They're about to start, I think," she said, looking down into the stadium.

Naruto face-planted the ground behind the other competitors, going on about wild bull running around. Late.

"Oh, Naruto," I sighed exasperatedly.

"Sasuke's not here," my sister commented.

"Huh?" On closer inspection, I realized she's right. He's a no-show. "Neither is Dosu, that Sound guy. Good riddance, I say. Easier for Shikamaru."

"Something just doesn't feel right about all this. Both Sasuke and Dosu are MIA. And then…"

~Tsuki's POV

I looked up to where Grandpa Sarutobi sat with the newly arrived Lord Kazekage. Gaara's father. Given his brutal history of trying to destroy his own son, you'd think it'd be normal for me to get a bad vibe from him. But this… "Never mind."

"You know, you're really starting to freak me out lately," Taiyou said worriedly. "Maybe you should talk to someone."

"I'm _not_ talking to a doctor about this, if that's what you're implying," I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean talk to someone you can trust. You obviously don't want to talk to me about it. So why not someone like Tenten or Hinata…or Neji?"

I turned on her. "Why are you so hung up on me talking to him? I thought you hated him."

"Look, it's just that-"

"Welcome, all!" bellowed Grandpa Sarutobi.

We dropped the conversation, not wanting to start an argument, and faced the arena.

"And our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's Chuunin Selection. We have come to the final competition between the eight candidates who made it through the preliminaries."

"Eight?" I echoed. "So who's out? Dosu or Sasuke?"

"Hopefully Dosu. That creep can go to hell," Taiyou said.

"We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy!"

Cheers erupted throughout the stands. Genma-sensei, the proctor for this part of the exam, showed a piece of paper to the candidates, commenting on the slight change in match-ups. Also, answering to Naruto's question, if Sasuke isn't here by the time his name is called, he's disqualified.

"So Sasuke's still in," Taiyou said. "Kakashi-sensei's either giving him the workout of his life, or he's struggling with that mark."

"Let's go for the first one," I remarked. "When Sasuke ditched the hospital, he took all of his clothes with him. I highly doubt that he'd be so concerned about his wardrobe if he went off to Orochimaru to look for power."

"Point taken."

"Alright, listen up," Genma-sensei said to the candidates. "The terrain's different, but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat, or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over, I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?"

When no one replied, he continued.

"These are the opponents for the first match: Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area."

Gaara was the first to turn and walk away. The others followed immediately. All except for Naruto and Neji, of course.

The boys walked into position and faced each other. Genma-sensei stood on the sidelines a safe distance away.

"You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked coyly.

"Smartass," I heard my sister mutter under her breath.

But Naruto's response surprised me a bit. He held out his closed fist the same way he did before. "Only what I told you the last time," he said, gritting his teeth. "I vow to win!"

Neji calmly closed his eyes, and reopened them with his Byakugan activated. He readied himself for battle by using the Hyuga Style.

"So much the better for me," he chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face when you learn that your foolish vow is impossible to keep."

"Are we gonna stand here talking all day?" Naruto challenged.

A gust of wind picked up around the two shinobi, kicking up dust and dirt. The wind was strong enough to blow into the stands. Many covered their eyes against it. My hair flapped around my shoulders and back as I pushed off the wall to stand straight.

"Let's go then! Show me what you got!"

"Alright!" Genma-sensei said. "Then let the first match begin!"

More cheers throughout the stands, this time louder. But they dissipated before the two boys even moved.

They stood there, staring each other down, glares of hate seething into the other's eyes. The sun's heat bore down on the stadium, allowing the seconds to tick by silently.

I picked up a familiar voice nearby.

"Watch closely, Hanabi." I glanced over and saw Hiashi sitting next to Hinata's sister Hanabi. "There's no one in the Hyuga Clan who has inherited such a strong kekkai genkai. His is stronger than your older sister's."

Hanabi looked up at her father. "Stronger than hers?"

"Perhaps even stronger than yours."

I looked at Neji. 'If his Byakugan is that strong, why can't he see what's right in front of him?' I asked silently.

Naruto made the first move. He threw three kunai at Neji. Neji batted one away, caught another, and blocked the third with the finger-loop of the kunai he caught. Naruto charged.

"You idiot! A frontal attack will never work!" Kiba shouted from the next stand over.

Neji tossed aside the kunai and pushed Naruto's outstretched fist to the side. Naruto would've landed face-first, but he pushed himself off the ground with one hand, a kick aimed for Neji's head. Neji leaned back and dodged, Naruto flipping around to face him six feet away.

Naruto kicked off the ground and went to punch Neji in the face. He dodged with ease and blocked all of Naruto's swift blows. Naruto kicked but was pushed away. Neji dodged all of Naruto's basic attacks with so much ease, it was almost boring.

Then Naruto leaned forward a little too much after failing to land another blow, and he left himself wide open for a counterattack.

"Naruto, watch out!" I heard Sakura shout.

Neji acted quickly. He landed a chakra-induced blow to Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed, struggling to catch his breath. But Neji didn't let him recover enough before hitting a chakra point on his shoulder.

Naruto tumbled backwards. He sat on the ground facing Neji, holding his shoulder and panting.

"No way," I said. "Neji missed."

"What? Really?" Taiyou said, squinting her eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Well, for one thing, the look on both of their faces says it all. But other than that, I don't sense any disruption within Naruto's chakra system."

"When the hell did you become a sensor?"

"…" I thought for a moment. 'Could it be this thing I feel inside me?'

"Do you understand now?" Neji taunted. "You have no way of beating me."

Naruto smirked. "Get real. I was just checking you out, that's all." He stood up, the grin never leaving his face. "Okay, now that we're all warmed up, we can get started." He formed a simple hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four shadow clones appeared around the real Naruto, all five of them reaching into their back pouches and pulling out a kunai.

"Alright, Naruto!" Taiyou smiled. "There's no way Neji can tell which is the real one now. Right, Tsuki?"

I didn't answer. I was more interested in what Neji was going to do next to ensure his victory.

Neji smirked. "No matter. You can't hide for long."

"Ha!" All five Narutos said. "Well we'll just see about that!"

"If you're coming, then come on!"

"It's no use." I looked up and saw Tenten walking up to us from her original seat. "No matter how many times Naruto attacks him, Neji can win on defense alone."

"Tenten," I greeted in surprise.

"Hey. Saw you guys up here and decided I was too lonely down there by myself."

"What makes you so sure Neji can win this?" Taiyou challenged.

"Because I've been on the same team as him for the last two years and I know how strong he is," Tenten replied, not bothered at all by the disagreement in Taiyou's voice. "Just ask Tsuki. She knows."

"Don't drag me into this," I said, folding my arms again. "I'm currently neutral in this fight."

"Still not talking to him?" Tenten asked disappointedly.

I didn't answer, but I saw Taiyou shake her head. Both girls sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto x5 said.

"Don't ever-"

"Don't ever-"

"I mean ever-"

"Count me out!"

Four of the Narutos ran at Neji, one staying still. Neji pushed off of two of the Narutos' backs and flipped over them. Then he pushed the other two away by their arms. He almost didn't see the last Naruto charging at him. That Naruto kicked Neji in the chin. Or so Neji made everyone think.

"Just wait," Tenten said.

The kick missed by an inch, maybe. But Neji falsified his injury by pushing off the ground and back-flipping to stand behind the clones, each one in his sight.

"Not bad, but let's see you do that again," Naruto said.

Two of the Narutos circled around Neji for a double-attack. Neji jumped in the air, spun, and kicked both in their heads. One disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another two tried attacking from behind, but Neji pushed them forward without even glancing back. They stumbled, and by the time they looked back, Neji had rushed in and landed a blow in both of their chests, making them disappear next to the real Naruto, who hadn't moved an inch.

For the sake of not wanting to underestimate Naruto, which I'm sure he was doing anyway, Neji walked to the recovering shadow clone, picked him up by his collar, and hit a chakra point. The clone disappeared.

"You thought you could be Hokage?" Neji asked. He looked at Naruto. "It's absurd. Never. These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me…People's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be."

Naruto seethed, clenching his fists. "A fool, huh? Not this crap again! Who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"

"Do you think anyone can be Hokage? That all it takes is a little 'hard work'?"

Naruto faltered, but regained his hard stare.

"Open your eyes. Of all the shinobi in all the world, think how few ever become Hokage. They were born destined to be Hokage. It's not something you become by merely trying to become it. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow, and he must follow it obediently. To the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally." Neji's eyes saddened and filled with hatred. "Death."

Naruto was speechless. I glanced at Hiashi. He was still. We both knew what Neji was thinking of right now.

"Yeah?" Naruto said. "So was it destiny that Tsuki got stuck being engaged to you? Is it her destiny to become your wife?"

My eyes hurt suddenly, they got so big.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

~Tsuki's POV

"Tsuki?" Tenten voiced. "You and Neji…are engaged?"

I looked at her, then at me sister helplessly.

"I swear I didn't tell him," she said, looking as surprised as I was. "Jiraiya-sensei must've found out somehow and let it slip."

"That old fool," I muttered, one hand covering my face.

"Tsuki."

I looked at Tenten, but she was looking down in the arena. I turned to see what she saw, and Neji was looking up at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. His eyes were flashing with so many different emotions, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

He turned back to Naruto with a hard glare. "I don't know how you found out about that, but it has no relation to this battle."

"So you're saying it wasn't chosen for her. She had a choice in it?" Naruto persisted.

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde boy, getting angry. I can't believe he would publicly announce such a thing, especially when it had nothing to do with him.

Neji narrowed his at him as well. "Of course she had a choice. But it wouldn't have mattered in the end. It's a destiny neither of us can fight."

"What do you mean it wouldn't have mattered?"

"Our engagement is the final wish of our fathers'. Even if one of us went against those wishes, there would be that one person who would enforce them."

I followed Neji's gaze to Hiashi. He was right. Given Hiashi's record and how long I've known him, he probably would've enforced our marriage even if I had said no.

"Yeah, well you can think that all you want." Naruto outstretched his fist. "People always tell me I just don't know when to give up." He formed his favorite hand sign again. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

This time, dozens of shadow clones appeared around him. Neji was basically up against a small army.

And Naruto didn't give Neji time to take in the situation. Not that he probably needed it. One at a time, each Naruto charged and fought hand-to-hand with Neji. Some even went in 3's. But Neji wasn't tiring out anytime soon, and Naruto, along with his shadow clones, was panting.

"This is ridiculous," Naruto said. "We're not even getting close to this guy."

Neji was surrounded on all sides, but he wasn't phased. "You think I can be fooled by a trick like that?"

Neji speed through the crowd of shadow clones, heading towards one Naruto he assumed to be the real one. He jabbed that Naruto in the shoulder, hitting a chakra point.

"You're the one keeping out of range for fear of me striking your chakra points. Like this. The more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back."

Some of the clones disappeared.

Neji opened his eyes and smirked at the Naruto he hit. "You're the real one, aren't you?"

The other Narutos began disappearing, and the one who was hit was crouching down, holding his shoulder.

Neji stepped back. "I told you it was pointless."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah?" He look up, blood dripping on the side of his mouth. "And I told you it was a mistake to count me out."

Neji faltered, and the Naruto he hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. "But how?"

He turned around as two Narutos jumped at him.

"All right!" Kiba shouted. "Way to go, Naruto!"

"No way!" Tenten gasped.

"This is why you don't underestimate Naruto," Taiyou grinned.

"You thought I was too much of a chicken to attack you myself?" Naruto asked, aiming for a punch. "Well think again!"

The blow hit, but not quite either. It was being blocked by a small shield of chakra. Neji smirked as a dome of chakra swirled around him. He spun, and the two Narutos were thrown back.

I looked at Tenten in astonishment. "Is that what you've been helping him train with?"

Tenten smiled. "Yeah. Pretty cool, right?"

My sister glanced at me. "Okay, you've obviously been spending way too much time with the Hyuga Clan. What was that?"

"Rotation. Now I see why he exhausted himself that day. That technique takes up a lot of chakra."

"Yeah, but it doesn't phase him anymore," Tenten noted. "Just watch."

Neji turned and looked at Naruto hatefully. He was standing in a small crater, and Naruto was a few feet away on his back.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"Did you really think you'd won?" Neji replied.

Naruto stood up. "We'll see about that." With his hand sign formed, only six shadow clones appeared this time. They surrounded Neji immediately.

"I'm so lost," Taiyou said.

"Neji can see almost 360 degrees with his Byakugan," Tenten explained. "It's pointless. He can detect any attack almost as soon as it's launched. That's when his real defense comes into play. The 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation."

Naruto growled as he and his clones rushed Neji.

"Hyahh!" Neji spun, his chakra blowing back the seven look-alikes. The clones disappeared.

"The moment he senses an attack," I continued, "Neji discharges an intense, focused burst of chakra from the chakra points in his body. Then, by rotating his body quickly, he builds up enough energy to not only block, but to repel his attacker.""Normally, chakra emitted from chakra points is difficult to control," Tenten said. "Even Jounin can usually only utilize chakra from a single body part at a time, like the hands or feet. But Neji's mastery of the Gentle Fist-type jutsu is so great that he can emit chakra from several places, warding off simultaneous attacks from multiple directions."

"So basically it's an ultimate defense," Taiyou said.

"Even more impenetrable than Gaara's shell of sand," I added. "Nothing can get through it."

"That's what Kankuro said about Gaara's shell," Taiyou argued. "And Lee got through it anyway."

"No offense, Taiyou, but Naruto's not Lee," I sighed. "Besides, it was hard enough for Lee to even break the shell. There's no way Naruto can break a shield of chakra."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"This is the end for you," Neji voiced. "You're in range, and you can't escape my 8 Trigrams."

"He's mastered _that_ too?" I asked in disbelief. "All in one month?"

"Mastered what?" Taiyou asked.

"Naruto might not get up after this, Taiyou," I told her. "Sorry."

A Tao appeared under Neji's feet, him standing in the center. Then it faded.

Neji held his arms out in front of him. "Gentle Fist Art." He spread his arms and legs away from each other, his left side facing Naruto. "8 Trigrams, 64-palm."

Neji smirked and rushed Naruto, who was looking scared almost.

"8 Trigrams, 2 palm!" Neji hit two of Naruto's chakra points. "4 palm! 8 palm! 16 palm!"Neji's blows and movements were so precise, so graceful, it was as if he was in the middle of a frightening dance. "32 palm! 64 palm!"

Naruto landed on his back several yards away from Neji. Neji relaxed his body and stood proudly.

"What just happened?" Taiyou asked frantically.

"Neji just hit all 64 chakra points in Naruto's body," Tenten said.

"I think Neji just surpassed the Main Branch of the Hyuga Clan," I said, staring in awe.

~Taiyou's POV

I looked at Tsuki as she said this. I swear, she couldn't have looked more proud, more amazed than she did right now.

Sure, I was upset that Naruto got hit with so many blows at once and it could be the end of the line for him in the exam, but seeing the look on my sister's face as she gaze down at Neji, her husband-to-be, was worth it.

~Tsuki's POV

Genma-sensei stepped forward to check Naruto out. "Looks like it's over."

Naruto turned onto his stomach and cringed.

"I have now stuck all 64 of your chakra points," Neji told him. "You're lucky to still be breathing."

Naruto struggled to get up. "Come on…"

"Well, it must be frustrating. To realize how utterly hopeless it all was. This little dream of yours. You thought you could succeed through hard work alone. That's only an illusion."

Naruto was shaking as he tried to get up.

"Come on, Naruto," Taiyou mumbled.

I'll be damned if Naruto got…I'm not finishing that statement, because Naruto was suddenly on his feet, panting.

"Impossible!" Neji huffed. "How could he…?"

Naruto's voice was low and hoarse as he laughed. "I told you. I just don't know when to give up."

"It can't be!" Neji muttered again. "Stop this madness. You'll only get more of the same. I have nothing against you personally."

Naruto's voice was back. "Ha! That's touching. You're gonna make me cry. Anyway, I got plenty against you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't? And here I thought you were Mr. Know-It-All. You don't remember what you did to Hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games. Tearing her down when she worked so hard to get here."

"Never mind that. It doesn't concern you."

"You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure. All that stuff about the great Hyuga Clan. Main household, branch families. What a bunch of crap! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a failure. And then there's what you did to Taiyou and Tsuki. What you said about their clan."

I looked at my sister.

She scratched her cheek with one finger. "Okay, that I might have mentioned."

"What you said about their clan being weak, after all the two of them have been through," Naruto continued. "And to Tsuki's face, at that! What kind of person are you, saying something like that to one you're going to marry? _That's_ what I've got against you!"

"Very well," Neji said. "As you're so interested, I'll tell you about it! The incident between Tsuki and I was a mistake, I'll admit. Spur of the moment anger, if you will."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"As for the Hyuga Clan…The Hyuga Clan's heritage of hatred!" Neji's voice darkened with anger. "For generations, the Main Household of our clan has practiced a secret ninjutsu, known as the Curse Mark Jutsu."

"Curse Mark Jutsu?" Naruto repeated.

"The curse mark is the symbol of a bird locked in its cage. It is the mark of those bound to a destiny they cannot escape."

Neji reached up and untied his headband. He held it in his hand, and the mark on his forehead was for all to see.

"Is that…? That's…the curse mark?"

"I was four years old when the leaders of our clan branded this symbol on my forehead with their Curse Mark Jutsu. On that same day, a great celebration took place within the Hidden Leaf Village. After many years of war, a peace agreement had been reached with the Land of Lightning, and they had sent the head Cloud Ninja to sign the treaty and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome our old enemies. Every Genin and Jounin in the Leaf Village. Only one clan was absent. The Hyuga Clan, because this was the day that the heir to the Main Household was to turn three. It was Lady Hinata's third birthday."

Neji turned and looked up at Hiashi. "Her father, Lord Hiashi Hyuga, is sitting up there. He and my father, Hizashi, are twin brothers. And yet, he entered the world first, and he is head of the family. The first born. While my father, his brother, is banished to a lesser branch of the family.

"It was then, that the heir to the Main Household turned three, that the curse mark was put on me and I was made a bird in a cage. By my own uncle."

"You and this clan of yours, what's the point of it all?" Naruto asked. "Why have a main family and a branch family? And this weird curse mark. What's it mean, anyway?"

"I can assure you for one thing," Neji growled. "It's not simply for decoration. You see, this is more than a mark that we wear. It is the instrument that they use to keep us in our place. We live with the fear that they will use this curse mark to turn our brains into jelly at any time that they wish. Fear, that is what we live with. And we live with it everyday. Only in death are we free of it. This is how the power of the Byakugan is kept sealed away.

"Only the Hyuga possess this unique form of kekkai genkai. And of course, there are many who would steal it from us. That is why we exist. It is the purpose of the branch family to maintain that secret. And to serve the keepers of the secret, the Main Household, obediently, without question, for eternity. That is our destiny. Or was…

"Until that dreadful night…They went too far. When they murdered my father.

"One night, someone entered the Main Household and abducted Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi quickly caught and killed the man. And who was this intruder, stealing through the shadows in the dead of night, wearing a mask over his face? It was none other than the head Cloud Ninja of the Land of the Lightning, the man who had just signed an alliance with us. It was obvious to everyone that he was after the secret of the Byakugan. But the Land of Lightning professed shock at this willful murder of their ninja. They claimed that the Hidden Leaf Village was in violation of their treaty, and they demanded recompense. Things got worse and worse, until it looked like war would break out anew. They Leaf Village wanted above all things to avoid a war, so at last they made a deal."

"A deal?" Naruto echoed.

"A life for a life. The Land of Lightning demanded the death of the person who had slain their ninja. If there was to be peace, Lord Hiashi must die. The Leaf Village accepted their terms.

"And so to avert a war, a man was killed. But not Hiashi." Neji looked down. He was clutching his headband so hard I thought it would cut through his skin. He was shaking, struggling to maintain composure. "My father, his twin brother, was killed in his place. In order to protect the Main Household! Only in death was my father finally free of this evil curse mark." Neji looked down at his headband. "They were so much alike. Twin brothers. But their destinies were determined long ago, when one was born a few seconds after the other."

I looked at Hiashi, fighting against the urge of tears. I knew what happened to Neji's father, but I never knew it in this much detail.

Neji looked up at Naruto. "And this match is the same. Your destiny was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent."

"Oh, man," Taiyou said. "That's not right. So not cool. How much of that did you know about, Tsuki?"

"Not enough," I said softly.

**Thank you all for being patient with me! I apologize for 8-kicked-sideways!(Infinity, for those who don't follow.)**

**Also! I have good news! I have literally just created a group on facebook for you all! I love you guys so much, I want to get updates about future chapters and other stories out before the next posting update! :) Thank you Koyuki-Rune for suggesting it! So go on facebook and request to join the group! There you can all chat about your favorite things about _Even Fairies Have Dreams_, ask me questions that I may(or may not) answer ;), and tell me what you think needs to be done about the story(ies)! Yes, story(ies). Who says _Even Fairies Have Dreams_ is my only story? Not me, obviously, if you've paid any attention to my profile. Hahah! Anyway, it would mean so much to me if you join the facebook group. It's pretty bland, but the name is bound to change when my mind is fresh and not up writing Chapter 25 at 3:40 in the freaking morning. xD It's called "Halo-Lucinda-Ivy " for right now. Please join! I'll be forever grateful!(As if I'm not already!) Oh, and let your friends in on it too! xP There are many chapters and stories to come, my friends. And yes, I'm working on Chapter 25 as we speak! More excitement soon!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay, so this past week I have come to three conclusions.**

**1) This story is now on a random-based posting schedule. I'll update every time I finish a chapter or have the time to do it.**

**2) Some of you either ignore my bold writing at the end of Chapter 24, or just don't have a facebook account. I would really appreciate it if you joined my group! :3 Pwease? Because so far, the only members in my group are me and the two friends I've added. And it's been a week. :( Sigh~. If it makes you guys feel better though, you can just add me on facebook. Just let me know who you are and that it's not a random add. I get enough of those already. Can you guess my facebook name? :) Yep! Halo Lucinda Ivy. Feel free to add me! Especially you, RJ!**

**3) You, my lovely readers, are either going to really love me for this chapter, or really hate me. xD Neji is a bit OOC at the end, I think, but who freaking cares really? We need to change his attitude a little, right?  
**

**I'd also like to answer RJ's request. I give you full permission, my friend! I'm just glad you like the story so much. This will be the first story that I'm actually determined to finish, so it's good to know that you and so many others love it so much. You guys make me wanna cry. :') And I'm not joking either!**

**Anyway, enjoy, my lovelies!**

Chapter 25:

~Tsuki's POV

Neji shook everything off, and his cocky attitude was back suddenly.

"It's your destiny to lose to me," he told Naruto. "And that's it."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged. "Well we won't know until you beat me, will we?"

Neji frowned and reached up to tie his headband back on.

"Okay, so your father was killed a long time ago. And I know it wasn't fair, and maybe you're upset about that. I understand. But that's got nothing to do with destiny. If you think I'm buying that, you're wrong."

"You will never understand." Neji reactivated his Byakugan and charged at Naruto.

Neji hit Naruto square in the chest with the palm of his hand. Naruto cried out and flew back.

"Proctor," Neji said. "It's over." He turned away. "You're a failure," he said to Naruto, and he began walking away,

"W-Wait!" Naruto called hoarsely. He unsteadily got to his feet. "Don't walk away from me! I'm not done yet. I don't quit. And I don't go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

"Is he insane?" Tenten asked. "He's never going to beat Neji. Just look at him! Neji's blocked his entire chakra system, and he hasn't even hit Neji once!"

"Naruto literally doesn't know how to give up," Taiyou said. "One of these days, it might just get him killed, I'm afraid to say."

"Hn. I've heard those words before," Neji scoffed.

"You and your stupid destiny. Well, if you really believe it, why are you the one walking away?"

"You impudent little brat. Why waste my breath explaining it to you? We are all given a destiny at birth, and it's pointless to fight against it." Neji shook in anger. "You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart. A mark that can never be wiped away!"

Taiyou and I both unconsciously held the back of our necks, remembering the tattoo imprinted there.

Naruto looked up at Neji. "Oh yeah. I know what that's like. Well? Big deal. Who cares?"

Neji reactivated his Byakugan with mild control. "You worthless little-"

"Man…You think you've got troubles? I've got news for you, Neji, you're not the only special one around here. Did you ever think that Hinata might be suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours. But you resent her for it, you disrespect her, even when she's trying so hard to improve herself. All she wanted was your respect. That's what she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her.

"And what was that all about, anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the Main Household, not beat it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about how you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either, do you?"

"You think Naruto's right?" Taiyou asked.

"If he is, I'd think it make things easier for Neji," Tenten said.

"Naruto is right," I said.

"How do you know, sis?"

I held out my arm, and a brown sparrow landed on it, chirping lightly. "Because no matter how strong Neji's eyes are, he can't see what's directly in front of him." I placed the bird on my shoulder.

Taiyou stroked the sparrow softly. "If you say so."

Naruto coughed.

"Hn. I've blocked all 64 of your chakra points," Neji smirked. "How do you plan to keep fighting when you can't use your chakra against me? It's fitting that you sympathize with Hinata, because you are about to share her fate."

"Oh really? You think that Byakugan of yours sees everything. You know everyone's weakness, right?"

"That's right. But if you think you're the one who can prove me wrong, then be my guest."

"You got it. I'm gonna show you you're wrong about a lot of things right now."

Naruto was weak and shaky. But he closed his eyes calmly.

"Proctor, this has gone on long enough," Neji said. "I suggest you stop the match. If he's foolish enough to continue to fight, I will not be responsible for what happens to him."

"Fine," Genma-sensei huffed.

Naruto scoffed and formed a hand sign.

"It's pointless, I told you," Neji said smugly. "Why bother? You have no chakra to use." When Naruto didn't respond, Neji shook his head. "Why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny?"

Naruto looked up. "Because people called me a failure. I'll prove 'em wrong!"

Byakugan activated, Neji observed the situation. Naruto's power was increasing, fast. Red chakra rotated around him, and Neji suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"What has Jiraiya been teaching him?" I asked frantically.

"This can't be happening," Tenten said. "No way!"

The wind picked up in the arena. Screeching can be heard from the clashing of Naruto's own chakra. Or rather the Kyuubi's chakra.

The red chakra stopped twisting aimlessly around the arena and the wind died down. The chakra instead decided to wrap itself around Naruto like a shield.

Naruto disappeared. He was faster now. He appeared behind Neji in the air, shuriken ready.

Neji turned as Naruto threw the weapons at him. "Rotation!" Neji caught the last two stray shuriken, got three of his own out of his back pouch, and threw them at Naruto. "Take this!"

Naruto flashed away before being hit. Neji dodged to the side just before Naruto hit him. They skidded backwards away from each other and each threw a kunai, which just cancelled each other out. They both charged and jumped, each catching a stray kunai, and clashing the knives together as they touched back down.

"Okay, you," Naruto said, catching Neji off guard. "So I here you like close combat, huh?"

Naruto rushed him, kicking up _ground_ in his path. "It may be the Hyuga way to cave into destiny. It's not mine! If you think you don't have to fight, then don't. Just stand there and take it!"

Neji prepared to use the Rotation to counter the oncoming attack.

"I'll change the way of the Hyuga Clan!" Naruto shouted just as their kunai clashed. "After I become Hokage!"

There was a blinding light, then an explosion. The stadium shook. Smoke engulfed the entire arena. Two dark figures fell into the smoke and crashed to the ground.

The smoke dissipated. Two large craters were several feet away from each other.

"Dear Kami," Taiyou muttered.

"Which one's Neji?" Tenten asked.

I stared wide-eyed, waiting for some sigh of life from either boys. The sparrow flew off my shoulder and into the sky, fluttering wisps of my hair as it went.

My silent prayer was answered when an arm shot out from beneath the turned up rock in the crater on the right. I sighed in relief as Neji climbed out of the hole, coughing. Tenten sighed as well.

Neji panted heavily, stumbling toward the opposite crater where Naruto's figure lay.

"Sorry," Neji panted. "But this is reality. You're a failure. This match is over-"

Naruto burst up from the ground directly beneath Neji. Neji, too shocked to retaliate in time, was hit in the jaw and sent flying onto his back.

"No way!" Tenten and I gasped.

Naruto's fingers were bleeding.

"I…can't move," Neji breathed painfully.

Naruto's shadow clone disappeared. The was another hole inside the crater where Naruto landed.

Naruto walked closer to Neji.

"I should've guessed you'd use that Shadow Clone Jutsu," Neji said. "It's your specialty, after all. I was careless."

Naruto breathed deeply. "For the record, I failed the Graduation Exam three times. Because there was this one jutsu that was always on the exam. And it tripped me up every time. It was the one jutsu that I just couldn't master. My clones were pathetic. That's right. I flunked the Shadow Clone Jutsu every time. So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff. Stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are. You can do it too, 'cause after all, unlike me, you're not a failure."

Neji said nothing, but I could tell he was content with the outcome of the match. The look on his face as he watched the brown sparrow fly over him said it all.

Genma-sensei smirked. "The winner in, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was basking in the encomiums he was receiving. Shouts of congratulations and "You're the best, Naruto!" reached his ears as he grinned so widely, his face would've fallen off.

Two medics came and carried Neji away on a stretcher. I'm sure Taiyou hadn't noticed, considering she was cheering for Naruto.

"Way to go, Naruto! You are freaking amazing!" she shouted gleefully.

Tenten laughed at her. "Don't get so worked up about it, Taiyou," she said. "You know he still has to fight the other winners, right?"

"Who freaking cares?"

They started up a conversation of who would win the other fights. I saw Hiashi get up from his seat, walk up the steps, and out of the stadium. I followed him with my eyes.

After a moment's thought, I abandoned my sister's side and began to walk out of the stadium.

"Hey, Tsuki, where are you going?" my sister called.

I turned to look at her and my best friend. "Nowhere," I said. I paused and gave them an innocent look. "For a walk. I'll be back soon." I turned to walk out again.

"Yeah, right," Taiyou says.

"A walk, she says," Tenten teased.

"Shove off!" I yelled back at them, smiling.

I found the recovery room where they brought Neji and saw Hiashi walk into it. A moment later, the two medics who treated Neji walked out and shut the door. They passed me in the hall and I hurried to stand by the door.

'Time to put these ears to good use,' I thought, standing next to the door. I focused and listened for the two familiar voices.

"What do you want with me?" Neji asked.

"You know, that day…" Hiashi trailed off. "…Well, I've come to tell you the truth of what happened."

"What are you saying?"

"That day…I was fully prepared to die."

"What?" I jumped when Neji began shouting, his voice rising with each word. "What are you talking about? That day, my father was forced to pose as you and was murdered for the sake of the family!"

Silence. Then footsteps.

"The truth you seek," Hiashi said calmly. "The truth is here in this scroll."

"Of course. It's only excuses made for the connivances of the Head Family."

"The person you are now should be able to understand."

More silence, and a gasp from Neji. "That writing!"

I heard the rustle of paper, and I figured Neji had opened whatever scroll Hiashi was speaking of. He was quiet for the longest time. I was starting to get worried.

Then I heard him mutter, "Father…" His voice was broken.

Movement. "Please forgive me," Hiashi begged. "I'm sorry."

Neji took a breath. "Please, Lord Hiashi, don't bow to me."

I backed away from the door and leaned against the opposite wall, folding my arms behind my back. As I waited for their conversation to end, I realized I had no idea what to say to Neji. We haven't spoken for weeks, barely even looked at one another.

The door suddenly opened and Hiashi stepped out. "Tsuki," he greeted in surprise.

I straightened up and bowed, folding my hands together. "Lord Hiashi," I said respectfully.

He looked back into the room, then lowered his voice for me to hear. "He may need your company more than anyone's."

I looked at him with mild surprise as he walked down the hallway. Then I took a deep breath and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

Neji was sitting on one of the beds, looking at the floor. A scroll sat next to him.

Before I could say something, Neji reached for the scroll and held it towards me. "He left this for me before he died."

I looked at the scroll and stepped forward. I took it and opened it, reading through it quickly. Hizashi was explaining exactly what happened and what was said that night. He wanted to die in Hiashi's place. Hiashi was against the idea, but Hizashi gave his brother no choice in the matter. He said he was finally free to choose his own destiny.

"_I ask you, please, give Neji a message for me,"_ he said to Hiashi. _"Tell him that I wasn't killed to protect the head family. But rather to protect my sibling's family and village. Of my own free will, I chose death and I chose freedom."_

"_Forge your own destiny, Neji. Your fate is something you create with your own hands."_

I closed the scroll and set it down. I looked at Neji with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

He raised his head a little to look me in the eye. "You're speaking to me now."

I sat next to him and sighed. "Which still depends on you. I know you regret what you did and said."

"How do you figure so?"

"Tenten and Taiyou have big mouths." I turned my head to look at him. "And I can clearly see it in your eyes."

Neji scoffed. "Am I that easy to read?"

"No," I said. "But you're stressed and saddened by everything that has been said and done recently. It makes it hard for you to control your emotions."

Neji said nothing, so I continued.

"You feel like you're alone. But you're not, Neji. You need to know that."

"I don't see how that's possible." Neji stood up and went to the window to look outside.

I stood up and turned to face him, his back to me. "Tenten helped you train for this match because she wanted to and she believed in you. Not because she felt obligated as a teammate. Lee is in the hospital because he wanted to prove to you that he isn't just some kid on the sidelines waiting for his chance in life. Yet he still sees you as his best friend. But even with your powerful eyes, you still can't see that, can you?"

"And you?" Neji turned on me quickly. "Are Tenten and Lee the only ones standing by my side? Or are you standing with them?"

I walked around the bed and went to stand in front of him, looking up into his gray-purple eyes. "Your father and Naruto are right, you know. You have the choice to make your own destiny." As I said this, I reached around and untied his headband. I held it in my hand and gently touched his forehead where his curse mark was. "This doesn't control you. And no matter what you say, you've proven that to me, to Hiashi, and to everyone else who watched you fight today."

Neji closed his eyes tightly. I put his headband into his hand. "Just like your father willingly died for his brother, I would die for my sister and friends. And I know for a fact that Hinata would die for you. Cousins or not, you're her brother. Don't resent her for that."

A tear slipped through his eyelids. I couldn't help but wipe it away. "Tenten and Lee aren't the only ones standing by you, Neji." When he opened his eyes in surprise, I hugged him. I could tell he felt awkward, so I said, "I've stood beside you since the day I first spoke to you. I never left your side." I pulled back. "I never will. I'm not marrying you because our fathers wished it upon us. Not anymore." I smiled at him softly. "I'm marrying you because I want to."

Neji's shocked eyes searched mine for the longest time before he finally sighed and gave a smalll smile. A pure, genuine smile. The first I think I've ever seen from him.

"As am I."

Now it was my turn to be surprised by the words that came out of his mouth instead.

We never looked away from each other. It was a comfortable silence. I didn't notice the small distance between us until his forehead lightly brushed mine. Then…

An explosion sounded not too far away.

"What the hell?" I shouted as the floor shook under us.

**So which is it? Do you love me or hate me for this? :) Whatever the answer may be, there is so much more to come! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. ;) Which, may I say, is currently in progress!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Don't kill me! I know some of you hate me for the last chapter, but this chapter is to make up for it! :)**

**Btw, no matter if I'm a fan of NejiTen or not, it's not happening in my story. If it did, my whole plot goes down the toilet. ~Flush!~ Tenten and Lee are strictly the best friends of Neji and Tsuki. That is all.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 26:

~Tsuki's POV

The shaking stopped and we stood there dumbfounded. We heard shouts coming from outside, so we looked out the window.

"The Hokage is in trouble," Neji said.

I looked up to the balcony where Grandpa Sarutobi and the Kazekage were seated. The balcony was filled with smoke, and the ANBU Black Ops were hurrying toward the scene.

I looked down at the arena. Sasuke and Gaara were facing each other, but Sasuke looked disturbed at the sudden explosion. "Look!" I said, seeing Sound and Sand ninja alike pouring out of the stands.

"The village is being invaded from the inside," Neji said, cursing under his breath.

"I have to go," I said.

I turned to walk away, but I only took two steps when Neji grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"You can't go out there by yourself," he warned. "It's suicide."

"The ANBU and shinobi in the stands are there," I argued.

"You don't even have your bow."

"I don't need it. It's not my only weapon."

"I almost lost the chance to ever hear your voice again. I'm not losing the chance to ever see you again, Tsuki."

I was taken aback, looking at him in surprise.

He stepped closer and held both of my arms, looking down at me. "There's something your father never told you. And your sister is worried because of it. You-"

I placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "I know," I emphasized, "that there is something living in my body. Something I can't control. I can't see it, hear it, or touch it. But I can feel it. I've felt it ever since our fight." I dropped my hand. "I can't let the Sound Village invade my home again. I can't stand by and let it happen. I have to do something." I paused and braced myself for the bold move I was about to make. I leaned up and kissed him softly, but it was brief. Enough to show him that I love him.

I looked into his surprised eyes. "I'll be fine. You need to rest. You still need to recover your chakra. Whatever you do, don't leave this room, Neji. Please."

I didn't wait for an answer as I back out of the room quickly. I needed to help the others.

I ran back to where I left Taiyou and Tenten. Tenten, and most of the audience, were all fast asleep. Taiyou was gone.

I closed my eyes and listened for Taiyou's voice.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and hurried to the edge of the section of stands. I jumped off the rail into the next section. Taiyou was there with Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura.

"That's a Barrier Ninjutsu," Gai-sensei said.

"They outwitted the ANBU Black Ops," Kakashi-sensei huffed. "And the ANBU are supposed to be the best."

"Taiyou!" I shouted. "Gai-sensei!" I ran over to them.

"Tsuki!" Taiyou said in surprise.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Chaos," she answered. "Where's Neji?"

"Safe," I told them. "He's still in no condition to fight. I asked him to stay put until this blows over."

"We need to get to Lord Hokage," Gai-sensei said. "Tsuki, come with us."

"Sakura and Taiyou, stay here," Kakashi-sensei said firmly.

I started to follow them down the stairs, but we were headed off by an ANBU.

"Why are you here?" Gai-sensei interrogated. "Lord Hokage's in danger!"

"He's not a real ANBU," I said almost immediately. "I recognize his chakra."

Gai-sensei looked at me in question, but on cue five Sound ninja leapt to the front from the stands.

"What a nuisance," Kakashi-sensei scoffed.

"An enemy masquerading as ANBU Black Ops," Gai-sensei agreed. "So he was using Genjutsu."

"Yes, there's no mistake." Kakashi-sensei looked back at us. "Taiyou, Tsuki, go help Sasuke."

"Right." We both nodded.

We veered to the right to get around the Sound ninja. One tried to come after us. I reached into my pouch and pulled out three shuriken. Turning swiftly while still following Taiyou, I threw my weapons at the Sound ninja pursuing us, hitting him in the chest with all three shuriken. He went down, and the others didn't follow after us.

We jumped down into the arena and flashed over to stand in front of Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro were with Gaara a few yards away.

"Taiyou, Tsuki," Sasuke said. "What's going on here?"

I turned to look at him. He was holding his arm. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Stop it, Gaara!" Temari yelled, forcing our attention back on them.

Gaara ignored her. "I must kill him!" He stepped forward.

Kankuro stepped in front of Gaara. "There's no point in continuing this fight."

"That's right," Temari agreed desperately. "Don't forget our mission."

Gaara pushed Kankuro aside, a manic grin on his face with a wicked look in his eyes. "Out of my way!"

Sasuke braced himself. In a flash, Taiyou had her fans out and ready, the blades gleaming in the sunlight.

"Don't take another step," she threatened.

Suddenly, a Sand Jounin flashed in front of them, standing between them and us.

"What are you three doing now?" he growled. "Can't you see the operation's already underway?"

Gaara groaned and held his head. Genma-sensei appeared in front of us.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked again. "Tell me!"

"The village is being invaded," Taiyou muttered to him, never taking her eyes off the enemy.

"Gaara!" Temari gasped.

Gaara groaned even louder and fell to his knees, clutching his head as if it was tearing apart from the inside.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

Temari knelt beside Gaara and checked him over. "His wound's worse than I thought. And his chakra's almost completely drained away."

"Wait, what about using that-"

"It's impossible right now." Temari had a tone of warning in her voice.

"You fool," the Jounin said. "It's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given."

Kankuro turned. "So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this!"

The Jounin thought for a moment.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Taiyou whispered to me.

I leaned toward her. "It must have something to do with what Gaara said yesterday."

"You think he's able to transform into that demon he was talking about?"

"I hope not, but we can't let the possibility slip our minds."

The Sand Jounin spoke to the three Genin behind him. "Gaara is the trump card to the Sand Village. We have to get him to play his part no matter what. Alright, for now, you two take Gaara and tend to his wounds. As soon as his chakra has been restored, the operation will continue."

"You got it," Kankuro said, leaning down to put Gaara's arm over his shoulder.

Temari stood. "And you, Sensei?"

"I'm going to take care of these guys." The Jounin faced us and stepped forward.

Genma-sensei didn't react. "Do you really think that things will go according to your plan?"

"I'll make sure that they do." He stared Genma-sensei down. "Go!" he told his students.

"Yes, right," Temari nodded.

The three of them took off.

Genma-sensei scoffed. "And is the host of this party Orochimaru?"

The three of us gasped, looking at Genma-sensei in surprise.

"Don't know," the Sand Jounin mocked. "And don't care. Now let's heat things up, huh?"

"Sasuke," Genma-sensei muttered. "I'm sorry, but the Chuunin Exam ends here for you. You've already achieved Chuunin level. And the three of you are Leaf Village Shinobi, so put your training to good use."

"In other words, you want us to fight off these invaders," Taiyou said.

"And I'm supposed to take down Gaara," Sasuke added. "Our match continues?"

"Just be careful, all of you," Genma-sensei warned. "It's the real thing now. Not a match."

"What I must do is the same." Sasuke looked left and right, then took off for the left.

"Not so fast!" The Jounin threw some kunai at Sasuke.

Taiyou acted quickly and threw her fan at the knives, knocking them off course. Her fan spun its way back to her as Sasuke made it safely over the wall of the stadium.

"You two, go back to the stands," Genma-sensei instructed. "Release the Genjutsu on the bystanders and guide them to safety. Be aware of any enemy ninja."

"Hai!"

We leaped into the first section of seats and scanned them for any enemies.

"Tsuki! To your right!" Taiyou shouted.

I looked to my right and saw a Sound ninja coming at me, fast. I ducked to avoid his punch and kneed him in the stomach. I grabbed his arm and moved behind him, twisting it painfully. He cried out in agony. I used my forearm to hit him in the back of his neck, knocking him out successfully. I threw him over the rail and he landed on the ground in the arena.

I looked back and saw Taiyou was taking care of the only other Sound ninja around. Then again, most of them were occupying Gai-sensei's and Kakashi-sensei's time in the next section.

When Taiyou managed to knock out the ninja she was fighting, she went to stand at the very front of the section.

"Genjutsu specialist coming through," she joked lightly.

"You're so full of yourself," I said, rolling my eyes.

Usually, any normal Genjutsu user could only release a Genjutsu one at a time. Taiyou, however, can apparently release multiple Genjutsu at once, as long as it was performed by the same user.

She performed a few hand signs and focused on the entire sleeping audience. "Release!"

One by one, the sleepy faces woke up in dazes. Questions and muttering traveled through them.

"Everyone!" I called, getting their attention. "We need you to understand the importance of the dire situation we have found ourselves. The village is being invaded by enemy ninja. You must calmly leave the stadium. Make sure you and your families are safe. Lead the other villagers to safety. Do this, and you'll all be just fine."

They were panicked, but calm. They all began filing out of the seats quickly.

"Hey, Tsuki!"

I turned and saw Hinata's friend Kiba and his dog Akamaru. She was supposed to be here with him.

"Kiba, where's Hinata?" I asked worriedly.

"Hospital," he said. "Don't worry, she's fine. She started coughing up blood, so an ANBU helped her. I took her to the hospital and came back to thank the ANBU. There's something off about him though."

"What do you mean?" Taiyou asked.

"Akamaru here starting saying that the guy was at the exams from the beginning. Before I could do anything, the guy totally knocked me out."

"Medical Ninjutsu, an examinee, and a possible enemy," I counted off. "Sounds a lot like Kabuto." I turned to my sister. "This is bad."

"It just got worse," she said, pointing up.

Kiba and I followed her gaze up to the balcony where Grandpa Sarutobi was being held hostage by the Kazekage. But upon closer inspection, I realized it wasn't the Kazekage.

"Orochimaru!" I seethed.

"So, where's the real Kazekage?" Kiba asked.

"Dead, knowing that slimy son of a bitch," Taiyou cursed.

I looked at Kiba. "You need to help protect the villagers in case they have more enemies running around the village, Kiba. We have to stay here and get the others to safety."

"Good luck," he said, running off.

We quickly got the second section cleared, Tenten in the mix. I told her the same thing I told Kiba, and she went off to help the villagers to safety. The only section left was the one where most of the ninja were fighting. The bystanders were in danger.

"We need to get them to safety one by one," I said as we ran towards the third section. "Leave the enemies to Gai-sensei and the others."

"Got it!" my sister said.

She went to the right end and I stayed on the left. We released the Genjutsu one villager at a time, making sure they would get caught in a crossfire. We let them run out of the stadium, though it didn't take much for them haul out of there after hearing kunai clash right above their heads.

I kicked a Sound ninja away after letting a villager run off. Kakashi-sensei told Sakura and Taiyou to wake Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Taiyou, it's time you finally became part of Team 7," he said. "You'll be getting your first mission with your fellow teammates. Naruto will be delighted to have a mission in such a long time. But you'll have to be careful on this one. It'll be your first A-ranked mission since the Land of the Waves."

Taiyou and I finished getting the innocent villagers out. Though we left Ino, Chouji, and Lee in the seats, they were covered and protected.

Taiyou went to stand next to Sakura while I clashed kunai with an enemy before kicking him in the face.

I turned and saw Taiyou run at an oncoming Sound ninja, fans out. She swatted his kunai away, but he grabbed her wrists in midair before she could slash down. She growled and kicked him in the ankle. He faltered, giving my sister a chance to knee him in the chin and knock him backwards.

"But, Sensei," Sakura protested. "What are you doing? With this battle going on, why send us off on some mission?"

"Sasuke's chasing Gaara and the other Sand ninja," Kakashi-sensei said. He placed his kunai against his thumb. "Sakura, Taiyou, release the Genjutsu. Wake Naruto and Shikamaru and follow Sasuke." He cut his thumb a little, a light stream of blood trickling down.

"Then, shouldn't we wake Ino and Chouji and go in a group?" Taiyou asked.

"No time. I suspect that many Sound and Sand shinobi may have already infiltrated this village. Besides, if you have more than the essential four ninja to a squad, it takes longer to get anything done, and makes it difficult to hide from the enemy. You did learn that in the Academy, didn't you?"

"Of course, but that means you'll be coming with us, right?"

"No, I must not leave this place." He performed some hand signs and slammed his hand down. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A small, brown dog wearing a vest and Leaf Village Headband appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Pakkun here will track down Sasuke by scent."

"Wait, seriously? Our fourth member is a puppy?"

Pakkun hopped over to Sakura and got in her face.

Meanwhile, Taiyou walked up to Kakashi-sensei. "But, Sensei, that's five members. Why can't I just stay here? And what about Tsuki?"

"Gaara has a strange chakra within him, and I don't trust it one bit," Kakashi-sensei replied. "Sasuke will need all the help he can get to defeat him. And besides, if you're going to be part of this team, you'll need to learn how to coordinate your strengths and weaknesses with your fellow teammates."

"Oh."

"Tsuki will stay here and help us defeat the intruders we come across. If you need her help, send for her with Tanebi."

I had no idea who he was talking about, but Taiyou seemed a little surprised at the mentioned of this 'Tanebi' person. But then she grinned and nodded. She and Sakura, with Pakkun on their heels, went over to Naruto and Shikamaru to release the Genjutsu.

Taiyou woke Naruto and pushed him down to dodge and flying kunai. I kicked away the Sound ninja who threw it at them and started fighting him. It didn't take long to beat him.

"Naruto, behind you!" I shouted.

A Sound was about to stab Naruto with a kunai knife. Suddenly, Gai-sensei rammed the enemy ninja into the wall.

I ran up the steps to make sure my friends were okay.

"So fast," the Sound freak gasped.

"Not just fast, but powerful." After he said this, Gai-sensei pushed the Sound ninja through the wall, creating a large hole.

"Gai-sensei," Sakura muttered.

Kakashi-sensei jumped over to stand in front of the dazed group. "Now I'll explain the mission. The moment I do, go through that opening. First, track down Sasuke and stop him. Then, find a safe place and wait for further orders."

"Did something happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Taiyou crawled over to him. "I'll tell you what happened on the way." She grabbed him around the waist and jumped through the hole saying, "Now let's go!"

"Why me, what a drag," Shikamaru groaned.

Pakkun, who was leaning on Shikmaru's knee, looked at him. "Listen, whiner. If this mission is a success, I'll let you touch my paw or my pads. So there's no reason to sulk."

"Wha?"

"Come on." Pakkun held up his paw. "They're really soft."

"They're…What?"

Pakkun sulked. "No one ever wants to shake. But my paws are so soft and supple!"

Shikamaru just gave him a look.

"Forget it. Let's go." Pakkun bit Shikamaru's hand and dragged him out of the hole. Shikamaru's protests could be heard for yards.

"Poor guy can't catch a break," I sighed.

"Are they gonna be okay by themselves?" Gai-sensei asked.

"Yes, they'll be fine," Kakashi-sensei answered. "Pakkun will protect them. As long as the don't go too far."

"Tsuki." I looked at Gai-sensei. "I'm sure you know by now Orochimaru's goals. No matter what, you mustn't forget that he's also here for you. You mustn't go anywhere near him."

I nodded and looked down at the enemy 'ANBU', who was now holding some familiar orange cards. "I understand."

**So yeah, you either love me for finally semi-making it happen. Or you hate me for how Tsuki left Neji dumbfounded. But there's so much more to come! But I'll need reviews, adds on facebook, or something. I need to know if this story will survive!**

**Chapter 27 is epic. It's already done, but I won't post it until I get some feedback. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello! :) I am proud to release this new chapter to you all! So there's a small fight between Tsuki and Kabuto. And at the end...Well you'll just have to read. ;)**

Chapter 27:

~Tsuki's POV

The phony ANBU was giving some orders to a few Sound ninja. I subtly glared at him.

"You want to fight him, don't you?" Kakashi-sensei asked from beside me.

"I need to know where the others are," I said. "He knows."

"Be careful, Tsuki," Gai-sensei warned.

"I will."

I swiftly ran down the steps. The Sound ninja were gone, and the 'ANBU' was looking right at me. He didn't move on purpose. He let me hit him.

We fell over the rail and into the arena. I landed on my feet and crouched down. He also landed on his feet, facing me from a few yards away. The sky grew dark as black clouds moved in around the sun.

"Well, well, look who it is," he said.

"Cut the crap, Kabuto Yakushi!" I shouted. "Stop hiding and show your face, you traitor!"

Kabuto chuckled as he pulled off the ANBU mask. "I get the feeling you knew it was me from the beginning. Let me guess, you have a new ability. You can sense chakra now, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How would you know anything about that?"

"Every Senjo gains that ability at a certain age." Kabuto smirked. "Konjou did not too long ago."

I growled dangerously. "Where is he?" I demanded. "And where are the others?"

He laughed again as he tossed the mask and cloak aside. "What makes you think I'll tell you, Tsuki?"

"Because maybe I won't kill you," I threatened. "But then again, that totally depends on you."

"You honestly think you can kill me? You've had, what, maybe two months of real training? Come on, Tsuki, don't be so arrogant. Besides," Kabuto got into a stance and his hands glowed with chakra, "you don't even have your bow. What are you going to do without the weapon you're most skilled with?"

I stood up and held my hands out. "I must obviously have something in mind, don't you think?"

"Hn. Don't expect your beloved sister or your boyfriend to come save you. When I'm through with you, Lord Orochimaru will finally have your power."

Kabuto came at me fast. He tried to hit me in the face, so I moved my head to the side. Then he aimed for my shoulder, so I twisted away from him. It continued like this, him jabbing at me with his chakra covered hands and me dodging away.

I pushed off the ground and backed up while making some hand signs. "Ninja Art! Arashi Hana Jutsu!"

I skidded to a halt and held my hand in front of my mouth, palm up. I took in a breath, let my chakra flow, and blew as hard as I could. A storming wind burst from my mouth and stopped the charging Kabuto in his tracks. He covered himself with his arms, but it was no use. My wind was carrying small flower-shaped chakra bursts. One by one they hit Kabuto somewhere on his body, and with each hit I heard him groan.

I ran out of air and the jutsu ceased. I panted a little, realizing just how much chakra that took out of me. Not only did the jutsu itself require an average amount of chakra, but the chakra bursts I sent with it demanded extra chakra. But I still had enough to finish off Kabuto.

Kabuto looked frazzled as he let his arms drop. He was panting harder than I was, but he was grinning. Great.

"Interesting jutsu, Tsuki," he commented. "Tell me, where did you find the time to learn something like that?"

"You should be more concerned of what it does," I said. "Those small bursts of chakra I sent through the wind? Every spot on your body they hit is in pain, right?"

Kabuto had a small bead of sweat running down the side of his head, his grin faltering a little.

I continued. "The chakra bursts cause external injury to the upper layers of your skin. Those wounds will heal the fastest and hurt the least. It's the internal wounds you want to worry about. Especially since they attack your chakra points in the area which was hit."

Kabuto checked himself over, observing the damage. "Is it safe to say you've developed this jutsu on your own in reference to abilities of the Hyuga Clan?" He chuckled at my silence. "Good to know you've found a new clan, Tsuki. Maybe we'll destroy them just like before. Only this time, Lord Orochimaru may be keen to make the clan's suffering much more painful." His hands glowed again, meaning my jutsu missed his arms. "Especially Hinata and Neji, don't you think?"

I gritted my teeth and ran at him. We fought hand-to-hand, me dodging and him blocking attacks. I had to dodge his hands especially. With his chakra flowing through them like that, I didn't know what kind of damage he intended to cause.

"You know," he grunted, lifting his elbow to throw off my punch, "Tejina is so quiet these days. She may finally break and join Lord Orochimaru. Don't you think?"

I growled and kicked at him. He ducked and merely touched my stomach and the back of my left thigh. I gasped and pushed off using my right leg. I got as far away from him as I could, which was a good few yards.

I crouched on my right leg and let my left leg lay limp. I held my stomach as I coughed harshly, a little blood pooling onto the ground. I glared up at Kabuto as I heard his footsteps walk towards me.

"Medical Ninjutsu doesn't always have to be used as an aid, you know." He held up his hand. "It can be used as a weapon. Depending on how I control the flow of my chakra in my hands, I can injure you just by touching you. I can tear any tissue, ligament, and even stop the functioning of a vital organ. But Lord Orochimaru needs you alive, so be lucky you're only suffering from torn tissue."

I panted and coughed once. "Why does he need me? Out of all Seven Children, what's so special about me?"

Kabuto smirked. He was standing directly in front of me, so he knelt down to my level.

"You've felt it, haven't you?" he asked me. "That demonic presence trapped inside your body?"

I froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

"That's the power Lord Orochimaru wants," Kabuto continued. "A power to match the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. Something so destructive and hateful, hell, maybe the Kyuubi would run in fear after all. Didn't you ever notice the villagers shun away from you when you were a child? The wary looks they gave you as you walked hand in hand with your father and sister?"

Thinking back, I realized he was right. I never took it into any consideration before. I was a naïve child, happily living with her family and fellow clan members. My clan never looked down on me. Only the villagers.

"The clan never resented me for anything," I argued.

"Because to them you were a savior cursed with a burden. Your clan felt guilty that such a small child was born with such an evil demon inside of her. They showed you the love and compassion you deserved while the villagers showed you the fear and resentment you will earn."

"Don't listen to him, Tsuki!" I turned my head to see Gai-sensei in the stands where I left him and the others. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, along with two other Jounin, were watching.

I glanced around and noticed that the Jounin took out all of the enemy ninja in the stadium. The only ones left fighting were Kabuto and I, if you didn't count Grandpa Sarutobi and Orochimaru on the roof. Genma-sensei was still facing off against that Sand Jounin from earlier.

"He's just trying to distract you," Gai-sensei warned. "You know what's true and what's not."

Kabuto stood up and chuckled. "Do you know what happened almost immediately after the birth of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsuki?"

I cringed as the pain in my stomach got stronger. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth from biting my lip so hard. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My, you really don't know anything about your clan history, do you? Such a shame."

"I would know more if scum like you and Orochimaru hadn't ruined my life," I growled.

"Your life was ruined the day you were born. I can prove that, in fact. I mean, your ancestor nearly destroyed the village, after all."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"That was long before even Tsuki's parents were born," Kakashi-sensei argued. "Tsuki isn't held accountable for it."

"Just because it hasn't happened since doesn't mean it won't happen again, Kakashi," Kabuto scoffed. "And all of you have been worried that Tsuki would be the one to release it, given her history."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You were told that the three eldest Children of Seven contained the secrets of the Senjo Gekido within their minds, bodies, and souls. Fact is, Tsuki, you're the only one who has them. And another thing, the Senjo Gekido isn't a thing. It's a demonic entity living dormant inside of you."

I gasped lightly. The pain in my stomach suddenly returned. I deserted my crouching position and leaned on my right arm and leg. Holding my stomach and staying off of my left leg, I coughed at the ground, hunched over.

"It's almost awake," Kabuto went on, gloating at the Jounin. "You all can feel it, but have been denying it. You know how much pain and suffering Tsuki's gone through in her life so far. You know she's not far from releasing the chaos upon the village. Isn't that right, Tsuki?"

I coughed. "Go to hell, you creep."

"Rage, depression, pain, any negative emotion you feel wakes it up little by little. And there's no way for you to control it. You won't recognize any of your friends. You may even kill them."

I picked up shouting from inside the barrier on the roof and smirked. "Sounds to me like your so-called Lord is in a desperate dilemma up there. I'm feeling nothing but positive emotion right now, knowing he's suffering."

Kabuto glanced at the barrier and scoffed. He went to stand next to the Sand Jounin.

Kurenai-sensei came to me to check my injuries. Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei went to help Genma-sensei.

But moments later, our attention was on the roof.

"Look, the barrier," Gai-sensei said.

"It's gone," Kakashi-sensei noticed.

Genma-sensei asked the golden question. "Where's Lord Hokage?"

Five figures leaped out of the misshapen forest that was formed on the roof. Two were carrying a weakened Orochimaru. The other two warded off the three ANBU that tried to pursue them.

"Kakashi, they're pulling out. We should go after them," Gai-sensei suggested.

"Wait, Gai, I'm not so sure."

"That's right," Kabuto mocked. "Let's not be too hasty. If we rush in, we might get snared in their traps."

"What are you suggesting then?" Gai-sensei challenged. "That we just stand here and let the swine escape? After what they've done to our village? That's not the Leaf Shinobi way."

Kakashi-sensei stepped forward. "So, you propose that we do nothing, eh, Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked again. "Time to call it a day."

"You gonna run away from me again?"

"That'd be too obvious. Why bother showing you my hand when it's so much more fun keeping you in the dark? That eye of yours can't see everything, can it? Unlike the Uchiha Clan, you haven't mastered it yet." At the heavy silence that followed his statement, Kabuto made a hand sign. "Oh well." In a cloud of smoke, he and the other enemies that were left were gone.

"Finally," Kurenai-sensei sighed.

I clutched at my chest at the sudden pain in my heart. The Jounins turned to me when I whimpered.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Kurenai-sensei said urgently. "Her wounds may be worse than we thought."

"No," Kakashi-sensei said. "This is something else."

~3rd POV

"Grandpa Sarutobi…" Tsuki panted. "Where? Where is he?"

Kakashi and Gai looked at one another. They and the others, minus Kurenai and Tsuki, went to the roof where the 3rd Hokage's battle with Orochimaru took place. The sight they found was not ideal.

Sarutobi's body, beaten and bloody, lay peacefully on the roof, a content smile on his face.

"This isn't good," Kakashi said to Gai, looking solemnly at his fallen leader.

"Tsuki's starting to lose control of her emotions," Gai agreed. "The possession has already begun."

"And the worst part is," Genma added, "is that she's going to find out whether we tell her or not."

The Jounin looked at each other in worry, then glanced down in the destroyed arena.

Tsuki's chakra was seeping out, little by little. Kurenai seemed to recognize the chaos that was about to take place and started to back up. Tsuki, with a pained look on her face, glanced up. The looks on the faces of the Jounins told her what she needed to know.

Sarutobi, her father figure since she returned to the village, was dead. She had lost both of her fathers to Orochimaru.

Tsuki's heart lurched and she cried out. Memories and thoughts flashed through her mind. All of her dark memories that she wishes never happened. The pain and suffering of her loved ones pained her, and now it was all coming together.

Tsuki tightly closed her eyes, her agonizing scream traveling for miles.

Taiyou and Sasuke were checking Naruto's and Sakura's injuries. Sakura would be fine. Naruto may need a trip to the hospital, according to Taiyou. And Gaara left with Temari and Kankuro a while ago.

Then they heard it. A screeching wail casting itself over the forest.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered.

Taiyou looked up as a shadow fell over the sky. She gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh no."

Sasuke looked up as well.

The moon was covering the sun.

"Tsuki…"

"Kurenai, get back!" Kakashi shouted.

Tsuki's eyes snapped open. Her pupils were gone, and her eyes were completely white. Kurenai saw this and immediately got to higher ground. She managed to get to the roof with her fellow Jounin.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically. "What's wrong with Tsuki?"

Tsuki stood with ease, the damage in her leg and stomach nonexistent to her.

"It's not Tsuki," Gai said gravely. "It's the Senjo Gekido."

"What?"

"The Senjo Gekido," Kakashi repeated. "It's a demon born dormant within the body of one of the Seven Children of Senjo with every generation. It's impossible to control completely."

"Once it takes over the body of it's user, it chooses what to recognize as threats or aids," Gai put in. "However, it gets a thrill out of chaos. It will even choose to kill Tsuki's loved ones if to put her in more pain so it will be released for a longer amount of time."

Tsuki's chakra whipped around her as the full moon covered the sun completely. Darkness fell over the village.

"After every generation of the Seven Children was born, a few chosen shinobi, along with the ANBU Black Ops, were told the secrets and effects of the Senjo Gekido. It's supposed to only be known by the Hokage and the Senjo Clan itself. But we needed to be on the lookout for any possibility that the Senjo Gekido would be released. We just didn't manage to stop it this time," Kakashi finished explaining.

"Then how do we stop it?" Genma asked.

"There's no way to break the concentration of the Senjo Gekido once it's been released or even in the process of being released. It has no emotion except hate. The only way to stop it is to attack with all our might and hope that it will surrender itself back into Tsuki's subconscious." Gai looked warily at his student below. "Only once before has the Senjo Gekido ever been released upon the village."

Tsuki's tattoo on the back of her neck glowed and began to move. The seven-pointed star disconnected and moved over her face. The tattoo expanded and moved to make intricate markings on her forehead, under her eyes, and around her jaw. Then, on each of her arms, glowed three seven-pointed stars. The crest of her clan.

Tsuki's hair whipped around with her chakra. She took her thumb and wiped the blood from her chin. Using this blood, she performed several hand signs. Then she held her hand out to her side.

"_Summoning Jutsu."_ Her voice was the same, but it contained a new voice behind it. The Senjo Gekido's voice.

In a large puff of smoke appeared a large gray wolf. An alpha, he was large enough for someone to ride on. Black paws, gray fur. The most interesting part about him were the markings on his body. A blue-colored crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead above his eyes. The design and color matched Tsuki's pendant. From the moon were lines traveling in graceful designs over his body, connecting to each other. He was a powerful and beautiful sight. But in an instant, his fierce icy-blue eyes turned white, his pupils gone.

"What happened to the Senjo who released it?" Kurenai dared to ask.

The wolf powered up, his chakra twisting and cascading around to match Tsuki's. Both of their power was increasing with each passing second.

Gai and Kakashi had beads of sweat dripping down the foreheads.

"She died."

**Epic. Right? Totally epic. Tsuki's summoning will be explained in later chapters. Now, if you all want Chapter 28 ASAP, and see what happens with Tsuki's and Neji's relationship, you need to review and/or join my facebook group! Otherwise, I'm not posting it. And those who add me or join the group on facebook will get a sneak peek of Chapter 28 as well! And I'm staying true to my word. I need at least 5 reviews and 3 adds on facebook to post the next chapter. It's pretty much one of the most important chapters that will ever be written for this story. Sayonara!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Man, you guys are gonna miss out on sneak peeks on facebook if you don't either add me or join the group. :) There's a lot in store for you guys! And for my girls on facebook, I LOVE YOU! You guys are definitely helping me make this story better with your contributions and support. :) And I want to thank everyone who reviewed. This is why I am working to be an author.**

Chapter 28:

~3rd POV

"She died?" Kurenai gasped.

"How?" Genma asked.

"The Senjo Gekido generally causes extensive bodily damage to the one who releases it," Gai explained. "But we only found the Senjo Clan and the 1st Hokage only found this out after the autopsy."

"So you're saying the Senjo who released the Gekido all those years ago was killed by our ninja?" Kurenai asked gravely. "We can't…We can't kill Tsuki. She's a child."

"I know," Kakashi said. "But if it comes down to it, we'll have no choice. The village is in more danger now than it was before."

"We need to make sure the villagers are safe and the intruders are finished," said the lead ANBU.

"Go, we'll take care of things here," Gai nodded.

All of the Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU flashed away except for Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Genma. They jumped down into the stands instead, the perfect distance to protect or attack.

Tsuki, or the Senjo Gekido, looked around the stadium. She settled her gaze on the double doors from which the candidates had entered earlier that day. And, with their chakra built up completely, Tsuki jumped up to sit on the large wolf's back. Their chakra fused as one.

The great beast opened his jaws, inhaled, and howled loud enough for the remaining Jounin to flinch and cover their ears. With the wolf's owl came a great gust of wind, aimed at the wooden doors. The doors and surrounding wall crumbled and blew away in the wind.

Kurenai and Genma stared in shock. Gai and Kakashi exchanged grave looks.

"She's already reached this level of strength in just a few moments," Kakashi noted.

"Will we really have to kill her?" Kurenai asked desperately, not wanting that kind of blood on her hands.

"If it comes down to it," Gai answered unenthusiastically.

"But-"

"I'm not crazy about killing one of my beloved students, Kurenai," Gai snapped. "In fact, the rest of my students would probably hate me for it. But we'll have no choice."

"So that's it, then?"

The Jounin turned around and saw Neji, who was glaring disappointedly at them.

"Neji…"

"You're not going to try to bring her back?" Neji seethed. "If it seems hopeless, that's it? You'll kill her?"

"Neji, that village always comes before on individual ninja other than Lord Hokage himself. You of all people should know that!"

Neji stayed silent but held his sensei's gaze.

Gai continued calmly, "We will try as hard as we can to bring Tsuki back. But I need you to stay here. You're still recovering from your battle."

"Don't let your feelings interfere this time," Kakashi warned. "If the worst happens, don't try to stop us. You'll only get yourself killed."

"Do you understand, Neji?" Gai asked.

Neji glanced at the tranced Tsuki sitting on the back of her wolf companion.

He nodded. "I understand."

The Jounin stared at the torn Hyuga prodigy, wondering whether they should believe him or not. But they simultaneously decided they didn't have the time as they flashed down into the arena.

Genma and Kurenai got into position behind Tsuki and her grey friend. Gai and Kakashi headed them off before they could get past the large hole they created.

The wold stopped in his tracks, growling hatefully at the two in front of them. Tsuki tilted her head, her white, pupil-less eyes drifting from one Jounin to the other.

She smirked suddenly. _"You believe the four of you alone can stop me?"_ she asked in that eerie double-toned voice.

"You believe you can hide behind that innocent girl forever?" Kakashi shot back.

Tsuki laughed in her throat. _"You can't save her. Her mind was fragile compared to the last Chosen One who released me. You should be impressed that the girl managed to hold me back for so long."_

"And she'll continue to hold you back, because you're not leaving this stadium," Gai said, getting into a stance. "We'll send you back, and Tsuki will come back to us."

Tsuki grinned, her teeth seeming sharper now that the Senjo Gekido was released. _"Are you sure I won't kill you all first?"_

And with that, Tsuki performed her hand signs so swiftly, the Jounin didn't get a chance to see what they were.

"_Senjo Kyuusho, Hisakata Uyoku!"_

The sky grew darker than before. The full moon's light converged onto Tsuki's form. The light energy mixed with her chakra, and fluorescent-blue-colored fairy wings formed on her back.

The moon's light faded. There was no light coming from it at all. The moon was just…there. All of its light was lifting Tsuki into the air in the form of wings. The only light available was from Tsuki's wings and the thin light stream coming from the sun, which hid behind the moon.

"What is that?" Genma asked.

"I've never seen that kind of jutsu," Kurenai agreed.

The wolf spoke for the first time. "A passive jutsu only inherited by those of Senjo blood." His voice was deep and cold.

"I could escape if I wanted, and I could go destroy the rest of this pathetic village, but I wouldn't want to leave and miss watching your demise." Tsuki folded her arms and smirked down at the Jounin.

Gai looked at the wold. "Your supposed to protect the members of the Senjo Clan, yet you fight alongside the demon that has taken over your partner."

The wolf snarled, showing his teeth as he spoke. "My duty and loyalty lies within the one who has summoned me. Tsuki may be my rightful master, but as long as the Senjo Gekido controls her, my actions are its command."

Tsuki smirked even wider hearing this. _"There, you see? I've already won."_

"Not yet," Kakashi said. "Tsuki can still break free of your control."

"_We'll see. Go, Wangetsu!"_

Wangetsu, the large grey wolf, growled and jumped at Kakashi.

With a battle-worthy cry, Taiyou kicked Wangetsu away with as much strength as possible. Wangetsu skidded on his side in the dirt. Taiyou rolled on the ground before stopping herself to catch her breath.

Taiyou ran as fast as she could back to the stadium when she saw the eclipse, leaving Sasuke to take care on the unconscious Naruto and Sakura.

Taaiyou got to her feet. "Tsuki!" She looked up at her sister.

Tsuki looked down at her. _"Your dear sister is gone, brat."_

Taiyou gritted her teeth.

"Taiyou!" Kakashi called. "Get out of the way!"

Taiyou spun in time to see Wangetsu rushing towards her, jaws ready to snap her in two. Kakashi hurried towards his frozen student. He covered her just in time as Wangetsu clamped down. His back to the great wolf, Kakashi winced as Wangetsu's teeth pierced his shoulder. Blood gushed from the deep wound. Taiyou stared in horror.

Kurenai and Genma rushed in and chased Wangetsu further away from their wounded comrade. Gai went to check on Kakashi as Taiyou lowered her sensei to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Taiyou gasped.

"I'm fine," Kakashi panted. "Are you alright?"

Taiyou nodded, looking on with worried eyes.

"Kakashi, look out!" Gai shouted.

Taiyou looked over Kakashi's shoulder, quickly threw his arm around her neck, and jumped out of the path of a large tornado-like gust.

Wangetsu inhaled and exhaled four separate tornadoes. Tsuki held out her hand, and the tornadoes grew in size.

"She's using her chakra to expand them!" Genma realized.

"Not only that," Gai said. "She's moving them!"

Tsuki laughed as the Leaf shinobi could only avoid, or attempt to evade, each tornado.

Neji watched in horror as the stadium was destroyed, his fellow shinobi running for their lives. All by Tsuki's hands.

He took in a breath and jumped over the railing, running to stand almost directly under Tsuki's floating form.

"You have to stop this, Tsuki!"

Tsuki's head snapped in Neji's direction. And Neji saw something that sparked hope inside him. Tsuki's eyes flickered back to normal for a split second. Then the white, pupil-less eyes became confused.

"Neji!" Gai jumped in and pulled Neji away just before all four tornadoes converged on him.

Once Gai got Neji a safe distance away, he looked at his student sternly in the eye.

"We told you not to let your emotions get in the way. You have to understand! She may be lost forever…"

"No, she isn't," Neji denied. "I saw her. She came through, if only for a second."

Gai looked surprised.

"Gai-sensei, let me do this."

Without waiting for a reply, Neji took off. He dodged the tornadoes, heading towards Tsuki.

Taiyou was nearby and seemed to understand. She got into Neji's parth, cupped her hands below, and Neji jumped off from them in a leap.

Neji tackled Tsuki to the ground. Tsuki grunted, her wings disappearing as she rolled in the dirt. She got to her knees and looked up at Neji, who was making his way to her.

The moon's light illuminated the village once more.

Neji knelt down and grabbed Tsuki's shoulders. "Tsuki, you have to come back. Fight it."

"_You won't see _her again!" The Senjo Gekido's voice faltered mid-sentence.

Tsuki's eyes flickered back and forth from her normal blue eyes to the cold white eyes.

"We'll see." Neji wasted not a second longer. He leaned forward and placed his lips against Tsuki's.

Tsuki's body froze. Her chakra level died down. The moon sank back and allowed the sun its freedom.

Sunlight shone over the Leaf Village.

~In Tsuki's Mind

'_No!' the Senjo Gekido yelled. 'I was so close this time!'_

'_Looks like you lost once again,' Tsuki shot back._

'_I guarantee this, child, I won't be so easy to overcome next time.'_

'_This is my life,' Tsuki decided. 'I can do without you ruining it.'_

~Tsuki's POV

I opened my eyes weakly. Neji's face filled my sight. Taiyou and Gai-sensei were behind him, leaning over his shoulders to look at me with worried eyes. I was lying on the ground, Neji's arms holding me up.

"Thank Kami," I whispered.

And I blacked out.

~The next day

~3rd POV

The Leaf Village already started recuperating. Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral was being planned for the next day. The injured shinobi that made it to the hospital during the invasion were as good as new. There were few casualties, but it still came down hard on the village.

Tsuki hasn't woken up. She was in the hospital, put on oxygen. Every muscle in her body was strained to the point of breaking; two gashes scarred her back where her wings had formed; her internal organs, such as her lungs, were damaged. The doctors claimed she would be lucky if she came out of this without any side affects.

Neji and Taiyou stayed by her side. Tenten and Lee visited frequently, even though it's only been one day. Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were regretting letting it happen in the first place. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke visited and comforted Taiyou.

But even though they knew Tsuki was strong enough to pull through this easily, their village was still without a leader.

"Tsuki won't like missing the Hokage's funeral tomorrow," Lee said. "She was so close to him, I remember."

Neji and Taiyou knew this. And they also knew Tsuki would pay her own respects privately once she came out of this coma.

Konohamaru was torn apart. With his beloved grandfather gone, and his sister-like friend unconscious, his usual happy smile never appeared on his face that day. He practically forced Iruka Umino to bring him to the hospital, just to see if he can get Tsuki to wake up.

For now, it was only Taiyou and Neji sitting in the room. Neji sat at the window, thinking about everything that happened the day before. Taiyou sat beside Tsuki's bed, fiddling with her necklace.

Taiyou reached up and touched the back of her neck. 'It disappeared yesterday. Tsuki was marked with all seven of our stars. The others must be alive…'

A knock on the door broke both of them out of their thoughts. A nurse walked in.

"Neji Hyuga? You have someone here to see you," she said.

Neji couldn't figure out who would be looking for him at the hospital. He stood up as the nurse allowed the visitor into the room. Neji couldn't believe his eyes.

**Who could it be? :) I'm not telling. Review if you want to find out! Sneak peek for Chapter 29 will be going up on facebook soon!**


	30. Chapter 29

**The long wait is over! I'm sorry it took so long. But there was the no computer issue, Christmas, New Year's, new semester of school, driver's ed, getting my license, and I now have a new boyfriend. So I've been pretty busy. But I said, "Screw the homework, I need to get this chapter out." I personally believe I did a good job on this chapter. Lots of emotion, and three new characters, plus three minor ones that will show up off and on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 29:

~3rd POV

"You're back," Neji said in astonishment.

Taiyou stared at the newcomer suspiciously. She was a Hyuga, her white eyes curious and long black hair tied back. A khaki jacket covered a blue t-shirt. Her black pants cut off at the knee on the right leg, revealing the girl's leg to be bandaged. She wore the standard shinobi sandals, her Leaf Village headband was tied around her upper arm.

'Who the hell is she?' Taiyou thought, glancing at Neji. 'She's obviously a Hyuga, and Neji seems to know her.' A thought dawned on the young Senjo. 'This better not be Neji's lover. I swear if he breaks Tsuki's heart, it's his ass.'

"Um, not to be intrusive or anything," Taiyou began, "but who are you? And why haven't I met you before now?"

The girl switched her gaze from Neji to Taiyou. "My name is Nagi. Nagi Hyuga. Chuunin. I'm Neji's sister."

Taiyou faltered. 'Well I feel like a dumbass.' "Since when do you have a sister?" she asked Neji.

"Technically she's the adoptive sister of Hinata and Hinabi," he said.

"Adoptive?"

Nagi shrugged, folding her arms. "Yeah, complicated story. Rumor is my parents got mixed up in the war thirteen years ago. We must be some kind of distant relative to the Hyuga Clan, because I have the bloodline. No word from the parental figures, was found by Lord Hiashi, and here I am. I just get along with Neji better than Hinata and Hinabi. As for your second question, kid, my team and I have been on a year-long mission. Apparently, we got back just in time to prevent a giant three-headed snake from eating everyone. Wanna tell me what that's all about?"

Taiyou sighed. "Orochimaru teamed up with the Sand to destroy Konoha."

"You've got to be kidding me," Nagi said, surprise edging her voice. "The Sand are supposed to be our allies."

"Orochimaru posed as the Kazekage," Neji added. "He must've done something to the real one and tricked the Sand Village into allying themselves with the Sound."

Nagi scoffed. Then she looked back at Taiyou. "Okay, my turn. Who are you, kid?"

Taiyou folded her arms. "Well I'm no kid, for one thing. I'm Taiyou Senjo."

Nagi's surprise was evident. She glanced at Neji, who nodded in confirmation.

"Well I'll be damned. Another survivor," she said."

Taiyou's pointed ears perked. "What are you talking about?"

Nagi rubbed the back of her head. "We found two of the Senjo Clan survivors on the way back here."

"You found who?" Taiyou shouted. "What are their names?"

"Hey, easy there," Nagi said, holding up her hands. "We didn't get to the names. All I know is that they escaped from one of Orochimaru's hideouts and found their way back toward the village. I'm pretty sure they're dating or something, and they look to be our age anyway."

"Well where are they now?"

"Talking to Kakashi-sensei at the Hokage's office, I think."

Taiyou went to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Neji and Nagi glanced at one another in confusion, but let it go when Lee and Tenten arrived.

Their faces lit up when they saw Nagi. "Welcome home, Nagi!"

Nagi gave them an eyes-closed smile and the peace-sign. "Would've been better if I didn't have to fight a giant snake."

~Taiyou's POV

I arrived at the Hokage's office in no time. I opened the door, panting heavily as I found Kakashi-sensei talking to two people. A boy and a girl.

"Oh, Taiyou!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "So I'm assuming you've heard?"

The boy and the girl both turned around.

The boy's short black hair shaded his icy eyes. But his eyes had a kind and strong look in them. The pendant around his neck was purple and cylindrical. A black hanbo sword was strapped to his waist.

The girl's long flaming-red hair had a pinkish tint to it, just like the pink tint in her surprisingly white eyes. She had a tougher atmosphere about her, but it was still a feeling of warmth. Her pendant was black with a silver design holding it to the chain. Twin sai swords rested in their sheaths on her back.

Taiyou straightened up, sweat bordering her brow and a desperate yet happy expression on her face. "Konjou," she whispered. "Tejina."

Konjou held out his arms, and I ran right into them, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his cheek on my head. Tejina rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's good to see you, little cousin," Konjou said, fighting tears.

"I can't believe you two are still alive," I said, pulling back.

"What, us?" Tejina scoffed playfully. "Hun, we're the best, remember?"

"But I know about the things he did to you two," I protested.

"Let's not talk about those things right now," Kakashi-sensei suggested. "There are enough sad stories going around. For now, I think Tsuki can use all of your company."

~The Next Day

~3rd POV

It was the day that Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral was being held, also the funeral of those brave shinobi who fell in the attack. Cloudy and dreadful, the weather matched the village's mood perfectly.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood together up front, Neji and Nagi standing beside them. Domeki Ichihara and You Nakagawa, Nagi's teammates, stood behind them with Kiba and Konohamaru's friends Moegi and Udon. Shino and Naruto continued down the line, young Konohamaru next to Naruto, his head hanging. Taiyou, Konjou, and Tejina stood behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura stood with the second group. Tenten, Lee, and Hinata were behind them with sad eyes.

The senseis were scattered among the groups. Kurenai and Asuma stood together. Genma and Anko were in the same line. Gai was next to Ibiki, Iyo Norimi, Nagi's sensei, on Gai's other side. Kakashi was not present.

And Tsuki was still in a coma.

Kurenai looked up after a drop of water landed next to her. "It's raining," she said as it began pouring softly.

"Even the heavens weep," Asuma said.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the elders of the Leaf Village, stood ahead of everyone else in front of the portraits of the fallen shinobi.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage, but all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village would survive," Homura spoke.

One by one, the mourners went up and placed a white flower in front of Hiruzen's picture.

'Why did it have to happen?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Why?'

He looked down when he heard Konohamaru crying. Iruka Umino placed a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder in comfort, remembering how he felt when he lost his parents. He knelt down and pulled Konohamaru into a hug.

Taiyou watched Naruto throughout the entire funeral with worried eyes. She saw what happened to her sister when she mourned over Hiruzen's death, and Tsuki was never as close with him as Naruto was. Taiyou knew Naruto must've been hurting just as much as Konohamaru or Asuma.

'This isn't fair,' she thought sadly. 'All he ever did was protect what was good and put everyone else before him.' A new determined look entered her eyes as she walked up to place her flower after Naruto. She paused, looking at the Third's photo. 'I promise, I won't let evil take the lives of anyone in this village as long as I can stop it.'

She went back and stood in her place behind Naruto. Kakashi had arrived and was standing next to her.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's voice caught Taiyou's attention. "Why do they do it? Why do they risk their lives for other people?"

"Well," Iruka thought, "when someone passes away, it's the end. His past and future, all the dreams he once had, they all disappear along with him. This is true, even if he dies honorably in battle, like so many have, as Hayate did. All the ties that bound him to the living are severed, all but one. The most important of all. People. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people who were important to him. And these people, the ones left behind, are joined together in a great circle by their shared memories of him. A circle of friendship, love, and sacrifice that grows larger and larger as time passes. It's hard to explain it. We remain in this circle together. We have no choice. It's important to us."

"So we do it because we have to," Naruto concluded. "I get it. Sort of. Still, I'm sad he's gone."

"Think how sad it would be if he died for nothing," Kakashi pointed out. "But he left us something priceless. Don't worry, you'll understand one of these days."

Taiyou put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as he turned to look at her.

He returned the grin and glanced at Kakashi. "Hey, give me some credit, that much I get."

Konohamaru had finally calmed down, and the rain had stopped falling.

"Then rain," Sakura said to Sasuke. "It stopped."

Sasuke looked up as the sun started shining through the parting clouds.

The funeral ended. Everyone was in much better spirits after reliving the good memories of their beloved Hokage and realizing they shouldn't be sad that he died the way he wanted to.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved at his former teacher. "See ya later!"

"Alright!" Iruka called back.

Naruto ran to catch up with his team. Taiyou was with them.

"I'll meet up with you two later," she told Konjou and Tejina. The two of them were going back to the apartment Taiyou was sharing with them to change and get ready to visit Tsuki again.

Taiyou paused as she saw Neji walked with the other genin. He gave her a nod that she returned, then she walked off with her team.

~Two Days Later

~3rd POV

Taiyou stood on the roof of a random building, watching Sasuke as he sat alone in the peaceful quiet. He threw a kunai that stuck out of the stone ground. With her intense hearing, she heard him mutter, "That's enough."

She gave a silent sigh and sped off towards the hospital. On the way, she took the time to admire the hard work every villager was doing to rebuild the village.

But when she stepped into Tsuki's room at the hospital, she frowned when she heard Tejina say,

"What do you mean she might not wake up?"

Taiyou's presence was unknown. The tension in the room was high. Tejina and Konjou had their backs to her. Neji was by the window, gripping the sill as tight as he could. Nagi and Lee stood next to him, looking astonished. Tenten sat in the chair next to Tsuki's bed, her face hard. They were all facing the doctor who has been taking care of Tsuki this whole time.

The doctor rubbed his face a bit. "The trauma her body endured may have been too much. She's lucky to even be alive at this point."

"So you're saying that we should just give up on her?" Tenten snapped.

The doctor sighed again. "I'm saying that any normal person would've been dead by now."

"Yeah, well Tsuki isn't like any normal person!" Taiyou shouted.

The others looked at her just as she ran down the hall. None of them thought to go after her, knowing they'd never catch her.

After the doctor left, Konjou stood up from leaning against the wall, sighing.

"I guess we'll go see if we can find her," he said. "Let's go, Tejina."

Tejina nodded and followed Konjou out the door.

"Come on, Lee," Tenten said, standing up. "Let's go get some food. You guys want anything?" she asked the Hyuga siblings.

Both shook their heads no. Tenten and Lee stared at them for a moment, particularly at Neji, then left.

Neji turned and looked outside the window, watching some villagers rebuild a shop that was close by.

'She wouldn't be in this if I had just protected her like I promised,' he thought solemnly.

Taiyou sat on the roof of the Hokage's building, looking up at the faces of the past leaders. She scoffed and laid on her back, looking at the sky. She glared at the sun as she basked in its light.

"What use is my power if I can't even use it to help my own sister?" she muttered. "Damn it."

"Hey, Taiyou, is that you?"

Taiyou sat up and turned to see Naruto and Jiraiya walking towards her.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well, when your mother was depressed, she'd always find a place with a lot of water," Jiraiya explained. "So I figured you'd find a point to feel the sun."

"What makes you think I'm depressed, Old Man?" she huffed, laying back down.

"We ran into your cousin and his girlfriend a few minutes ago. We heard about Tsuki."

"What of it?" Taiyou didn't mean to snap at her best friend and sensei, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about her sister unless it was good news.

"We're going to look for the Fifth Hokage," Naruto said.

Taiyou sat up again. "What?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "And Pervy Sage here is going to teach me a new technique too!"

"So what do you want from me?"

"What would you say if I told you the new Hokage can heal your sister to perfect health?" Jiraiya baited.

Taiyou's ears perked. "The doctor said the stress was too much for Tsuki to even be alive, let alone recover. What makes you think this person can help my sister?"

"Ever heard of the Sanin Tsunade?"

"The lady with the insane medical jutsu?" Taiyou clarified, standing up quickly. "But no one knows where she is."

"I can find her a lot easier than Orochimaru can if that's what you mean. So, are you in?"

"Yeah, come on, Taiyou," Naruto pleaded. "I need someone to train with other than Pervy Sage."

Taiyou blinked, then smiled. "Of course I'm in, you knucklehead! If this woman is going to get Tsuki back to normal, I'll go through hell to get her here."

"Neji, you're not giving up on her, right?" Nagi asked. She leaned against the wall next to the window, her eyes closed and arms folded.

Neji was still looking out the window. "What makes you think I am?"

"Because you haven't even so much as glanced at her since the doctor gave us the news."

Neji was silent. Nagi was right.

His acting sister glared at him steadily. "Look, I know this isn't something I should be saying, but let's face it. Ever since your dad died, I've never seen you happy. Not once. Not even with me. And now this survivor of an exterminated clan shows up, suddenly you're engaged, and you're just going along with it."

"It's not like that," Neji said quickly, glancing at Nagi sharply.

"It's exactly like that," she said. "You barely know the girl, and you're not even thinking about calling off the wedding just because your dad wanted it. It's time to make your own choice. You heard the doctor. She'll probably never wake up."

"Be quiet." Neji gritted his teeth.

"Ever since she walked into your life, nothing but horrible things have happened. Your cousin has a serious heart condition. Your best friend might never be a ninja again. You can't possibly tell me you don't care about them as much as this girl."

"Shut up!"

"It's better not to be married to a comatose, isn't it, Neji? Drop the engagement already. Make your own choice."

"I have made my own choice!" Neji shouted, turning on Nagi. If looks could kill, Nagi would've dropped dead by now.

Nagi looked at Neji for a long moment. Then, she nodded."Glad to see you haven't given up, brat."

Nagi walked off, leaving Neji standing there stunned.

At the doorway, she stopped and looked at the sleeping girl who was soon to become her sister. "You make him happy," she whispered softly. "I can see it in his eyes. Stay strong."

And with that, she left just as Tenten and Lee came back.

"Where'd Nagi go?" Tenten asked.

Neji hadn't moved, thinking about what Nagi had said to him. He had been so focused on her, he never thought about the others around him. It was his fault that Hinata's heart was giving out on her so much. Lee went to extremes to prove that he wasn't weak, and lost his leg and arm for it, all because Neji was among those who looked down on him.

'Some best friend,' he thought, glancing at Lee.

Neji looked at Tsuki's sleeping form, and wondered how Taiyou was taking all this, especially since he was reacting in such a way.

"I'll be back soon," he said, heading out the door. He needed to speak to someone who would know what to do.

Lee and Tenten watched their teammate leave. Tenten sighed as Lee sat in the chair next to Tsuki's bed.

Lee grabbed Tsuki's hand and grinned softly. "Don't give up on us, Tsuki. We need you here, alive and well."

Tenten nodded. She and Lee made small conversation.

Neither of them noticed the small twitch of Tsuki's fingers.

**Sooooo? How was that for a comeback? And I'd like to thank my girl Senna for allowing me to add her OC Nagi Hyuga to my story. Nagi will make a great addition, and I'm proud to have her star in this fanfiction. Thank you, Senna!**

**Leave a review! Reviews do make me happy, whether I ask for them or not. And if you're wanting to see any updates and sneak peeks for my stories, join my group on facebook! We chat about all kinds of pointless things.**

**I'm also taking suggestions. If there is a certain anime you would like me to write a story for, message me and I'll see what I can do. Even if I haven't seen or read it, I promise I will do so just so I can write a story for ya!**


	31. Chapter 30

**MASS UPDATE DAY! Why? Because today is my birthday! So for the last few weeks, I've been working on several different stories. And today is the day I post everything I have written so far! More will be posted tomorrow if I have anything. Depends on if I fall asleep early or not. Hey, when you've got school and work and celebration going on consecutively, you get freaking tired. Lol! Anyway, here's chapter 30. Chapter 31 will either be posted tonight when I finish it, or tomorrow as soon as I wake up for school. It's nearly done, so chances are it'll be uploaded tonight. Be on the lookout for it and several other posts.**

**Also, a very special shout out to my girl Maddie! Aka, KoyukiRune-Sasoriisminebitches! And yes, Sasori is hers. We have confirmed this with my wizard-ninja-ness. Anywho, it's her birthday too! And she has some great stories going on, so check out her profile. And I cannot gives enough thanks to her for writing me an amazing Neji/OC one-shot for today. Everytime I was forced to stop reading it because of school today, I got so pissed off because I wanted to keep reading. One of the most amazing one-shots I've ever read, and I've read hundreds. Go read her shit! She's a genius!**

**Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 30:

~3rd POV

Neji entered the garden of the Hyuga Estate. There he found Hiashi overseeing Hinabi's training once again.

"Lord Hiashi," Neji greeted.

Hiashi turned and saw his tired and strained nephew. Turning back to his daughter, he said, "Hinabi, you're finished for today. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Hinabi bowed. "Hai." And with that, she went inside.

"You looked exhausted, Neji," Hiashi pointed out. "No change in Tsuki's condition, I assume?"

Neji walked up to stand beside his uncle. "The doctors are giving up. They say she's lucky to be alive at this point."

"I see."

"Lord Hiashi," Neji inquired, looking at his uncle almost pleadingly, "do you know of any way we can help her?"

Hiashi closed his eyes for a moment. "I've heard from the council that Master Jiraiya has taken Tsuki's sister and Naruto Uzumaki with him in search of Lady Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade?" Neji had heard the name many times from Tenten.

"The third Legendary Sanin, like Master Jiraiya and Orochimaru," Hiashi explained. "She's a master at medical ninjutsu. She's probably the only one who can help Tsuki, and Kakashi Hatake for that matter."

"Kakashi?"

"He had a run-in with some rogue ninja earlier and has been affected by their genjutsu. From what I've heard, he himself is in a state of comatose. But to answer your question, Neji, I believe the best thing for you to do for Tsuki right now is to stay by her side. It won't be long before Lady Tsunade is brought to the village. I figure the first person Tsuki would like to see when she wakes up is her fiancé. Don't you agree, nephew?"

Neji turned toward the door. "Thank you, uncle."

~Tejina's POV

Konjou and I met up with Nagi after running into Jiraiya and Naruto. She told us something happened and she was meeting the Jounin at Kakashi-sensei's apartment. We went along and here we are, huddled in Kakashi-sensei's room.

Gai-sensei sat on a stool near the bed. Asuma-sensei leaned against a desk. Kurenai-sensei stood in front of the bed. I stood next to her, Konjou on my other side next to Gai-sensei. Nagi was on the other side of Kurenai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei was resting, looking strained and exhausted. I felt helpless looking at his pained expression.

The Jounin explained briefly of what happened earlier.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Nagi asked. "The one who wiped out the entire Uchiha Clan?"

Gai-sensei nodded. "They're trouble. But from the look of things, it doesn't appear they've found Naruto yet."

"That's what's crazy," Asuma-sensei said, sitting on the desk. "It doesn't add up." He dug into his vest and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "I mean they've already infiltrated the village. It should be easy for them to find Naruto around here. Besides, Itachi knows Naruto's face already."

"Naruto's not in the village, actually," I said. "He should be with Taiyou."

Gai-sensei gave me a look. "And where is she?"

"She went to go look for the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade," Konjou answered. "We ran into Naruto and Jiraiya while we were looking for Taiyou. They wanted her to tag along."

"Why are they looking for Tsunade?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"That pervert sage convinced the council that Tsunade was the right choice for Hokage," Nagi told her. "She's also the only one who can bring Tsuki Senjo out of her coma."

Gai-sensei looked relieved.

"Anyway, we have to assume Itachi's going to go after them for Naruto," Asuma-sensei pointed out.

"Shh!" Gai-sensei shushed everyone.

The door swung open. "Kakashi," Sasuke said, walking into the room. He looked at all of us and then saw Kakashi-sensei unconscious. "Why is Kakashi asleep? And why is this room full of Jounin and Chuunin?" He stepped forward. "What are you doing? What in the world is going on here?"

"No need to shout," Nagi and I muttered.

"Uh," Gai-sensei stuttered. "Not much, really."

Another Jounin ran into the room and failed to notice who occupied it.

"Hey, is it true that Itachi has returned?" he exclaimed.

Gai-sensei glared daggers at this guy.

'Damn it!' I thought dreadfully.

"And that he's come here to get Naruto!" the guy finished. THAT's when he noticed Sasuke.

Gai-sensei face-palmed, and Sasuke slowly turned to glare at the Jounin.

"Idiot," Kurenai-sensei scowled.

Sasuke ran past everyone and out the door.

"Ah, why does this always have to happen?" Gai-sensei shouted.

"We'll try to stop him before he does something stupid," Konjou said. "Tejina!"

I nodded. "Right!"

We ran out the door after Sasuke.

"Let's start by heading in the direction Taiyou and the others went," Konjou suggested as we ran. "If we can catch up to them first, we can cut Sasuke off before he gets there."

"Forget Sasuke, what about Taiyou?" I shouted.

"What about her?"

"As long as she's with Naruto, she's in danger!"

"Taiyou was Orochimaru's captive longer than we were. It took us a year to find our way back here after we escaped. Taiyou was used as bait for Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams. She can handle herself."

"I hope you're right!"

We ran out the village and headed for the town Jiraiya was supposed to be taking Naruto and Taiyou to.

"Damn it!" Konjou cursed.

Sasuke ran out in front of us.

"Sasuke, you have to stop this!" Konjou warned.

"No way in hell!" Sasuke shot back.

"Revenge won't solve anything!" I said.

"You're not ready to face Itachi yet!" Konjou added.

"Just watch me," Sasuke said, glancing back at us. Then he sped off, leaving us in the dust.

"Damn." Konjou gritted his teeth. "Kakashi taught him too well."

"Speedy little bastard," I muttered.

"Let's go."

We sped up as much as we could to get there before Sasuke. But it was obvious to us that Sasuke would get there first.

~Taiyou's POV

We made it to the outpost town Jiraiya mentioned without a problem.

"This place is weird," Naruto muttered.

That was an understatement. There were women in way-too-short dresses luring in gamblers, dark-skinned guys wearing bikini bottoms, loungers listening to radios at local shops, all your classic weirdness.

"This place is a freak show," I corrected.

"Naruto, Taiyou, we're gonna crash here tonight," Jiraiya said from the motel.

Naruto started complaining and arguing about being able to walk longer and learning jutsu. I just shrugged. As long as we found Tsunade soon, I didn't care if we stopped for the night.

Then the boys were distracted when some lady walked into view with a pretty face. She was obviously flirting, making air kisses and flipping her hair. Jiraiya and Naruto began freaking out, and it made me sick.

"Oh gross," I mumbled. I swiped the key out of Jiraiya's hand and walked off.

Jiraiya managed to push Naruto after me so he can have the woman to himself. Naruto was beyond pissed, but it was pretty funny.

Naruto sat on one of the beds in the room. There were only two beds, and there was no way I was sleeping with one of them. The window sill was just fine for me. The sun will be the first thing to greet me in the morning.

Anyway, Naruto crossed his legs over one another and tried to focus on building up his chakra, his eyes closed. But he was grumbling and making faces, so I doubt he was concentrated enough.

I laughed at his expense.

"It's not funny, Taiyou!" Naruto complained.

"Of course not!" I agreed sarcastically. "I mean, you only chose the number one pervert in the ninja world to be your mentor. What did you expect?"

He gave me a mock glare.

He nonetheless went back to his training with me watching. He made two clones. After a few minutes, it multiplied into several. A few more minutes later, all of the clones were snoring.

"Uh, guys," Naruto grumbled, "when did we decide that it was naptime in here?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

I stopped when knocking occurred at our door. Naruto made his clones disappear and slid off the bed.

"What now?" he muttered. "Are you telling me she dumped you already?"

"Knowing the old man, probably," I joked.

The knocking increased. I was starting to become uneasy.

"I heard you the first time!" Naruto shouted, heading for the door. "Alright, calm down. Just let me unlock it."

Naruto opened the door and froze.

"Naruto, who is it?" I asked warily, getting off the window sill.

Walking closer, I could just see who was behind the door. In an instant, I pushed Naruto away and tried to slam the door shut. But it was blocked and pushed back opened, throwing me further into the room. I landed on the floor with a thud and a huff left my lips.

"Taiyou!" Naruto gasped.

I sat up and looked at the man with black hair. Naruto had beads of sweat running down the side of his face. He saw the eyes the man had.

Another man walked into view, his skin just a lighter shade of blue than his hair.

"Hn. Hard to believe that such a child carries the 9-tailed fox," he said mockingly.

"Naruto, you're coming with us. Why don't we take a walk?"

"Naruto, get away from him!" I shouted.

"Taiyou Senjo," the man with black hair said. "I can honestly say I'm surprised to see you alive. After all, your clan was murdered at the hands of Orochimaru."

I stood up and seethed at him. "Like you're one to talk. After murdering your own clan, scarring Sasuke like you did! Itachi Uchiha. How dare you show your face in the Land of Fire."

Naruto stepped back at this.

"Come now, Taiyou," Itachi beckoned. "Is that any way to talk to your brother?"

"Brother?" Naruto looked back at me.

"You're no brother of mine, nor Sasuke's," I muttered.

Naruto was speechless. It was obvious he didn't understand. He didn't know that I was engaged to Sasuke. And he definitely didn't know that Itachi was Sasuke's brother.

Naruto gulped and glared at the two men as he stepped into the hall.

"Naruto," I warned.

"Hey, Itachi," the blue-faced man began, "it'll be a pain if this brat tries to run away. Maybe I should chop off a leg, just in case." He grabbed the hilt of the sword resting on his back.

Naruto and I gasped. I slowly reached behind me for my fans.

Itachi was silent. He didn't even look like he heard what this creep said.

"Right." The guy advanced toward Naruto, ready to make a blow. Naruto was frozen to the floor.

I ran out in front of him, my fans ready to block and attack.

But Itachi's words made everyone stop. "It's been a long time."

The blue guy turned slightly. "Hm?"

I saw the one person I dreaded being here at this very moment.

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke growled.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. His glare was so deadly, it scared even me. Naruto and I stepped back.

"Well, the Sharingan," the blue guy mused. "And he looks a lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother," Itachi answered.

"That's strange, because the way I heard it, the whole Uchiha Clan was wiped out. By you."

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke said, ignoring everyone else. "I hope you're ready to die."

The Uchiha brothers closed their eyes and opened them at the exact same time, ready to fight.

Sasuke's chakra started to become visible, building up around him. "It's just as you said, brother. I've kept my hatred for you all this time. I've lived my life for one single purpose." Sasuke was using his Chidori technique, the lightning screeching in his palm. "To see you die! It ends here! You're dead!" Sasuke charged at his brother, the Chidori wrecking the walls and doors on the side.

"Sasuke, stop!" I cried.

"Die!" Sasuke yelled.

Right before it hit him, Itachi flicked his hand to divert Sasuke's attack, blasting a whole in the wall to the outside. Itachi had a hold on Sasuke's wrist, and neither brother looked away. The Chidori died down and Itachi twisted Sasuke's wrist painfully.

"Let go of him!" I exclaimed, reaching for Itachi's arm.

With just a raise of his elbow, Itachi was able to hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I was thrown back into the room from the force.

'He's too strong, damn it,' I groaned inwardly.

Naruto made a hand sign and his red chakra circled his body.

Sasuke tried to pull away but only encouraged Itachi to break his wrist. Sasuke cried out and pulled his arm back, the pain forcing him on his knees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. He bit his thumb and began performing his Summoning Jutsu.

"Too slow!" The blue guy swiped his sword down. He didn't hit Naruto, but Naruto's chakra pressure was gone.

"What's going on?" Naruto panicked.

"Sorry, kid. My blade, Shark Skin, cuts through chakra and devours it."

The creep threatened to cut off Naruto's arms to prevent him from using anymore jutsu.

I tried to get up quickly enough to go to Naruto's aid, but I was still winded. Sasuke was no better.

As the creep swung his sword down, a cloud of smoke appeared with a metal-on-metal sound. A toad with metal arm guards sat in front of Naruto.

"You two don't know me at all, do you?" Jiraiya stood behind Naruto with the passed out woman on his shoulder. "Should've done your homework. Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls victim to no woman's charm." And then he continued on with a very weird monologue about how great he was when it came to women.

"This is getting us no where, you freak!" I shouted, getting to my feet.

Hey, at least it stopped his speech.

**So yeah, not the greatest chapter I've ever written. But I felt that this part in the show was important to the relationship of Taiyou and Sasuke. It continues into the next chapter, so to speak. But something BIG happens in chapter 31. ;) So review and stay tuned for chapter 31!**


	32. Chapter 31

**PREPARE TO LOVE ME!**** I put an epic scene in this chapter. And you know what, it's only gonna get better. Chapter 32 will be written either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how tired I am from work. Be sure to give me some feedback, people!**

Chapter 31:

~Taiyou's POV

Naruto started yelling at Jiraiya after an awkward silence. It was your classic Naruto vs. Jiraiya moment.

The blue guy laughed. "Whatever name you go by, Master Jiraiya, I must say you're somewhat of a disappointment. An old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost impossible to believe that you are one of the three Legendary Sanin."

Naruto spazzed. "You already know who he is?"

"Uh, don't be fooled by appearances or, you know, anything these squirts might say," Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly.

I momentarily glared at the old man, but kept a close watch on Itachi and his partner.

"So, you managed to get rid of the genjutsu we cast on her, eh?" Blue Man sneered.

The old man was silent, finally becoming serious. He placed the woman on the floor and propped her against the wall. "Now what kind of coward would do something like that? Using his Sharingan to inflict an illusion jutsu on an innocent woman? All in order to separate Naruto from me. I know he's the one you're really after."

Naruto was taken aback. Sasuke flinched.

"That explains how Kakashi knew," Itachi said. "I understand. He learned it from you. You're right. Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him."

Naruto stepped back. I got closer, inch by inch, ready to go in at a second's notice.

Jiraiya sent his toad back to wherever. "No way you're getting Naruto."

"We'll see about that."

"Actually, this is all very convenient. I can eliminate you both at the same time."

"Stay out of this." I was surprised when I saw Sasuke get to his feet. He was off balance, but he was too stubborn to stay down. "The only one who's going to eliminate _him_ is me!"

"He's insane," I muttered under my breath.

"Go away," Itachi ordered his younger brother. "You don't interest me at the moment."

"Well get interested!"

The difference in strength between Sasuke and Itachi was evident. Sasuke didn't even have a chance to land a punch as Itachi kicked him away.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto shouted.

I ran back out into the hallway and saw Sasuke had hit the wall all the way down the hall. He fell against the wall onto the floor, struggling to stay sitting up.

"Why you lousy-"

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't butt in. Mind your own business." Naruto stopped and we all watched as Sasuke pulled himself up. "I told you before. I've lived my whole life for this day. This moment…" He opened his eyes, Sharingan activated. "This fight is mine!"

Sasuke ran at Itachi with the intent to kill. Itachi blocked the punch and used his elbow to bat Sasuke away. He hit the wall again, and this time had a harder time trying to get up.

"Not finished," he groaned. "This fight is mine."

Sasuke could barely move his arm, which was bruised beyond belief, let alone his body.

"So be it," Itachi said.

Jiraiya went to move in, but Blue Man stopped him.

"You heard him, old man. This fight is none of our business. Let's let the two of them sort it out."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, who now stood directly in front of him. The younger brother shouted as he went to attack the older. But Itachi punched him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back of the neck. Kneed in the chin, and punched in the stomach once again, pinning Sasuke to the wall. Sasuke fell to the floor beside his brother.

"He'll show no mercy," Blue Man smirked.

I don't know what froze me to the spot. I was watching the best friend I ever had being beaten to death by his older brother, whom he looked up to as a child. Why couldn't I go and help him?

Itachi picked Sasuke up off the floor by the collar of his shirt. The others couldn't hear what Itachi was saying, but sometimes it's great to be a Senjo.

"You're still weak," Itachi said. "You don't have enough hate. And you know something? You never will."

I don't know what Itachi did next, for his back was facing us. But Sasuke gasped, his eyes wide. And he suddenly screamed, something I thought I'd never hear from Sasuke.

"Isn't that heart warming?" Blue Man joked. "Using Tsukiyomi on his own brother."

I didn't think about my next move. I was suddenly next to Itachi, gripping his wrist as hard as I could. Luckily, I'm pretty strong when I'm pissed off, because Itachi let go of Sasuke and looked at me.

"You want to consider me your sister, Itachi?" I inquired. "Fine, then don't leave me out of family quarrels." I shoved his arm away, and he stepped back voluntarily.

"If you go against me, you know you'll lose, Taiyou," he told me.

"I know," I agreed. I went and stood in front of Sasuke protectively. "But I know I can give you a better ass-kicking than Sasuke." I lowered my voice. "You have no idea of the things I've been through, Itachi. What I had to do to survive all these years as an experiment to Orochimaru."

I swear I saw something glint across Itachi's eyes. Guilt? Despair? I couldn't tell for sure, because it was gone a moment later.

Naruto shouted. "I'm through standing around!"

He got past Blue Man as he charged toward us, but Blue Man followed with his blade ready.

I saw the old man perform some quick hand signs, and we were all suddenly stuck where we were.

"What the?" Naruto muttered, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Ninja art, Toad Mouth Trap," Jiraiya said.

"Gross." I looked around and realized the interior of the hallway had indeed become something like the inside of a throat.

I knelt down by Sasuke as Itachi focused his attention on the old man.

"You folks have just been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome, my friends, to the belly of the beast. He has a very sensitive digestive track, so be careful not to upset him. Not the most glorious way to die, is it? It must be humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad bait."

Naruto was still uncomfortable. "Whoa. I'm not sure I'm liking this at all."

"Naruto, Taiyou," Jiraiya called to us. "Stay still. Just remain calm. Trust in my jutsu."

"If I come out of this spelling like toad spit, I'm kicking your ass into next Tuesday, old man," I warned.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Kisame, come."

Blue Man, Kisame, got free of the flesh that trapped him. He and Itachi made a run for it down the adjacent hall.

"It's no use running," Jiraiya said triumphantly. "There hasn't been a ninja born who can survive this powerful stomach."

I watched as Itachi and Kisame ran for their lives. Kisame held off the wall of toad stomach for a moment, but it was back after them a second later. They were too slow for it.

Then an explosion occurred. I covered my eyes, and when I looked up, the men in cloaks were gone. All that was left behind was an opening in the wall, rimmed with black flames.

I fell on my butt and stared at it. Jiraiya ran to the corner and stopped when he saw the flames. Naruto followed.

"He's more powerful than I thought," I muttered in shock.

Naruto got closer to the hole and examined the fire up close. "What is this stuff anyway? Some kind of black fire?"

"Don't touch that!" I yelled.

"Stay away from it!" Jiraiya agreed.

Pervy Sage took out a blank scroll and wrote a seal on it. He sealed the flames inside and tied the scroll tight.

"Alright, well that takes care of that for the time being. Now for Sasuke."

I looked solemnly at the unconscious boy beside me. Naruto came over and knelt beside us. His eyes were open and dull, no life in them whatsoever.

Jiraiya stomped his foot and the hall was back to normal, unless you count the many holes in every other wall.

A kunai was suddenly thrown towards Jiraiya, imbedding itself in the wall. Then someone jumped inside through the hole Itachi created and kicked Jiraiya in the face with a battle cry.

"Gai-sensei?" I exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei, we told you we'd handle it."

Two more people leaped in through the hole.

"Konjou! Tejina!"

"Looks like we got here too late," Tejina said ruefully.

We ignored Jiraiya and Gai-sensei as they bantered.

Konjou checked Sasuke over and snapped a few times in his face. No response. He looked back at Tejina and Gai-sensei. "Same thing. No difference."

What was he talking about? I couldn't read his or the others' expressions.

"He needs to be taken to the Medical Corp.," Tejina said.

"Pervy Sage, Sasuke's gonna be alright, isn't he?" Naruto asked hopefully.

The old man thought for a moment. "Physically, yes. But I am worried about what may have been done to his mind."

I looked down guiltily. I couldn't tell them yet. Not until I told Sasuke. I know things he doesn't about his own clan. All because Itachi told them to me as a child. I Tsuki made me promise not to tell anyone. It would've put Sasuke in danger, in more ways than one.

"What the hell?" Naruto fisted his hands, his body shaking in anger. "What did Sasuke ever do to deserve this? Okay, Pervy Sage. It's time for a new game plan. Starting right now. I admit, I let those goons scare me a little, but that's over. No more running. After all, it's me they're after, right? Well okay, then, it's time that I give them what they want!"

Jiraiya wasn't affected. "Nice speech, kid, but I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance against them. You're not in the same league. What would've happened if I hadn't shown up just now, huh? It took all I had to get them away from you. Not even Taiyou could do much against them, and she's the second heir to one of the greatest clans in history."

"Is that right?" Naruto challenged. "So what are you suggesting? That we just do nothing? Sitting here, waiting for them to hit us again. What kind of strategy is that?"

"Just be quiet!" Jiraiya snapped, throwing Naruto off. "You haven't earned the right."

Naruto stayed silent, seething.

"I'm sorry, Gai," the old man apologized. "I wanted to let Sasuke fight his own fight. I see now that I should've intervened sooner."

"This is obviously the same sort of jutsu that Kakashi was hit with," Gai-sensei mused.

"What?" I gasped.

"We don't know when he'll come out of it," Konjou admitted, folding his arms.

"What, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"There's nothing worse than seeing your students fall in battle," Gai-sensei said. "It's like losing little pieces of your soul. What we need is a supreme medical specialist, a master of healing arts. And soon."

"You're right, and the woman you're talking about is the one we've come to find," Jiraiya told him.

Gai-sensei didn't look surprised. "So it is true."

"Yes, another one of the Legendary Sanin. The Queen of Slugs and Elixers. The gambling fool and mistress of the healing arts, Lady Tsunade!"

I stood up. "Well I for one don't want to waste anymore time. We have three people in comas and no way to wake them up. Let's find this woman and be on our way, old man."

The others agreed and we left the motel. Outside the town gates, we stopped to bid goodbye.

"Well, Gai, I'll leave Sasuke in your hands," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke was on Gai-sensei's back, out cold. Konjou and Tejina stood behind them on either side.

"Master Jiraiya. Find the Lady Tsunade. Bring her back to us," Gai-sensei said.

"Don't worry, you can count on us," Naruto said determinedly. "We'll have her back in the village in no time."

Gai-sensei seemed surprised at Naruto's enthusiasm. Jiraiya chuckled and patted Naruto's head.

"Naruto, nothing impresses me more than guts, kid," Gai-sensei said. "Here, let me give you this. Lee got stronger with this." He reached into his vest and pulled out a green jumpsuit. Like the ones he and Lee wear. "Check it out!"

As Gai-sensei explained the benefits of the outfit to the excited Naruto, the rest of us slumped, disgusted.

I growled. "Ugh, you guys are such freaks!"

"He seriously carries those things around with him?" Tejina wondered skeptically.

Konjou shrugged.

Naruto waved to Gai-sensei as he and the Senjo couple left. Konjou had an unspoken language with me and my sister ever since we were kids. All he did was look at me, and I knew he was telling me to find Tsunade immediately. I nodded back to him.

As soon as they were out of sight, I was ready to go.

"Alright, let's hit the road!" I said, beginning to walk off.

"Hey, wait up, Taiyou!" Naruto called, running to catch up.

~Nagi's POV

I met up with Neji at the entrance to the hospital. He had gone to speak with Hiashi-sama, which surprised me. Neji wasn't really on comfortable terms with his uncle. Did something else happen while I was gone? Geez.

We were walking to Tsuki's room. We were right down the hall when Tenten suddenly ran out of the room and right by us, not giving us any kind of recognition. All we heard from her was,

"Doctor!"

Neji sped off to Tsuki's room, and I followed quickly. Lee was inside, looking at Tsuki with wide eyes. We both looked at her.

Tsuki's eyes were half open. Staring straight at the ceiling. Her body wasn't moving an inch.

"Tsuki…" Neji muttered just as the doctor ran in with Tenten behind him.

The doctor checked Tsuki's vitals and all that medical stuff.

"Well, there's no change other than her opening her eyes," he said. "Everything's exactly the same."

"Then what does this mean?" Lee asked.

The doctor thought for a moment. "It could be that her mind awakened for a brief second, long enough to make her body react in the slightest way."

"So she's still in a coma," I concluded. "So what triggered her mind?"

He looked at Lee and Tenten. "Were you two having a conversation when she opened her eyes?"

They nodded.

"Well, I'd say that whatever the two of you said must have had some significance to her subconscious. Whatever it was, she heard it."

The rest of us were silent.

"Let me know if anything else changes," the doctor ordered. "This occurrence brings back some hope to the situation."

And he left.

Neji hadn't spoken yet. He never took his eyes off of Tsuki.

I looked at Neji's teammates. "What were you guys talking about when Tsuki opened her eyes?"

They glanced at each other and looked at Neji.

"We were talking about Neji," Tenten admitted.

Said boy looked at his friends.

"We were discussing how lonely and tired you've looked for the last few days," Lee explained.

"And about how much you needed Tsuki," Tenten finished.

I looked at my cousin, waiting for him to react.

But he didn't. All he did was sit in the chair beside Tsuki's bed and gaze at her with solemn eyes.

I ushered Lee and Tenten out of the room. Just before I closed the door, I saw Neji take Tsuki's hand in his and grip it tight, as if he never wanted to let go.

**So? How was that? ;) So I wanna clear something up that was impossible for me to address in the middle of the chapter. The doctor is only giving a theory of what happened. He really doesn't trully know what could have caused Tsuki to awake momentarily from her coma. Chapter 32 will clear that up, so as soon as I'm done writing it, I'll post it. Latest update will probably be this weekend at best. Review and message!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay, I lied. I've been too busy to even write lately. So I apologize for not updating sooner.**

**Originally, I wasn't going to update anymore until May 4th at least. May 4th is my last of high school, and that takes a big load of stress off of me.**

**But I managed to find some time earlier last night and got to work. Was able to write two chapters. And I seriously can't wait to write more.**

**So until May 4th, just bare with me. This is a taken chance as we speak.**

**Also, I'll be posting some amazing covers for the story made by KoyukiRune-Sasoriisminebitches. They'll be on my profile sometime tomorrow I hope. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32:

~Taiyou's POV

So it's been several weeks since we went off to look for Tsunade. Because of the old man's laid-back attitude and Naruto's obsession with getting stronger, we've been in pretty much the same town this whole time.

You see, Jiraiya thought it'd be a good idea to teach Naruto a powerful jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage himself. What brought about this decision? Well, the old pervert got caught in a bar surrounded by girls. So he wanted to make it up to Naruto after spending all off the blonde boy's money.

And now, we're once again fighting for our lives.

Let me take you up to speed. We found Tsunade a week ago. She refused to become Hokage and slandered the title. Naruto got pissed, picked a fight against her, and lost. Naruto had a week to master the Rasengan, or Tsunade got all of his money.

Jiraiya and Shizune, Tsunade's friend and assistant, led Naruto and I to a field where Tsunade was fighting Kabuto. And Orochimaru was there, his arms useless. I couldn't help but provoke him by mentioning it in a way I knew would piss him off. He vowed to kill me one day.

Anyway, a battle began. Tsunade was being guarded by Shizune, her fear of blood(which covered her) paralyzing her. I was a little ways behind, waiting as backup.

Naruto was trying to escape the mouth of a giant snake. Kabuto managed to get the upper hand and tear Shizune's leg tendons from the inside using some kind of medical jutsu. The old man was fighting Orochimaru.

All caught up? If not, I'm afraid you'll have to live with it, because we're in the middle of a crisis at the moment.

"Naruto!" I cried out.

Naruto got thrown into a huge boulder and landed painfully on the ground. He didn't move.

I heard Shizune gasp and looked at her. Kabuto had beaten her pretty bad. One more punch in the face and she was down. A drop of her blood landed on Tsunade's face, scaring her even more.

Kabuto walked toward her and lifted a hand. Tsunade swatted him away, trembling.

Kabuto sneered. "What a tragedy. I had the upmost respect for you as a fellow medical ninja."

"Stay back!" Tsunade yelled at him. "Get away from me!"

"Please, get a hold of yourself, Lady Tsunade," Kabuto said. "Else the name of Sanin, of which Lord Orochimaru is counted, weeps for shame."

I lost it when he started kicking Tsunade, her pained cries reaching my sensitive ears. I ran as fast as I could towards them. Kabuto was too busy to notice my approach.

I bit the tip of my finger and wrote the kanji symbol for 'fire' on the palm of my right hand. I built up my chakra fast.

"Kasaisen Jutsu!" I shouted just as I pushed on Kabuto's chest with my palm. Not a second later, a bright orange beam of flames shot out from my hand. Kabuto flew like a bird, I'll tell ya. He landed about seven yards away, more or less, burns covering him all over and his clothes singed.

I panted heavily, standing protectively in front of Tsunade as I watched Kabuto get to his feet. He was struggling, that much I was sure of. But when he lifted his head, he was smirking like the deranged guy he was.

"Very impressive, Taiyou," he chuckled.

He barely was able to lift his arm to his chest. Dread filled me when I saw his hand glowing with chakra. He was healing himself. But I kept a straight face, ready to beat him down if I could.

"That's a pretty advanced jutsu for someone your age, don't you think, Taiyou?" Kabuto taunted. "Did Tsuki help you learn it? But that's impossible isn't it?" His burns were disappearing a little, and he was sneering at me, baiting me. "She's unable to do anything right now, isn't she?" I couldn't help but take the bait as he kept talking. I clenched my fists. "Not much of a chance she'll live through it, is there? To be in such a state of comatose, I'm amazed she managed to survive this long."

"Urusai!" I seethed.

"She'll be dead soon enough whether she survives or not," he continued. "Once we steal the Senjo Gekido from her, there's no way she'll live."

"I said shut your mouth!"

I didn't hold myself back. I charged at him at full speed. Hand-to-hand fighting is not my best style. In fact, I sucked at it horribly. Tsuki preferred it and she mastered it beautifully. I preferred genjutsu.

But my mind flew away when I took the first step towards Kabuto. I couldn't think. All I did was attack him head on. Which was bad for me, because he was dodging every single one of my blows.

I made the mistake and left an opening for him. He took it, punching me low in my stomach. I recoiled, and he took the chance to uppercut me in the chin.

I landed on my back and rolled a couple of times. I tried to catch my breath and saw Kabuto making his way toward me. Before I could move, he kicked me hard in the stomach. I rolled away from him again and stopped in front of Tsunade.

I shakily propped myself onto my elbows and coughed, blood dripping down my chin. A shadow appeared over me, and I looked up.

"You could've killed me already," I challenged. "What's holding you back from tearing me apart from the inside?"

He smirked. "You were always the toughest one to break out of the Seven Children. Tsuki was the easiest to tear down emotionally. The children just as well. Konjou and Tejina were much harder, but they gave up eventually."

"You didn't break them," I muttered spitefully. "You tortured them. Experimented on them. All for a power you can't even control."

"I can remember them begging for Lord Orochimaru to stop his experimentation many nights before they managed to escape. But you, Taiyou, you never gave up. All the others did while you fought. Now I'll break you. I'll make sure you return to the Leaf Village alive. You'll watch Tsuki die. And I'll be watching you break down, your emotions clouding your mind to the point where you don't know what to do anymore."

"You're sick," I spat.

"Perhaps."

Kabuto fisted his hand and pulled his arm back, ready to deliver the finishing blow. I cringed as I waited for it.

Suddenly Naruto was standing in front of us and took the punch to the forehead. He didn't budge, but Kabuto was taken aback.

"Back off," Naruto growled. "That's enough already, you traitor!"

Naruto started building up chakra in his palm, working his chakra in both directions by using his other hand.

He attacked Kabuto with the Rasengan, but Kabuto ducked underneath him and patted the back of Naruto's leg. Did I forget to mention that Kabuto had been using his medical jutsu again?

Kabuto glanced back at Naruto triumphantly as the blonde boy sat on the ground, gripping the back of his leg.

"Damn it," I heard him mutter.

"It looks like you've fractured the thigh bone in your left leg during your little tussle with the serpent," Kabuto said smugly. "If it were only the bone, you could still move. But it's beyond that now. I've severed the lateral vastest muscle in your right leg as well."

Naruto glared at Kabuto, his eyes dangerous.

Kabuto laughed. "What's the matter? Are you frightened? Hope you don't feel like running away." Kabuto held up a card between his fingers. "Naruto. As I remember, you were nothing but big talk during that first Chuunin Exam. 'Don't underestimate me. I don't run away. I don't care if I'm a Genin for the rest of my life. You guys aren't going to scare me off. I'll still be Hokage someday.' So, where's all your big talk now? You're not a kid anymore. You don't want to shoot your mouth off like that. Admit when you're in over your head. Sometimes it's better to run away. Don't let Taiyou's poor example of never giving up influence you."

Naruto's glare hardened. Kabuto held out his hands.

"Come now, why such a look? If I kill you, you can kiss your dreams goodbye."

I pushed myself to sit up.

"Little kids think life is so easy," Kabuto went on, advancing towards Naruto. "That's why they keep going on and on about their dreams. That's why they never give up."

Kabuto started kicking Naruto over and over again.

"Damn it," I grumbled, trying to stand up.

"They go chasing after some stupid dream, and they die," Kabuto said.

I fell back onto my knees. I looked up and saw Naruto stopped Kabuto's kick and push him away.

"That's enough. I'm not gonna run away. I never go back on my word." He stood up and glared at Kabuto. "That's my nindo, my ninja way."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I got to my feet as well, stepping forward a bit. "Naruto and I will never give up," I announced, making Kabuto turn to look at me. "As long as people like you and Orochimaru still exist, we'll fight till the very end. Don't ever count us out."

Kabuto wasn't fazed. He lifted his arm and his hand glowed with blue chakra. "You two should've stay out of this. Especially you, Naruto."

Kabuto jabbed Naruto in the neck and sent him rolling towards me. I knelt down and caught him to stop him from going further.

"Why do you…?" Tsunade said softly. "What are you doing?"

I helped Naruto get up, as slow as it had been. We were born exhausted and injured. But we both stood side by side, ready to fight to the death if needed be.

"Alright, Grandma," Naruto breathed.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "Still haven't had enough?"

Naruto made the hand sign for his favorite jutsu. "Get ready to pay up on our bet. The cursed necklace is gonna be mine. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One clone appeared on Naruto's other side.

"Enough!" Tsunade pleaded. "Naruto, Taiyou, you don't have to protect me! Stop already!"

Kabuto swung his arm and a kunai appeared in his hand. "I warned you not to be stubborn!" He charged at us. "Now you die! You've just thrown it all away! Dreams don't come true when you're dead!"

"Just get out of the way, you two! No, look out!"

Naruto gave a small grin. "Just like we practiced, Taiyou."

I smirked. "Right!" I jumped back to stand behind Naruto and his clone.

"Don't you worry about us," Naruto said to Tsunade.

Kabuto struck at Naruto with the kunai, but Naruto caught Kabuto's fist, the knife cutting him between his fingers. But Naruto didn't let it bother him. He tightened his grip on Kabuto's fist.

"Until I become Hokage," Naruto said enthusiastically, "I don't care what happens. I am not gonna die!"

Kabuto struggled to get free, but he was stuck.

"Okay, let's see you dodge me this time! Here goes!"

Naruto held out his free hand toward his clone. The clone started channeling chakra in the palm of the original's hand. The Rasengan was being formed a lot quicker than before. And Kabuto noticed this.

"He's channeling chakra like before," Kabuto stuttered. "No…This is different."

"I see," I heard Tsunade murmur. "He had his clone gather the chakra. Ingenius."

"Now, Taiyou!" Naruto shouted.

I punched the air with my palm, shouting "Kasaisen Jutsu!"

Once again, a fiery beam shot from my palm. Only this time, my target was Naruto's Rasengan. The fire flowed with his chakra, becoming one powerful attack.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried, hitting Kabuto with the sphere of chakra and fire.

This may be a little sadistic, but Kabuto's groans and cries of pain was music to my ears.

When the smoke cleared, it was shown that our combined jutsus had thrown Kabuto all the way in a boulder. There was a huge, crackling dent in the giant rock, and a skidded path leading to it starting from where Kabuto was standing before. A large bloodied wound covered Kabuto's stomach, surrounded by severe burn marks.

But he was still standing, leaning against the boulder for balance.

Naruto spat out blood and wobbled. He fell back and landed on the ground with a thud. Tsunade and I hurried over and knelt beside him. He was panting heavily, barely conscious.

I looked up at Kabuto and realized my vision was beginning to blur. I was in no better shape than Naruto at this point. I used up all of my chakra in that last jutsu.

Tsunade glanced at Kabuto. "And you, how can you be standing after that."

Kabuto stepped forward, breathing heavily. "I focused my chakra at the point of impact. Before he'd even hit me, I started healing myself." I watched in dread as his wounded started disappearing. "You see now why Lord Orochimaru values me so highly. Not only for my skills and knowledge of jutsu, but most of all for my recuperative powers." And his wound was gone, his breathing normal. "No matter how bad the injury, I can repair any damaged cells."

I coughed into my hand and pulled it back to see spatters of blood. My body was trembling from fatigue.

"Naruto and Taiyou on the other hand don't have that gift. They both look finished."

I looked back up at him and willed my eyesight to be normal. Just in time to see Kabuto stop short in his path towards us and fall to his knees, eventually face first on the ground.

"Looks like you're the one who's finished, bitch," I muttered triumphantly.

Tsunade gasped and placed her ear against Naruto's chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly, fearing the answer.

She shot back up. "His heart is failing."

I looked at her in horror as she unzipped his jacket and placed her hands on his torso.

She shook. "The muscles surrounding his heart have been torn to shreds. How the hell did it happen and when?"

"Granny, you have to help him," I pleaded.

Tsunade tore open Naruto's shirt with her chakra. She placed her hands over one another and focused her chakra to them, working to heal the internal damage in Naruto's body.

"You're wasting your time," Kabuto called weakly from where he lay. "It's over for him. With my last strength, I severed his heart's chakra network. I cut him off…from getting any help…from the demon…the Nine-Tailed Fox. And he hasn't the power…to save himself. I'm telling you he's finished. Dead. All your skills are useless now."

"Oh shut up!" Tsunade yelled. "You'll be dead soon, I'll see to that."

I looked at Tsunade's concentrated face for hope. But when I saw her falter, I knew something was wrong.

"No," she cried. "No. No!"

I leaned over and placed my hand on Naruto's cheek. "Naruto, don't you dare die on me," I begged softly.

I hadn't noticed tears had come to me until I saw them fall on Naruto's face.

My heart jumped when I felt him grab my other hand at his side. Then he lifted his other hand to grasp the necklace around Tsunade's neck.

He opened one eye. "Hey, don't forget about our bet," he said weakly. "Told ya I'd win."

And his hand dropped from the necklace only to be caught in Tsunade's. The hand the grasped mine, however, was still gripping tightly.

A ninja mustn't show emotions on the battlefield or in front of the enemy. That's what they taught Tsuki and I when were children, training with the elders of the Senjo Clan.

But I ignored that rule today. More times than once. And now I'm crying, smiling happily as I gripped Naruto's hand. He's alive. My best friend since I've returned to this village is alive. That's all I cared about right now.

"To be Hokage," Tsunade said. "That's still your dream, Naruto, isn't it?" She healed the cut on his hand. She lifted his head gently and placed her necklace around his neck.

My ears twitched as I heard something behind me. I turned around in time to see Orochimaru thrashed Jiraiya into the ground. The snake-like freak was coming at us with the sword in his mouth. It was clear he wanted Naruto dead now that he saw the power the boy had.

I turned and tried to stand up and prepare a defense. But I was too weak from the battle with Kabuto. I stumbled back to my knees, dizzy from fatigue.

Next thing I know, Tsunade pushed me out of the way. I had enough time to see the blurred image of Tsunade being pierced through the chest before blacking out.

"What? The 5th Hokage?" Naruto shouted.

We were all currently sitting in a booth at a restaurant. Naruto and I slept through the night out of extreme exhaustion. The others told us of how Tsunade kicked Orochimaru's ass so hard he ran off like a scared puppy. Man, I wish I would've seen that.

And know Tsunade announced that she has taken the job as our village's new leader.

Naruto folded his arms. "Unbelievable, I'm out of it for a few minutes, and I wake up to find out she's the Hokage."

"Is, uh, something bothering you, Naruto?" the old man asked. "What's wrong?"

"Come on! Shouldn't the Hokage be kind and wise and everything? Like the Old Man used to be? And she's, well, mean and greedy. And with a nasty temper. And she's not all the smart! Nothing personal or anything, but it's a big job, and I don't think she's up to it."

Tsunade was glaring daggers at the boy. He, of course, was totally unaware.

"Yes, well, Lady Tsunade, are you ready to order something?" Shizune asked nervously.

"On top of that, she's a fifty-year-old lady who uses jutsu to look like a young woman," Naruto continued. Man, he did not know when to shut up, did he? "I'm just wondering if we really want a Hokage like that. You know, someone who's living a lie."

Tsunade slammed her hands on the table and got in Naruto's face. "You wanna take this outside, kid?"

And so we ended up outside. Naruto vs. Tsunade. Just like when they first met, Naruto charged at her. Tsunade ducked and knocked his headband off. Last time, she flicked him on the forehead and sent him flying. This time, she made to flick him, and while his eyes were tightly shut, waiting for the blow, she kissed him on his forehead, surprising the hell out of him.

She patted his chest were her, now his, necklace rested. "You'll grow up to be a fine man," she said genuinely.

Naruto grinned his trademark smile. "You bet!"

Jiraiya smirked. "Okay, let's go home, everyone! To the Leaf Village!"

Naruto spun and complained about not having eaten yet. We all laughed, glad for the relief of battle.

After we had all eaten, we took off. Along the way, Tsunade hung back to speak to me.

"So you're of the Senjo Clan," she said. "Second heir, if I'm not mistaken."

I smiled. "That's me. There's no way I want to take over my clan's legacy though."

"Why not? Someone as strong-willed as you would be a great leader."

I shook my head. "Not my kind of job. I like to be free and do my own thing. Not too big on rules. I'd probably throw what's left of my clan into chaos. And there's only seven of us left."

"Your clan will survive," Tsunade assured me. "Tell me about your sister."

I grinned widely. "Tsuki is the next heir to the Senjo Clan. She deserves it."

"What's she like?"

"Is this the curiosity of yourself or the Hokage?" I joked.

"A bit of both."

I nodded. "Well, Tsuki is a lot more patient than I am. She's really smart, and her tactics in battle are amazing. She can pretty much befriend anyone except creeps like Orochimaru and Kabuto." I looked at Tsunade. "And she really looks up to you, Granny."

Tsunade looked surprised. "Does she?"

"She was always good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. What she really wanted to be when she was little was a medical specialist. We both heard many stories of you from the 3rd. And she never liked the idea of her comrades falling in battle, even as a kid. She's wanted to prevent that from ever happening ever since I can remember. But after what happened to our clan, she never got the chance to study it."

"She sounds like a determined person. I'll be glad to meet her."

I frowned. "She's actually one of the reasons we came to look for you."

"Did something happen?"

Sighing, I told her of how Tsuki witnessed the 3rd dying at the hands of Orochimaru. All of the built up emotions that negatively affected her went out of control, and the Senjo Gekido took over Tsuki's mind and body.

"So she's the holder of the demon spirit," Tsunade frowned. "And Orochimaru has been after her all this time."

Again, I nodded. "It was horrifying. She even attacked me. She even attacked her fiancé for crying out loud."

Tsunade waited for me to explain this time.

"She's been engaged to a Hyuga boy since they were little, but they had no idea until recently. They do love each other, no matter how difficult the engagement has stressed them. And now that Tsuki hasn't woken up since she released the Gekido, I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now. I mean, I was given the opportunity to get away from the village and get it off my mind. But Neji…He's been with her this whole time. My cousin said he barely leaves her side."

Tsunade thought on this. "She'll be the first one I'll go to when we get back."

I couldn't help but smile widely at this. "That would be the greatest thing ever!"

**So they finally got Tsunade and said "Fuck you!" to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Man, I really do hate them both so much...**

**Anyway, so yeah! Tsunade! You know what that means! If not, I think you need to go back and read a bit. Lol.**

**Chapter 33 will be posted tomorrow! Or when I wake up. It's 3:20am. And because it's already written, you can count on it being posted. I swear.**


	34. Chapter 33

**PREPARE TO LOVE ME! This one is pretty short. But what the hell do your care? You get what you want. Hahah. Ah, just read it and I'll see you at the bottom of the page. ;)**

Chapter 33:

_~Tsuki's POV_

_Endless tears fell from my eyes as I endured endless pain. I've mentally suffered ever since I pushed the Senjo Gekido back into my mind. It made sure that my pain reached my body. I could feel that too._

_I couldn't wake up. I've tried to. I was nearly successful before. I heard my friends talking around me, and I heard Neji's name. I briefly awoke and was able to open my eyes before the Gekido pulled me back in._

_If it couldn't leave, I couldn't leave._

_I just wanted it to end. The sooner my body dies, the sooner everyone can move on. For now, they surround my sleeping self daily, worried and hoping I'll awake. I hear them talking, which adds more to my pain._

_I want to wake up. I want to die. Either will suffice. But being trapped with an entity that shares my mind and body is killing me from the inside. I want to be rid of it. To be free._

_The blackness began to light up suddenly. I looked down at myself and saw I was glowing. My spirit was regenerating. I was getting my strength back. What's happening?_

_I was being pulled out of the darkness._

~Taiyou's POV

The day after we returned to the village, Tsunade finally had the time to go to the hospital with me and Naruto. As promised, she visited Tsuki first.

I walked in, a smile on my face. "Guys, the wait is over."

Tenten, Lee, Nagi, and Hinata were all present.

I frowned a bit. "Where is Neji?"

Nagi spoke up. "I forced him to go train a bit. Take out some of his anger and frustration on some trees and what not."

"Well someone needs to go get him," Naruto said, coming up behind me. "Tsuki's gonna wake up soon."

"What?" they all gasped.

"Knock, knock," Tsunade greeted, walking in. She smiled at everyone briefly before laying her eyes on Tsuki. "Were her eyes open the entire time?"

I looked at my sister in surprise. "Was she awake?" I asked.

"The doctor said she might have been, or at least her mind was," Lee explained. "We're not sure what really happened."

"It's a good sign, trust me," Tsunade said. She walked over to stand over Tsuki next to the bed. "She's holding onto something that's allowing her to fight her condition. And considering what she's been fighting, it's a pretty damn good thing that she showed any life at all."

"You mean she's been fighting something this entire time?" Tenten asked.

"The S-senjo G-gekido?" Hinata stuttered, as usual.

"Right," Tsunade confirmed. "Though we can't be sure, Tsuki should have only come out of the control with severe bodily damage. But the Senjo Gekido has never been pushed back until now. Tsuki's the first to accomplish this. My guess is that it was angry and dragged Tsuki into the back of her own mind to make her suffer."

"Can you help her?" Lee asked hopefully.

Tsunade grinned. "All she needs is a little pull back to reality. She'll be on bed rest for a few days to give her body a chance to properly heal. But she'll be as good as new when I'm done with her."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"I'll go find Neji," Tenten said happily, running out the door.

Tsunade placed one hand on Tsuki's forehead and the other on Tsuki's chest. Closing her eyes, Tsunade concentrated her chakra to her hands.

"Once I heal the internal damage to her body, she should be able to come back to us much easier," the Sanin told us.

We watched as Tsuki's body started becoming normal. Her chest began rising and falling at a normal pace. The heart monitor showed her heartbeat returning to a normal rhythm. Even Tsuki's complexion was gaining its color back.

"It's working," Lee said excitedly.

Tsuki's eyes fluttered closed.

Tsunade retracted her hands and opened her eyes. "She'll wake up in a few minutes. Taiyou, I'm leaving it to you to tell me how she is when she awakes." Tsunade pulled off the oxygen mask off Tsuki and set it on the side. "For now, I have other patients to see to."

Tsunade walked out with Naruto following closely behind.

I gazed at my sleeping sister for a moment and smiled brightly. Looking at the others, I motioned to the door.

"Out of all of us, I think Neji should be the first person she wakes up to," I suggested.

The others smiled and agreed. We went out into the hallway and waited. Neji ran up to us a few moments later with Tenten following.

"Resting," Nagi told her cousin before he could ask. "Why don't you go in and see if she's awake yet?"

Neji glanced at the others and opened the door. When he shut it closed, we left and went about our own business. Tsuki was in good hands for now. No matter how much I dislike Neji.

~Tsuki's POV

I could hear a voice. Very familiar. A boy's voice. I felt someone in the room with me. He was calling my name.

I lazily lifted my arm and felt for someone nearby. The person was sitting right next to me. My hand rest on his arm, and I felt his hand grasp mine tightly.

I opened my eyes the slightest bit. Blinking several times, I took in my surroundings. A hospital room. That's all I need to say at the moment.

"Tsuki."

I turned my head to the side. "…Neji."

Neji sighed in relief, resting his forehead on the mattress of the bed I was laying on. "You're finally awake," I heard him mutter.

I swallowed and cleared my throat, causing him to look up. "How long was I asleep?" I whispered.

He hesitated. "…A little over a month."

"And the Hokage?"

His silence told me everything. It was hard to process it all. But I had to accept it. Neji and Taiyou were still with me. That's all I can ask for right now.

I took a good look at the boy in front of me. "You haven't slept. Or eaten."

"My mind was on other things."

I took my hand back and forced myself to sit up. Neji jumped up from his seat to help me. Once I was sitting up against some pillows, I glared softly at him, my brows furrowed.

"Don't put yourself through that just because something happens to me, Neji," I scolded. "Killing yourself like this is not what I want you to do."

Neji gazed at me and sat on the bed in front of me. "Then what should I do?"

His question was unexpected. But I answered with the truth.

"Have faith in me," I said softly, placing my hand over his. "I will survive for you. Always."

Neji placed his hand on my cheek, a gentle touch. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. This was the kiss of the boy who saved my life. The boy who has stolen my heart in such a short time. Who kissed me so softly that I felt like I was still asleep, in a dream. I knew then that Neji Hyuga was the one who meant the most to me in my life.

When we pulled apart, Neji kept his face close to mine. We stared into each other's eyes. I saw how tired he was, his exhaustion evident deep within those mysterious purplish-gray eyes.

"You need sleep," I told him gently.

"I don't want to leave you," he argued.

"You don't have to."

I laid back against the pillows propping me up. Moments later, Neji was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on my lap. I set my blue eyes on the setting sun outside the window.

I knew, somewhere deep in my heart, that Neji was the one I was meant to be with. But I also knew, deep in my mind, that things were just beginning.

Everything that has happened up until now were just practice runs. Training. The real danger is coming. I can feel it.

**Love me yet? Lol. I know Neji was majorly OOC in this one. But you know what? I don't give a DAMN!(Insert Gabriel Iglesias voice) People change when they're in love, right? So expect this kind of behavior from Neji from now on. At least towards Tsuki. To everyone else, he'll act like he normally does in the anime. Hahah.**

**So Tsuki is finally awake! But she knows the Senjo Gekido isn't gone for good. And then there are other dangers waiting for her and her friends. Next chapter will have a small time skip. Nothing major. Just some stupid filler episodes that I really don't care about. Keep reviewing and favoriting and alerting and all that fun stuff! It makes me feel accomplished! And with my social and home lives attacking each other right now, I can use the confidence. Love ya!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

~Tsuki's POV

It's been three days since Lady Tsunade healed me and woke me up. Everyone was in hysterics when they visited. It was hard to believe that I made this many people worry.

I can't tell you how hard I cried when Konjou and Tejina walked through the door. After everything that has happened recently, seeing them alive and well was a huge relief.

I also met Nagi, Neji's adopted cousin. I could tell she was a bit suspicious of me. For what, I didn't know. But we got along fine enough.

Today was Lady Tsunade's inauguration as the 5th Hokage. It was also the day I was allowed to discharge from the hospital. My body was stiff, but I felt completely fine.

Because I haven't moved in so long, I needed help with pretty much everything until I got used to functioning my movements properly. Taiyou and Hinata helped me dress in my usual attire. After I was dressed, they headed out to meet with their teams.

Neji helped me walk to the village center, where the inauguration was taking place. We stood with Lee and Tenten.

Everyone in the village attended the ceremony. Standing on the roof of the Hokage Building, in front of Mount Hokage, was Lady Tsunade. Jiraiya and the Elders stood behind her.

Lady Tsunade swiped the hat off of her head and beamed down at all of us. "From this day on, I will protect the Hidden Leaf Village, as the 5th Hokage!"

Many villagers cheered. My team simply watched. Tenten and I had always idolized Lady Tsunade, but for different reasons. Tenten loved her because she was a strong kunoichi. I looked up to her because of her skills in medical ninjutsu. And I also owed her my life.

The day after the inauguration, Taiyou and her team were sent off on an escort mission without Kakashi-sensei. They've only been gone for a couple of days already, but I had a feeling something went wrong along the way.

I tried to shake it off. I knew that with Taiyou and Sasuke on the team, there was no way they'd fail the mission. And even Naruto was getting stronger, from what Taiyou told me of their trip.

I was moving around on my own now. But Neji still didn't trust me alone. If he wasn't with me, Hinata or Nagi was. But this time I managed to ditch them and go off into the village.

It was sunset. I've been sitting in front of the stone since late afternoon. Every shinobi who died in battle had his or her name carved onto this stone. Grandpa Sarutobi was among them now.

I missed the funeral service. I regretted it. The least I can do is pay my respects privately.

I was kneeling in front of the stone, wearing a sky blue kimono that stopped at my knees. I left my headband and weapons at home, and my hair was down instead of pulled back by my usual ribbon. My long hair flowed gently with the soft breeze.

It was so soft, a normal person wouldn't have heard it, but by the sound of the footsteps stopping a few yards behind me, I knew who had joined my vigil.

"I'm sorry for leaving," I apologized.

"I knew you'd come here eventually," Neji told me. He walked up to stand behind me.

"I feel like I could've prevented it," I admitted. I looked down. "And then I almost killed you and the others."

"No, the Gekido was the one who attacked us. You had nothing to do with it."

"I should've been able to control it."

"And you did. You pushed it back. You stopped it before anyone could get hurt."

I stood up and turned to look at him. "It would have been impossible if you hadn't pulled me back."

Neji turned and placed a hand on my back. "Let's get you home."

I nodded and followed him back to the compound.

Days later, Taiyou and the others returned to the village. Naruto and Sakura were fine aside from scrapes and bruises. Taiyou needed a few stitches on her arm from a gash. Sasuke was the one in the worst condition, but Lady Tsunade said that all he needed was some rest after she healed him.

"Lee is getting surgery today," I said.

I was with Neji and Tenten at our usual training spot. They looked at me curiously.

"He's going through with it?" Tenten asked.

I nodded. "I saw him on the way here."

"Then all we can do is hope Lady Hokage knows what she's doing," Neji said.

He wasn't letting on that he was worried because Tenten was here. But Lee was his best friend, no matter the quarrels they've had in the past. Of course he was worried.

"Let's begin training," Neji told us.

After I finished training with the others, I told Neji I was going to visit Lee. It was near nightfall by now, and I was about a block away from the hospital when I saw my sister walking my way.

Her head was down, her eyes darkened.

"Taiyou?"

She looked up in surprise and realized it was me. "Tsuki."

"What's wrong?" I've never seen her like this, not even when we were separated.

She shut her eyes and tears came out. "Sasuke and Naruto…They nearly killed each other today."

"Nani?" I gasped.

"Sasuke…" She shook her head and opened her eyes. "All he has is hate now. All he wants is revenge on Itachi. And he'll do anything to reach his goal. Even if it means killing his best friend. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't come in and stopped them…"

I didn't know what to say. I stood there, looking for words. But not understanding the entire situation made it impossible.

"I can't do it," she finally said. "Sasuke has changed for the worst. I can't be with someone who lets hate control his life."

Once I realized what she meant, I put my hands on her shoulders. "Talk to Lady Tsunade about it. You know you can call it off."

She nodded.

"Come on. I'll walk you home," I offered. "Konjou and Tejina are probably worried sick."

~Nagi's POV

I was walking down the road with Hinata and Taiyou. The three of us decided to train together today.

Taiyou yawned. "Man, waking up at four in the morning is too much."

Hinata smiled in amusement.

"Your laziness can counter Shikamaru's," I joked.

"Somebody say my name?"

The three of us turned to see Shikamaru in his new Chuunin vest. Behind him were Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, and Chouji.

"What happened?" I asked, catching on.

"Orders from the Hokage," Shikamaru said. "Rounding up a few people to get Sasuke back."

"What do you mean?" Taiyou inquired. Nervousness shown in her eyes.

Naruto looked at her regrettably. "He's gone off to Orochimaru."

"Nani?" I said.

Taiyou was shaking slightly. "It was only a matter of time," she muttered.

Shikamaru looked at me. "You in?"

I smirked. "Count on it." I turned to the girls. "You two should stay in the village. Hinata, take Taiyou to her cousin. Make sure she doesn't leave the village."

Hinata nodded and led Taiyou away.

I ran with the boys toward the village gate.

"Hey, Shikamaru, is there anybody else?" Naruto asked along the way.

"I wish we had time to find some more guys, but we're late already," he answered. "If we don't run across anybody else on the way out of the village, I suppose it'll just be us."

"Just keep going this way," I told him. "We'll find Neji near the river."

~Tsuki's POV

Neji and I met up with Lee on the bridge over the river. We were looking out at the village, relaxing in the peaceful breeze.

"Your surgery," Neji began. "I heard that it went well."

"It did," Lee confirmed.

"And they said you're fit to be released?"

"I was told I could resume my training soon. I'll have to take it easy, of course."

"I see."

"Not likely, though," I smiled.

I glanced at Lee before noticing five people standing at the end of the staircase. The boys noticed them too.

Shikamaru was wearing a Chuunin vest, meaning he was officially Chuunin level. Nagi, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, and Chouji stood with him.

Neji took Lee's arm and hung it over his neck to help him down the stairs. I followed them down until we stood in front of the group. It was then they told us of a mission they were being sent on.

Sasuke left the village to gain power under Orochimaru. Lady Tsunade sent Shikamaru to gather up anyone who was up for the mission of bringing Sasuke back. And he wanted Neji on the team.

"Yes, I understand," Neji said.

"Yeah, it's kind of a drag, but I figured the more guys we have, the better, so…" Shikamaru stated. "I'd ask you, Tsuki, but you're still recovering. Besides, Taiyou is pretty upset. I'm sure she could use your support."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Hinata took her to see Konjou," Nagi told me. "I'm putting her under house arrest for now."

I nodded sadly. "That's the best decision right now."

Neji looked at Lee, who dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Lee, it's up to you," said my fiancé. "You do what you must do."

Lee seemed surprised to be given words of encouragement from Neji. He stepped away from Neji and towards the staircase, stopping at the end.

"Tomorrow, I think I will try to climb these steps by myself," he said determinedly.

"Lee."

Said boy turned and spoke directly to Neji. "I will be fine. You go on without me."

Lee and I went to the gate with the others to see them off.

"It's time to go," Shikamaru said as the gates opened.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "Come on! Let's get going, everybody! Follow me!"

No one moved.

"Um," Shikamaru sighed. "Hey, uh, Naruto, I'm kinda supposed to be the platoon leader here. I know it's a drag, but…"

Naruto groaned and turned around. "You really think you're the best person to direct this operation? You don't seem very reliable to me."

Kiba stood up with Akamaru in his jacket. "What's up with you acting like you're in charge all of the sudden, Naruto? I mean, taking orders from someone as lazy as Shikamaru doesn't exactly thrill me either, but still." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"But none of you get to decide who's the leader here," Chouji said, sticking up for his friend. "Besides Nagi, Shikamaru is the only one of us who's a Chuunin. That means the Elders clearly believe he's got what it takes to call the shots on this one."

"If that's the case, then perhaps you should start coming up with some sort of a plan," Neji suggested. "From what I heard, Sasuke's gone to the enemy, and there's a real chance they could ambush us."

Shikamaru stepped up, a grin on his face. "Well for starters, this will be a rescue operation, so we'll be in the position of pursuit. Which means the enemy already has an important advantage over us. That said, I'm arranging in a deployment formation that can respond to any assault by the enemy. If any of you don't follow my exact orders, we're all gonna die."

I haven't stopped playing with my pendant since we've gotten to the gate. A nervous habit. I had a bad feeling about this mission already, and Shikamaru's words weren't really helping.

"Okay, we'll go with a single-file strike formation," Shikamaru explained. "As we all know, the most important position is the spearhead. So that's gonna be…Kiba, you're up front. With all the walks you and Akamaru go on, you're the most familiar with the Land of Fire's terrain. And with that sensitive nose of yours, you'll be able to track Sasuke's scent while sniffing out any booby traps the enemy might have set. Moreover, we'll have two sets of eyes up front. You and Akamaru will be more effective in protecting our single-file line from an assault.

"Second in line will be yours truly, the platoon leader. From that position, I'll be able to direct everyone behind me using silent hand signals. And because I'll be so close to Kiba, I'll be in position to react to any situation.

"In the middle, the number three position is Naruto. The middle of the line is the perfect location for you because you'll be able to execute quick moves here in front of you or behind you. You're the cornerstone, and you have the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Fourth in line is Chouji. Chouji, you might not have any speed, but your striking power is the greatest in the platoon numbers. Kiba, myself, and Naruto will launch a surprise attack, then you'll swoop in and finish them off. You're second wave of our assault.

"Finally, on the end will be you two, the Hyuga duo. This position is the most difficult, read lookout. Neji, I want you to use your Byakugan to constantly scan ahead for weakness in our ranks. Nagi, you'll be right behind him, using your Byakugan to keep watch in back of us. There may be a chance the enemy will lie in wait and strike us from behind. Also, you know the best ways to escape any jam we get into. If need be, it's your job to come back to the village and send for backup."

Shikamaru turned to me. "If it's not too much to ask, I'd rather her request for you and the other Senjo members we have in the village. If we need help, the four of you would be perfect."

I nodded. "We'll get there as quick as possible if we need to."

Shikamaru nodded in response. He knelt down and unrolled a blank scroll. "Got it? Then take a look at this." He drew the team in their positions and ranged their views from each spot. "This diagram shows exactly what part of the perimeter you're responsible for. Kiba watches the front. I'm responsible for a wider forward view. Naruto's got the left. Chouji, the right. Neji and Nagi, using your Byakugan, you both cover the entire area to the rear." He rolled the scroll back up.

"Alright," he continued. "Now I think I should familiarize myself with our arms and weaponry. I'll need to check out each of the ninja tools you all are planning to carry into battle. That way I'll know what we have." He stood up and shoved the scroll into his pouch. "Are there any questions?"

Naruto shook his head, and the others stayed silent.

I was personally amazed at how fast Shikamaru figured this all out in such a short time. He took a chance and gathered random ninja to form a temporary team, and already he has everything planned out. He really is a genius. And the look on Lee's face told me he was thinking the same.

"Since no one has anything to add, I've saved the most important thing for last," Shikamaru said.

Everyone was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"For as long as I've known him, Sasuke and I haven't exactly been close buddies. In fact, I don't really like him at all." The others made grunts of minor shock, and the wind blew towards the forest. "All the same, Sasuke's a ninja belonging to the Hidden Leaf Village. He's a comrade, and I'll put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of our village. I know I usually seem like a pretty lazy guy, but not today. Because now I'm responsible for your lives too."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Shikamaru acting like a Chuunin," Kiba joked, but in a good way. "Very impressive."

Chouji grinned.

"Okay, as soon as we check our gear, we'll go," Neji said. "Show me your weapons."

Nagi and the boys took their pouches off the holsters and opened them up. Once they were all checked, they put their pouches in place.

"Alright, let's move out," Shikamaru ordered.

"Wait!" Sakura stood behind us.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Hokage told me everything," Shikamaru said. "Sorry, Sakura. I can't take you on this mission. I know you tried, but even you couldn't convince Sasuke, could you? I doubt he would even have listened to Taiyou at this point. Now our only option is to find him and force to come back to the village. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else you can do for him."

"But that means…Did Sasuke turn his back on you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura started crying. "Naruto…This a lifetime request. Just bring him home. Please bring Sasuke back to me. I did everything I could. I tried. But I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point, there's only one person who can stop him. Only one person who can save him. Naruto, it's all up to you."

Naruto smiled softly, but his smile was fake. "Gosh, Sakura, you must really care about Sasuke. I get it. I can see that deep down this must be really painful for you. I know you must be suffering."

Sakura hugged herself. "Naruto, thank you so much."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a genuine smile. "Don't you worry one bit. I'm gonna bring Sasuke back. I promise that on my life, Sakura."

Kiba stepped up. "Whoa, hold on, Naruto. That's quite a statement. Are you sure you should be promising that we'll get him?"

"Sure! When I give my word, you can count on it! That's my ninja way!"

I stopped fiddling with my pendant and stepped closer. "Neji, can I talk to you?"

Neji looked to Shikamaru, who nodded his approval.

Neji and I walked away from the group while they made sure the plan was fullproof.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked me.

I closed my eyes and took off my necklace. I held it in front of him and watched his confused reaction.

"There is a custom in my clan's history," I explained with a small smile. "Each of us, when we are born, are brought to a shrine filled with handcrafted pendants. Each pendant contains a gem that represents one of Nature's gifts. The gem that shines the most radiant within the newborn's presence represents that child's affinity. Thus, they are given their name. Our custom is to keep our pendants until the day we feel that we have found the one we're meant to be with for the rest of our lives."

Slightly amused at Neji's shocked expression, I reached up and placed the chain around his neck. It glowed for a second before dimming once again.

"This pendant is a bond to Nature for the one who wears it from birth," I said. "But it is also a bond between loved ones. As long as you keep this, you and I will know when one needs the other. When one is close or far away. It keeps us together."

Neji took my hands in his. "Thank you, Tsuki."

"Just promise me you'll come back alive no matter what," I pleaded.

He took one of my hands and kissed it gently. "Have faith in me, Tsuki. I will survive for you. Always."

I lightly gasped at his words. The same words I spoke to him the day I woke up. Then I smiled, closed my eyes, and nodded.

"Neji, we have to go," Nagi said, coming up to us.

We walked back to the group.

"Alright! What are we waiting for?" Naruto shouted. "Let's get going!"

Shikamaru turned to him. "Alright, then. This little interruption costs us some time. Let's get moving."

"Right!"

Nagi and the boys turned and walked through the gate.

Sakura was still crying. I watched them walk away with worried eyes, my hand resting on my chest where my necklace used to be.

"Did you see Naruto give you the thumbs up when he made that promise?" Lee asked Sakura. "That means he will do it! I can tell. Naruto will succeed." He looked at me. "And Tsuki. You needn't worry about Neji. He will return to you as alive as he is now. I'm sure of it."

We both looked at Lee as he gave us a thumbs up of his own. We both smiled and nodded, thankful for his supporting words.

When they disappeared from sight, I looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I think you should go find Taiyou. You're the only one who can really help her, believe it or not."

Sakura was shocked, but nodded and went to find her teammate.

"Lee, you're stuck with me," I joked. "Let's walk around. It'll give you some exercise."

"Sure," Lee nodded.

'Don't die on me, Neji,' I thought with one last look at the gate.


	36. Chapter 35

**Okay, so here's another bore store. :P And so is the next chapter. So because of that, I'll be posting up to chapter 37 today. I'm currently writing chapter 40 now that I've finished 39 earlier today. Thank you guys for supporting me!**

Chapter 35:

~Nagi's POV

We had gotten into formation and starting jumping off branches, trying to catch up to Sasuke as fast as possible.

I heard Akamaru whine up front. Yeah, that's how quiet the forest was right now.

"Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at his pup.

"What's the matter with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"He smells blood," Kiba answered. "Somewhere nearby."

"What could have happened?" I wondered out loud.

After a few moments, Kiba put the puzzle together. "Here's what happened. The scent of two newcomers converged on the scent of Sasuke and four others. The two have stayed behind while Sasuke's group has moved on. So what now?"

"Just as I thought," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke's got an escort."

"There's no question," Naruto interrupted. "We gotta go after Sasuke."

"Who died and made you boss?" Kiba challenged. "Last time I checked, Shikamaru was in charge of running the show. It's up to him to decide."

"Well, Shikamaru?" asked Chouji.

"Since Akamaru smelled blood, my guess is that there was a battle between Sasuke's group and the two newcomers. If we go to the spot where they fought, we might be able to gather some useful information. Of course we can't just rush in. It might be a trap. So when we get closer, we'll go into full reconnaissance mode and take it slowly."

"And while we're doing that, Sasuke will have crossed the borders of the Land of Fire and out of our hands," Neji pointed out.

"Okay, Shikamaru, so what's it gonna be?" Naruto pestered.

Shikamaru thought before finally answering, "We follow Sasuke."

"Alright, I knew you'd make the right choice."

"One thing."

"What?"

"These guys have already been in one fight. So they'll be on their guard. Unless they're complete idiots, they'll have to know there's gonna be more ninja on their trail. There's a good chance we'll hit some booby traps or even an ambush up ahead. So from this point on, we proceed with caution. I want everybody, not just Akamaru, to put all of their senses on full alert. If you catch a trace of anything suspicious, sound the alarm. We wanna find these guys before they find us."

"Ha! Got it! And when we do find 'em, I'm gonna clobber them with this brand new jutsu of mine!"

"Kiba, you said four others were with Sasuke, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"The day my team and I returned from our year-long mission was the day Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chuunin Exams," I said. "I remember seeing him being carried off by four ninja. These guys are freaks of nature, and they're masters at barrier jutsu."

"You think these guys might be the same ones?" Shikamaru asked.

"Orochimaru wants Sasuke for a reason. He doesn't take risks like Jiraiya or Tsunade. If those four freaks were his bodyguards, there might be a pretty high chance these are them. They're bad news."

"Alright, you heard the lady," Shikamaru told the others. "There's no room for lax of caution."

Kiba suddenly held his hand up. "The enemy's scent is here, all around us."

"Everyone stop!" Shikamaru ordered.

The six of us touched down on a huge branch, side by side.

"Look up there, see that?"

We followed Shikamaru's gaze to the higher point of a tree trunk.

"A paper bomb," Neji announced. "I'm sure there's five more of them."

"A perimeter barrier," I agreed. "That's what it is."

"A perimeter barrier?" Chouji repeated.

"It's a type of trap ninjutsu," Shikamaru explained. "There's a delay after the perimeter is breeched giving the victim just enough time to reach the middle of the area for the full effect. It's a tricky jutsu. I learned about it in one the books my dad used to make me read."

"Ah, now we gotta waste time going around it," Kiba groaned. "Great."

~Tsuki's POV

"Lee, this isn't a good idea," I warned.

We stood at the bottom of the staircase to Mount Hokage.

He ignored me and dropped his crutch. Before he could take the first step though, a voice sounded behind us.

"No, Lee, it's too soon for that."

We turned around to see Lady Tsunade herself.

"But Lady Hokage-"

"I know you like to push yourself, but take it easy," she said gently. "Your body's still recovering from the operation. This is one thing you don't want to rush."

I knelt down to pick up Lee's crutch and handed it to Lady Tsunade.

"But I need to start training," Lee told her. "If only a little bit. This waiting around, doing nothing…"

"Building your physical strength isn't the only type of training you need. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Her words made Lee look back. "A true ninja endures hardship with patience and restraint. He knows how to wait. So just look at this as another kind of training."

He turned to look at her better. "A kind of training?"

Lady Tsunade handed him the crutch. "You don't wanna hurt yourself and make things worse." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a bottle. "Here."

"Huh? What is that?"

She smiled. "It's just some medicine I made up for you. Go on, drink up. You wanna get better don't you?"

Lee shook his head to avoid the tears and saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Let's head back."

"Right!"

The three of us started heading back to the village. Lady Tsunade turned to me.

"You're Tsuki Senjo, right?"

"Ah, hai, I am," I confirmed.

"Thank you for looking after Lee."

I smiled. "Well, I know how he can get. I couldn't let him walk around by himself."

"Yes. I've heard much about you from your sister," she told me.

"Really?"

Lady Tsunade nodded, and Lee listened in amusement. He knew I never liked it when people talk too highly of me. Makes me feel snobbish.

"Based on what she's told me, you'll make an excellent leader to your clan one day."

I gazed at Lady Tsunade in shock. It was unusual for me to have such praise from someone like her. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

We departed after a while. Lee and I headed back to the bridge over the river.

"Your necklace."

I looked up at my friend when I heard him speak. "Hmm?"

"Did you give it to Neji?" he asked.

I realized once again my hand was resting on the spot where my necklace used to be. "Yes, I did."

"Our pendants form a bond."

We turned to see Konjou and Tejina walking up the steps. Konjou was the one who spoke. I noticed that he was wearing Tejina's pendant and she was wearing his.

"You've switched pendants," I said. "That's wonderful."

"A few days ago," Konjou admitted sheepishly.

"What kind of bond is it?" Lee asked.

"It connects two people to each through mind and body," Tejina replied. "It's an exchange between two loved ones. For those of us who find love outside of the Clan, the bond is no different."

"But I remember you wearing Taiyou's necklace when we first met," he said to me.

"The bond doesn't work in an exchange unless it's a male and female," I clarified. "Taiyou and I are both girls. When we switched pendants, the bond never occurred."

"I see."

Konjou looked at me seriously. "You know what might happen now that Neji is wearing your necklace, right?"

I gave him the same look, unfazed. "I know the risks. And I'm taking them."

Konjou was still wary, but Tejina gave in to my decision.

I know Konjou was worried. But I couldn't let Neji go without giving him the pendant. I know what'll happen if things go bad, but he won't be alone now. And neither will I.

~Nagi's POV

We were walking on ground now, trying to avoid traps from above. But there were trip wires all over the place. We had to walk at a slow pace just to avoid them.

"Man, this whole forest is crawling with booby traps," Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah, but luckily they're easy to spot," Shikamaru said. "These guys are moving fast and getting sloppy."

"Naruto, do me a favor and watch where you're going," Kiba nagged. "I don't want you blowing us all up. There's trip wires everywhere."

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto stepped over another wire, but I could just see a second one right after it.

"Naruto, hold it!" Shikamaru shouted.

Shikamaru was quick, grabbing hold of Chouji's scarf after performing his jutsu. Naruto was in the same position, frozen.

"Got him," Shikamaru groaned. "Just in time. With my Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"Didn't I tell ya to watch your step, you moron?"

Shikamaru and Naruto got onto safe ground and we wall examined the trap more carefully.

"I get it," Shikamaru said. "One wire catches the light and is easy to see. The other is camouflaged. While you're busy avoiding the first, you trip the second."

"They've created a trap within a trap," my cousin said. "They're clever, whoever they are."

"All their other traps were quick and dirty, as if they were moving fast. But not this one."

"They may have stopped to rest," I suggested. "Perhaps one is injured?"

"Or is this part of the trap?" Neji countered.

I stood up beside him and we both made our hand sign. "Byakugan!"

We focused either to the left or the right in the direction we were headed. Seconds later, I could see the group we were searching for.

"Got it," I said.

"I see them too," Neji followed.

"It's those guys I mentioned before. The same ones who fled with Orochimaru that day."

"Well let's go!" Naruto cried. "I'm dying to show these clowns what I've got."

"Is that right?" Kiba challenged. "Hate to disappoint ya, hotshot, but I've got a new jutsu I've been working on too." Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, me too," Chouji said.

"Alright, calm down," said our leader. "First we make a plan and get everything ready. Then we go in a take 'em out."

And so we made a quick plan that we hoped would work wonders.

"That's it," Shikamaru concluded. "Now, Kiba, the timing of those smoke bombs is absolutely crucial, got it?"

"I got it."

"So, split up. Let's go."

Neji, Shikamaru, and I separated from the others. We got the closest to the enemy and hid behind a bush where we could easily see their activity.

"Looks like we caught them napping," Shikamaru whispered. "Hold on, where's Sasuke?"

Neji used Byakugan to scan the area. "He's in there, inside that coffin."

"You don't mean he's dead?" Shikamaru said desperately.

"It's been sealed with a barrier jutsu that's hard for me to see through clearly."

"Considering all that trouble they went through to get him, I can't believe they'd kill him so quickly," I pointed out.

"Let's just hope you're right," Shikamaru said, turning back to the enemy.

Suddenly, the ninja with white hair stood and threw a kunai at us. It zoomed past Shikamaru and Neji and imbedded itself in a tree behind us. Three paper bombs were tied to it, and they were about to blow.

"Shit!" I cursed.

We jumped to avoid the impact. But the light from the explosion consumed us.

**So I want to know how many people are really ready this. Please message or review to show your support!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Ever notice how for once the hero and the creep don't exchange names? Seriously. While writing this and the next chapter, I've been waiting for Neji and Kidomaru to exchange names like they usually do. But they never did. So enjoy to stupid nicknames I came up for the big freak. xD**

Chapter 36:

~Nagi's POV

The three of us skidded across the ground, digging up dirt until we finally stopped. Neji and I got to our knees and glared up at the enemy. Shikamaru coughed beside me before doing the same.

"Well, well," said the white-haired ninja. "I thought I was flushing out a snake from the bushes, but all I got were a few mice."

The big guy with orange hair got into position to attack.

Shikamaru stood up and held up his hands. "Hey wait a minute! Calm down! We're here to negotiate, not to fight. Can't we talk this over like reasonable people?"

The freak with six arms smirked. "Let's not forget your friends, shall we?"

He pulled his arms forward, and the boys came flying out of the trees.

Kiba flipped and thrashed a smoke bomb onto the ground, causing a giant cloud of purple smoke to appear. The boys were surrounded by it and were impossible to see. Neji and I stood up.

Six-Arms laughed. "What good's that gonna do? Throw all the smoke bombs you want. I still got you. These threads are so fine, they're almost invisible. But they're stronger than they look. You've already encountered them in the forest."

The boys were on the ground in front of us.

"Damn it!" Naruto grunted.

"So that double trap you set was actually a triple trap," Shikamaru realized. "Heh. That was clever. So I guess that makes you the smart one in the group."

"You're about to be the dead one." Six-Arms froze. "My body. What's happening?"

"Man, that was perfect!" Naruto cheered. "Kiba distracted them, and you nailed them with your Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Sure enough, our plan worked. Shikamaru had all four of the freaks in his shadow.

"Yeah, that's right," Shikamaru smirked. "You're not the only ones who can spring a trap. Thanks for making me look good in front of the squad. Appreciate it."

"Very impressive," White-Hair said. "I'd be even more impressed if I hadn't mastered that technique as well."

"Look out!" I shouted.

Shikamaru turned just in time to avoid three hidden shuriken, one bouncing off his headband tied around his arm. "Huh? What was that?"

The distraction was enough for his jutsu to wear off, and the Sound ninja were free.

"Earth Style Barrier." Orange-Hair slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Dome Prison!"

The ground started forming around us in the shape of a dome. Darkness consumed us.

"Terrific," Shikamaru groaned.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"It's a barrier of some kind, and we're stuck in it."

Naruto banged on the rock. "Hey you out there! Let us out right now!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna help," Kiba scoffed.

Neji walked over to stand next to Kiba, and they both examined the barrier.

"It seems to be nothing more than a dirt wall," my cousin concluded.

"It's some kind of jutsu," Shikamaru disagreed. "We should watch our step. It could be another trap within a trap."

"Hn! A wall's a wall, and there's no wall I can't punch a hole through," Kiba gloated.

"Yeah, it's worth a try, I guess. After all, we have to do something despite the risk."

Kiba clapped his hands, his nails and teeth getting longer and sharper. He jumped and began spinning rapidly. "Tunneling Fang!"

After all the smoke and rumbling faded, Kiba touched down off the wall. A large was there, but it suddenly started going back to the way it was before.

"Hey." Kiba turned and pointed at the reconstructing wall. "Did you just-"

"Yes, we saw it," Neji answered.

"Let us out!" Naruto screamed.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"It appears to be more than just a dirt wall," Neji said.

"I got it," I said. "Byakugan!" I gazed at the walls with my enhanced vision." I gasped. "The walls…"

"It's what?" Shikamaru asked. "The wall is what?"

I turned and looked at my cousin and the others. Then I looked at my hands. "Our chakra. It's absorbing it, as if it were a sponge."

"Great," Kiba huffed. "It's not enough that the bury us alive in this oversized dump heap, but not they're stealing our chakra. You gotta give these guys credit for thoroughness."

"No way!" Naruto shouted again. "No way they can do this to us! Whoever you are, let us out right now!"

We sat there for a while. None of us could stand up anymore. Naruto and Kiba were in pretty bad shape.

Neji attempted to use his Byakugan again, but I could he struggled with it. He looked at Naruto, and then spoke to Shikamaru.

"Something must be done, Shikamaru. And quickly."

Kiba felt the ground in front of him. "That does it. Stand back, guys. I'm gonna bust out of here before my chakra's all gone. Akamaru, have a food pill."

Akamaru stood and took the pill from Kiba's hand. The small dog started growling, his fur turning red. He even got a bit bigger.

"Alright, Ninja Art, Human Mimicry," Kiba told his partner, who barked in response. "And as for me…" He performed a hand sign. Akamaru turned into Kiba's beast look-alike. They both jumped and started spinning like Kiba had before. "Fang Over Fang!"

"Attaboy, Kiba, go for it!" Naruto cheered.

The two canines thrashed against the walls and ground, somehow missing us. But in the end, nothing changed, and Akamaru was already out of power. He changed back and slumped. The wall started repairing.

"Look at that," Kiba muttered. "As soon as a crack appears, it starts to repair itself. Same with the ground beneath it."

I was getting weaker. I could feel my strength and chakra leaving me.

"Hey, I'd give us about ten more minutes of this," Kiba stated, "before our chakra's completely drained."

Neji took this as a surprise. I saw him reach up and take hold of something around his neck.

"Hey out there," Shikamaru called. "I wanna talk to your leader. I have a deal to propose. What I'm thinking is that you let us out of here, and you get to keep Sasuke."

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"No deal," the ninja outside said. "I've never let a captive go before. I'm not about to start now."

"Aw, come on. Listen. How about you just let me go, and keep the others?"  
Naruto and Kiba were buying it. They thought Shikamaru was turning on us. Neji and I were suspicious, but could hear the lie in Shikamaru's voice. Chouji was silent, watching his best friend, trying to figure him out.

"All this fighting," Shikamaru continued. "It's really not my thing."

"You little…If you're selling us out, I'm gonna wring your neck!" Kiba threatened.

"Shut up, Kiba, for once in your life."

"What did you say?"

The guy outside laughed. "So much for teamwork. So you're really the leader, huh? What a fine example you're setting for the rest of your team. You see a man's true character when he's pushed to the edge of death. But you're not a man at all, certainly not one who's worthy of leading a team of ninja into battle. Sacrificing Sasuke, the rest of your squad. Huh! So that's how a Lead Chuunin acts. Did you really believe I might let you out? You deserve to die."

"That does it, Shikamaru, you dirty little traitor," Naruto seethed. "Let's take this outside! Just you and me!"

"What do you mean, 'take this outside?' How ya gonna do that, you idiot?" Kiba asked. "We're trapped in here."

Naruto and Kiba started arguing and wrestling.

"That's enough," Chouji ordered. "Everybody just shut up!"

Naruto and Kiba broke apart from each other's headlock.

"Chouji?" Naruto said.

Neji and I looked at Shikamaru, who had knelt down and formed a sign with his hands. Neji recognized it and settled.

"What's Shikamaru doing now, meditating or something?" Naruto asked. "Why's he just squatting there?"

Chouji took out a bag of chips(from where I have no idea) and began eating.  
"Aw, you gotta be kidding me! Is that all you ever think about?"

"That's Chouji for ya," Kiba said. "He responds to a crisis by stuffing his face. He's a real big help."

"Forget this! I'm gonna give Shadow Clones a try!"

"Don't bother," Neji warned. "That ninja has infused this wall with chakra so that it repairs itself. Your Shadow Clones won't work. You'll only deplete your own chakra. The fact is, multiple attacks on it won't work. Our only hope is taijutsu strong enough to destroy it in one blow."

"Well Chouji has taijutsu with a stronger knockout punch than mine, but just look at him," Kiba said. "He's got other things on his mind."

"Come on," Naruto groaned impatiently. "What are we gonna do, just stand here?"

"What are you thinking, Shikamaru?" I asked.

Said boy opened his eyes and smirked. "Neji, I need you to focus those eyes of yours on the wall directly behind you and directly behind Chouji. Do you think you have enough chakra left for that?"

"I think so."

"Hold on! You're not gonna listen to him!"

"Naruto, you still don't get it, do you?" Chouji yelled. "Don't you remember what Shikamaru said when we came together as a team?"

Shikamaru stood up. "Okay, Chouji, try and keep your voice down, will ya? Kiba, are you up for trying to put another dent in the wall behind Chouji?"

"Well sure, I guess." Kiba clapped his hands together. "Heh. I don't know what's going on, but I'm always up for getting wild." He jumped and spun. "Tunneling Fang!" He hit the wall a few times behind Chouji and called off his jutsu, panting.

Neji looked at each area where Kiba hit the wall. When he found what he was looking for, he turned to Shikamaru.

"Alright. Neji, mark the spot with your kunai knife, would you? Chouji, ready buddy?"

"Shikamaru, I was born ready."

"Good, then let's get started."

"Wait, let's get what started?" Naruto asked.

"As I said a moment ago, this wall has been infused with chakra," Neji explained, pulling out a kunai. "However, the strength of the chakra won't be uniform. Some points in the wall must be weaker than others. Shikamaru was able to figure that out."

"Really? He did? You could've fooled me. When the hell was that?"

"He's been watching," I said. "And taking it in." I stood and walked up to join the group. "For example, when Kiba and Akamaru attacked the wall. While you were watching them, he was studying the wall and observed that some areas repair themselves slowed the others."

Neji threw his kunai at a dent that was still repairing. "That led him to suspect that it was at those points that the chakra was the weakest."

Shikamaru nodded his confirmation.

"Still, he needed to be sure," I continued. "That's why he spoke to the Big Freak the way he did. It was a ruse, a trick into giving away his position. And it worked, confirming that Shikamaru's suspicions were right."

"The band of chakra in the wall is thinnest and weakest at the point opposite his position." Neji turned to look at our squad leader. "That's about right, isn't it?"

Shikamaru just kept a smirk on his face. "It's up to you, Chouji."

Chouji brought his hands together in a sign. "Okay! Expansion Jutsu!" His body expanded into a giant ball. "Alright, here we go!" He brought his arms, legs, and head inside his clothes and starting spinning his oversized body. "Human Boulder!" He hit the wall, kicking up dirt and smoke. We stood there, willing for his jutsu to work.

Then Chouji was outside, a giant hole in the wall. Chouji called off his jutsu, and the rest of us ran outside before the enemy could try anything. We faced the dome triumphantly. Shikamaru stood in the middle, Naruto and Chouji kneeling on either side of him. Kiba and Akamaru were on Chouji's other side. Neji stood next to Naruto, and I couldn't help but hand my arm over my cousin's shoulder and lean on him in a relaxed position.

The dome collapsed, and the Sound ninja stood there in astonishment.

"Well, Chouji, there's no other way of saying it." Shikamaru glanced at his best friend. "That was awesome."

Chouji chuckled happily, glad to have done something so amazing as saving all of our asses.

"Time to get this show on the road," I said.

~Tsuki's POV

I rubbed my forehead a bit, willing my headache to disappear.

"Are you okay, Tsuki?" Lee asked me.

"I'm fine," I promised. "I just felt a bit dizzy before is all. Nothing but a small headache now. It'll pass."

Lee nodded and continued watching Konjou and Tejina spar.

I looked down guiltily. Hiding the truth is never easy. But if Lee found out, he'd just be more worried than he already is.

'Neji, please be alright,' I mentally pleaded.

**So I bet you were wondering what the hell Tsuki and Konjou were talking about in the last chapter. That last part in Tsuki's POV is a hint! The next chapter will explain all, thanks to the wonderful Nagi!**


	38. Chapter 37

**I do believe this is the longest chapter in the story right now. May be the longest for the rest of the story too. Mostly in Nagi's POV, switching between her and Tsuki many times. Enjoy!**

Chapter 37:

~Nagi's POV

After tussling with the big idiot for a little bit, Chouji convinced us to go on ahead. Shikamaru hesitated more than once, but eventually led the rest of us after Sasuke while Chouji stayed behind to fight the guy.

Shikamaru tossed the bag Chouji gave him to Naruto. "A parting gift from Chouji. Eat up."

Naruto opened the bag and took a food pill. "We owe you one, Chouji." He looked ahead. "Kiba!"

Kiba caught the bag Naruto threw him. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Shikamaru, that certain pill we saw Chouji take back there," Neji voiced. "It seemed like some sort of last minute trump card. Do you really think he can win?"

Kiba gave Akamaru one of the pills. "Yeah, I mean, he said he had some sort of secret weapon on him."

"Don't worry," Shikamaru assured us. "Chouji's got a plan up his sleeve. He brought along with him the Akimichi Clan's secret triple threat. Pills that grant a person explosive power. There are three of them: Green, yellow, and red. The amount of energy that each of those pills contains is absolutely massive."

"Oh, I gotcha, so that's why he was acting so confident," Naruto said.

We continued along. Kiba had mentioned the possibility of Chouji not being able to win with just the pills to help him, and Neji agreed that the chances were low. But didn't turn back. We had a mission to complete before we could go back at all.

I glanced around as we kept on the move after Sasuke. When my sight passed my cousin, I noticed the pendant hanging from his neck.

'So that's what he was holding earlier,' I thought.

"What is that?" I asked him.

The others heard and turned their heads to see. Kiba realized it was nothing dangerous, so he turned back and kept watch up ahead. Shikamaru was watching from the corner of his eye.

"Tsuki gave it to me," Neji answered after a moment. "It's the pendant she was given when she was born."

"She gave you her necklace?" I asked in wonder.

"I heard that's a pretty big honor coming from the Senjo Clan," Shikamaru mentioned. "They kept to themselves a lot, so when one of the members gave their necklace to someone outside the clan, it was a pretty big deal."

"What does the necklace do anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Tsuki told me it formed a bond between us that allows us to know when one is in need of the other, or how far away they are from each other," Neji said.

"Well, look at Neji, moving on up in the world," Kiba joked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that all she said?"

Neji gave me a look. "Should she have said more?"

I sighed and faced forward. "I've been hanging out with her cousin, Konjou, and his girlfriend, Tejina, every since we came back to the village. They told me about the significance of the gems they're given at birth. The bond is stronger than Tsuki lets on, and I'm guessing that she just didn't want you to worry. Probably didn't want you to deny the exchange."

"What would I have to worry about by her giving me her pendant?" Neji asked skeptically.

"The Senjo Clan was a clan of magic. They created things based on their belief that Nature beheld all beauty and soul. The gems in their pendants signified that. But when an exchange is made between female and male, the bond is permanent, whether one removes the necklace or destroys it. There's no way to break it."

"What makes that a bad thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"The bond is so strong, that if one is hurt, the other is hurt. I'm not talking about scratches or bruises. I mean severe injuries, fatal wounds. Blows that may kill you if not treated right away."

"What are you saying?" Neji pestered.

"I'm saying, Neji, that Tsuki didn't tell you that if you happen to be hurt enough to the point you're near death, then she'll feel all of your physical pain. Her body won't be damaged, but the pain is as real as anything. And the same is for you. You'll feel her pain if she's ever fatally injured. But the tricky part is that if one is killed, the other won't die with them, but they will feel pain that led to the death."

Neji's shock registered on his face as he reached up and grabbed the crescent moon hanging off his neck.

"Well what about getting sick or old age?" Naruto asked frantically.

I shook my head. "According to Konjou, it doesn't count. Only injuries are effective. They don't really understand it themselves; this is what they were taught as children. Their ancestors, the ones who first created this type of power, kept their abilities a secret. Their ancestors made it this way to allow their clan to be in tune with their loved ones, but also to save as much of the population as possible. The exchange in the Senjo Clan is as big of a threat as the Senjo Gekido. That's why Tsuki didn't tell you. But I think you should know now that we have an idea of how strong our opponents are. As long as you avoid fatality, Neji, you won't have to worry about her."

Neji nodded. "It actually encourages me a bit more to stay alive on this mission."

I smirked. Shikamaru grinned.

"Let's keep moving," he ordered.

We sped up, trying to catch up to our targets. We stopped a few times along the way to leave markings in trees for Chouji to follow when he beats the big freak.

It's been a while, and I was starting to get a bit worried. Was Chouji okay? Were we going to catch up to Sasuke at all?

One of my questions was answered a second later. Shikamaru suddenly turned his head to look behind him, a scared look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru hesitated. "It's nothing."

I refrained from using my Byakugan to look back on Chouji. If I did, I might just confirm the worst.

We kept moving.

"We're getting close," Kiba announced.

My cousin activated his Byakugan to look ahead. "That's strange. It's been quite a long time and we still haven't encountered a single trap. Well, Shikamaru? What's your assessment?"

"It looks to me like we're underestimated. They're cocky, and they think we're all dead now. And they think that big guy's the only one following them. They don't need to set a trap for their own man, do they?"

"Those idiots!" Naruto scoffed. "They think we're so weak."

"It seems you're right about our enemy, Shikamaru," Neji said. "And it's insulting to be underestimated like this. But still, this could be our chance."

We ducked lower into the trees and kept going.

"I hear ya," Shikamaru agreed. "Now we can take them by surprise."

Shikamaru had me and Neji keep a constant lookout up ahead until we finally caught up to them. Cue plan number two.

"This is a pretty big risk," I muttered. "We have no idea how well this group knows each other."

"We have to take it," Shikamaru told me. He transformed into the big guy and caught up with the enemy group. The rest of us hung back a bit.

The group bought it for a few minutes, but then they figured it out. Six-Arms threw the coffin to the girl, and she and White-Hair took off.

Shikamaru, still as the big guy, attacked Six-Arms with a kunai. The guy caught him and smirked.

"The real Jiroubo was always scolding Tayuya for her coarse language," he said, then started chewing something.

Shikamaru turned back into himself. "You got me." He kicked the guy, but he only blocked with one of his arms.

Then the freak did something really weird. He shot a web from his mouth, pinning Shikamaru to a tree.

Naruto and his Shadow Clones fell down on the guy, who saw it coming. He jumped off the branch, spit some web into his hands, and made a giant web to catch Naruto and his clones.

Kiba's turn. He and Akamaru appeared from their hiding place. "Fang Over Fang!"

But the guy used his threads to pull himself out of the way and dodged easily.

"I won't let you get away!" Kiba shouted.

The freak laughed. "You stole my line, punk. You should look down at your feet."

"You coward!" Kiba shouted, seeing the webs trapping him below. "Do you really think you can stop us that easily?"

"Why don't you shut up?"

I charged the guy from behind. 'Gentle Fist!'

I don't know how, but the guy heard me coming. He turned to dodge my blow and kicked me in the stomach. Next thing I know, my hands were bound to the tree behind me by spider web.

'Gross,' I thought disgusted.

"Now what could a pretty thing like you be doing with weak losers like these?" the freak asked me, advancing toward me.

"My best guess would be to avoid ugly things like you," I snapped.

I drifted my gaze to my cousin. Neji tried to do the same as I had and attack with Gentle Fist.

The freak ducked again, and Neji was in midair.

"Neji, no!" Naruto shouted.

Six-Arms spit out more web, and this time it was bigger. It was enough to trap Neji for good.

"He's stuck!" Kiba said.

Neji was caught by all of his limbs.

"Damn it!" I cursed, trying to break free.

"How would you like to see the inside of an air-tight cocoon?" Spider-Freak asked. And just like that, his web surrounded my cousin in a cocoon.

I gasped and struggled against my restraints.

Six-Arms hung upside down from his threads of web and laughed. "It's useless. My web is so powerful, nothing can break it. Not even elephants could pull it apart."

I looked back at the cocoon. 'Byakugan!' Using my kekkai genkai, I tried to see through the shell and see if Neji was alright. He was more than alright. He was focusing his chakra to certain points in the body. It was then I realized what he was trying to do.

I looked at the web trapping my hands. Spider-Freak's chakra was still running through the threads. Neji, you're a genius.

I was distracted when Spider-Freak pulled out six yellow threads from his mouth. He unattached them from each other and the threads hardened into spiked weapons.

The freak motioned to Naruto. "Hn! Since you'll be my first victim, let's make this entertaining. I'm gonna play a little game to find out which one of you is the real one."

"What did you just say?" Naruto growled.

"Contestant one, let's try you at the end." The freak threw one of the weapons and hit one.

"No, Naruto!" Shikamaru called.

Luckily there was a puff of smoke following the blow.

"Oh well, looks like he was a clone," the freak sneered. "No problem, let's try another!" He hit one of the clones in the stomach, causing it to disappear. The guy laughed. "Whichever you are, you're pretty lucky. Next, let's try two at a time. The odds will be doubled in my favor!" He hit two of the four remaining, and they disappeared. Now all that was left was Naruto and his one clone. The guy laughed even louder. "You are a very lucky guy, you know that? But this time I got a fifty-fifty shot! Here it comes!"

This time he hit one in the back of the shoulder. That particular Naruto cried out in pain, making the rest of us think it was the real one. But it disappeared, revealing the real Naruto to the enemy.

"Well, weakling, it was fun playing with ya. But unfortunately, the game's over for you now. Now die!" The guy threw the last weapon, and hit Naruto in the side. "One down, and four to go."

Naruto suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, where'd he-"

The true real Naruto ambushed the guy from behind. But he quickly countered and blocked the punch Naruto threw at him. Naruto flipped back away from the guy while Spider-Freak used his thread to safely land on a branch below him.

'Way to go, Naruto.'

But Naruto was still caught by a thread.

"It looks like you're at the end of your rope!" Spider-Freak pulled on the thread, forcing Naruto to fly towards him.

Cue the amazing style of the Hyuga Clan. Neji appeared out of nowhere and cut the thread and caught Naruto midair, jumping back to the safety of a branch far away from the guy.

"Naruto, thanks for stalling him for me," Neji said.

"Neji!" Naruto said in surprise.

Neji turned to me. "Stop fooling around already."

I shrugged and pulled my hands forward, ripping the threads apart. I smirked at the freak's face, one full of confusion and surprise, and jumped to the branch the boys were all standing on.

"Cool your jets, brat," I grinned, dusting myself off.

Akamaru started whining and rubbed against Kiba's leg. "What is it, buddy?" Kiba asked, kneeling down. Akamaru jumped into Kiba's jacket, shivering. Kiba looked up at us. "Well, looks like this guy's stronger than the big guy we fought before. Much stronger."

We stared the freak down, each of us determining the best plan.

"We're going to have to go one-on-one for any chance of success," my cousin said. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "That's what we agreed."

"And besides, if we all stay here, we won't be able to catch up with Sasuke."

I looked at my cousin suspiciously. He, of course, avoided my gaze.

"What about Chouji?" Kiba voiced. "He hasn't come back."

Neji responded. "We all embarked on this mission to find Sasuke and bring him back home to the village. But that's not the only reason that we've come. We are on this mission to protect a fellow shinobi, to defend the bond of the Hidden Leaf Village. At the 3rd Hokage's funeral, when Iruka spoke, do you remember his words?"

I thought back to that day.

"_Iruka-sensei?" Naruto began. "Why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for other people?"_

"_Well, when someone passes away, it's the end. His past, his future, all the dreams he once had. They disappear along with him. This is true, even if he dies honorably in battle, like so many have. As Hayate did. All the ties that bind him to the living are severed. All but one, the most important of all. People. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people who were important to him. And these people, the ones who are left behind, are joined together in a great circle by their shared memories of him. A circle of friendship, trust, and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes. It's hard to explain it. We remain in the circle together. We have no choice. It's important to us."_

I looked back at the Sound ninja, who was smirking up at us, waiting for our move.

"Listen," Neji continued. "Sasuke's out there right now, heading toward Orochimaru. We can't allow such evil to take someone from our village. That is not our way. What's more…"

Neji turned to look at Naruto. Then he smiled and closed his eyes. "Naruto, sometimes your eyes are even better than mine. Wherever he is, Sasuke is in the darkness."

I smirked and stepped up to stand beside Neji. "Get going, you guys. We'll be right behind you."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, let's do this thing," Shikamaru ushered.

"When you catch up with us, make sure you bring Chouji too," Kiba told us.

"Of course we will," Neji promised.

The three of them took off while Neji and I stayed behind, staring our enemy down.

"Don't going dying on me today, Neji," I warned him.

"Nor you, Nagi-nee-san," he replied.

The freak below spit thread into his hand and shot it towards us. We both activated our Byakugan and covered our front as some of the web caught us. The web passed us and went after the boys.

"Incoming!" I heard Naruto shout.

"Enough playing games," I growled.

Focusing my chakra to my hands, the two of us both tore through the threads. The boys were safe.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through us," Neji said.

Spider-Freak shot a web at Neji, who used Gentle Fist to tear through it. "Not good enough!"

"Well, that's just fine by me," the enemy said. "Besides, you two are by far the strongest ones in the lot. Ah, man, I'm really itching to play with you. And we should play slowly, or else the game's not as fun."

"You really have no idea how much of a freak you really are, do you?" I asked rhetorically.

Neji and I both got into our stances, the Hyuga Style.

"Okay, the game is I'll kill you both in three minutes or less."

I observed the guy's chakra network. 'Damn, he has a lot more chakra points than the average person with those six arms of his.'

The guy started spitting webs at us. We dodged and tore through them, but they were coming at us fast. It was enough to separate the two of us to opposite sides.

Spider-Freak managed to catch Neji in a web, pinning him to a tree, and shot two more webs to pin his arms.

"Neji!" I called, going to his aid.

"Oh no you don't!" Six-Arms caught me in a web when my back was turned, and I landed on a branch with a thud. Damn did it hurt. "Heh! You're not going anywhere. For a couple of wimps, you're pretty good at handling chakra, aren't ya? And those eyes of yours are pretty sharp. You fire off chakra from the chakra points in your hands like a sharp needle. Then you target the thin part of my thread with chakra running through it, and strike there." He laughed. "Yes, I heard this from Lord Orochimaru. It's the technique you call Gentle Fist, right? But, if you can't use those annoying hands of yours, then you won't be able to cut through my silk!"

He jumped onto a branch closer to Neji. "That was way too easy. Once you figure out your opponent's rules of engagement, games like this one are no longer amusing. It's only been a minute or so, and I'm already tired of playing with you."

I closed my eyes and relaxed, focusing my chakra throughout my body. The web ripped apart and I spun to see what was happening.

Spider-Freak shot a long spear of solidified thread from his mouth, aiming for Neji's torso. I jumped up. Not a second later, Neji broke free of the web trapping him and jumped just as the thread nearly hit him. He ran along the thread and ducked below it to stand right in front of the guy. Then he got into a stance I knew all too well.

"I suppose you want me to explain how we broke free," Neji offered. "You see, it's not just my hands. There are chakra points all over me. And I can make chakra from any one. And now, as you would say, game over! Gentle Fist Art: 8-Trigrams, 64-Palms!"

Neji began hitting every chakra point he could on the guy's body, forcing him back. The blows were strong enough to force this guy's back against a tree, break a hole through the tree, and send this guy falling to ground floor.

Neji and I jumped down and landed in a crouch. We waited for the smoke to clear before moving.

The guy was alive, standing, and glaring at us. His body was covered in some kind of shell that began to break apart and fall. It was the same thread he used to make the weapons before.

"Well, well, that was close," the guy chuckled. "I know that if I take just one hit of that Gentle Fist of yours, my whole chakra network goes out of whack. You keep me on my toes, kid."

"That material," Neji said. "Where does it come from, you monster?"

"Impressive, yes? My Sticky Spider Thread is actually a type of metal that hardens the instant it leaves my body. It's impervious to chakra. And what's more, not only can I seclude it from my mouth as you see, but from every sweat gland in my body." He made the material form on his hand as demonstration, then let his arm drop to his side.

"This might be an impossible battle," I whispered. "We counter his attacks, and he counters ours. It's deadlock."

"Just keep caution and don't make any mistakes," Neji warned me.

The freak suddenly vanished. Neji and I stood and kept quiet. We looked around for the guy, listening for any movement behind the wind.

We spun and both moved out of the way just as a kunai hit the ground where we were just standing. A paper bomb was tied to it, but it never went off.

"Quick!" Neji said, turning the other way. I turned my back to him.

On all sides, the metal-like material the freak told us about were coming at us in numerous numbers, all sharp and deadly. Too many for any normal ninja to dodge or block.

"8-Trigrams…" Neji and I started spinning, focusing our chakra around us. "Rotation!"

The two of us spun at impossible speed, too quickly for nearly anyone to track. We batted away every weapon that came at us and slowed to a stop once they were all down. We both stood in our own craters, a bit of smoke rising from the friction.

I stood completely still, searching for the guy and his hiding spot.

'Found you!'

I threw a kunai behind me. The freak ducked soundlessly.

"We know you're there," Neji called. "Come out!"

A few moments of silence later, the guy revealed himself.

"Okay then!" He hung himself upside down with his thread. I was taken aback by the strange marks that were travelling over his body. "You've made this more of a challenge than I thought it'd be. Time to start playing for real."

I looked at the chakra network running through this guy. The marks were helping his chakra flow increase along with his power. Lovely.

He bit his thumb, drawing blood, and began making hand signs. Pulling out a small web with two more of his hands, he slammed his bloodied hand on top. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Out of a huge puff of smoke came a giant spider. I stepped back, ready to avoid any kind of attack. Neji did the same.

"I warn ya, kids," the freak said, looking down at us. "No matter how strong your defenses are, I can always find a way around it."

The giant spider started laying a sack. It was pretty gross. The guy upchucked another one of those yellow weapons and cut the sack open.

"Scatter!"

Smaller, but still pretty big, spiders fell from inside the sack.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Rotation!" My cousin and I started repelling as many spiders as we could as they came at us. What we didn't anticipate was the webs slowing us down every time we batted away one of the spiders. We were caught.

"Now you die!"

At last second, Neji repelled the freak's weapon before it could strike through him.

We both freed ourselves from the webs sticking to us.

"Neji, he's going after you," I said quickly. "You have to get out of here and meet up with the others."

"Don't try to convince me, Nagi-nee-san. You know as well as I do this is my fight more than yours. If anything, you should go back to the village and send for a medical squad."

"No chance, brat," I scoffed. "But if you die, I'm kicking your ass."

Neji smirked.

We jumped out of the way as a hoard of those knives shot at us. I jumped to the side and skidded to a halt. Neji was in midair, vulnerable to the swarm of knives flying at him now.

"Neji, no!" I screamed.

Neji hit one of them away and skillfully positioned his body to avoid the rest. He landed on a tree branch, and a swarm of spiders rained down on him again. Neji used the 64-Palms technique to hit them away and avoid the webs. Clever.

But there was no end. Just as I was about to jump in to help, Neji paused. He got into the stance to perform 64-Palms. But then he lowered himself closer to the ground.

"8-Trigrams, 128-Palms!"

Neji was moving quicker than ever and hitting away a lot more spiders than before.

"No way," I whispered in awe. 'I haven't even mastered that level yet. Neji truly is the Hyuga prodigy.'

The giant spider let down more spiders. Neji didn't have enough time to perform the 128-Palms again. His Rotation failed.

Seconds after Neji freed himself from the webs, knives shot at him from behind. All of them missed except one, which cut his upper arm.

"No!" I jumped up to stand beside Neji and guard his back.

My cousin clutched his arm, blood oozing onto his hand.

"He's figured it out," I muttered. "Damn it!"

But Neji's thoughts were on other things. "Tsuki…" I looked at him in surprise.

~Tsuki's POV

Taiyou had finally calmed down and joined the rest of us in the field. Now she was sparring with Tejina while Konjou explained to Lee each of our specific weapons and how they worked. Lee was quite fascinated with the stories of our weapons and how they came to be.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right arm and clutched it tight, cringing.

"Tsuki, what's wrong?" Konjou asked, turning his head back.

"What happened to your arm?" Lee panicked.

I took a glance at my arm and saw blood. I froze, fear taking over my mind.

"That's not her blood," Konjou said slowly, eyes wide.

"What?" Lee asked. "If it's not her blood, who's is it?"

"It's Neji's," I answered softly, gripping my arm even tighter.

**What you think about that twist? Damn, the Senjo Clan is pretty complicated and different from the other clans, huh? I love how my mind works. 8) Next two chapters will be up tomorrow!**


	39. Chapter 38

**So if you remember the last chapter, you'll know Nagi and Neji started Kidomaru. If you remember the Naruto series, you'll know shit happens. Combine those together, and we have dramatic ending in chapter 38.**

Chapter 38:

~Nagi's POV

"She'll be fine," I persisted. "As long as you don't die, she'll be perfect by the time we get home."

Neji stood up, panting.

…

I can't tell you what happened next. It was too quick. Somehow this freak found my blindspot, and the next thing I know, I'm pinned to a tree by one of those sharp weapons stabbing through my stomach.

"Nagi!" Neji shouted.

I coughed out some blood. "Damn." I saw Neji watching me from the opposite tree. "Don't turn your back on the enemy, Neji! This can't kill me. Just make sure you beat this guy!"

Neji hardly had a choice the next second. Spiders rained down once again.

"8-Trigrams, sixty-" Neji coughed and stumbled forward, a knife protruding from his back.

The freak found his blindspot.

I tried to pull the object out of my stomach, but it was too painful for me to keep pulling. All it was doing was causing me to spit out more blood.

I panted and glared at where my cousin sat, wanting to help him. 'Damn,' I thought, sweat falling down my face. 'He must have hit one of my vitals. I can't pull this arrow thing out.'

Weapons and spiders kept raining down on my cousin, and I felt helpless. Two more knives hit Neji in the back. One cut the tie in his hair.

Neji fell down his knees, and face first on the ground, unmoving.

"No!" I cried. Against my instincts, I once again began pulling at the weapon pinning me down, ignoring the blood and bile rising up my throat.

~Tsuki's POV

I cried out with each new wave of pain that hit me. I clutched my arms and tried to bare through it all.

Taiyou and Tejina quit sparring and were at my side. Three new bloodstains appeared on my back.

"This isn't good," Konjou said. "We need to get Tsunade to send out a medical team."

I shakily got to my feet. "I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere," Konjou ordered. "We'll go to the Hokage and get her to send out a team. You and Taiyou are staying here."

I glared up at him. Konjou always took on the older brother act to Taiyou and I. Sometimes we loved it. Other times like now, I despised him for it.

I cringed as more pain hit me.

"Three more," Lee said nervously.

I froze, eyes wide. Hunching forward, I grabbed my left shoulder. Blood in front and in back. I started shaking violently, knowing that Neji was in horrible shape.

"We have to get you to Granny," Taiyou pestered.

"No," I pleaded. "Just…I need to focus. He's not dead."

I saw the others look at each other, both skeptically and worriedly. Lee sat beside me and held my hand. He understood me, seeing as it was his best friend that was slowly dying.

~Nagi's POV

The Sound freak laughed like the maniac he is. "I told you I'd find a way to get around your defenses! Actually, right through your defenses! All those fancy moves of yours. They're all just an attempt to hide your blindspot, aren't they? Those eyes don't quite see everything, do they?"

Neji fisted his hand and began pushing himself up. He stumbled to his feet and panted.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Why bother? The game's over! What's the point? What hope do you have to accomplish? Don't make this messier than it has to be! Just roll over and die, why don't you? You can't beat me!"

I watched my cousin as he stood there, completely still. Then I saw the giant spider lowering to the ground, right over Neji.

"Get out of the way, damn it!" I yelled.

Neji looked up and didn't move. The spider landed on him in a cloud of smoke. Then the spider began to expand, and it blew up into bundles of thread. Neji was still alive.

But I spoke to soon.

The next minute passed as I watched my cousin, my brother, fall once again. This time, six knives protruded from his back.

I'm never one to show my emotions on the battlefield, or even cry. But watching this and not being able to prevent it brought silent tears to my eyes.

But Neji started to get up. I was ecstatic on the inside, but I wished he wouldn't have gotten up at all. That freak wouldn't be satisfied until Neji was good as dead.

I saw through my Byakugan that the guy transformed somehow. I didn't care about that really. What I really cared about was the giant arrow he was aiming at Neji.

I willed myself with the last of my strength, and coughed out so much blood I thought I was going to faint. I was finally free though.

I ran towards Neji as fast as I could. I pushed him away, using my chakra as a barrier. But it still wasn't strong enough. We both avoided fatal impact, but a gash ran along my arm and a twisted hole ran through Neji's shoulder.

"He's caught on," I panted, holding onto my stomach. "He knows. We can't win."

I fell to my knees and cringed. Neji fell flat again. But he was pushing himself up a second later, coughing out a small bit of blood.

"Nagi, take cover," Neji breathed. "It's me he's after. You can still escape. And please, don't deny my request."

Neji never calls me just 'Nagi' unless he was serious or desperate. This time he was both.

I gritted my teeth. "I mean it, kid," I muttered. "Don't die."

I ran out of the open, stumbling along the way. I took cover in a few bushes and watched.

Neji ran past me, pulling out the knives from his back. I peeked out and saw him pause behind a tree.

"The weakest one in the game always goes down first!" the freak shouted.

Neji kept moving. The arrow was shot. All I could see from my position was Neji jumping behind a tree, and the arrow went through it.

Silence.

'No,' I pleaded silently. I stumbled past a few trees to get closer.

Neji fell to his knees for a moment, then got right to his feet. He stepped up two steps towards his fallen headband.

And then the enemy's arrow zoomed by, faster than before. Neji turned and took the arrow head on, straight through his stomach.

"No!" I shouted, falling forward.

~Tsuki's POV

I leaned forward, clutching my stomach. Blood rose in my throat, and I had no choice by to cough is out.

I heard the others gasp.

"That's it, we're going to Tsunade," Konjou said, picking me up.

Tejina and Taiyou wrapped Lee's arms over their shoulders, and they all started jumping over roofs and head towards the Hokage's office.

As Konjou carried me in his arms, I looked at the sky. My vision was blurring, the pain unbearable. A saw a sparrow fly over me, past the sun and clouds.

'Neji, don't die on me,' I thought.

Then, things went dark.

~Nagi's POV

Neji was pinned to a tree the arrow went through. The thread connecting the arrow and the freak was still attatched. Neji reached up and took hold of the thread.

I pushed myself up and walked to stand by the thread. I grabbed it, and sent my chakra through it with Gentle Fist.

Once we felt our chakra hit the target, Neji severed the thread and charged forward. I sucked it up and followed at the same speed. No way was I letting my baby cousin show me up.

Once we found the freak, we jumped to meet him in midair, surprising him. I attacked him from behind, Neji the front. We both hit several of his chakra points. I ducked before Neji kicked him to the ground.

The guy skidded to a halt on his back in front of me. Neji spun to a stop, his back to us.

Spider-Freak turned back to normal. "But how? You should be dead. Neither one of you should've survived those wounds. Why are you still alive?"

"I couldn't have evaded it anyway," Neji panted. "So I decided to take the hit deliberately. And I know my weakness much better than you do. The Byakugan does have a blindspot. But knowing the direction of where your attack was coming from, I could release chakra just to that one point, and watch for your attack. Moving just a few inches to evade the worst was no great feat. We're both seriously hurt, but still alive."

The guy laughed weakly. "So you did it on purpose huh? Knowing you were gonna die here anyway. Why would you go that far?"

Neji turned slightly. "You are the strongest enemy I have ever fought. But there is a reason why I cannot lose. Once, not some time ago, the strongest person I ever fought once said to me, 'You can do it too. Cause after all, unlike me, you're not a failure.' Those were his words. All this time I've been called a genius. So I cannot lose. I can't let down those who believe in me."

I walked up and knelt beside my cousin as the freak tried to sit up.

"The weakest one in the game always goes down first," Neji cited. "That's what you said, wasn't it?" The guy coughed, blood running down his chin. "Well, look where we are now," Neji finished. "Fate isn't something for you to decide."

Neji hunched forward. I grabbed his arm and put it over my neck, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"I don't know, kid," the guy sneered. "You two look like you're sitting on Death's door too."

Neji reached over to grab his headband and looked back at the Sound ninja. "But we won't die as easily as this."

"Not when we have people to get back to," I added.

The freak laughed again. "Go ahead, try all you want. There's no way you can stop it. Sasuke Uchiha has fled to the Sound Village of his own free will."

Neji finally deactivated his Byakugan, giving his eyes a rest. "No," he argued. "There's someone who can find him in the darkness. And save him from this path."

"Sasuke belongs to Lord Orochimaru now. I don't care who it is. He can't save-"

"He will!" Neji looked up at the sun. And he smiled.

"Stop pushing yourself," I muttered as he keeled over again.

But I paused as I suddenly coughed out a puddle of blood. I held my stomach where the hole was. He had definitely hit one of my vitals, and it was taking its toll on me. There was no way I could make it back to the village on my own. And neither could Neji. Neither of us were in any condition to move.

I turned back slightly to watched the enemy cough and lay on his back. He was heavily breathing.

"Curse…you," was what he muttered before he lay there. Dead.

~Neji's POV

As I lay there, the sun shining its rays down on me and Nagi, I thought back to everything I could remember of my life. My father, my team. My battles against Hinata and Naruto. The 3rd Hokage's funeral. The moment Shikamaru formed our team. Chouji staying behind to fight the first enemy. And most of all, Tsuki.

'I'm sorry, Tsuki,' I thought. 'I broke my promise to you.'

Nagi dropped to her side next to me, panting heavily. She moved onto her back and stared at the sun for a moment before closing her eyes. Her slow breathing began to match mine.

'Everyone, the rest, we leave to you.'

~Taiyou's POV

We made to Granny's office in record timing, letting ourselves burst through the door.

Tsunade demanded no explanation to our outburst as she saw Tsuki, bloodied and unconscious, in Konjou's arms.

"Neji has her pendant," was all my cousin had to say.

"Tejina! Taiyou! Take a medic squad and meet up with Shizune in the forest at once! Follow the trail leading after Sasuke. There may be more than one fallen shinobi on our side."

"Hai!" We jumped out the window and wasted no time getting to the hospital.

We got our squad and moved out at the quickest pace possible.

~Konjou's POV

Shizune returned to the village last night after meeting up with Tejina and Taiyou. Her team, as they were returning from a mission, encountered the enemies who took Sasuke shortly before the retrieval team did. Raido and Genma were in pretty bad shape, so Tsunade had to leave to treat them.

Tsuki has been resting ever since, not making a sound. Lee had gone with Tsunade to the hospital, so I was left watching over her.

~Tsuki's POV

I jolted awake and sat up.

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head and saw Konjou standing in front of the window, watching me. We were sitting in the Hoakge's office, and it was early-afternoon.

"Finally," Konjou sighed.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked dully.

"Let's just say it's been two days since Nagi and the boys were sent out after Sasuke."

"Where are they?" I asked. "Where are Neji and the others?"

Konjou hesitated. "The medical team hasn't returned. Tsunade sent out more medics after the first platoon. Taiyou and Tejina are guarding them just in case. Shizune's with them. Some ally ninja also went off to help whoever else needed it. Chances are, not all the enemies have been dealt with yet."

I looked down at my clothes, expecting to see blood. "My clothes," I said.

"Hinata and Tenten came by after hearing what happened," my cousin explained. "They're both worried." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "And then Lee ran off in the middle of the night."

"What?"

"Tsunade thinks he went off to help save Sasuke. Problem is, he took the wrong medicine. And Gai is overreacting about it."

"That sounds like him," I mused. "Where is Lady Tsunade?"

"Right here." Lady Tsunade came in through the door.

I jumped up. "Lady Tsunade, please let me-"

"Your orders are to stay here, Tsuki," she interrupted. "And before you protest, I have everything under control."

I waited for her to continue as she sat in her chair.

"I've sent Gaara and his team from the Sand Village to aid the retrieval squad. And I've also sent a third medical squad into the field for backup. We should hear from them by the end of the night. For now, I need you to stay here and relax."

"But-"

"That's enough, Tsuki!"

I faltered, stepping back.

"If you charge in with the possibility of the enemy still being at large, you'll be an easy target in your current state of mind. Think of your clan! What will the remaining Senjo members be without the head of the clan?"

"What does that have to do with me?" I challenged angrily. "My father has long since left this world! Until the Seven reunite as one, there is no Senjo Clan!"

Tsunade stared at me steadily, and I her. We were daring each other to speak.

Konjou tilted his head to the window. "My lady, they're returning to the village."

Lady Tsunade stood and stalked out the door.

"I'm going to the hospital," I said, following her out.

Konjou followed me in step as we hurried to the hospital. We found Tejina standing at the gate, directing the Medical Corps.

"I want these three put into emergency care immediately!" she shouted as we approached. "And damn it, someone call Hana Inuzuka, pronto!"

"Tejina!" Konjou called.

She turned at the sound of her name but stopped when her eyes fell on me. "Konjou, get Tsuki out of here."

"What?" I asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, Taiyou ran up next to Tejina and pointed toward the hospital doors. "Get him to Granny Tsunade!" she ordered.

A pair of medics ran by with Chouji Akimichi on a stretcher. He didn't have many injuries, but his breathing was slow.

Taiyou turned to speak to Tejina but saw me from the corner of her eye. She hesitated and switched her gaze to our cousin. "She needs to leave. Now."

"Where's Neji?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Let's go, Tsuki," Konjou said, grabbing my arm.

I pushed him off and stepped away. "Where is he?" I asked again.

"Clear a path!" Another pair of medics ran by quicker than the last ones. This time, it was Nagi on the stretcher. Blood ran down her chin. Her arm was sliced open, and a hole straight through her stomach.

"Damn," Konjou muttered.

"Get them to Shizune! Quick!" Tejina shouted.

'Them?'

I turned just as Konjou grabbed my arm again. Two more medics running toward us, a stretcher between them. As they passed us, time slowed.

His hair falling over his bloodied face, Neji's injuries were fatal. A hole in his stomach and shoulder. Loss of blood. And no matter how hard I focused my hearing toward him, I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"No," I whispered, tears falling freely from my eyes as I watched the medics carry Neji away. I started to go after them, but Konjou held me back. He stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around me to stop me from going further.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I kept trying to get past him, but he was stronger than I was. I used my free arm to push him away, but it didn't do any good. "No! Let go of me! I have to see him!"

All I could do was yell, cry, and weakly hit my cousin in the chest until I finally broke down in his arms. I cried into his chest, my eyes never leaving the hospital doors. All of the pain I felt before in my life was never quite like this.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

~Tsuki's POV

I sat with my head down in the waiting area outside the emergency room. It's been nearly three hours since they've brought Nagi and the boys home.

Shikamaru was the best off. A broken finger, scratches, and some bruises. Nothing life-threatening. Kiba had a stab wound in his stomach, self-inflicted, and a few broken bones. Akamaru was pretty beat up and could barely move. They were both okay after Kiba's sister Hana came to check them out. Lee was okay as well, just bruised pretty bad, along with his body still recovering from surgery.

Chouji was in critical condition, his organ systems failing. But he was put into the care of Lady Tsunade almost immediately.

Neji and Nagi were also in critical condition. They've both lost an enormous amount of blood, and Nagi was hit in a vital organ. Shizune and several other doctors were working on them. I haven't moved from my spot since Konjou led me inside.

I winced at every sharp pain I felt in my stomach and shoulder. I couldn't decide whether I was happy about the pain, or distraught. On one hand, it's proof that I nearly lost Neji to the hands of the Sound, like I've lost everyone else in my life. On the other, it told me he was holding on, still alive.

"Hey."

I looked up, seeing someone I didn't expect.

"Kankuro," I greeted dully.

"I know this is a bad time, but Gaara would like to speak to you," he said.

I couldn't possibly understand why Gaara would want to talk to me. We've never met officially. And I haven't forgotten what he's put Lee through. But after Gaara saved Lee's life from the enemy Sound ninja, I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

I nodded, and Kankuro walked away. A few moments later, Gaara appeared and sat on the opposite bench. We were alone.

"I wish we could've met under different circumstances," he said. "You are Tsuki Senjo, heir to the Senjo Clan, correct?"

I gazed at him emotionlessly. "I am."

"I can't possibly understand the pain you must be enduring. But the information I have for you is of great importance."

I thoughts jumbled in curiosity. "Information for me?"

Gaara nodded. "Shortly after the Chuunin Exams ended, some of our shinobi discovered two children lying in the desert unconscious."

"Children?" 'Could they be…?'

"We gave them shelter and provided them with what they needed. They are of your clan, claimed to have escaped from Orochimaru's grasp while he was away."

My eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

He nodded again. "Hayashi and Kaze Senjo. They are travelling here with an escort. My siblings and I were among the escort, but went ahead to confirm our actions with your Hokage. That is when she asked us to assist your friends in the forest."

I dropped my gaze to me hands. "Hayashi and Kaze…They're alive."

"Tsuki!"

Taiyou was running towards me. When she stopped, she held herself up by placing a hand against the wall. "Tsuki! You're never going to believe this!"

I stood up. "What happened?"

She smiled wide. "Well for one, Chouji's going to be okay! Tsunade was able to heal him with an antidote from the Nara Clan's medicine manuel. And Kakashi-sensei found Unabara when he went to save Naruto! The doctors are checking them both out right now!"

I gasped. All seven of us were alive. And once Hayashi and Kaze arrived, we'd all be together once again.

I whipped my head around when I heard the light click off and Shizune walked out of the emergency room.

She smiled at me graciously. "They're both stabilized! They're going to be just fine!" And she ran off to tell Lady Tsunade.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I collapsed onto the bench, covering my face with my hand. I couldn't stop the tears that fell now that I knew everything was okay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji, Nagi, and Chouji still weren't allowed to have visitors until they've recovered more. I was able to leave the hospital last night knowing he was stabilized.

Now it's early afternoon, and I was on my way to the Hokage's office. Taiyou was visiting Naruto in the hospital.

I knocked on the door and heard Lady Tsunade allow me entrance. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Tsuki," she greeted. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, and she must've noticed the look in my eyes, because then she asked,

"Is this about Neji?"

I walked up to stand in the middle of the room. Shizune was nowhere in sight.

"In a way," I answered. "Lady Tsunade, I hope that you'll forgive the aggression I displayed toward you yesterday. I let my emotions get the better of me."

She smiled. "Iie. Your suffering is understandable. You've lost so much, and you're so young. Once I discovered you had given Neji your pendant, I knew you'd act aggressive to anyone who tried to stop you. But I am glad that it didn't come to a point where you would've hurt yourself to get to him."

I nodded solemnly. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"This may be too much of a request, Lady Tsunade. But please." I bowed respectively. "I wish to learn medical ninjutsu." She stayed silent, and when I looked up again, I saw her steadily gazing at me, waiting for me to continue. "What happened to Neji, and Nagi, and Chouji…I never want to see that happen to any of my friends again. And now that Hayashi, Kaze, and Unabara have been found and returned to us, we're all that survives of the Senjo Clan. As the heir, it's my duty to protect them at all costs. That's all I want."

Lady Tsunade stayed quiet. I kept my gaze low, hoping for the best response.

"It's a difficult type of jutsu to master," she warned, "especially with the ninjutsu you've already learned."

"I'll do what it takes."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Very well. Tsuki Senjo, as of this day, you will train to become a medical ninja."

~Taiyou's POV

"Hey, Taiyou."

"Hmm?" I looked up at Naruto, who was laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"When we saw Sasuke's brother, on the mission to find Granny," he began. "You and Itachi kept mentioning something about being siblings."

I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair. "I was honestly waiting for you to ask. We're not exactly brother and sister. But we were supposed to be."

Naruto sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Tsuki was a little girl, she and Neji have been engaged, but didn't know about it. They've never met until she was rescued. It was a different case for me."

Naruto was listening intently. But the look in his eye told me he had a theory already.

"Sasuke and I met as children during a festival. We became best friends pretty quickly, so our father's decided to act on it. We've been engaged for eight years now."

Naruto didn't react in the way he usually would have, all spazzy and what not. No, this time, he gazed at me with sadness.

"So where does that leave you now?"

I thought for a moment. "Ever since you guys saved me in the Forest of Death, he hasn't been the same. I thought that if I gave him time, he'd go back to his usual self and forget about his revenge on Itachi. But I was wrong. My engagement still exists, but not for long. I'm going to Granny Tsunade to terminate it."

Something flashed in Naruto's eyes, but before he could speak, a loud boom sounded from outside.

"What the hell?" I wondered, walking to the window.

I opened the curtain to the setting sun.

"What the, Pervy Sage?" Naruto gasped.

Jiraiya looked at us from atop his toad. "Hey there."

The old man settled for sitting on the window sill outside.

"What I have to tell you both is important," he said. "It can't wait. From now on, you two are my only students. I have to make full-fledged shinobi out of you in three years, and I'll do it."

"But why three years?" Naruto asked.

"We've received some disturbing information about the Akatsuki. We have reason to believe that you've been chosen as their next target, Naruto, and we have three or four years before they come after you. Taiyou, once they catched wind of your sister's power, there's little doubt that they'll come after her as well."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tsuki went to ask to be Tsunade's apprentice in medical ninjutsu. And with her wedding in two years, it's impossible for her to ditch the village for three full years."

Jiraiya put a hand to his chin. "Knowing Tsunade, she'll teach Tsuki more than just medical jutsu. And you're right about her wedding, but that's not the only thing keeping her in the village. Now that we know the Seven Children are all alive and returning to the village, she'll have to stay here to take over the clan name."

This was a surprise to me, but I let the subject drop for a different time, when Tsuki was actually present.

"Three or four years, huh?" Naruto muttered. "No way, that's not gonna work. I don't have time for that. Do you think I care about what happens three years down the road?"

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Orochimaru's already got his hands on Sasuke! And his life is in danger right now! That's what I'm talking about!"

I cringed. "I knew it."

Jiraiya grinned. "I see you know all the little details to Orochimaru's gruesome scheme."

"Huh? Wait, you mean you two knew all about it too?"

"Of course I did," I answered. "I was his captive for several years. Everything that the Leaf knows about him, I've had to learn by actually seeing it. Not a pretty picture."

"And don't you think I've been studying that immortality jutsu of his?" Jiraiya gloated. "That's also how I know that our good friend Orochimaru won't be able to reincarnate himself in another body for at least three more years. Fortunately, he ran out of time and had to take over another body before Sasuke could get there."

"And that means Sasuke is safe for three years," I finished. "So we have time, Naruto."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "Are you sure of that? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive," I nodded. "I've seen it with my own eyes, and I've kept track. So if you ask me, Naruto, it adds up perfectly. We can go train with the old man, you can get stronger, and we can help fight the Akatsuki while looking for Sasuke. Plus, Orochimaru has hideouts all over the place. He's always on the move, switching from place to place. That's how he separated me and my family. So that way, we can investigate wherever we go while training."

"She's right," Jiraiya agreed. He stared at Naruto hard. "Forget Sasuke. You can't help him, so just forget about him." Naruto glared at the old perv. "Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own free will. No matter what you do, he will not change. I've seen many shinobi, so I know the type. Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth. Don't delude yourself into thinking you can bring him back. You can't. It's hopeless, a fool's errand."

"Maybe it's easy for you to give up on him, pervy sage, but I can't! He may mean nothing to you, but he's my friend!"

"Idiot! Just take a good look at the condition you're in. And he's the one who did it to you. Is that the work of a friend?"

"No, but…" Naruto dropped his gaze.

I looked Naruto over with sympathetic eyes. His entire body was wrapped in bandages. Several of his bones had been broken. And the old man was right. Sasuke's the one who did it.

'Sasuke is no longer worth my forgiveness or friendship, let alone my hand,' I thought, closing my eyes.

"If you insist on going after Sasuke, then you'll get no training from me," Jiraiya said. "I'll have the ANBU Black Ops assigned to you, to prevent you from leaving the village. You're not just some ordinary kid. You've got something inside that the Akatsuki want. The Nine-Tailed Fox. But if you're going to behave like a kid, and not listen to what I have to tell you, then I'll do what I have to. Eventually you're going to face enemies far worse than Orochimaru and it's time you start preparing for them. The first thing is for you to give up on Sasuke. What happened was destined to happen. Dispose him from your mind and move on. To be a shinobi, you need more than strength and jutsu. You must acquire the judgment to make the right decisions. You must become smarter. The longer you remain a fool, the harder it will be for you to live in this world."

I looked at Naruto for his response.

"Fine then," he said, making Jiraiya turn to him. "If being smarter means what you say it does, then I'll remain a fool for my entire life. I'm going after him, and I'll do it alone if I have to. I'll create my own incredible jutsu! And if the Akatsuki show up, I'll smack 'em down!"

"Whoo hoo!" I fist-pumped the air. "I'm with ya, Naruto! I may not have any respect for Sasuke anymore, but he's still part of our village. And if anyone can get him back, it's us!"

Naruto grinned at me.

"The thought me leaving you to come up with jutsu on your own," Jiraiya began. "Like that idiotic sexy jutsu of yours. No. It's too depressing." He jumped onto the back of his toad. "This is more than foolish. It's so colossally foolish, it might even work. We got a lot of work to do when you get out of the hospital, Naruto. So both of you be ready to hit the ground running! See ya then."

Naruto saluted and I held up my hand in a peace sign. "You got it!"

'If those creeps try to come after Naruto, or Tsuki for that matter, they're in for a living hell!'

**That's it for today. Probably won't be any more chapters until next week. I put my report off for too long. Ja ne!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Filler chapter! But a very important one. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 40:

~Tsuki's POV

I sat in a chair next to Neji's bed. He was finally allowed to have visitors.

Lee was feeling better than before, so he and Tenten visited earlier today. Hinata and her sister and father stopped by as well to see him. Unfortunately, Neji was still asleep and has yet to wake up. Waiting for him to open his eyes was killing me.

I sighed lightly. "I wonder if this is how you felt waiting for me to awake," I whispered.

"Probably…"

I picked my head up and looked to who spoke. I placed my left hand on Neji's uninjured shoulder and my right on his cheek. "You're awake."

He slowly reached up to take my hand on his cheek. He winced, aggravating his shoulder a bit.

"You shouldn't be moving, you know," I scolded softly.

He ignored what I said. "Are you alright?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"You know?" I asked in dismay.

"Yes."

I sat back in the chair and held his hand in both of my own. "I thought I had lost you…"

"I nearly lost you once before as well."

I opened my eyes, a soft glare directed towards him with tears brimming my eyes. "It's not the same!" I almost yelled. "Comatose is not the same as being half-dead." I closed my eyes and let my head drop again. "The enemy you went up against…For you to be in this condition…I don't want you to feel that kind of pain again. I couldn't live with myself if you did and I wasn't there to prevent it. And that goes for all of our friends as well." I looked up at him. "So I've asked Lady Tsunade to take me on as her pupil. I'll begin my medical training in a few months time."

"I see." Neji took his hand and tried to push himself up in a sitting position.

I jumped up. "Stop," I said quickly, pushing him back down. "It's too soon. Your wounds aren't fully healed."

He looked down at his bandaged torso. He stomach was wrapped all around, and the bandages led away to wrap around his left shoulder.

"And don't try to get out of here earlier than Lady Tsunade says," I warned, smiling a little. "I don't have to be a medic to know that you're not doing anything for a while."

He sighed. "I guess I'm stuck here then…What of the others? Nagi-nee-san? Is she alright?"

I nodded. "She's fine. Everyone is. Chouji and Nagi almost didn't make it. But thanks to Lady Tsunade and Shizune, all three of you survived. Kiba and Akamaru were in bad shape, but nothing fatal. Shikamaru came out best. Naruto is alright as well." I paused. "He fought Sasuke at the waterfall."

"And Sasuke? What of him?"

I shook my head. "He's gone."

"So we failed."

I knew Neji was going to beat himself up about it forever. Hell, even Shikamaru nearly quit his life as a ninja because of it. Luckily, Temari and his dad convinced him otherwise.

"Everyone's alive," I soothed. "That's all that matters." I smiled to myself. "And as one goes, three come."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Seven Children are alive. My clan will strive now that we're all home."

"They found the other three?"

I nodded. "Hayashi and Kaze were rescued by shinobi from the Sand in the desert. They escaped Orochimaru's grasp while he was preoccupied with destroying our village. And Unabara was rescued by Kakashi-sensei when he found Naruto after his fight with Sasuke."

"That's good news." Neji relaxed and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I said.

Tejina opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Sorry to disturb the lovely couple," she grinned. "But Lady Hokage needs to speak to you right away, Tsuki."

I nodded as she left.

"You should rest," I told Neji as I turned back to him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I waited until Neji was asleep before leaving.

I walked through the streets as they started to become deserted, the sun falling beneath the horizon. By the time I arrived at the office, the moon was halfway up in the sky.

I walked into the office. The lights were off, the full moon casting its light in the room. The others were all here.

Hayashi and Kaze ran to me and hugged me at the same time, nearly knocking me over. I laughed lightly and squeezed them back. Unabara walked up slowly, his eyes full of knowledge that he shouldn't have yet. He was only ten after all. I hugged him gently, and he hugged me back with stiff arms. Poor boy would be scarred for life.

"I'm glad all three of you are safe at last," I whispered to them.

Hayashi and Kaze grinned, always the upbeat pair out of us. Unabara just gave a soft smile, but the emotion in his eyes were weak.

"I'm glad the seven of you could come," Lady Tsunade said from her chair.

The seven of us lined up. I stood in the middle. Taiyou, Tejina, and Konjou stood on my left. Hayashi, Kaze, and Unabara stood on my right.

"The seven of you are the last of your clan," Lady Tsunade spoke. "Your clan's legacy lives in you. For the first time in years, the Seven Children of Senjo are united, together again. It is time for your clan to have its new leader."

Konjou and Tejina had returned their pendants to each other, just this once. All six of them took their pendants into their hands as their gems began to glow. I didn't need mine.

Their pendants began glowing in the moonlight, and the moon suddenly focused its light on me, the rest of the room, and village, going dark. I felt a warm sensation on my forehead. Our crest appeared on all of our foreheads.

"Tsuki Senjo," Lady Tsunade began, "you have been chosen as the Senjo Clan's new leader as the heir and daughter of Ishi Senjo. Your duty is to lead, to learn, and to protect all who follow you till you meet Death himself." This was the speech given to every heir at the start of their leadership in my clan. My father taught it to Taiyou and I, and we had memorized it well for the possible day where one of us would accept this role. "Do you accept these terms?"

"I shall take full responsibility of my clan, my people, and my loved ones," I said, determination in my voice. "The Seven Children of Senjo shall take on the legacy of our clan, and we shall strive for the rest of our lives. Our clan shall live on through us. I take my role as head of the Senjo Clan with wisdom and determination."

I closed my eyes as a strong wind blew through me, my hair flowing with it. When I opened my eyes again, my vision was brighter, and I knew my eyes were glowing like my father's had when he took his role as clan leader.

After a moment, my vision became normal, the warm sensation in my forehead was gone, and the others' gems dulled.

Lady Tsunade pulled something out of her desk drawer. "Jiraiya gave me this earlier today once I told him of your coronation." She pulled out a box and opened it, the lid hiding what sat inside. "I remember seeing your mother wearing this when she was clan leader. It's a symbol of leadership, worn by your ancestors who first founded the clan."

I remember my father became leader a week after my mother died. Taiyou was too young to remember. Lady Tsunade walked around her desk to me with a jeweled tiara in her hands. It was a piece of jewelry that was thin and travelled across the forehead. It was only worn by the female leaders of my clan, and the gem in the middle changed color with every leader based on the affinity of that person.

"I, Tsunade, as the 5th Hokage, welcome you to the Hidden Leaf Village Council," she said, placing the tiara around my head. "Tsuki Senjo, Leader of the Senjo Clan."

"Arigotou." I bowed to her and the moon's light spread across the village again.

"I'll be seeing a lot more of you from now," Lady Tsunade said, returning to her desk. "Also, I don't think I need to inform you of this, but the issue needs to be pressed. Now that you are clan leader and an important part of the Council, as all clan leaders are, you will be targeted by enemy ninja. More so because you possess the Senjo Gekido. Many enemies are after power as awesome as that. I'm sure you know that Orochimaru hasn't given up on retrieving you."

"I am aware," I confirmed.

"The old man mentioned the Akatsuki may be after her as well," Taiyou added. "Things will be a lot more complicated from now on."

I turned to the fairies behind me and smiled. "No matter how people on the outside see us, we are brothers and sisters of the same clan. I can tell by the looks on your faces that you're intent on throwing your lives away just to keep me safe. Keep in mind that if you do, I'll be kicking your asses to hell and back for it."

Hayashi, Kaze, and Taiyou laughed. Konjou and Tejina smirked. Unabara gave a smile.

"I'll be fine guys," I assured them. "With Lady Tsunade taking me on as her pupil, I'll become stronger and wiser. With the six of you and all of the other friends I've made since returning to the village, my will to live is stronger than ever. I will never go down without a fight, and I will never die at the hands of the enemy. I can assure you of that."

"Spoken like a true leader," Lady Tsunade praised. "Well, I think it's late enough. All of you return home. Tsuki, we will discuss your clan more at the next council meeting."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

The seven of us left.

"Where are you three staying?" I asked the three youngest.

"Lady Hokage gave us a small house, just for the three of us," Hayashi answered.

"They're right next door to us," Konjou put in. "Don't worry about them. Hayashi is responsible enough, but we'll be watching them."

"Good," I grinned.

"I'll see you guys later," Taiyou bid. "I'll need all the sleep I can get. Naruto will be on my ass all day tomorrow about training."

"Good luck with that," Kaze joked.

I turned to the youngest three again. "You three get some rest as well. Especially you, Unabara."

He nodded. I gazed at him worriedly.

"Come on, you guys," Tejina said. "Time to go."

Hayashi and Kaze grumbled and followed the older two. Unabara stared at me for a moment before following them.

I went back to the hospital and got clearance to stay overnight. When I opened the door to Neji's room, I saw him sitting up against some pillows, staring out the window.

"Shizune helped me sit up, before you protest," he said, turning to me.

I chuckled and closed the door.

"A tiara?" He voiced as I sat in the chair.

I reached up to touch it lightly. "A symbol of leadership for the female Senjo Clan leaders."

Neji smiled genuinely. "Congratulations."

Leaning forward, I propped myself up by my elbows on the mattress. I folded my hands and gazed at Neji lovingly. "And you'll lead by my side."

The smile didn't leave his face as he carefully brushed his fingers through some of my hair. "One day soon."

I nodded and yawned behind my hand.

"I'm not the only one who needs rest," Neji mused.

"I'm fine," I lied. I was tired. The coronation takes a lot out of you with all that magic swirling around you.

"Tsuki, you don't need to strain yourself," said my fiancé. "Shizune checked me over while you were gone."

"What did she say?"

"I'll be on bed rest, but I am allowed to return home tomorrow afternoon as long as I stay indoors."

"That's great!...You know, Lee went out to help get Sasuke back. He's alright, but he was worried. Tenten and Hinata were near hysterics."

Neji lowered his gaze. "No one was in as much pain as you. I heard you crying and calling my name."

Neji touched my cheek at my silence.

"I'm sorry," I said, laying my head down on my folded hands, which rest on the mattress.

"You don't have to be. When I heard the pain in your voice, it strengthened my will to hold on."

I smiled a little and closed my eyes.

"Sleep well," I heard him say.

And then I fell asleep.

**So Tsuki is the Senjo Clan's leader now! She has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders now, yes? The weight only increases from here on out!**

**Also, I want to point this out: From now on, this story will only contain filler episodes. Some chapters I'll make to increase the relationship between characters. Other chapters, ones that follow the anime, will only contain missions that include Team Gai or of other minor importance. I kid you not, seasons 4 and 5 are nothing but fillers on how Naruto and Sakura try looking for Sasuke. BORING! We all know they're not gonna find him in this series, but why go through all of it? Right?**

**So this obviously means this story is officially nearing its end. But don't worry, gals, there will most definitely be a sequel. I'm already planning it out. Besides, Neji and Tsuki still have to get married. ;)**


	42. Chapter 41

**Woot woot! Chapter 41! Hahah. Filler!**

Chapter 41:

~Tsuki's POV

As Neji said, he was able to go home the next day. Lady Tsunade allowed me to stay in the village, away from missions, to take care of him. According to her, it was a good exercise to learn basic nursing.

Neji was healing tremendously well. He was the last of the team to get back on his feet, but I don't think he minded much.

Chouji was back to the barbecue the day he checked out of the hospital, under the watchful eye of Asuma-sensei of course. Ino and Shikamaru were keeping a close eye on him too.

Kiba was back to his normal self, and Akamaru had recuperated quickly thanks to the medical expertise of Hana, Kiba's sister.

Naruto, of course, immediately went back to training the day after my coronation. Taiyou and Jiraiya were always with him, but his healing abilities were beyond the charts due to the Fox Demon living inside of him.

Lee was no better. He somehow talked Gai-sensei into giving him more training options. Now the boy has new weights to practice with.

Nagi's injuries had healed as much as Neji's had. I had been ordered to watch her as well. But as stubborn as she was, Nagi started wandering off about two days ago.

It's been a little over a week since the retrieval team returned. Shizune had visited the Hyuga Estate daily to check Neji's and Nagi's progress. She hadn't been too worried about Nagi wandering off, saying she'd see the stubborn Chuunin hanging about and refraining from lifting a kunai.

Neji was given the okay to go out today. I could tell how glad he was of that. He was becoming restless.

We took our time walking through the village, heading for the hill near the training grounds. The Senjo kids, Shikamaru, and the other Genin were meeting up. It was a beautiful day to just hang out for us. And everyone was anxious to meet the last three Senjo survivors.

"Lady Tsunade said you'll be back on missions by the end of this week," I mentioned. "We're running tight on shinobi right now."

"And you?" Neji asked.

"I asked her if I could begin my training sooner. She'll send me on the occasional mission with you and the others, but only when the manpower is needed."

"Good call on her part," he said as our friends came into sight.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"For the same reason I told you to forfeit the Chuunin Exams."

I was a bit surprised at his reply. But before I could respond, our names were being called by a particular hyper blonde knucklehead.

"Hey, Tsuki! Neji!"

I smiled and waved back at Naruto.

Nearly everyone was here. Shikamaru was lying on his back on the slant part of the hill, arms folded behind his head. Chouji sat next to him eating his favorite chips. Ino and Sakura sat together at the top of the hill. Shino was leaning against the lone tree near them, hands in pockets. Naruto and Taiyou sat with Hinata and Kiba, Taiyou petting a dozing Akamaru in her lap. Lee and Tenten were closer to the bottom of the hill, but still close to the group.

We stopped right above our teammates, and I helped Neji take his seat on the hill carefully. He was still shaky from being immobile for an entire week, so he needed to steadily get used to moving his body around again. I sat down next to him and we faced our friends.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Nagi is on an escort mission with her team," Tenten said.

"Konjou is on his way with Tejina and the young people," Taiyou added. "They should be here soon."

"Hey, Tsuki, what's that on your head?" Naruto asked, pointing at my forehead.

Sakura hit him on the head. "What does it look like, you idiot? It's a tiara."

"It's so pretty," Ino gleamed.

"Congrats to the new council member," Shikamaru drawled. Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations," Shino said.

I grinned. "So you're the only ones who know, huh?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Our dads are all part of the council too."

"Huh? What council?" Sakura inquired.

"The Hidden Leaf Village Council," Shikamaru explained. "All the higher-ups are part of it. Including the leaders of each clan residing in the village."

Tenten scoffed playfully. "I don't see you for a week, and this is what you come back with? Way to hold out of me, Tsuki."

I chuckled. "Sorry, Tenten."

"So what does the tiara mean?" Lee asked.

"It's a symbol for the women who lead our clan." Konjou walked over the hilltop to join the rest of us. "Sorry we're late."

On cue, Tejina walked up to stand beside him. Hayashi and Kaze appeared next. Kaze held her little brother's hand as he came to stand behind her. The five of them came to sit among us. Hayashi and Kaze sat close to me and Neji. Unabara sat in my lap and curled up like he used to when we were children. I hugged him tight.

"Guys, this is Hayashi, Kaze, and the little one is Unabara." Tejina pointed and introduced each of them. Hayashi and Kaze greeted everyone enthusiastically. Unabara kept silent.

"So, Tsuki-nee, is this your fiancé that Taiyou told us about?" Kaze teased, looking at Neji.

Neji and I both gave Taiyou a look, wondering what she told them. She didn't exactly like Neji, more like tolerated him.

She shrugged and held up her hands. "It's not a secret anymore. I can say it freely now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Kaze, he is."

The purple-haired girl held her chin and studied Neji closely. Just when I started to get uncomfortable myself, she nodded and folded her arms. "I approve for now."

Everyone, excluding Unabara, Shino, and Neji, laughed as I rubbed my head lightly in exasperation.

~Later

It was getting close to sunset now. We were all parting, waving goodbye to everyone. It was a good day. We were all relaxed, refreshed, and ready to take on the world again.

"Hayashi," I called.

The green-haired boy turned and ran back. "You guys go on ahead!" he told the others.

Konjou and Tejina led Unabara and Kaze away.

Neji stood waiting behind me. We were the only three left.

"What is it?" Hayashi asked seriously.

Sometimes he acted like a five-year-old, and at other times he acted like a fifty-year-old. Hayashi's always been like that, and a skilled fighter as well. It's always hard to remember he's only thirteen.

"Has Unabara spoken at all since you've returned?" I asked worriedly.

Hayashi shook his head. "Not a word. Kaze's scared. She thinks Orochimaru may have done something to his mind. Knowing all of the experiments the freak performed on us, I wouldn't be surprised."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Please keep an eye on him for me."

Hayashi grinned. "You can count on me, Tsuki-nee."

And with that he ran off to catch up with the others.

Neji and I made our way back to the estate.

"Do you think it's the same as when you came back?" Neji asked.

"I'm hoping that's all it is," I admitted. "But I have a way where all of us Senjo survivors can live peacefully again."

"Are you going to bring it up in the meeting tomorrow?"

I nodded. "The sooner I get my clan back on track the better."

~The next day

I sat in my reserved place in the Council Room. It a medium-sized room with a large table in the center, seats bordering it all around. There was a seat for each Council Member.

Lady Tsunade sat at the very head of the table. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sat on either side of her. Shizune stood behind her with Tonton in her arms.

Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyuga all sat around the table as well. Each of them had their own advisors standing behind them.

Even Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei were a part of the council. Because they were only Jounin, they didn't have advisors.

A few ANBU were lingering in the corners of the room.

Konjou stood behind me as my advisor. His arms were folded and his Leaf Village headband tied tightly around his upper left arm.

I sat back comfortably in my chair, not the least bit nervous. My elbows rested on the armrests as I folded my hands together in front of my face.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat to begin the meeting. "I'd like to welcome our new member, the recently claimed head of the Senjo Clan. We're honored to have you as part of our council, Tsuki."

Everyone nodded their soft greetings. Hiashi, Gai-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei grinned. The two Elders, however, looked a bit uneasy.

"Now, because she is our newest Council Member, I have decided that we will hear Tsuki's demands as her clan's leader before anything else. Does anyone object?" Lady Tsunade eyed everyone.

"Tsunade, perhaps we should begin the meeting with standard issues," Elder Koharu suggested. "After all, the child is only fourteen."

"But she has the wisdom of which many of us could never imagine," Kakashi-sensei pointed out.

Gai-sensei added his two cents as well. "Tsuki is a bright young lady who made even my best student fall victim to her cunning. These Council meetings are nothing compared to what she has been through for the last few years." He gave his signature smile, his teeth shining.

I sat quietly, listening to their banter. Konjou was also quiet, which I was thankful for. Our advisors were there to aid us, not take part in the actual meeting. They were also there as possible bodyguards, according to Lady Tsunade. You never know when we'll be attacked.

"Gai has a valid point," Asuma-sensei agreed. "Besides, the Seven Children of Senjo are the only ones left. The only one who knows what they need is Tsuki herself." He glanced at me and winked.

I grinned behind my hands. The present Jounin all knew that I could do my job with no problem, and I was thankful for their sticking up for me.

"Agreed," Lady Tsunade said, looking at Elder Koharu. "Tsuki will speak first." She turned to me. "Tsuki, is there anything you need for your clan?"

I lowered my hands and took a breath. "First of all, I want to make it a point that I have the upmost respect for you, Elder Koharu. But you underestimate my judgment, and that is a mistake. My judgment for my brothers and sisters will be for what's best for them.

"Secondly, I would like to request something important. I believe it will make myself and the other six more comfortable now that we're all together once again."

"What is your request?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"The Senjo Estate…It has been cleared of all damaged property and renovated since Taiyou's return."

"As you have asked, as a preservation of your clan's memory," Elder Homura stated.

"I would like to occupy it once more. Permanently," I said calmly. "The seven of us is all that is left of my clan, as you have said, Asuma-sensei. I can't have us all scattered throughout the village in small apartments. I hope you don't take this as any offense to your kindness, Lady Tsunade. We appreciate the homes you have given to them after their return to village. However, Taiyou is on the opposite side of the village. Unabara has to endure sharing a small living space with two adolescents who are only a year younger than I am. They can't live in these spaces for many years, so I believe it's best they we migrate back to our original home in the estate."

Lady Tsunade thought on it. "You make valid points, Tsuki. I will be happy to honor your request."

Hiashi spoke up suddenly. "Will this have any negative effect on the engagement between you and Neji?"

"Of course not," I answered in mild surprise. "In fact, Lord Hiashi, I was meaning to speak to you about those matters provided if my request had been approved. If it not a problem, I was hoping Neji would live in the Senjo Estate with us."

"Would he agree to leave the Hyuga Estate?" Inoichi inquired.

"Our marriage is supposed to take place on my sixteenth birthday," I explained. "As the head of my clan, I can't live away from my estate once I move back in. Once our marriage is consummated in two years time, Neji would become the second heir to my clan should anything cease my existence in this life. I figured he'd have an easier time accepting that if he began his life as part of my clan earlier than expected."

Hiashi nodded thoughtfully. "I see. However, as Neji is beginning to make his own decisions, you must converse with him on this matter as well. This will be something for us to discuss once we return to the Hyuga Estate."

"Of course."

"You're thinking ahead, Tsuki," Lady Tsunade commented. "Very impressive. I'd like to hear Neji's response to the proposal as soon as possible. Meanwhile, we will open the Senjo Estate for the Seven Children once again. There is no doubt in my mind that under Tsuki's leadership, the Senjo Clan will prosper in the years to come."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

She shrugged it off with a grin. "Is there anything else you need to discuss in the presence of the council?"

I glanced at Konjou, who nodded solemnly. I sighed. "It involves Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone's interest was immediately perked. Choza and Shikaku looked unnerved, perhaps thinking back to the mission their sons were nearly killed on because of Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei's face blanked, his eyes leading him into a far off place in his mind.

"We're listening," Lady Tsunade prompted.

"My betrothal to Neji was not the only plans my father made before the attack on my clan," I said. "Before my father met with Lord Hiashi and Lord Hizashi to set the plans for my wedding with Neji, he met with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Taiyou and Sasuke had been close friends since they were infants, so it was natural they should think an engagement between the two would work out in favor."

"The document was never abolished with the hope that the Seven Children would return," Lady Tsunade said. "And now Sasuke's gone to that snake Orochimaru."

"Exactly," I said. "And as the new head of the Senjo Clan, I require that document to be destroyed. I will not allow my sister to be refrained by a piece of paper all her life. From now on, she's free to choose the man she wishes to be with. She will nod marry Sasuke."

"Out of the question," Elder Homura scoffed. "Tradition states that only the originators of such documents, or the Hokage, can abolish them."

"Just because you have taken your father's place as clan leader does not make it your duty to make such requests." Elder Koharu was just as agitated.

I narrowed my eyes. "The originators are both dead. With all due respect, your both old enough to have been there all those years ago. When Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his clan. When Orochimaru infiltrated the village and murdered my people. And now Sasuke's gone, and we have no guarantee that he's coming back to the village. Are you saying that you'll bind a thirteen-year-old girl to an impossible marriage? I had the option of abolishing my marriage proposal only a few weeks after I returned."

"But you had not known Neji for many years as your sister has known Sasuke," Elder Homura said.

"Why should that effect the decision? Would you shun her for her engagement to a rogue?"

It was quiet for a few moments as each one of them thought over things. Either it was what I said, ways to find Orochimaru, or ways to get Sasuke back.

"I agree with Tsuki," Shikaku voiced, causing everyone to look at him. "These Senjo kids have been through enough pain to last a lifetime. Forcing Taiyou into something like this would break her into pieces."

"As a father, I have to agree," Inoichi added. "I can only imagine what my daughter would be like if she was in Taiyou's situation."

Choza nodded his agreement.

"What do you think, Lady Hokage?" Shibi spoke for the first time. He was just as quiet as Shino.

Lady Tsunade matched my gaze across the table.

~That evening

"Just like that?" Taiyou asked in surprise.

Konjou and I nodded.

"If it wasn't for the support I got from everyone else, I would've thought my argument was too small," I grinned. "Lady Tsunade agreed to destroy the document holding you to the engagement. You no longer have to marry Sasuke."

Taiyou closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much, Tsuki. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Kaze popped up behind Taiyou, grinning madly. "Yeah, she likes that blonde kid anyway!"

Taiyou spun and nearly hit Kaze in the head with her arm. "Not true, you brat!"

Kaze went to stand by Hayashi and they both giggled.

"Well, I think it's time we get going," Tejina said. "Unabara's waiting for us."

"Is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Just really tired is all. He's been sleeping all day," Hayashi assured me. "He's fine."

"Right, let's go," Konjou said.

Taiyou and I stayed behind as we watched them walk away.

"So, did you ask Neji yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Hiashi wants to discuss it with the both of us tonight."

She shoved me in the direction of the Hyuga Estate. "Well get going!"

I laughed and waved goodbye as she ran off toward her temporary apartment complex.

~That night

Hiashi and I had explained my proposal to Neji once I got home.

"I accept."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He had answered with no hesitation.

"Are…Are you sure, Neji?" I asked. "This is a permanent move."

"Were you expecting a different answer?" He teased lightly, but Hiashi was oblivious to it.

"I just thought you'd want to think about it," I answered honestly. "I mean, there's no rush. You could always wait until we're married."

"There's no point in waiting until then," he said. "Especially now that you're one of the most valued citizens of the Leaf Village. Your clan's been targeted once before, and you still are. I'm not letting you go alone. Besides, it's not much of a difference from the Hyuga Estate, is it?"

I let out a huff and smiled. "I guess not."

Hiashi nodded approvingly. "Then it's settled. Neji, I'd say you'd better start packing."

"Hai, Lord Hiashi."

We both bowed to the Hyuga leader and left the room quietly.

~Three days later

It's been three days since the council meeting. I walked between Neji and Konjou as we headed towards the Senjo Estate. The other Senjo kids were following.

"I hope you're prepared, Neji," Konjou warned lightly. "Out of the seven of us, Tsuki has the most power when it comes to our magical ability."

"Perhaps, but Kaze and Hayashi are the ones who like to cause mischief with theirs," I chuckled.

Neji grinned lightly. "I'm prepared to handle it. I have no choice in the long run."

My smile widened when we stopped in front of the gated entrance to the estate. It was no longer taped over.

I walked forward and opened the gate. The followed me through it. As we headed for the very back of the estate, we looked at the newly repaired homes dotting the area. Each of them had a seven-pointed star hanging in front of the front doors.

We paused in front of the largest building in the estate. It was located all the way in the back. Septagrams hung all along the porch and around back. This is where the head family used to live.

"You have a choice," I said as I turned to my fellow Senjos. "You may choose a home, or reside in the head family's home."

"Me and Hayashi want our own place!" Kaze said ecstatically. She hung her arm over Hayashi's neck, who mildly blushed.

I waved my arm, and they ran off to find their perfect place.

"Tejina and I are getting our own place too," Konjou said as he wrapped his arm over Tejina's shoulders. They walked off in the opposite direction of Kaze and Hayashi.

"I'll just take the place closest to yours," Taiyou smirked. "Me living alone means that I can have more people over."

"No wild parties, please," I groaned, knowing what she was thinking.

She shrugged and ran off before I could tackle her like we used to.

I felt someone grab my hand and looked down at Unabara. I picked him up and held him against my hip. "You'll stay with us, Unabara. I don't trust the others to take care of you."

I saw Neji smirk beside me.

"Home," Unabara muttered.

I looked at Neji in surprise. He looked just as shocked. But we shrugged it off after a moment.

I smiled at Unabara. "Yes, we're finally home, kid."

~That night

Of course Taiyou couldn't help but give the grand tour to Naruto and the rest of our friends. Luckily, they didn't stay long, and it was finally dark.

I had just finished putting Unabara in bed. I untied my headband from around my waist as I walked into my room on the other side of the house.

Scratch that. Our room.

Neji stood at the window sill, looking at the sky. I walked up and hugged him from behind, looking at the stars with him.

"Full moon," he mused.

I looked to the right and saw the bright moon glistening at me. "I guess that's the strong feeling I have right now. Lost track of the moon's cycle."

I heard him chuckle a bit as he turned more towards me. "You should feel strong. Especially with how much you've accomplished in just a few days."

"I feel like I can do more for my clan though," I argued.

Neji lifted my chin to look me in the eye. "You can, and you will. You'll be the greatest leader this clan has ever seen, Tsuki."

"Will you help me?" I asked softly.

Neji leaned closer, and we both shut our eyes. I returned his kiss immediately, moving my lips softly against his.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered as we pulled apart.

I gave him another peck before wrapping my arms around his torso. And that night ended with us watching the stars twinkle in the night sky.

**So Chapter 42 will start off with one of those weird ass missions they go on in the show. I don't really remember it, but I'll watch the episode as I write the chapter. Hahah.**

**Anywho~, I'm just glad I was able to fit all this in one chapter. Had to make things short and straight to the point in the meeting, but I think it went pretty good. Yes? No? Maybe? Do you give a care? I hope you do. Hahah.**

**I'll try to get 42 out soon. I've just been caught up in my obssession with Soul Eater. . Freaking epic shit, man. I recommend it!**

**Anyway, it's 1am. I'm going the hell to bed. Night! Review/Favorite/Alert/Message at your leisure!**


	43. Author's Note 2

NOTICE:

So I know there isn't any updating as of late. College is a bitch, it's true. In fact, I got so stressed out a few weeks ago that I had two anxiety attacks in one hour. X_X

Anyway, as far as the stories go, I will be writing again soon. I have plenty of ideas written down from when I'm bored in class, so they'll be put to good use. If I manage to finish my homework tonight, I'll be writing.

Also, another thing. I know a lot of you don't have facebook or just don't read my messages at the bottom of the chapters I post. Therefore, if you have twitter, you can follow me HaloLucindaIvy. For those of you who don't have fanfiction accounts, this can be your way of contacting me other than facebook. Also, you can email me, haloivy . I'll be putting all of my contact information on my profile for everyone who's interested.

And you don't have to talk to me just about the stories, my friends. You can contact me just to talk about nothing. You can never have enough friends!

So again, soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever. I promise I'll get right on that as soon as possible. I've been getting reviews for Even Fairies Have Dreams, Waiting for A Miracle, and a few others.

I also want to point this out. I will also write one-shots, for whoever wants one or just wants to read a certain one in particular. I'd prefer any requests be within my knowledge of the anime or TV show or movie, but if you really want it, I'll be sure to watch whatever it is and write your one-shot as soon as possible. I'll be posting a list of things on my profile along with the contact info.

So thanks for being so patient. I know some of you are really upset with me. I feel guilty for not writing, but I'm ready to get back in the zone with it!

~Halo3U!


	44. Author's Note 3

So I know a lot of you have been waiting for months. And I know I've been slacking off. I'm not going to make up excuses. Yes, college is what has been preventing me from writing. But it's also me watching too much YouTube, my friends wanting me to play Minecraft with them, and just being lazy altogether. But it's mostly college's fault.

But we're at the homestretch, finally! Finals are coming up within the next two weeks or so, which means my homework load is getting lighter. As we speak, I'm doing catch-up homework. But after I'm done with all this it'll be smooth sailing for me.

And amazingly enough, I have been getting in a bit of writing. For this story in particular actually.

No, the next chapter is not done yet. But it is started. I worked on it back in December I think when I was off school for Christmas holiday. It has about a page of it done.

If you're wondering, the next few chapters of Even Fairies Have Dreams will pretty much revolve around the last mission they go on in this story. This mission is in the anime, so my internet is needed for me to proceed in writing it. Which means I can't work on it during classes.

HOWEVER! I already planned out how the rest of the story will go after the mission.

There was a suggestion/request I remember a few months ago. I don't remember who said it or where or when they said it, but I remember them asking about Neji and Tsuki going on a date. Something cute for the story and I guess to make it "official" between them, disregarding the engagement. It's a great idea, and I really do want to incorporate it.

There's only one problem with it.

I'm not sure what to do. Festivals in the village? Too played out for my tastes (Though I do love the idea. Kawaii.) Quiet afternoon/evening at a mysterious lake/waterfall that nobody knows about? Again, cute, but played out. Plus, I doubt there'd be a place in the village that absolutely NO ONE knew about.

So that's where I'm stuck. If you have an idea, let me know! Message me or reach me through one of my contact infos that I have listed on my profile.

But wait, THERE'S MORE!

Besides the mission and the date filler chapters, there's also going to be MAJOR CLIFFHANGERS at the very end of this story. I literally wrote them during class one day. Like, the last two chapters. So the very last two chapters of Even Fairies Have Dreams are done and written. I just have to worry about the chapters in between where I left off and the ones written. A pain in the ass, I know.

But like I said. Now that the semester is winding down, my workload is easing up. So I'll be writing more. I PROMISE. In fact, Tuesday is when I turn everything in for my major projects. So after that's all done, I'll try to get back into the groove of things.

Until then, I'm sorry if you thought this was the new chapter and it turned out to be a shitty author's note. I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter out to you all soon.

~Halo


	45. Chapter 42

**Holy fucking hell! It's about damn time I stop being lazy and get around to this! I'M SO SORRY MY DEARS! But at long last, the next chapter of Even Fairies Have Dreams. Although I regret that not much goes on in this chapter, I can assure you that I'm literally working on Chapter 43 right now. Hopefully I'll be smart for once and actually incorporate some action and fighting scenes into it. Until then, you get a filler...God damn it me.**

**The good news is that I'm back in the game. For the first time in a year. Also, this is actually probably one of the last few chapters of this story. No doubt there will be no more than 50 chapters total, but how many for sure I can't say. So that means Shippuden will be coming around pretty damn soon.**

**Also, I'll be leaving another note at the end of this chapter, so I'd appreciate it if you could take a gander at it and provide feedback in regards to it. Thanks a bunch!**

Chapter 42:

~Tsuki's POV

It's been several weeks since everything happened. Sasuke ran off, Neji and the others risked their lives to bring him back, and I was coronated as the Head of the Senjo Clan.

During those weeks, Naruto stopped at nothing to go on missions that could possibly help him find Sasuke. Out of all of them, the closest had to be when he, Sakura, and Taiyou found one of Orochimaru's lairs while on a mission with Jiraiya-sensei.

Those missions came frequently, and those weeks turned into months. About two or three months I'd say, but my main focus has been on making decisions at council meetings and training with Lady Tsunade.

Today I was forced to relax. Konjou literally pushed me towards the exit of the Senjo Estate, away from my work. Neji somehow convinced Lady Tsunade to give me a day off. They're all conspiring with each other, I swear.

No matter. I was at the bridge with Taiyou and Kaze, just talking. We sat under the bridge near the water. Taiyou was sitting down, soaking her feet. Kaze was running around in the water, hyper and childish as always.

None of us ever gave fault to Kaze for being as free-spirited as she had been. Ever since she was little, she decided not to become a ninja. She wants to be an artist. She's as free as the wind now that she's out of Orochimaru's grasp.

"Any idea when you're taking off?" I asked Taiyou.

She laid down on her back, looking up at me to where I was upside down to her. She grinned. "You just don't want me throwing those wild parties," she joked.

I folded my arms and leaned against the base of the bridge. "You couldn't be more true."

She laughed.

"But seriously," I said.

She shrugged. "No idea really. The old man has been saying we'll be leaving soon, but doesn't really say when. He's been off doing his own thing."

"So until then, he has Lady Tsunade working you and Naruto to the bone."

"More like Naruto wants the work and I just go along for the ride here and there. I don't go on every mission he gets himself into."

"Could've fooled me!" Kaze laughed.

Taiyou shot up and mocked glared at her. "Don't make me come over there!"

Kaze laughed some more as she turned to run, but stopped, looking down the river. "Umm…"

Taiyou stood up in the water. I walked closer to the edge and got a look at what they were staring at.

Naruto was walking on the water, his chakra focused on his feet to keep him up. But the strange thing was the three unconscious men on his back.

"Naruto?" Taiyou called.

Naruto glanced up and grinned. "Oh, hi, girls." You could tell he was struggling to keep his strength up to hold these men. "Hey, uh, Tsuki, you mind getting Granny Tsunade for me?"

~Page break~

I stood next to Lady Tsunade in her office after we got back from the hospital. Shizune stood on her other side, and Gai-sensei had just come in to make his mission report.

"Mission accomplished, my Lady! I laid a smack down on the dastardly pirates of the Kitane Channel with my Frenzy Fist of Love! If they take this opportunity to start their lives anew…" Cue fake tears. "Then the beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village will shed a tear!" And cue maniacal laughter. "You know what I'm saying?"

Lady Tsunade just sipped from her tea, hardly taking into account of how ridiculous Gai-sensei sounded right now.

"I have something I wanna put your squad on," she said, stopping Gai-sensei's laughter almost immediately.

"Eh?"

Lady Tsunade sighed. "We're stretched thin enough as it is, and yet somehow Naruto has brought in more work."

"And remember, Gai, one of our clients asked for you specifically," Shizune read from her log. "That one S-ranked mission. He'll have to set out today if he wants to make it on time," she told Lady Tsunade.

"They won't need Gai then," she smirked. "Tsuki, you'll be going with them this time."

I nodded. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"The day has finally come," Gai-sensei muttered, seemingly about to cry.

"Your kids will go, alone. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Tsuki."

Gai-sensei hyped up, getting close to Lady Tsunade's face. "You won't regret this either! My students will nail this one, believe you me."

"Aslo…" At Lady Tsunade's tone, Shizune stopped walking away and turned around. "Naruto is going with them, and Taiyou if she wishes."

"What's that about?! Listen, I love those kids more than anything in this world, and I'm telling you that they can handle it! Why can't they go alone?!"

"Look, just because, alright?"

Shizune continued out the door, and Lady Tsunade sent for Neji and the others. When they all arrived, I went to stand next to Neji, Tenten on my right. Lee, Naruto, and Taiyou were on his other side.

Lady Tsunade began explaining what the mission was. "Those men Naruto rescued are here to request our services. They came all the way from the Katabami Goldmine, one of the most abundant mines in all of the Land of Rivers. But about six months ago, a bunch of goons calling themselves the Kurosuki Family showed up and ran the magistrate out of town. They've taken over their villages, and apparently are killing people left and right."

"That is unforgivable!" Lee gasped.

"Once these men have regained their strength, your objective is to escort them back to the Katabami Mine and take out this…Kurosuki Family. A simple mission, really. They're probably just a pack of money grubbing hoodlums."

Naruto, who had his hands behind his head and his head turned grumpily to the side, opened one eye to glare at Lady Tsunade. "So what are me and Taiyou doing here? It sounds like a chimp could do this mission."

Lady Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Come on, Grandma, I've got enough on my plate right now. With training, and looking for Sasuke-"

Lady Tsunade leaned forward to grab the collar of Naruto's jumpsuit, pulling him towards her.

"You think you get to call the shots around here, you pipsqueak? You're a Genin! You'll take whatever mission I give you! I'll send you back to the Academy so fast your head will spin!

"Neji Hyuga! Tsuki Senjo!"

"Hai!" we answered.

"You're team leaders!" She threw Naruto back, and Neji caught him by the arms. "It'll be good training for you, trying to tame the untamable."

"I'd rather not, but I'll give it a go," Neji said.

Naruto pushed away from Neji and Lee, heading for the exit. "I'll be out training if you need me!" He lowered his voice, grumbling angrily. "Old bat."

Taiyou waved and followed him out. "Naruto, get back here, you idiot!"

Neji bowed and left silently.

Tenten grinned nervously. "Um, sorry about that. They have no manners, you know?" She laughed anxiously.

"I'll keep in touch," I said to our leader. "Come on, Tenten, don't make this worse."

With that, I pulled her out of the room.

"Wait up you guys!" she called to our team.

Lee stayed back with Gai-sensei.

"You know, I don't think Lady Tsunade appreciated that remark," I told my fiancé when we caught up.

"She'll get over it," he shrugged. "It was more Naruto that angered her than me anyway."

"When do you think those men will be able to leave, Tsuki?" Tenten asked me.

"It's uncertain," I answered. "Only one gained consciousness when we were at the hospital. He seems to be the stronger of the three, but I have a feeling he's gonna be reckless on the way back to his village."

"You think he's going to rush us?" Neji inquired.

"Possibly. Until then, we should prepare for the worst. I have a bad feeling about this mission, and we don't need any history repeating itself."

"Tell me about it," Tenten groaned. "Between the two of you, I must have logged in about 100 visiting hours at the hospital."

Neji smirked at that.

Just as we turned for the staircase, we saw Kotetsu and Izumo walking up the steps, carrying Lady Tsunade's chair. Izumo had a bloodied bump on his head.

Tenten laughed nervously again.

~Page break~

A day later, the men Naruto rescued were ready to go. Everyone met at the gate to the village.

"Alright," Neji began. "We keep a close eye on our friends here as we head for Katabami."

"We'll deal with the Kurosuki Family once we arrive," I added.

"There is a shop very close by to that village," Lee pointed out. "It can be our home base."

Neji nodded.

"Good idea, Lee," I said.

"Why do you know about a shop way out there?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry, but that is a surprise for the journey."

"Lee, any surprise of yours is gonna be weird and unexplainable," Taiyou remarked.

"We're just waiting on Naruto then," Neji said, looking to the village. "Naturally."

"Well this whole mission is based on info from Gai-sensei," Tenten stated. "Maybe Naruto just didn't buy it-"

"That is not true, Tenten!" Lee denied. "He will definitely be here! Naruto knows Gai-sensei's intel is rock-solid."

"Terrific," Neji muttered.

"Three, two, one…" Taiyou counted.

"Here I am!" Naruto landed on his feet in front of us. "So we're all here! Let's hit the road everybody!"

The others stared at him blankly. Taiyou sighed.

"That's not your call," Neji told him.

Naruto disregarded it. "Let's do it!" He started walking off.

"Hey, Naruto, which way are we going?" Taiyou challenged.

Naruto paused, and came back to us. "Hey, uh, which way is it?"

I motioned for our guests to begin leading the way. For the next few hours, we followed their direction. I was right about that one man, the one who was conscious first. He was constantly running ahead of his friends and the rest of us. But he was smart enough to stay in our sight.

We stopped to rest and allow the others to eat something.

I kept a close eye on that hurried man. He rushed through his food and stood up. I focused and allowed myself to hear his friend speak.

"Calm down, Rokusuke," said the more relaxed man. "It's going to be okay. These shinobi will save our village."

Rokusuke was eyeing everyone while I kept watch. Naruto was balancing on a small tower of rocks. Taiyou was taunting him, challenging him to keep his focus. My team was resting nearby.

"I will not allow myself to lose!" Lee said, scarfing down his food. He ran up to a boulder and started punching it, causing smaller rocks to fly around him. Naruto took advantage and added more rocks to his balance tower.

I started walking towards my group.

The other two men were laughing at Naruto's and Lee's behavior, but Rokusuke was angered by it apparently.

"How long do you ninja plan on resting here?" he asked. "We need to keep moving if we want to save Kanpachi."

"Have you gone mad?" his friend asked. "Come on. You know how long he's been in that coffin. It's hard, but…"

"I promise you that we'll do everything to stop the Kurosuki Family," I told them as I walked by.

Neji met my eyes and nodded. "Let's get moving," he decided.

~Page break~

"So what's our plan when we get there?" Tenten asked as we continued our journey.

"Once we get close enough to the village, Taiyou and I will go ahead and scout the area. To make sure we have a clear path," I explained. "Try to get any information from the people around without blowing our cover."

"Oh, you mean that whole hearing thing you guys have," she said.

I nodded. "We'll be able to pick up any whispered conversation as long as we concentrate our sense of hearing towards whoever's speaking."

"You and Taiyou will split up," Neji decided. "Cover as much of the village as the two of you can, and then report back to our group. Meanwhile, I'll use my Byakugan and make sure you two won't be caught. Do you think you'll be able to hear any warnings I give?"

"Maybe. It'll be hard to say. It would really depend on the distance between us. The closer you are, the better we'd be able to hear you without having to focus as much."

"It's our best bet. Once the two of you gather as much intel as you can, we'll make a plan."

Just as Tenten was going to say something, Lee's excited voice made us all stop in our tracks and turn around.

"I was right! It is just up ahead! The curry shop of life!"

Lee started running ahead. The rest of us followed at a steady pace, confused as ever. Lee was spinning a small, elderly woman around in the air, the two of them laughing heartedly.

"So um…This is Lee's shop then?" Tenten voiced.

"Looks like it," Taiyou answered.

Our guests were looking up at a mountain not too far away. The eldest pointed.

"That mountain is the Katabami Goldmine," he said.

I glanced at the mountain briefly before looking at my sister. I reached up and tapped my neck behind my ear. She caught the sign and nodded.

"Neh, Neji," I began. "Why don't you and the others go inside and rest up? Taiyou and I will sit out here for a bit."

He seemed to understand what I was hinting at and nodded. He and the others went inside.

"Do you think Tanebi can make it up there and back before dark?" I asked.

"Doubt it," she sighed. "She's pretty damn fast, but she's powered by the sun's rays. The higher the sun, the faster she is. And the sun's already past it's highpoint. Why did you want to know?"

"You and I will be going alone to gather any information we can once we get closer to the village," I told her. The others will hang back and wait for us to return. I just wanted to see if it was possible for us to know the layout of the area beforehand."

"Sorry, Tsuki."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Taiyou. We'll complete this mission no matter what."

She eyed me. "You have a bad feeling, don't you?"

My smile disappeared. "That obvious?"

"Maybe only to me."

"Something just doesn't feel right," I said. The only thing we know about the Kurosuki Family is that they walked in, took over, and started killing people. If we knew how they were killing, I'd feel better going in there."

"A sort of pre-planned strategy in we run into one of them while we're there, you mean," she said. "So we know how to fight them without them getting the upper hand."

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

"Tsuki!" I turned at the sound of my name and led Taiyou inside the shop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have a new goal in our mission," Neji said.

"Yes!" Lee shouted, hopping to his feet, fists clenched in determination. "We must rescue Karashi and bring him home!"

"Karashi?" Taiyou repeated.

"The boy who used to live here with Grandma Sancho," Tenten said.

"We'll use the shop as a base of operations," Neji instructed, "and start scouting the village. Then we'll come up with a strategy and make our move. Tsuki, you and Taiyou will go on ahead and gather information and stealthily as possible."

"Roger!" Lee yelled.

"Got it," I said. I looked at the three men from the goldmine. "You three better hang back here where it's safe. If we happen to face the Kurosuki Family, it's going to get dicey."

Neji stood up. "We should begin forming a preliminary plan before going to the village."

"Then Tsuki and I will go there now and get as much information as we can," Taiyou said.

"Not without backup."

I smiled reassuringly. "Neji, we'll be alright. You four need to stay here and rest for the inevitable battle. Besides, two of us is already a bit risky as it is considering the situation. Anymore, and it might reveal us."

"Are you sure, Taiyou?" Naruto asked.

She nodded.

"Besides, we'll have backup. The moon is rising, which gives me the perfect opportunity to call in for a little help," I said.

~That night

"The village is just up ahead, Tsuki," Wangetsu said. (A/N: If you can't remember, Wangetsu is Tsuki's summoning. The large wolf from Chapter 28)

Taiyou hung on to my waist as Wangetsu continued to bound up the mountain with us on his back.

"Great work, Wangetsu," I praised.

The moon was at its highest peak at this point. Wangetsu stopped on a shrouded hill just above the goldmine and let us off his back.

"Thanks for the ride," Taiyou grinned.

"I'll call you if I need you," I told him.

"I'll be nearby." With that, Wangetsu bounded away and out of sight, scouting the area.

I turned to my sister. "Be cautious and don't get caught. The place is a lot smaller than we expected. Go to the entrance to the mine and see what you can find. Don't go inside. I'll go out and see where else this family can be residing."

"Got it. Be careful, sis."

We parted. She went down to the mine and I ran a bit passed it. I stuck to the shadows as best as I could. It was a pretty open land, so it was difficult to be stealthy. I managed.

I slowed down when I came across a large graveyard.

"What in the world?" I muttered quietly.

I glanced around, listening around to see if anyone was nearby. After making sure the coast was clear, I walked into the graveyard, looking at all of the graves. Too many of them were too recent to be normal. One in particular caught my eye.

"Someone was digging here recently," I said, kneeling down. I ran my hand through the recently upturned soil on top of the grave. "Someone was trying to dig it up." I looked around again as I stood up.

"Tsuki," came Taiyou's faint voice. "Can you hear me?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on her location. "Did you find anything?"

"No," she responded.

"Meet back at the hill."

I opened my eyes and took off. She was there before I was.

"No one was in there," she said. "Deserted."

I thought for a second. "I want you to go back to Grandma Sancho's shop. Tell Neji and the others that the place was deserted."

"What are you going to do?" she asked warily.

"I want to look into something," I said. "Rokusuke and his friends said that people around here were being killed left and right. I found the graveyard. But something's off. A little investigating before we jump to conclusions."

She gave me a pointed look.

I sighed. "Wangetsu is just one whistle away if I run into trouble. Don't worry about me."

She shrugged and left.

I turned back to the empty land. A goldmine. An invading group of ninja. Freshly dug graves with one nearly turned up. Just how is this family killing these people?

**I know. It was complete shit considering I've had a year to write it. Don't kill me! ;_;**

**Anyway! In all seriousness. I need help. Halp me, guise, plox. I felt like being dumb. What I need help with is a possible title for the sequel! Also, for those of you more creative than I am, I need help coming up with new jutsu for the Senjo Clan! I still have some in backorder for Taiyou. But I'll definitely need something for Tsuki. And if you want, Konjou, Tejina, and Hayashi need some love too. Remember that Kaze isn't a ninja. And I already have some stuff for Unabara. So really it's only those four.**

**So if you have an idea of what the sequel should be, comment on it in a review or private message me.**

**If you want to help me make up some badass jutsu for Tsuki, Konjou, Tejina, and Hayashi, private message me or add me on facebook. My facebook should be on my profile if I'm not mistaken. I'm always welcome to more friends. :3 And we can fangirl together!**

**That's really all I have to say for now. So I'll be finishing that next chapter now. Hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow before my mom visits us with her movie night. Lol!**

**~Halo**


	46. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

~Taiyou's POV

"That guy's gonna get himself killed," I grumbled, following Neji and the others.

Neji and the rest of the team were already on their way to the goldmine overnight. Apparently Rokusuke snuck out and headed there in attempts to save his possibly dead friend.

"Where did Tsuki say she was going?" Neji asked me.

"She's still in the area by the goldmine. She apparently found something and wanted to look into it. She didn't tell me anything else. But Wangetsu's nearby waiting for her call," I assured him. "So if she gets into trouble, he'll know. And then we'll know because there'll be a big fuss about it."

"If Tsuki's already there, maybe she can try looking for Rokusuke," Tenten suggested.

"But how would we get the message to her we get there?" Lee asked.

"We'll have to get closer if we want to communicate with her," Neji said.

"Let's just hope we get there in time," Naruto huffed.

By the time we got back to the goldmine, it was morning. I led them to the hill where Tsuki and I split up. Tsuki wasn't in sight. To be cautious, we hid behind the boulders that littered the rocky hillside.

"That must be the place, huh?" Naruto asked quietly. "The Katabami Goldmine. You know, instead of just rescuing Rokusuke and Karashi, I say we just finish off this Kurosuki gang once and for all."

"Let's not get carried away, Naruto," Neji warned.

Naruto looked back at him. "Okay, so what's the plan then, genius?"

"Remember what Gai-sensei said," Lee pointed out. "That worries me."

"What about it? That the boss of the gang might be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist? If you ask me that just makes it more interesting."

"I don't know," Tenten sighed. "We can't really be sure that Gai-sensei's right about that anyway."

And cue a spastic Lee. Ignoring his rant, I looked at Neji. "So? Any sign of her?"

This entire time, Neji had been using his Byakugan in attempt to locate Tsuki.

"First thing's first," he told Lee. "We need to investigate."

"Well let's go!" Naruto ushered.

"Hold on a moment."

"Did you find her?" I asked.

He nodded. "She's hiding nearby. She seems to be trying to listen for something."

"Give her the message. She might know where they've taken Rokusuke." She's been here all night after all.

"Tsuki, can you hear me?" Neji asked. He paused. "Listen carefully. Rokusuke came here overnight and might have been taken by the Kurosuki Family. I need you to find out where he might be." Another paused. Then he relaxed ever so slightly, deactivating his Byakugan. "She got the message. She took off in another direction."

"So she might know where they are after all," Tenten said.

~Tsuki's POV

After getting Neji's message about Rokusuke, I immediately headed to the house overlooking the rest of the village. I had spotted several men wearing cloaks wandering around the house last night during my reconnaissance. So I figured this was where the Kurosuki Family resided.

I hid behind a boulder that was jutting out from the rocky wall next to me. A group wearing cloaks had surrounded a frightened Rokusuke. They laughed at his fear.

"Sir Raiga, we caught one of the three villagers who tried to run away," one of them called.

The doors to the house creaked open, and Rokusuke turned to see another man walk out. He also wore a cloak, and Rokusuke trembled.

"Well done," the man said.

"Seems they thought they'd run and get help from the ninja in a neighboring village," the first man explained.

Another guy kicked Rokusuke in the shoulder. "Where did you run to?!"

"Please!" Rokusuke gasped.

"Back off, Hiroki," Raiga ordered calmly.

The guy stepped back. "Yes, sir."

"Why, Rokusuke?" Raiga said. "After all we've done to establish a good relationship with you people. I thought we were all friends here."

"Oh, we are," Rokusuke answered quickly. Then he looked away. "I mean…"

"It breaks my heart that you think so little of us that you'd leave us like that without a word. I try and remember the way things were…The good times."

"Please, sir!" Rokusuke folded his hands in prayer. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Raiga suddenly became more excited. "Oh, I have it! We'll arrange to have a funeral! Yours."

Rokusuke started shaking again.

'This guy's crazy,' I thought.

Rokusuke began begging for his life.

'If I intervene now, Rokusuke would be safe. But then I'll have given away my cover, and possibly the others' as well.' As I mused over these thoughts in my head, deciding what to do, Raiga began speaking again.

"Personally I find funerals very comforting. People can be so cruel. They spend most of their living days being unkind to one another. Betraying each other. Envying and hating each other. There's nothing like a funeral to bring people together, forgiving their differences and remember the good times. People are their best at funerals. Don't you think?"

Rokusuke was back to begging, and he even tried to run from Kurosuki gang.

It was then I figured out how this gang was killing these people.

With that discovery in mind, I set out to find my teammates. I arrived at the goldmine just in time to see Lee knock out four of the Kurosuki gang and the others joining him. The villagers were staring. The old man that Lee saved began frantically asking to be beaten up, claiming that he'll be blamed if he isn't beaten just like the Kurosuki guys. My team were watching him with confusion as he hit himself in the face twice.

I jumped down and knelt in front of the old man, holding his hands before he could hit himself anymore. "I promise you that there will be no more funerals from the Kurosuki Family," I said softly.

The old man relaxed only a little bit, but at least he stopped hurting himself.

"Tsuki!" Taiyou exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"What did you find out?" Neji asked.

Before I could say anything, a gong sounded across the area. The old man stammered.

"That gong," Naruto said. "What does it mean?"

"Is it some kind of alarm?" Tenten asked.

"No," the old man answered. "It's summoning everyone…to a funeral."

"A funeral?"

"That's right."

I took the chance to speak up. "The leader is called Raiga. If anyone manages to make him mad enough, they're buried alive. A funeral."

"What?" Tenten and Taiyou shouted.

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard!" Tenten added.

"Then Raiga gets very sad," the old man continued. "He weeps and stands over the coffin as if he's lost a dear friend."

"Sounds like we're dealing with a real nut," Naruto muttered.

I nodded. "Rokusuke was captured. I heard Raiga give the order. Rokusuke's in that coffin right now."

"Rokusuke?!" Naruto repeated.

"I know where the graveyard is," I said quickly.

"Lead the way," Neji ordered.

My teammates followed me as we swiftly headed towards the graveyard. When we arrived, we hid behind some dirt mounds and boulders. The funeral dwellers stood around a white coffin.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked. "Let's save this guy. Whaddaya say, Neji?"

"All right." Neji activated his Byakugan and gazed at the coffin. "It's alright. He's still alive. We'll draw the guards away and then get him out."

"Okay, we'll hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard," Naruto said.

Taiyou dug into her pouch. "I knew these would come in handy," she grinned. She held up three smoke bombs between her fingers.

Neji nodded. "Get ready."

On command, Taiyou tossed the bombs towards the group of enemies. As the bombs went off and covered the place in smoke, we all ran out and charged.

"Tenten, take care of those two on the right!" Neji ordered.

"I got 'em!"

"Naruto, Lee, to the left," I instructed. "Taiyou, with me!"

The boys veered off and Taiyou followed me to the three guys who were hanging back. I quickly snatched my bow off my back and prepped an arrow from my quiver. The two of us ventured into the fading smoke, but it was still dense enough for the enemies not to see us. Taiyou pushed me into the air, and I shot my arrow at the guy who stood in the middle. Perfect shot, right in the shoulder. The chakra from my arrow spread into his body, stopping his bodily functions for the time being. He was down for the count.

The remaining two men were distracted when they saw me above them, having found where the arrow came from. Taiyou used this distraction to throw her fans at them, slashing each of them across their torso. Her fans went back to her and I dropped down beside her just as the smoke dissipated.

Naruto and Neji had taken care of the last two guys. But Lee found the very last one. Just as he went to attacked the frightened person, I jumped in and blocked his punch.

"Hold it, Lee!" I said. "Look closely."

The guy had fallen to the ground in fear.

"Is it really you?" Lee asked.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, running over. Neji, my sister, and Tenten were right behind him.

"This is Karashi," Lee said.

"How did you know who he was, sis?"

"When I was spying on them earlier," I answered. "He was the only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself. I remember Grandma Sancho saying how soft-spoken and gentle he was."

"Karashi," Lee said. "Is it true what Grandma Sancho said? Did you really decide to join the Kurosuki Clan?"

"So, what if I did?" he answered childishly. "What of it?"

"What of it?" Naruto repeated angrily.

"Sure I did! Their leader is a great man! Took the entire goldmine back from those evil men! And he liberated this whole village!"

I shook my head and folded my arms. "Karashi, allowing the villagers to live in fear is not liberation. Raiga is no better than those men."

"Besides, Grandma Sancho is worried about you," Taiyou added.

Naruto stepped forward. "How could you do this to her? That poor old woman worries about you all day long while she stands there cooking that curry. You ungrateful little-"

"Wait, Naruto!" Lee interrupted. "Perhaps it'll be better if I handle it. Karashi…That was more than just a delicious curry you made. It literally saved my life. You have a gift. And you would give that up to join these people, who not even care about human life? How can you?"

Karashi scoffed. "What did I ever get for standing over that stupid pot all day? Nothing! After joining the Kurosuki, I became part of something bigger. Something powerful and feared. I'm important now! Not some nobody in the kitchen of a stinking little curry shop."

Just as Naruto went to punch him, Lee intervened and threw his own. Karashi landed on his back, his face almost swelling from the hit.

"Lee," Tenten muttered in disapproval.

"Karashi," Lee said, "not only did you bring me back from the brink of death with your curry, but you taught me a lesson I have never forgotten. You taught me that if you put your heart and soul into something, anything could happen. You could change the world! I learned that someone even like me could do great things if I tried hard enough. That was your gift." Karashi was taking in every word as Lee spoke.

I glanced at Neji and noticed he was watching Lee as well. He looked thoughtful, contemplating Lee's words. I stepped closer to him and held onto his arm in reassurance. I felt him relax at my touch.

'You don't need to beat yourself up over that anymore, Neji,' I thought to myself. 'You've seen him prove himself to you already.'

Lee continued his monologue. "You say you wanna be more powerful and respected? You were a better man then. Turn back, Karashi. You must turn away from this path you have taken. Be the man you once were!"

I could see the effort Karashi put into stopping himself from crying. He knelt and bowed on his hands and knees. "You're right. I've been a fool. Forgive me."

"Glad to have you back on board," Naruto commented.

Taiyou stepped towards the torn man and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing to forgive, friend. We all understand."

Karashi nodded in response.

I sighed and looked around, going back to reality. No one was around. We were safe for now. Then I spotted the coffin.

"Guys," I called, jogging over to it.

"Oh, man! It's Rokusuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "The poor guy, we forgot all about him!"

I unlatched anything that kept the lid attached and opened the coffin. Rokusuke opened his eyes and sat up quickly, panting. He looked at us. "It's you!" he gasped.

"That's right! Sorry to keep ya waiting."

"That was a dumb move, dude," Taiyou scolded lightly.

"Forgive me," Rokusuke muttered. "But when I thought of my friend buried alive, I had to try to help. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Naruto sympathized.

"Neji, what is it?" Tenten voiced.

I turned around and saw him glaring up the mountain. He didn't say anything. I cautiously walked up to him. Then he gasped and stepped back.

"What is this feeling?" he mumbled to himself. "This sense of danger…"

I went to stand next to him and put my hand on his shoulder worriedly.

"I feel it too," Taiyou said behind me. "I'm starting to understand why you had a bad feeling, sis."

The others ran up to us.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Naruto asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"We're being watched. I think it's Raiga."

I looked to where Neji and Taiyou were staring and closed my eyes. "I can sense him. It's the same energy I felt before." I opened my eyes and looked at my friends. "This will get dangerous."

"Where?" I looked at Naruto. He was ready to go.

"From the top of that cliff," Neji answered.

"Good. Let's go!"

"Karashi, you stay here and look after Rokusuke," Lee ordered.

As Karashi agreed, we all started up the mountainside. We jumped up the jagged rocks and quickly found ourselves at the top.

"Wait," Neji warned. "There's no one here."

"Are you sure about that?"

As if to answer Naruto's question, a dense fog started covering the area.

"An impenetrable mist," I said.

We heard a laugh coming from somewhere in the fog. "Ninja Art. Hidden Mist Jutsu."

"Creepy, maniacal laugh," Taiyou huffed. "Wonderful."

Lee flipped through his notebook. "Here it is. The Hidden Mist Jutsu is the trademark of the Hidden Mist ninja."

"The Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist," Tenten gasped. "Gai-sensei was right!"

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. "I just wish I could see something."

"Neji, try employing your Byakugan," Lee suggested.

"Don't you think I've been trying?" Neji stressed. I started listening for any movement other than our own. "No use," Neji said. "I can't see a thing."

"Incredible," Lee said. "So even the all-seeing Byakugan cannot see beyond this mist. This jutsu is powerful."

"You really can't see anything?" Naruto asked warily.

"I've never heard of any jutsu stronger than the Byakugan."

"Hold on," I shushed quickly.

"Can you hear something?" Tenten asked.

"Someone's talking," Taiyou answered. "Somehow this mist is making it more difficult to hear, but I can faintly hear someone speaking."

"It's like a quickly built wall," I explained. "The denser the barrier, the harder it is for us to hear."

"But you can hear someone," Neji stated.

I nodded and put my finger to my lips, signaling for silence. The others complied, and Taiyou and I listened quietly.

"There are two people," Taiyou whispered. "There are two different voices."

"Can you make out what they're saying?" Tenten asked.

"Not a lot," I sighed. I listened again.

"Well they plan to kill us dead, that's for sure," Taiyou said.

Suddenly I heard, "Ninja Art! Lightning Fang!" And then we all heard a sound like static, and then the rumbling of the sky above us.

"Now what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Strike them down!"

"Shit!" Taiyou yelled. "Move!"

Then came a deep howl as lightning struck upon us.

**Not as much action as I wanted. Didn't realize how long it took for the fight with Raiga to actually start. Hopefully my brain will start working and it'll get more exciting. :3**

**~Halo**


End file.
